The Past is in the Past
by Chibi Nagisa Sakura
Summary: She was 3; he was 17, she was 22; he was 17, when she was 30; he was 17. Both are awkward with others, her more than him. He annoys her but she couldn't help but love him. First the rules broke his heart, then time passing by broke hers. Their pointless fighting all for nothing. They knew from the start it wasn't going to work out but they still gave it their best shot.
1. New Years Eve 2013

**Chapter 1: New Years Eve 2013**

* * *

Part 1.

Chapter 1.

One night and one day. One night and one day is all the Guardians have out of the whole year to not work and relax with one another. One night and one day they didn't have to worry about preparing for next year, schedules, dreams or the weather forecast.

On the thiry-first of December and first of January, the Man in Moon takes over all Guardian jobs letting the immortals take a break.

To celebrate this day, the Guardians would take turns visiting each others' home. For Nicholas St. North, all the Guardians go to his workshop located in the North Pole. For E. Aster Bunnymund, everyone goes underground in Australia where the birth place of Spring is. Sanderson Mansnoozie on the other hand home is the Island of the Sleepy Sands; created by a falling star which didn't sink nor explode. Then in Southeast of Asia is where the mighty Tooth Palace stands with Toothiana inside with her fairies who are actually an extention of Tooth.

However, this year is different. This year around when Spring bloomed, a new Guardian was chosen. Jackson Overland Frost. Jack was born in Burgess, Pennsylvania, United States but ever since he became an immortal, Jack stayed in the forest as a home. Years passed and the small village developed to where Jamie Bennett and his little sister Sophie now live.

"WOW!" Jamie let out a cry before falling on his behind.

He could hear chuckles above him, slowly floating to the ground. Jack lying on his back in the air with staff in hand, delicately place one foot onto the ice below.

"I think I've got stitches for sure." Jack breathes heavily from laughing too much. Even after saying this, he continues on laughing.

"Just my luck!" Jamie tries to get up but ends up slipping and falling back down. "You just had to be there on my first attempt at ice-skating."

Jack leaps over to Jamie's side still muffling out chuckles here and there.

"First time y'say?" He teases. "I would have never guessed."

"You could help me out instead of mocking me." Jamie once again slips trying to get up.

Jack gives out another laugh before holding out his hand to Jamie. "Here y'go squirt." With hardly any effort, he yanks Jamie up off the ice.

Brushing himself down, Jamie pants: "Thanks. Will you teach me?"

"Sorry kiddo." Jack shakes his head, grasping onto his staff. "I'm hosting a party for the Guardians tonight."

"Oh sweet!" Jamie shakely slides forward to get closer to Jack. "Can I come?"

"What? Sorry. No can do. I'm hosting it over in around Norway!"

Jamie collapses in front of Jack and slides around for a while. "This is more painful than fun!"

"Oh I don't know." Jack lets out another laugh. "It's the opposite way round from where I'm standing."

Jamie sticks out his tongue to the winter spirit. Jack laughs before standing on top of his staff.

"See ya Jamie." He smiles. "Wind! Take me to Arendelle!"

Jamie waves bye to the the new Guardian as the wind takes him away.

...

The Guardians arrive in Norway before their host. They stand inside a palace together, made completely out of ice. The sun glaring in through the walls and brightening up the place, reflects blues and purples, taking Tooth's breath away. The heat drains from the room. The feeling of ice and snow sends shivers up Bunny's spine until every single strand of fur could stand on its in. North runs his fingers along the wall, admiring the detail and beauty of the work while Sandy just nods his head already knowing what this place is.

"Jesus! It's bloody freezin' in here!" Bunny shakes, running his paw like hands up and down his arms.

"This place...is amazing!" Tooth yelps, flying high to the huge spiky chandelier hanging down on the ceiling.

"Jack is fun, I'm wonder yet now...not so sure." North turns and trudges over to Bunny.

Sandy rolls his eyes but keeps a smile plaster on his face.

"He's the one hosting this year and he ain't even here!" Bunny continues to complain. "And why are we here? Tooth, did you not say he lives in Burgess?"

"Yeah. His memories show he lived there with his little sister. He then saved her from cracked ice when they went ice skating but in saving her, he fell through the ice and died himself. He then awakened as Jack Frost in Burgees."

"Crikey!" Bunny gasps. "didn't know the poor sucker died."

"The only Guardian to feel death..." North thinks to himself. "Wonder what like."

This is true. Out of all five Guardians, Jack is the only one who has ever experienced death in his past while Sandy, North, Bunny and Tooth were chosen especially by the Man in Moon.

"Maybe we explore more?" North asks the other Guardians, hoping they all agree. This place is so breath-taking and full of wonder he just has to check it out!

"I'm in with ya mate." Bunny agrees, bored out of his little rabbit head.

Sandy s ticks up his hand full of smiles and bounces lightly up and down. Tooth on the other hand already took the opportunity to explore the palace while the men downstairs agree with each other.

"You guys! You should come see this!" They hear Tooth shriek from the room on the very top tower.

Sandy forms a whip made of golden dream sand, North takes hold of his two swords from his back ready to fight and Bunny grabs his boomerang. The three race each other to the top of the swirling stairs to Tooth's rescue.

"Ha!" North swings running in, Bunny and Sandy covering his back. "What the-"

Tooth flies around the room while Sandy, North and Bunny stay on the ground but part their ways to every corner of the room. The walls had pictures of the same girl but from every age and from all different sizes. The same girl with bright blue eyes and platinum blonde hair - almost white! The pictures built its way up the walls until you could barely see the wall.

One of the pictures of her is a little baby. Her adorable chubby cheeks and little rosey nose made her the image of perfection. The same girl with ice skin stood beside a smaller girl with bright burning hair, smiled gently while the small one had a huge crazy grin. The girl now a teenager and more serious looking stood calmly and elegantly with a book in her hands but no smile. Another picture had the girl now adult beside the same girl with ginger hair except this time a white streak was plaited through her hair.

The pictures went on with her smiling more with children and a family as well as a wedding portrait. At the end of the room, is her with what looks like Jack in rags.

On the floor, ice sculptors of the tall petite girl glistens under the bright silver moonlight. Same girl but with different clothes, different position and of different age.

"Who's this mate stalking?" Bunny asks, staring into the empty eyes of the ice sculptor.

"So much detail." North rubs his hand onto the frozen hair.

"She's so pretty." Tooth sounds upset while placing a hand on the painting of her and Jack. "He looks so happy. Who do you think she could be?"

Sandy creates a question mark made of sand above his head.

At that exact moment, the ice doors burst open with cold winds blowing Jack onto the balcony of the ice palace. Jack stretches up and kicks his legs out ready to lazily take his first step however, he freezes stiff. Four pairs of eyes stare at him with confusion.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Jack asks. "Who said you could enter this room?!" The Guardians look at each other saying nothing. "Get out." Jack whispers staring down at his feet.

"Jack..." Tooth flutters over to him.

"GET OUT!" Jack yells, swiping his staff around causing a gust of strong cold winds to blow all the Guardians out of the room and slam the door after them.


	2. When She was Born

Chapter 2.

Hours pass and there is still no movement from everyone. The four Guardians lay around on the ground floor getting use to the cold. They haven't spoken since Jack threw them out of the room and off the banister. Tooth and Sandy stop their fall by levitating while Bunny and North landed on all fours like a cat.

Tooth lay by the frozen fountain while Sandy sat down on the frozen blocks that forms the stairs. North and Bunny however sit on the floor on opposite ends of the room.

With a sigh, North stands on his two feet and brushes his coat down. "It's been too long."

The Guardians turn their heads slowly to North. Bunny, the first after North, jumps up and bounces over to him.

"What's to say he won't throw us out again?" He asks in his strong Australian accent.

"We can't just leave him though." Tooth's wings pick up her body and fly her over to them.

"Tooth's right." North nods. "We've got to know what's wrong."

"And who she is!" Tooth insists. They all look at her weirdly. Blushing, she shakes her heads. "Hey! It's not what you think. I'm not into..."

"Sure you're not." Bunny sarcastically says nodding while folding his arms.

"I'm not! I'm just saying what we all want to know!" Her face screws up all flustered.

Sandy stands up now and with a few pictures made of sand, sticks up for Tooth. He too wants to know who this girl is.

With no further questioning, the Guardians makes their way up the stairs again.

...

Jack had been sitting in the middle of the room, surrounding himself with the ghostly faces of his past. The hurt in his chest cripples him from standing or even trying to stand. Even now.

Gazes of the light blue eyes from the paintings pierce down into his soul from the while the statues open their arms, begging for a warm embrace. Just looking at her face of perfection springs tears to his eyes. Then he remembers it all. He tries hard not to collapse and breakdown inside.

The huge ice door behind him slowly opens and Tooth peeks her head inside. The four Guardians enter the room to where Jack finally collapses into his pain and sobs.

"Jack?" Tooth reaches out to him. "Are you okay?"

As soon as Tooth says Jack, he leaps to his feet and runs to the other end of the room, pointing his staff at them all.

"Oh," He rubs his eyes dry. "It's you guys."

"Jack..." North steps forward. "We're not leaving 'til you tell us."

"Tell you what?" Jack sniffs.

"Who the bloody hell is she?!" Bunny points to the pictures on the wall and statues all around. "It's like you're bloody obsessed or something."

A heart pops out of Sandy's head with a question mark. The Guardians all stare back at Jack, who is now red in the face.

"I see." North nods. "A girl for Jack, hm? Do tell."

The Guardians all made themselves comfy on the ice furniture and stare up at Jack. Jack, mouth wide open doesn't know what to say.

"N-No!" Jack gasps. "I'm not telling you sh-"

BANG! A piece of ice slaps Jack right on the forehead. "I'll have no bad language, Frost." North warns in his Russian accent. "You tell us now!"

Jack looks from left to right at their golden, pink, blue and green pairs of eyes. "But..."

Bunny raises his boomerang and North holds up a larger block of ice.

"Fine." Jack perches himself on the top of his staff. "I guess...it starts before this girl is even born..."

* * *

_**Arendelle, 1844**_

_I guess around this time, I'd be 131 years old. Well, now that we all know I had a life before Jack Frost, you can add 17 onto it so I was really 148. But I didn't know I had a life before becoming Jack Frost so I was simply 131 years dead._

A sixteen year old took the hand of a gentleman who helped her out of the carriage that early December morning. Her long brunette hair was tied out of her huge eyes into a bun. The young girl dressed in purple from head to toe, the sign of royalty.

Being the start of winter, Jack stumbled through the air and landed on the coach.

"Wow, aren't you very cute ma'am." He laughed staring down at her.

Of course she couldn't hear him. It had been very lonely over the past 131 years. Jack tried his best to make the most of it and accept it, but something inside him refused to accept he'll never be seen again.

"Your majesty," The man bowed his head after the young teenager hopped off the coach.

Jack found it odd. The sixteen year old is in the royal family. Is all rich and healthy but...doesn't wear a corset?

"I believe your majesty you aren't properly dressed." He cracked another joke from the top of the coach.

The sixteen year old twirled round and nodded to the man. Her hands held and rubbed a huge baby bump in front of her.

_Back then it was normal for a girl to be sixteen and pregnant.__...saying this, I've noticed a lot of sixteen year olds getting knocked up now so I guess it is normal now a days but frowned upon. Back then it would only have been frowned upon if you weren't married.__ However, this teenager had been married since she was fourteen to the prince who is now king. What makes it worse is the king is ten years older than her_

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Jack yelled at her. He knew this was normal for rich people to do...and poor people...but Jack had never with a girl in the last 131 years. Saying that, no girl could actually see him in 131 years.

He followed the girl into the castle. Once inside, Jack couldn't glide through the air without the winds so had to simply kicked about on his two feet.

"Nice place you got here, do you clean it all by yourself?" Jack joked, watching the maids and servants bust around to the castle and the royals every need.

"Mary!" Came the sound of a 26 year old who smiled down at his heavily pregnant wife. "How was your trip to see your parents?"

"Quite tiresome actually. They should know that when a woman is with child, they are to visit her instead of she visit them. How have you been coping without me?" She asked, gently pressing her lips onto his.

"There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think of you." The King smiled. He placed his hands on the baby bump his wife had been carrying along for nine months. "How's my little Kai?"

"Walt," Mary giggled. "We do not know if it's a male."

"It has to be male Mary," Walt insisted. "Who else is going to take care of this kingdom when I'm gone."

Mary giggled. "Okay Walt, if you insist." Walt then lowered himself to his wife's bump and put an ear to, trying to get close as possible to his future son.

Jack watched the two play happy family. "Sickens me these rich people. Demanding their child being whatever sex they want. I HOPE IT'S A GIRL!"

Jack thrusts a snowball at King Walter's head. However, Walter lifts his head away from the baby bump. The snowball aimed at his head, lands right onto Queen Mary's baby bump.

"Oops." Jack hesitates to move.

Mary feels a sudden pain down below. Moving a step away, she discovers water on the floor. "Oh no!" She gasps.

"What's the matter?" Walt asked.

"My baby!" Mary holds her bump before cringing in pain and letting out a shriek.

...

Jack stood and watched for two days now as Mary still lay in labour. The sweat poured out of her and drenched the white sheets around her. She gave out outbursts of screams but the baby refused to come out.

"This is my fault." Jack apologised for the 50th time. "I'm so sorry."

It wasn't odd for Jack to watch. Over his many years of being immortal, he came across a lot of things that seemed odd and disturbing at first but soon became the normal for him.

Maids busied themselves around the Queen's every need. The doctor stayed by her side too and after the hours went by, many more doctors showed up.

"We can't keep this up much longer." They huddled away from the Queen, but not away from Jack. "If this keeps going, we're going to have to make a decision: let the child die and let the mother live, or let the child live and the mother die?"

Jack couldn't believe his ears. "BUT SHE HERSELF IS STILL A CHILD!"

"We're going to have to ask King Walter for his decision."

"I can hear you, y'know." The Queen, who struggled to open her eyes said. Her lips dry and cracked. "I can do this. I know I can."

Night slowly fell over Arendelle and the Queen was just about ready to push. Jack, believing it was all his fault, stayed by her side. Giving her the privacy she deserved, Jack stood by her upper body, making sure he wasn't in view as the doctors spread her legs and lifted the blankets.

The Queen screams echoed through the castle. No one slept with worry, anticipation and excitement. Walt sat outside Mary's chambers anxiously, waiting for the news of his son.

"Keep pushing." The doctors said.

"Come on, I know you can do it!" Jack encouraged Mary. Wanting to see the baby being born, he ran to end of the bed where the baby was being pushed. "I see a head! Keep going!"

Mary gave out scream, her face bright red and her hair soaking wet stuck to her face. "Its got...white? No, blonde hair? Yeah, blonde hair but it looks white! Kinda like mine..."

"No more." Mary cried, tears flowing from her eyes. "I can't do it."

"You must, your majesty!" The doctors insisted.

"Yeah, come on Mary. One more push and we'll be done here!"

Mary nodded and with one more squeeze, cries filled the room. Mary fell back with exhaustion, listening to the harsh cries of the newborn like its cries were a lullaby.

Jack looked down at the naked baby that was now being cleaned. Looking between the baby's legs, he saw nothing. "It's...a girl." Jack said. "I wonder how Walter will deal with this."

"How's my...Kai?" Mary panted with exhaustion.

"I'm afraid ma'am," One of her maids brought the baby in blankets to her. "It's a girl ma'am."

Mary looks at the maid in shock. "A girl?"

She takes hold of the baby ready to turn it away. But she couldn't. The baby slept soundly in her arms. Red skin and platinum blonde hair made her now the most important human-being the Queen will ever meet.

"Hello there." She smiled down, hearing her little moans and groans. "How are you?"

All of a sudden, the doors of the bedroom burst open. Walter is now here. "MARY?!"

Mary looked up at her tired husband. She may have been giving birth but her husband stayed up for two days straight, not daring to leave her chamber door, waiting continuously for any news.

"Is this...Kai?" He asked in disbelief at what he thought was his new born son.

"Not exactly..." Mary handed the little girl to him. "She's a...she."

When saying the last sentence, Walt had already taken the blanket off the newborn and held her up in the air exposing her bare skin to the coldness, yet she did not cry.

"Walt! Put the blanket back on. She'll freeze to death!"

"A girl? Well what am I-" Walt stopped talking but stared at the baby's face. How could he hate something so innocent and pure as her even if she was a girl? "Elsa." Walt covered her up again in the blankets. "After my mother."

Suddenly, with a little sneeze, snow splattered over the King's face. Walter brushed his face; his and Mary's jaws drop in disbelief. Did their daughter just create snow?

Jack watching this slapped his face. "I'm gonna blame myself for that too."


	3. A Toddler called Elsa

Hi guys. What's up? My name's ChibiNagisaSakura and I am in love with the whole Jelsa idea! This is weird for me because I never like crossovers so technically speaking, this is the first crossover I've ever written in my life. Hope you guys enjoy. xxx

* * *

Chapter 3.

**New Years Eve 2013**

The Guardians all gave out a little chuckle of some sort.

"So she also controlled ice and snow and what not?" Tooth asks, fascinated by the start of the story.

"Yep. Completely my fault. She would have been a brunette like her mother if it wasn't for me."

"I knew you were trouble!" Bunny shakes his boomerang at Jack.

"Bunny, let the boy finish his story. This sounds like it's going to be an interesting story."

Jack clears his throat ready to start the next part of the story.

"Three years have passed since Elsa was born. Since her birth, I've been drawn to her. Everytime I finished giving country a frozen winter, I'd fly to see Elsa. Elsa, being a child and believing in the magic of winter, was able to see me as clear as light. She was the only one. I still remember the first time she was able to see me. It would have been around when Elsa was two years old on October 1847..."

* * *

**Arendelle, October 1847**

Jack watched from the dark corner of Elsa's bedroom as the two year old played with her china doll with brown ringlets and a white puffy dress with matching bonnet and parasol.

She was so gentle and shy when it came around to other people. She rarely spoke. When her parents saw her magic powers, they tried to help Elsa become more normal but did not want the secret to be revealed.

Even you know the King and Queen wanted a baby boy, they loved Elsa dearly. King Walt loved his daughter so much, she became known as 'Daddy's Little Girl.'

Even so, Elsa still liked to play on her own. Didn't want the company of strangers. The other children in court found her weird with her freakishly blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, almost white.

"Miss Girl, tea?" She held up her fine china teapot with little snowflakes decorated especially for her. She pretended to pour hot steaming tea into the matching teacups. "There we go."

Elsa sat up straight; shoulders back, head up and pinky out when she held the handle of her cup.

"Miss Doll, how day?" She asked. Elsa nodded her head carefully, hearing every word the doll had to say to her. "Yes. Bad girls, bad boys being cheeky."

Jack heard a crack in the her high chipmunk voice.

"My 'air, my eye."

Jack stared at what looked to be the almost broken angel. Barely able to smile.

From under the chair Elsa sat on, ice ran around the floor like water and up the walls till everything was covered in frost. The cup she held shattered into millions of pieces from the coldness as it dropped below zero degrees.

With the hand still in her hand, Elsa felt emotions burn inside her. In frustration, she threw the handle out of her hand and then pushed the table off its legs.

SMASH! The beautiful china lay around the room; some pieces smaller than grains of sand.

Elsa, throwing a tantrum, stepped onto the china, smashing it even more till it was nothing but fine powder.

"Miss Doll!" She wept, picking up her doll that managed to stay together. "So sad. Want Snow Fairy make it snow. Can build a snowman."

Jack stood up and walked over to the toddler. "Hey," Jack tried to comfort her knowing it was no use. "It's okay."

His fingers brushed against the soft fabric her dress was made out off on her shoulders. Feeling his icy touch, shocked Elsa. She looked up at Jack.

"AH!" She let out a scream, falling over and crawled away. "Go. AWAY!"

With a scream, she forced icicles to burst from the ground, attacking Jack.

"Hey!?" Jack yelped, dodging all the icicle attacks.

"Who you?" Elsa demanded, arms still up.

Jack spun on his heel. His head went flying every room but he couldn't see anyone. Just Elsa in the room. Who was she talking to?

"Who you?!" More icicles attacked Jack.

"Wow!" Jack gasped, jumping into the air and levitated for a few minutes till the icicles disappeared. "Are you talking to me?"

"Boy! You flew!" Elsa backwards. "You...you...you!"

"You can see me?" Jack pressed further taking a step backwards.

Elsa, squeezed her eyes shut and held her hands up. When she opened them again, she could see she trapped herself into the corner of the room. Ice walls growing from the floor touching the ceiling cut her off from the rest of the room. Elsa looked around in panic before thumping the walls hard with her tiny fists.

"HELP!" She screamed. "I-I stuck! I STUCK!"

Jack took a massive leap over to the ice wall, giving a little chuckle. "Hang on." With his staff, he slammed the end of it into the wall.

From the collision of the staff, the ice around Elsa began to turn into water. When it reached the top, a beautiful waterfall came splashing down onto Elsa.

Falling down on her butt, Elsa let out of a shriek before looking round confused.

Jack couldn't help but give boom of laughter. Her cuteness was too adorable to even speak of. Elsa's eyes started to water and like the waterfall that hit her, she made her own fall from her face. The room once again began to freeze over.

"Hey? HEY!" Jack yelled, walking over to the girl. "What's wrong?"

"You bad too?" Elsa looked up with saddened eyes.

"No way. Did you not find that fun?" Jack asked. "I found it really funny. You okay?"

She shook her head. "Me got blue eye and white 'air."

"Look at me." Jack placed a finger under her chin and lifted her little head up till their eyes met. "What about me?"

Elsa squinted her eyes before widening them with disbelief. "White 'air and blue eye too!"

Jack sniggered at her innocence. "Just like you. See? You aren't weird."

Elsa let a smile spread across her face. Around her, the ice melted away. Jack watched as this happened. So mysterious, magical and yet beautiful.

"Can you?" Elsa asked.

"Can I what?" Jack's head shot back round to the little girl.

"Like me?" Elsa giggled before creating a white light in her hands and throwing it up into the air. As soon as it hit the ceiling, sparks flew before an even bigger flash of bright light, blinding Jack. Afterwards, delicate drops of fresh white snow tumbled to the floor.

Jack smirked back at Elsa. "Of course I can. Watch this." With his staff, he touched the walls.

Immediately, waves of ice erupted onto the walls. Swirls glided across the smooth surface till nothing but the frozen patterns could be seen.

"Pretty!" Elsa gasped, trying to touch one on the wall but was too small to reach over the border. Elsa turned and brushed her soaking dress, like it would improve her any, and tucked in loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Princess Elsa!" She held her hand out.

"Oh well your majesty." Jack took it and over exaggerated his bow, causing Elsa to giggle with her free hand by her mouth. "I'm who they call Jack Frost." He kissed her baby hands.

"Yack Froff!" Elsa jumped about. "Yack Froff! Yack Froff! Hey!" Jack laughed in confusion. "Build snowman?" she smiled over at Jack. Jack gave a smirk.

_Since then, I visited Elsa everday. After her governess left her alone and she had free time, Elsa opened the window to let me in. Together, we had fun. Snowmen, snowballs and snow angels all around. I became known as Elsa's imaginary friend! Anyway, the third of Decemeber, Elsa's birthday, could not have come sooner..._

**_Arendelle December 1847_**

Elsa ran over to the window and watched as the first snow of the winter fell from the sky.

"Yack 'ere!" She gasped, running around.

"Elsa, come open your presents." Mary demanded setting herself carefully onto a rocking chair. Her hands fell onto her baby bump. Now nineteen, Mary was pregnant again; only five months.

"Hey! There's my princess!" Walt confidently walked in. "What did you get for your birthday?"

Elsa ran over and brought out a a Victorian black pram for children. "Miss Doll go here!"

"Beautiful. That came especially for you! All the way from England!" Walt smiled, ruffling the hair on Elsa's head.

The hours passed by. Elsa, left alone in her room full of toys, sat staring at the window. Not one bit interested in the toys.

With a blink of an eye, she recognised the face of the young teenager on the other side of the glass. Jack.

"Yack!" Elsa gasped, opening the window to let him in.  
"Heya Princess." Jack smiled, kissing her hand.  
"Yack! 'Ere!" She lept off the ground and wrapped her little arms around Jack's waist.

"Wow!" Jack laughed, spinning her round and round. "Why are you so happy?"

"Birfday Yack!" Elsa threw snow up in the air, letting it dance back down to the ground and in through her hair.

"Well, well!" Jack laughed, rubbing his chin. "What does one get for one who has everything?"

Elsa giggled with a hand to her mouth. Yack. You silly, Yack!"

"I've got it!" Jack snapped his fingers.

Beside the windows, he breathes on the pane and freezes it up. With his finger, he drew a cat. With his powers, he pulled the cat out of the window pane. The cat meowed and ran over to Elsa. Rubbing up against her leg and running around

"A kitty!" She gasped. "Kitty Snowy." She named the kitten Snowy.

"How very appropriate."

The present didn't last long. Elsa knew it wouldn't yet she loved it more than what fine items she got from other countries. A pure silk dress from China, beautiful teaset from Japan, a fan from France, jewellery from Germany, the doll from earlier from England and a bible in good condition. Fine black leather which was decorated in solid gold lettering.

Jack made sure Elsa has plenty of fun for her birthday. More snowball fights, more building snowmen and more snow angels. This time however, Jack did something very special for Elsa.

"Yack, no!" Elsa hesitated.

"Come on. Don't you trust me?" Jack asks, reaching out a hand. Jack held onto the side of the window from the outside.

"Yack!" Elsa held tightly onto the window frame inside.

"Don't be scared. We're just going to have a little fun before your ball tonight."

Elsa certainly hated balls of all sorts but being a princess, she had to deal with it all. Finding courage inside her, she stepped to the edge of the window. Down below she could see the stone ground. The feel of smashing against it vibrated through Elsa's body. Yet somehow, with all this fear, she still took Jack's hand.

Jack smiled and pushed away from the window, pulling Elsa out with him. Screaming and freaking out, Elsa jumped on Jack and climb up till she had her legs wrapped around his neck and her hands embedded in his scalp.

"See? We're not falling." Jack lifted her off and held her with two arms. "Now, let's go to."

The two flew over countries and continents bringing snow to all. Elsa even had a go herself spreading the winter spirit to all. Much more confident in herself, Elsa only held Jack's hand as they flew around.

Their last stop was Japan where they sat on top of a Zenshuyo, staring up at the stars.

"Hey." Elsa with a puzzled look plastered on her face turns to Jack.

"What is it?" Jack asked, leaning down on his back.  
"Mama?" Elsa asked. Jack nodded. "She fat?"

Jack throws hI s head back and howls a laugh. "Aw no way!"

"She wif child? What with child?" Elsa asked.

"Ah. That means your mum and dad are going to have another baby. You'll become a big sister to a little brother or sister. A new baby!"

Elsa clapped her hands in excitement before turning puzzled again. "Yack?"

"Yes?"

"How get baby? Mama get baby in tummy?"

Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Good question. I don't know right now so um...ask me when you're older. Then I'll know."

"Yack?" Elsa turns round now blushing.

"I have go pee." Elsa whispers.

"Oh." Jack turns red.


	4. When You Believe

Chapter 4.

**New Years Eve 2013**

The four Guardians all giggled round themselves. Just hearing about how three year olds acting was so cute and funny all at once. Nothing, Jack swears to all, nothing is as cute as a three year old Elsa.

"That's so adorable! So, you knew this girl from a baby? Aw Jack, you big softie." Tooth laughs out loud, trying to imagine what Jack did to help Elsa go to the bathroom back then.

"You can claim this Frostbite is the cutest ever but I'll bet she ain't as cute as Ankle-Biter!" Bunny put his paws behind his head. "What a little bewdy she is."

Jack rolls his eyes. He could see the smirk Bunny has on his. The giant rabbit stares up at the ceiling, barely with the living. Jack shakes his head in disbelief. If Bunny goes down the path he went, he'll be having a big heartbreak in the end.

North chuckles while stroking his long beard. "I must say Jack, this little girl seems intriguing. Tell us more."

Sandy nods his head furiously.

"Okay..." Jack thinks back. "I wonder what else I can tell you from when she was younger..."

* * *

**Arendelle 1848 April**

Jack sat on the bed Elsa slept in. The little girl had her head on his lap and he was gently tangling his fingers in with her soft light hair.

From outside the door, footsteps from maids ran up and down. They all yelped and panicked in a hurry. The biggest noise however came from Mary's room.

Inside, the Queen lay with tiny droplets of sweat running down her forehead. Her high pitched screams bounced off every cold stone wall in the castle. Once again, Walt sat outside the room with his head in his hands playing the waiting game.

Elsa muttered. "Baby good?"

Jack smiled, still running his fingers through her hair as she slowly look up at the winter spirit, eyes sparkling like the stars in the night sky. "Yeah. It is a good thing."

"Why Mama hurt?" Elsa's face screwed up. At this point she sat up, her wavy locks falling to her shoulders. She was so cute and tiny just like a doll.

"Your mum's going to be fine Elsa. Trust me." Jack avoided the awkward topic by trying to calm the three year old.

"But-but-but-!" Ice began to cover the place like a blue blanket. Spreading down off the bed, around the floors and up the walls. Elsa looked round frantically. "Go away!" She yelled at the ice throwing her hands into the air causing more damage. Giant pointy icicles burst from the ground.

Elsa wailed throwing her hands in the air again. Thick clumps of snow fell from the ceiling of the room, building up to being a metre deep in ten seconds. "NO!" Elsa cried.

Jack, in shock, could only watch as the young girl tore apart inside. The war inside her was visible to the naked eye as the war took place in her room.

"STOP!" Elsa yelled once again throwing her arms up in despair. This time, a huge icicle from the ceiling shook. She looked up in fright as she saw it falling towards her head. She let out a scream, closing her eyes, covering her ears with her hands and ducking down.

Jack stood up and with his staff and hit a home run with the icicle. It flew and dissolved in the air before it could hit the window.

"Elsa!" Jack bent down on his knees beside her. He took her tiny hands which was covered in blue frosty swirls. "Calm down."

"But-but-but...bad!"

"Sssshhh." Jack hushed. "I can hepl you." He took his hand and placed it into hers. As soon as his hands brushed hers, a blue light emerged from Elsa's hand sucking in all contents of ice and snow from the room and storing it back into her.

"I can control my magic with my staff. You can control your magic with your feelings. You remember that."

The toddler's eyes watered up and she threw her arms around him. "Yack!"

A knock on the door interrupted their moment together. Elsa pulled away and watched as her tired father came sluggishly in.

"Elsa, would you like to come see your new baby sister?"

"Baby sister?" Elsa questioned, turning to see Jack's face smile warmly at her.

"You're a big sister now." Jack laughed.

* * *

**New Year's Ever 2013**

Tooth flies into the air screaming before falling, giggling and kicking her legs around before landing onto the seat.

"Sorry. Sorry, I just...I just had to do that."

"Sounds like good story so far." North smiles. "Little girl sounds familiar. 1848... hm... maybe I still have list."

"Wow, how long have you been around for?" Jack asks, smiling.

"I became Guardian on 1823 but born before that."

"Born around 1682 but I became a Guardian around 1835." Bunny smiles.

"Yeah." Tooth smiles. "I was born around the middle ages I guess but became a Guardian around 1927."

"Sandy is actually first Guardian." North points out, rolling is tongue while saying the words.

"Wow. I find it weird. You all became Guardians while being God knows what age." Jack listens, finding this all very fascinating.

"Like you Jack, we are chosen by Man in Moon. He gives us immortality but we're not Guardians. Then after we find our centre, we become Guardian."

"Hey!" Tooth jumps up into the air. "I want to know more about Elsa!" She demands.

Jack rolls his eyes and falls back onto his staff. "Right. Where was I..."

* * *

**Arendelle 1853 **

_Anna. Anna was the little sister Elsa had. The two could not be any different. Elsa was young but smart, educated, well mannered and a perfect lady, just as a princess should be. Elsa was very proper. As you can see from the photos, she was very pale with platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes._

_Anna however was young, wild, sporty, energetic and confident but clumsy. Unlike her sister, she had fair skin with bright strawberry-blonde hair and calm blue eyes. They both shared a dusting of freckles across their cheeks and nose. Winter and spring in my opinion._

_Even you know they were complete opposites, they loved, played and spent every day together. Elsa always helped Anna get out of trouble while Anna always helped Elsa to have fun and let it go. Anna adored Elsa's power. The two completed each other with their opposites. Five years later though and things went awfully wrong for Elsa..._

Jack had just finished his winter rounds in the world. Everything that was suppose to be cold was cold and everything that was suppose to be warm was warm.

"Now I can go see Elsa!" Jack told himself. "Wind! Take me to Arendelle!" He yells.

A gust of wind blew strongly and like a snowflake, Jack travelled to Arendelle and slowly floated down to the outside window of Elsa's room.

"Elsa?" Jack questions.

The chamber he entered was different. Only one bed (_where there would be two_), only one size of clothes (_there would have been two sizes_), only toys (_there would have been sewing boxes and books also_) and strangely only Anna in the room (_Anna was never seen without Elsa...till now._)

The grandfather clock in the room began to chime on the hour. Anna looked up at the time hopeful. Full of excitement and buzz, Anna climbed off the bed and scrambled out of the door.

Curious to what was going on, Jack followed the five year old to the empty room down the hall. Anna stood by the door of the empty chamber and knocked five times in a rhythm.

"Elsa! Lessons are over now! Let's go play with my dolls!" Anna protested outside. No answer. "How about we go out and ride our horsies! I'll race you! I'll let you win!" Anna ran over to the window and looked out. "Oh. I guess we can't now Mama and Papa closed the gates. I know let's play hide and-"

"No Anna!" A voice muffled from the inside of the empty chamber.

Jack tilted his head to the side. Was Elsa in there? Why? Something odd was going on. It was at that point did Jack see a white streak of hair plaited in among her strawberry-blonde hair.

"Elsa! Pwetty pwease!" Anna begged, clutching and hanging her body while holding the door knob.

"No Anna! Go away! I don't EVER want to play with you! Do you understand?!"

You could see Elsa's last comment struck Anna hard. "Okay bye." Anna, now close to tears, walked away.

Jack watched stunned as the little five year old shuffled back to her bedroom. What was with Elsa's attitude? Why was she in the empty room instead of her chamber with Anna? So many questions but no answers.

Jack ran out the window in Anna's room and ran across the rooftops of the castle to get to the other side where Elsa would be.

The room was bare. A bed stood with a pot on a bedside drawer beside the bed. Next to that stood a huge arm chair.

Two lights on the sides of the doors were turned off creating unwanted shadows in the room. Beside the door was another huge arm chair which sat beside a table with a plant on top.

On the wall above it was a portrait of the whole royal family. No toys, books or sewing equipment was in sight. In the corner was a fireplace. Only Elsa was inside with gloves covering her hands.

"Elsa?" Jack opened the window and crept through.

Elsa on the bed fell off with a jump. "Jack?"

"Elsa! What happened!? I don't understand."

"Why are you here?" Elsa questioned. "Why? I don't understand!"

"Elsa, what's the matter with you!?"

"I hurt Anna! Don't you see! I'm a monster! I'm dangerous!" The eight year old cried into her silk gloves. "And now I'm insane."

"What? How? What did you do?"

"It was an accident." Elsa looked up. "But why are you here!? I didn't think of you!"

"Think of me?" Jack screwed his face up not understanding what she was trying to say.

His jaw dropped and eyes widened. He let out a gasp. Behind Elsa, a shadow grew larger and larger. A shadow of fear.

"I didn't listen to Papa. He said be careful but...I just wanted to build a snowman!" The room around Elsa soon began to freeze over. "But I didn't listen and Anna..." Shards of ice popped around he walls and floors. "Papa said you're not real. You're only imaginary!"

"Wait, what? Elsa! No!"

"I'm going to listen to him." Elsa wept. Tears blinded her and continued to flow from her eyes and down her cheek. "You're not real. Only my imagination. That's why no one can see you."

"You're wrong! You just need to be-"

"NO!" Elsa screamed. Huge blocks of ice now formed around the room.

The shadow behind her grew into a black silhouette of a man. His arms stretched out over Elsa. His golden eyes lit and a smile spread across his face.

"Jack...you're not real. I don't believe in you..." Elsa whispered, closing her eyes.

"ELSA! NO!" Jack yelled flying full force at her as the shadow hands closed his hands on her. He would hit her. He was going so fast. He'd send her and him flying into a wall. That didn't happen. As soon as Jack went to Elsa, he slid right through her like he was water and she was the sieve.

Elsa no longer believed. Elsa gave up her belief in Jack to fear.

* * *

**Shimmer Shine: Patience! We'll get to the teenage years soon enough.**


	5. Growing Up

Chapter 5.

**New Year's Eve 2013**

"WHAT?" Tooth dashes towards Jack. "What do you MEAN you went right through her!?"  
Invading Jack's personal space causes the Guardian of Fun to leap backwards away from her.  
"Crikey! Pitch would have been real powerful back then. You remember when London became his favourite place to be in 1888?"  
"I remember that." Tooth flies back to her seat. "Isn't that when all those prostitutes got murdered by Jack the Ripper?"  
"Unfortunately. So many children scared as well as adults. Tough times."  
"I think I remember that." Jack sits with his legs cross on the floor and leaning back. "  
"The aftermath of Jack the Ripper caused Pitch to be the children's bogeyman again."  
"Did you not see anything happen Sandy?" Jack asks.  
Sandy thinks back but shakes his head. With his sand, he says he was always in another country when Jack the Ripper went his rounds.  
"What about you Tooth?"  
"I didn't become a Guardian till around 1927, remember?"  
"Oh yeah. We're getting off topic." Jack realises.  
"Does little girl believe in you again?" North asks.  
"Well...not exactly..."

* * *

**Arendelle, 1857**

_Four years passed. Elsa became twelve. Since Elsa moved out of the same room as Anna, they had spent less time together like I said but they completely abandon each other. Elsa and Anna dined together at the family dining room and shared some lessons together, mostly English. Anna struggled with English while Elsa was practically fluent in the language. Anyway, even you know they didn't play together or stay in the same room or talk as much, they still interacted with each other. However when Elsa turned twelve that all changed. Mostly because she had started to change herself from child to woman..._

Elsa stares out her window watching as Jack did his job as the winter spirit. It snowed. It was beautiful and looked peaceful and calm yet Elsa couldn't help but hate it.  
"Stupid snow." She muttered to herself. "Everything's your fault."  
"Cheers for that." Jack, with his arms behind his back and lying in mid air floated about the room.  
"Why?" Elsa starts crying, causing the room to freeze over. "Why do you have to be so beautiful? It's a lie! You're not beautiful. You're horrible!" Icicles pierced the ground, coming up.  
"Jez Louise." Jack sighs, floating back to the ground. "Calm down. Like my God. It's just snow."  
Elsa jumps at the sight of the icicles. "Oh now look what you- okay. Wait. Calm down. Get it together. Get it together. Conceal, don't feel."  
"Yeah no." Jack stands behind Elsa, whispering in her ear. "That's not going to help at all. It will make things way worse."  
Like Jack predicted, it didn't help. Elsa stood still for a moment, finally regaining her composure. It was at this point, six knocks in rhythm came from the door.  
Elsa scrunches up in anger and icicles pop out from the walls.  
"Elsa?" nine year old Anna knocked. "It's snowing. Do you want to build a snowman with me? Pwetty pwease Elsa! I can't do it on my own. It's not as fun."

Behind the doors, Elsa scrunches up her hands and her blood starts to boil inside. She couldn't help but grind her teeth and feel the need to strangle Anna. Why couldn't she not understand that she can't play with Anna anymore!? You'd think after four freakin' years Anna would get it already? But no! Of course she didn't! I've got an idiot for a sister.  
"OH MY GOD! GO AWAY ANNA AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elsa outbursts not just with the screams but with ice. Ice flew from her body all around the place.  
Anna on the other side, heard the thuds of the ice hit the door and the room around. Anna jumps back in fear and confusion, thinking Elsa was actually throwing things around the room just because she asked her to play with.  
"I-I-I...I'm sorry!" Anna runs off in tears.

"Jesus Christ Elsa." Jack looks around the room. "You're what? Twelve?!"  
"Oh my gosh." Elsa drops to the ground in tears. "I'm a monster!"  
"Way to go." Jack circles the room sarcastically. "Hey. You've been all over the place, you know that?"  
Just then a knock came from the door again. This time however, Elsa didn't say anything and the door widened as Walt and Mary walked in closing the door behind them.  
Immediately, Elsa stood up and wiped her tears and brushed down her dress.  
"Your majesties." She curtsied.  
"Elsa! You didn't conceal it nor did you not feel it" Walt looks around the room.  
"I'm sorry, Daddy."  
"Sorry? Elsa, sorry doesn't help! You almost killed Anna as a child and the trolls said if you don't keep this under control, it could destroy you to! When can you learn to keep your temper and stop acting like a child! This is for your own good child! I don't want you hurt! You are now twelve and are about to become a woman. It's time to grow up!"  
"I KNOW!" Elsa screamed at him, losing all composure.  
"Crap." Jack slapped his face not wanting to see how this will turn out.  
"I'VE BEEN TRYING SO HARD FOR FOUR YEARS TO KEEP IT UNDER CONTROL! I KNOW LONGER HAVE ANY FRIENDS! NOT EVEN ANNA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW DIFFICULT IT IS BECAUSE YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE POWERS! SO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT-UP BEFORE YELLING AT ME!" Elsa screamed.  
Walt and Mary had to retaliate to the door as ice pointed at their throats less than a centimetre away.  
"Elsa..." Walt gasped now speechless.  
Elsa's hand flew to her mouth. "I-I-I...I'm so sorry Daddy! Mummy!" Elsa once again dropped to the ground in tears.  
Jack sighed and walked calmly over to the ice at Walt's and Mary's throats and with his staff, taps the icicle which drops immediately.  
"Your welcome."  
All around the icicles disappeared, with the help of Jack, and frost formed around.  
"I'm so sorry." She wept. "I don't know what's going on."

_To help relax and calm her, Elsa was ordered to take a hot bath. When out of the room, it was safe for maids to go in with the ice gone to light the fire and clean up the room. They never really had to clean as Elsa never wrecked anything, unlike Anna. Maids had a field day with Anna. I waited for her in her bedroom obviously. At the time hormones weren't discovered but now I can safely say the cause of Elsa's weird behaviour was the start of puberty and it got much, much worse. _

_I couldn't always be with Elsa. I was still a winter spirit. I always visited her during Arendelle's winter...not that she could remember or even see me. I loved coming back and seeing her every year. Each year she just seemed to get prettier and prettier. _

**Arendelle Winter 1858**

Jack had just finished burying France in blankets of snow before going back to Arendelle for December. He went straight to the now thirteen year old Elsa's bedroom window. Peaking in, he could see the room empty. Using this moment, he enters the room through the window.  
"Oh Elsa." He walked around the unchanged room. "I wonder what you're like now."  
By coincidence, Elsa opens the door and walks in with wet hair. Immediately, she heads straight to the mirror and begins brushing away at her hair, untangling it all.  
The teenage winter spirit couldn't help but smile at her. To people around her, she hadn't changed all that much but in Jack's eye, she was a new person. She was a little taller with slightly longer hair.  
She wore her white night gown and had never looked so adorable ever.  
"Hello." Jack whispered to himself. "Elsa."  
As soon as the door closed, it began to snow. Elsa looked up and waved her hands in the air, swiping the snow.  
"No! Go away." She murmured.  
Jack sighed. It seemed this was it. Elsa looked like she had enough with life. The depression in her took over. No one to talk to. She was all alone in the world. Elsa let out a growl and ice once more poked out of the ground.  
"Why..." Elsa went over to her bed. "Why am I still alive? Dear God, please forgive me for the sin I have committed to offend you. Whatever sin I have committed to you for you to curse me with these power, I beg for your forgiveness."  
"I'm so sorry Elsa." Jack lay on the bed next to her. "If I didn't hit your mother into labour with my snow, you wouldn't be suffering."  
Elsa cringed on the bed and let out a groan of complete agony.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Jack asked worriedly.  
Elsa's face screwed up and she clenched her teeth and hands. "I'm sorry, God. I must be punished for what I did for Anna. I understand that now from all the pain you have now caused in me."  
"Pain?" Jack asked, trying to hold onto her but his hands slipped through her. "Elsa are you in pain? Elsa! You need help!"  
Elsa's eyes flew opened and she stopped cringing. Jack didn't know what to do. Elsa was hurt and in pain and needed help. No one could see him so how could he help her?  
Elsa slowly with her left hand lowered it to her legs.  
"Elsa?" Jack watched her. "What are you doing?"  
Elsa then lifted up her nightgown. Jack got up to position himself at a better angle where he could not see. "Elsa, please don't do that when I'm here."  
Elsa, with her left hand touched in between her legs before bringing her hand back up to her face. Red patchy liquid covered her fingers. Blood.  
"Oh my gosh!" Elsa yelled, confused, scared and shocked.  
"Wow..." Jack flew back to her side. "Didn't see this coming." Jack laughed. However, Elsa did not laugh. She still looked just as scared ever. "Hey Elsa, are you okay?"  
"I-I-I-I-I'm bleeding!" Elsa squealed.  
"Elsa, don't tell me you don't know..."  
"Mum!" Elsa screamed running out the room. Jack watched as she left. "Huh, I guess she doesn't know..."

**Arendelle Winter 1859**

Jack once again appeared in the room of Elsa's. This time, the young teen hide in the corner of the room, crying. Snow floated down around her.  
Jack sighed. He hated seeing Elsa like this. Everytime Jack saw Elsa, she always cried. Elsa never smiled. By her hand, she held the book _Jane Eyre _by _Currer Bell_.  
Elsa got up and wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to her desk, pulling a blue leather book. Her diary. Jack leaned over her shoulder. Jack knew he shouldn't read over her diary, but he couldn't help it. Elsa was his most precious and only friend in the whole entire world. He didn't like seeing her upset. The fourteen year old began to scribble in fancy, curly writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_My mother, the dearest Queen, had been most kind and thoughtful towards me. Her majesty praised me for my knowledge on the languages I have been studying in the past. I am fluent in English, French, German, Spanish, Italian and my governess has begun to teach Latin. The good and gracious King, my loving generous father, complimented my abilities with, "Elsa, my dear daughter, you are the most beautiful, smart and well educated young lady in Arendelle. You are wise beyond your years. Once you get your powers under control, you will make a fine lady for a prince and a strong Queen someday."  
Though I am thankful for his words, I must admit that I am not happy. To be married in such a way where it is arranged for me is unforgivable. To love someone as pure and innocent as Jane Eyre so does for Mr. Rochester is one that I'd like to find. My dearest mother has assured me no such match will happen any time soon. Even so, I worry for the future when I do get betrothed. The kind Queen also assures that until I can get my powers under control, there will be no match.  
I want to get my powers under control, but yet, don't. On my fourteenth birthday past, the most loving King and Queen presented me with Jane Eyre by Currer Bell. I have read it so many times in the space of a week. It's English but I understand it very well. The pages are already out of shape.  
I've never made contact with men. Nor have I thought of such things as love, boys or feelings of any sort. After reading the book, it seemed to open a window to a new world. The book explains the love to be so beautifully between them. I would hope to seek my love out of this world, where we an be together. Always.  
I gaze upon myself in the mirror. From one of the talks I over heard by men in the hall from outside my chamber, they spoke of unclean words towards a lady's appearance. From their words, I can see in the mirror that I am not what is desirable to men. This feeling of imperfection lasted with me throughout the day. When the gracious King and Queen arrived to my chambers as part of my routine, I found I accidentally blasted ice in the corner of the room.  
I fear they're getting more stronger than me. Soon, they will become me. My father tries to help, but I'm scared. I don't want Father, Mother or precious Anna to get hurt because of I._

_Written by Princess Elsa of Arendelle, Norway_

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2013**

The Guardians look around each other awkwardly.  
"I didn't need to know that." Bunny tries to look more interested in painting the Easter Egg he has in his hand.  
"With what bit?" Jack mocks, smiling. He knows Bunnymund is embarrassed.  
"With...with..." Jack tilts his head and smiles. "Oh get stuffed!" Bunny yells.  
"Wow. Years of being a Guardian, you start to forget about things like that." Tooth laughs.  
"That's ironic." North states. "You are Guardian of Memories."  
"Yes, I know." She continues laughing. "I guess one thing hasn't changed over the years.  
"And what's that?" North asks.  
"Puberty still sucks."

* * *

Thanks guys for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	6. Skip to the Main Story

Part 2.

Chapter 6.

**Arendelle Summer 1861**_  
_

_I knew it was summer. I knew I had to go to other countries down south but I just couldn't. Elsa was now sixteen. Around my mortal age (not spiritual) and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she had gotten. I was there when she felt the most alone and when she felt...not sad._

Jack glided up to the window but did not enter. Instead, he watched as Elsa danced freely around the room. Her satin blue dress floated about her as she leapt up into the air and twirled around so delicately. Her hair flowed down and waved behind her in all her twists and turns. In the corner of the room, a music box played a simple, soft melody on repeat. Then Mary entered.  
"Elsa!" She gasped in shock.  
"Oh, pardon your grace." Elsa stopped at once and slammed the music box shut. Jack couldn't help but feel irritated. The Queen has just stopped Elsa from dancing like the wind. He was mesmerised and now, she has stopped and stood still in the middle of the room.  
"You seem happy..." Mary puzzled and circled her daughter.  
"Yes your grace. I am very happy." Elsa smiles.  
"I see...why?"  
"I haven't created snow the whole week."  
"Very good Elsa, I knew you could do it." Mary smiles and now grabs Elsa's face and holds her closer.  
"Is there a problem, your grace?"  
"Yes. You've got a beautiful pale complexion, one all should be jealous of but," She grabbed a handful of Elsa's hair. "Your hair is too light almost white! I wish you had dark hair."  
Elsa sighed. Never had her looks ever impressed her mother.  
"You've got beautiful blue eyes too...but you've got freckles on your face. I don't understand. You're never out of the house. Are you wearing your corset?"  
"No your grace. I find it hard to breathe." Elsa closes her eyes not wanting to see her mother's reaction.  
"What? I insist you put a corset on! You are to be proper dressed my love always. It helps you sit straight as well as give your body a fine shape...which it desperately needs."  
With that, a snowball went flying into Mary's face. Jack stood in his tattered rag clothes on the top of his staff. He thought Elsa looked perfect and didn't need to change herself just because her mother thought she wasn't good looking enough.  
"ELSA!" Mary turns around horrified to her daughter.  
"I-I-I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT JUST...happened?" Elsa knew she didn't do it but at the same time she knew she was the only one in the room who could control magic and not just magic, snow.  
Immediately, the light in the room darkened and turned to different shades of blue as frost developed. Clusters of snow fell out of no where. The more Elsa panicked, the more they came. The more she cried, the faster they fell. The more she feared herself, the thicker the snow fell.  
Jack touched the glass in the window creating swirls and spirals of decorative frost. He gently pushed it open and flew over to Elsa saying: "Elsa, you're only making it worse. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done anything! I'm sorry!"  
"Elsa, I was so proud of you for finally keeping it under control. I was actually going to reveal to you that your father has planned to betroth you to Prince Oscar of Sweden, oldest son of King Oscar II. I still see though you have not yet gotten your powers under control!" With that Mary left the room and closed the door behind her.  
"No! Your grace...no...MOTHER! MOTHER PLEASE!" Elsa ran at the door, hearing the key turn from the other side and click the door shut. "MOTHER!" Elsa thumped the door. It was too late. She was locked in. Elsa twirled and leaned on the door before slowly sliding down onto the floor in despair. "Mum..."  
Jack quietly walked over to Elsa who cried into her lap. "Elsa?"  
Elsa's head shot up and her darting blue eyes stared right at him. Jack stopped half way across and stared deep into her icy pools.  
"Can...can you see me?" He whispered.  
Elsa did not move nor did she say a word. She just kept her eyes on Jack.  
"Elsa?" Jack crept closer and crouched down beside her. He got in real close till his nose nearly touched her. "Can you see me?"  
Elsa sighed and looked down before looking back up into Jack's eyes, biting her lip. "Damn." She muttered.  
She lifted herself up through Jack. Her passing through him felt like his soul just been sucked out of him.  
"Dammit!" Jack cursed. "I should have known...and I hate it when that happens." He turned around and stood up straight, watching Elsa walking up to the window. Standing at the window, Elsa investigated. She had closed the window but here it is opened. She created snow inside her room and there was frost on the outside of her window. She could have concluded that her powers were stronger now but the fact of the matter was the inside glass was not covered in frost. How strange.

**New Year's Eve 2013**

"Jack." Tooth looks up at him. "Elsa's very cute and all but...does she ever see you again?"  
"Yep." Jack smiles.  
"Then can we PLEASE skip it to that part! I get it, you had a close bond with her as a child and became her guardian angel during the rest of the years."  
"Guardian Angel?" Bunny's ears shoots up. "You can call it whatever you like but I call it a stalker!"  
"Call it what you will Bunnymund." Jack teases while balancing on his staff. "I'll just remind you of that with Sophie."  
***1**"May all you chooks turn into emus and kick your dunny down." Bunny went back to painting Easter eggs.  
Jack rolls his eyes to Bunny's Australian slang. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So you wanna hear the rest of the story?"  
"Jack," North folds his arms. "I came here to listen and that's what I'm going to do. Just please hurry to the main part of this story."  
Sandy nods his head in agreement.  
"Fine, fine."

**Arendelle Summer 1866**

_So I stuck around with Elsa till around 1863. At this point she was 18 and had just about "controlled" her powers. In other words, she had adapted not to have any feeling of any emotions. King Walter and Queen Mary may have seemed like strict parents but truth to be told, they loved their two daughters very much. They just couldn't understand Elsa all because of her powers. They didn't understand just how difficult it was to control and how Elsa really felt about her powers, about the snow and about herself. Mary and Walt did mean well and Elsa and Anna loved the two dearly.  
The reason why I left was because in Spring 1863, Walt had betrothed Elsa to Swedish prince, Prince Oscar. I knew at that point that my days with Elsa were gone. She was going to have her own family and there really was no point in me being there so I left and never returned...that was the plan. What I didn't know was the Summer of 1863, Walt and Mary were invited to a Royal Wedding in a different country and so left on their long voyage. Elsa was miserable in their absence as she really didn't want to get married to Oscar. Things took a turn for the worse when during a storm, a huge wave took Mary and Walt's lives. I wasn't there for Elsa and Elsa wasn't there for Anna. Three years later in summer, Elsa came of age and was crowned Queen in 1866. On the night of her coronation day, Elsa slipped up and the country knew of her power. Elsa ran to the mountains and basically covered the land in eternal winter. At this point, I was on the other side of the world when I caught word..._

Jack danced with the snowflakes in the air sending blankets of snow to roll out over the fields over in America.  
"Well, that's my work done for today. Time to relax!" Jack embraced the world. "WIND! TAKE ME TO...TO...LONDON!"  
With that, a whoosh of wind blew Jack away to the destination he called. London.

London, 1866, under the reign of Queen Victoria herself. Jack expected it to be slightly warm but not entirely. It was London after all but it was also Summer. What he found was a city dusted in light snow.  
"What the hell!?" Jack looked around. "I didn't do any of this!"

"Did you hear?" A small boy with rough dark hair, pale ghost skin and shaggy clothes on the street ran up to his friend. "The ol' ***2 **governor says all 'dis is 'cause over in some country, I don't know...Notway?"  
"You mean Norway, Michael?" asked the smallest and youngest one of the group.  
"Yeah yeah. NOR-way is completely covered in the stuff and it only bein' summer. Dunno 'bout you lot but the day ain't a good day without hurling some snow at the snobs 'er there!"  
"Yes! Come on lads!" A tall one, dressed in a warn out hat and scarf jumped about.  
"No, I can't." coughed the boy covered in black suit.  
"Why not Timmy? You ain't chicken are ya?"  
"No. The Boss said I ain't to be late the day. Miss Porter want 'er chimney clean right up again."  
"Jesus Timmy! That's the second time this week you climbed the snooty woman's chimney!" Michael yelled.  
"I know Michael but my family ain't got no other money. Pa keeps using it to drink again."  
The boys continued talking before deciding to help Timmy but pick pocketing like they always do. Jack twirled round and thought for a second. Usually he'd help out with creating fun for children but for some reason, he just couldn't put his finger on something. Snow in Norway? He hadn't been in Norway since December and he wasn't even there long!  
Jack jumped on the top of the seven year old Big Ben and gazed down on the land of snow that for the first time ever, was NOT his work.  
"WIND!" He yelled out once more. "TAKE ME TO NORWAY! Or more specifically, ARENDELLE!"

Once again, Jack floated in the air like a snowflake to Arendelle.  
"What the bloody hell!?" Jack cursed out loud as the entire country was in HOUSE deep snow! Blizzards were formed across the harbour and he could see nothing of Arendelle. Looking up at the mountains, he saw something glistening like glitter just on the peak.  
"What is that?" Using the winds, Jack carried himself to the top of the mountain.

Once there, he found a giant ice palace. Colours of red reflected off of it.  
"What on God's green earth the hell are you?" Jack asked, getting closer and closer. With a bright light, the whole castle turned purple. "WHAT?" Jack went inside to investigate. What sort of magic was this? Colour changing ice palaces? Who ever heard of that?  
Inside was more beautiful than the outside, if that's even possible. There was no imperfection. The place was so perfect, God himself could have built the place for his angels. With another flash, the purple castle turned blue.  
When he reached the top of the castle, he looked down at Arendelle which was now in full bloom summer.  
"Wait, wasn't that not buried in snow a few minutes ago?" Jack looked around completely confused. What the hell was going on?

First, it's summer and a whole country is buried in snow. Second, Jack didn't create the snow. Third, there is a castle made out of pure ice standing magnificently on the mountains. Fourth, the ice palace changes different colours for no apparent reason that Jack couldn't see. Last, the country that was buried in snow is back to normal in full bloom summer like nothing happened.

"Could...could it be?" Jack, now speechless. "Elsa? Is this your doing?"

* * *

Happy Easter everyone! Or...late Easter. Hope you enjoyed it. I didn't haha. I'm sick but hope you enjoy this chapter. The fun begins in the next chapter. xD Yay!"

***1** If you don't know what it means, it basically means I hope bad things happen to you

***2 **when he says governor, he pronounces it like govenar if that makes sense

King Oscar II was a real king of Sweden from 1872 until 1907 and the king of Norway from 1872 until 1905. He did have a son called Prince Oscar but he was his second child and second son. His first son was King Gustaf V. I just thought you'd all like to know the little history. I had to search it up and though it's based on them in this fanfiction, it's not actually them and in case there's any historians out there, I didn't want you to get confused or be like, that's not right. Haha.


	7. 22

Chapter 7.

**Arendelle Winter 1866**

Elsa woke up in the early hours of the morning, startled by another nightmare once again. Around her the room was delicately coated with a light dust of frost. Though they are at different times of her life with the events slightly twisted, the ending was always the same.

Nightmare:-

_Elsa stood in the top room of the glowing yellow ice palace, up on the top of the mountains. There, she stood with her arm out stretched, concentrating on the two soldiers circling round her like vultures. Her form was tough as rock but at the same time flexible like the wind. Her lips pursed and her eyebrows lowered onto the top of her eyes, her eyes cold and striking as the ice she created. _

_With a click of their huge fingers, and arrow shot at her. Acting fast, she swiped the air creating an ice block to form and hit it out of the way. With her other hand, she pulled it up lifting up another ice block. With her two hands she thrusts the ice block at the soldier, pushing him out of the opened door to the balcony where he fell to his death. _

_The other soldier took his chance with her distracted and shot his own arrow at her. Still staring out at the fallen soldier, Elsa uses her right hand to pull up ice to block the attack. With glowing eyes she stared back at the last remaining soldier. Elsa was angry. _

_Wanting to protect himself, the soldier ran at her with his sword out stretched and smoothly sliding across the ice. Jumping up at he last minute at Elsa, he raised his sword ready to cut her down. Showing little effort, Elsa creates another ice sculpture which the sword gets caught on, getting stuck in. The soldier still held tightly on the sword and with his his feet pushing off against the ice, he tries to prise the sword out. _

_A blast of cold wind mixed with snow blows him off the ice to the floor which Elsa created by gliding her left hand to the right. The soldier skidded across the floor and looked up in fear as Elsa approached him, her dress hugging her tightly and her arms swinging side to side while her hips swayed from side to side. Though a monster, he could not deny she was a sexy monster. One blast froze his heart and eventually his entire body. _

_At this point however, Hans jumped in, his scaly tongue licking the curves of his lips as held his sword at an angle, waiting to take his vengeance. Elsa still showed no effort and easily froze him up against the wall. Twirling round, she created blasted of ice to fly around and hit him completely freezing him. When Elsa stopped twirling, she faced the door that enters the room. A smile forms on her lips and she turns to view her frozen art piece. _

_The smile on her face falls as well as her mouth. Her eyes once filled with anger and joy turned to pain and shock. Elsa walks slowly hunched over, her legs trembling before failing on her altogether. On her knees she stares up at the frozen face of horror. The cold beady eyes stare back at her with her arm stretched towards Elsa. _

_"Anna?!" Elsa gasps, unable to breathe. _

End of Nightmare

Always the same. Elsa always freezes Hans before he can harm her but when Elsa looks back at him, it's not Hands but Anna frozen like she was the summer past. Her last words are 'Anna' before Elsa wakes up. Always the same.

Elsa looks up at the bright shining moon that danced in through the crack in the curtains. The Queen of Arendelle carries herself over the window, peaking out to gaze over her kingdom. Now that she was Queen, she took over the Kings and Queens chambers with the balcony that outstretched outside the window and levitated over cottages and stores. Her parents room. Opening the glass door, she steps onto the cold stones with bare feet but not feeling anything. Ice grew from under her feet with every step she took to the edge where the railings circled.

Her ice focused onto the mountains that glows and shines just as brightly as the stars that decorated the night sky. She could see the top of her ice palace that reflects the moonlight.

"Pst," A sound came from her bedroom door that creaked opened just a crack. Immediately, Elsa knew it was Anna and forced herself to concentrate on the love she felt for her baby sister to lift the ice around her and the room. "Pst, Elsa!"

Not even saying if she could enter her chamber or not, Anna kicked the door with her foot till it smashed into the wall. The strawberry blonde came running in with a smile spread across her face.

"Hey?" She questioned, staring at the empty king's bed. "Where'd you go?"  
"I'm here Anna." Elsa stepped into the room.  
Anna's face lit up and she runs to her big sister who she leaps on. Arms around her neck and legs around her waist she giggles, "Happy Birthday!"  
Elsa wraps her arms round Anna and chuckles. "Thank-you."  
"Twenty-two huh?" Anna jumps off Elsa and hands her over her badly wrapped present. It was clearly a book and not from just the shape of it but the fact that the edges pocked out of the paper. "Hope you like."

"Oh Anna!" Elsa smiles down at Anna. Her expectant words were either, 'Thank-you,' or, 'You shouldn't have.' Instead, Elsa chose the words, "Awful wrapping."  
"Well in that case I'll take it back." Anna twirled round and marched herself towards the door.  
Elsa laughs and creates an ice path from where Anna was going to stand all the way back to her. As soon as Anna stepped on the ice path, she slid all the way back to Elsa.  
"No fair."  
"I'll take this thank-you." Elsa laughs running away from Anna. Anna in attack mode runs at Elsa and jumps onto her back. The two sisters fall in fits of laughter on the huge bed. The two twirl and face each other, Anna still chuckling.

Elsa's hair fell neatly down and she wore her white nightdress while Anna had her usual morning bed hair and her washed out green nightdress.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Elsa asks with her soft voice.  
"Sure! What's up?"  
"You remember my ice palace?"  
"Who wouldn't? Kristoff cried just looking at it!" Anna exaggerated.  
"I was wondering...could I go up there after the party?"  
"What!? Why!?"  
"I sort of want to make it a thing. After my birthday celebrations, I go up to my ice palace for a week by myself to unwind. Being Queen's stressful and when I'm up there, I can be free to use my ice powers without the councillors getting on my back about it.  
"_A Queen must be proper at all times if she is to attract a suitor and carry on the line._" Anna mimics the councillors. "I understand."  
"Thank-you!" Elsa throws her arms round Anna and the two hug.

...

The day goes on as planned. Anna wore a beautiful baby yellow dress that hugged her waist and dropped to the floor but managed to twirl when she did. White lace decorated her neck and arms. The hairstylist had her hair flowing down with two french plaits on the top of her head. Both plaits were in the middle, on each side of her parting and went down. When the plaits were no longer part of the scalp, they were plaited as normal but then were twisted around with each other.

Elsa wore a baby pink dress that like Anna's, hugged her top half of the body too. The straps over her dress continued down at the front, getting larger to cover her breasts before meeting and going around her waist. A lace covered the space that was left on her chest. Her shoulders were also covered by the lace and created a circle on her back that left her back bare. Diamonds in the shape of icicles decorated the front of her dress, going along the edge of the sleeves on her breasts and went all the way up her shoulders before meeting at the neck and hung a larger diamond icicle. The diamonds also went round her waist and met underneath the circle. Her hair was braided in a complicated fashion where strands at the top plaited round the top of her head before meeting at the middle and went down. The strands near the ear were also plaited along the middle of her head before meeting in the middle and was plaited down the middle along with the top middle plait. The rest of the hair then plait it's way down as plaits plaited together to make one huge plait.

"You look beautiful!" Anna gasps at her older sister.  
"So do you. Let's just say I'll never lose you in the dark." Elsa joked about the bright colour of Anna's dress.  
"Oh ha-ha! Well what about you? You look sooo cute and sooo weak and sooo fragile and sooo-" With her hand, Elsa pinched Anna's lips together.  
"I can take you down any time." Elsa smiles.

The day started of with the usual: jousting, a play, the town decorated all up and in full swing as Elsa and Anna went round, musicians all playing, gifts given and received, huge feast with wine and cake and smoked pig with an apple in its mouth and to end it all off, a ball at night where Anna spent the time teaching Kristoff to dance. This did not end well as the man had two left feet.

Elsa watched from her thrown smiling and laughing. Behind the smile though was a jealousy and loneliness. Oh how she wished for something like what Anna and Kristoff had. The beating heart, the warm feeling in your heart, the flying butterflies in your stomach and no sense in your brain. The thought of not knowing what was going to happen and to do the craziest things no one ever expects you to do. How Elsa craved for something like that.

When the ball was over, Elsa took her leave taking only a few things with her like food, toiletries and Anna's present to her. Kristoff and Sven gave her a ride for most of the way.  
"So...how's being Queen?" Kristoff tried to make conversation.  
"Exhausting! Some don't except I'm the Queen of Arendelle but the Snow Queen and try to assassinate me. If I'm not trying to be assassinated I'm dealing with money, armies, treaties with other countries and the well being of my kingdom and subjects. And if _that's_ not keeping be busy, I'm being pressured into an arranged marriage with someone over the water by them and by the councillors here." Elsa sighs and catches her breath after saying all that. "Apart from that, life's never been better."  
"Doesn't sound like_ life's never been better_." Kristoff comments.  
"Yeah well, growing up was worse." Elsa left it at that.  
They all knew the story. Being feared, being abandoned, shut out, ignored and being alone for all her life.

Once at the palace, Elsa used her magic to turn her coronation dress that she changed into to turn into her sparkly blue dress. Her hair she once again wrecked and placed it to the side.  
"Right now, first things first." She opened her present from Elsa. Book of Fairytales. Inside wrote;

_Dear Elsa,_

_This was our favourite fairytale book as children growing up. When you were forced to leave me, I couldn't stand to look at the book and had it thrown into the fire. Now we are together once more and I found the Fairytale book again. What a coincidence right? Anyway, I hope you this makes you smile after the life you've been through. One story in particular reminds me of you. Turn to page 105 and you'll see what I mean._

_I love you always, from the favourite (and only) sister,_

_Anna xxx_

Elsa couldn't help but feel a tear coming on. It as this she flicked to the page Anna recommended for her. Gazing down at the page, Elsa mumbled the title.  
"Jack...Frost..." Why did that name sound familiar?

After a while of reading about an old man who controls the snow and is the Grandfather of Winter, Elsa decided to fix up the place. Last time she was here the place got completely destroyed. Elsa raced up the stairs to the top floor panting.  
"Wow. I just _had _to make this place huge didn't I?" She looked around but something way wrong. The place was clean and perfect like when she first made the place. She looked at the ice swirls around the walls. Just by looking at them, she could tell this is not her ice. She turned to glance at the door she came in. It was then that the balcony door behind her opened and a cold draughty air blew in.

"Elsa?" A whisper escaped the lips of a young boy.

Elsa turned round. Lying her eyes on the frozen boy, she gasped.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for all the nice reviews I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **victoriayukimura**, thanks for the advice I hope my spacing has improved for you.

If you need help imagining their party dresses and hairs I can help.

For Anna's dress just go on Google Images and look up baby yellow formal dresses and a number of dresses should come which I took inspiration from and I just added the white because it's winter. Her hair, look up Sana Stark hair and you just find the one I tried my best to describe.

For Elsa's dress look up pink formal dress sleeves and it's the one I too tried to describe. As for her hair, it's Game of Thrones Khaleesi Hairstyles and it;s literally the first one.

Yes, I'm a Game of Thrones fan xD

~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	8. Friend and Stranger

Chapter 8.

**New Years Eve 2013**

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Tooth repeats over and over again till it just became a drone in a background. Background noise as you will. Either way, none of the other Guardians notice her fangirling.

"'Bout time mate," Bunny nose twitches. "'Bout bloody time."

"Dis Jack is getting so good!" North out stretches his hands from his head to the air from happiness. "I just can't believe. The little girl can see you again?"  
Jack casually lies out on top of his stick with his arms behinds hi head and blue hood up. "Let me tell you this North, she's not so little any more."  
"So dis...woman...dis beautiful white beauty can see you again?"

Jack, with his hand, creates little soft snowflakes to flutter around his hand as he plays with it in the air; swooping, twirling and flicking his wrist. "Yup."

Sandy, with his hands, twirls them round with his eyes big and bright and his mouth smile large. His hands twirling is his way of asking Jack to 'carry on.'

"YES!" Tooth, who was up in the air flies back down to float beside Jack. "Tell us most Jack! Tell us more!"

Jack bends forward to see the reactions of the males before back to the only female in the room. With no objections between the four of them, Jack sighs but listens to Tooth and tells her exactly what happens next.

...

**Arendelle Winter 1866**

"Elsa?"

Elsa twirled her head round her shoulder. A boy with hair white as snow and skin pale as ice with eyes bright as sapphires stared back at her in dirty brown rags.

"C-..." The boy swooped in closer to her till their noses were just inches apart. "Can you see me?"

Elsa backs away, not daring to move her eyes away from his. He slowly follows her with every step she takes. Elsa couldn't help but panic inside. She was never really good around people. This is the closest someone has ever gotten to her...except for Anna. Anna didn't count though. Anna was a girl, Anna was her sister, Anna was the one person she truly loved and trusted.

Further, further backwards. Slowly, without anyone realizing, little icicles popped out of the ground like daisies. One just happened to grow right behind her. With one more step back, Elsa hit the icicle and went flying back. The first thought that came to her mind was; trap, Hans, Anna, powers...TRAP!

Not thinking at all and completely losing her mind she shot ice into the air where Jack stood.

"WOW!" Jack jumped up into the air and hovered for a while, staring back as the ice crashed into the wall. "Now I just fixed that you know." He stared back at Elsa with a grin and a chuckle escaping.

Elsa however went even paler to the point she could match Jack's skin. Her eyes looked up in fear at the teenager. Her velvet lips opened up and her jaw dropped. Tongue: dry.

"G...Ghost?!" She questioned in a whisper.  
"Wait, what?" Jack cocked an eyebrow.

Letting out a huge scream (which echoed through the ice palace) Elsa shot more ice at him.  
"HEY! WOW!" Jack dodged the ice getting closer to her.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Elsa stood in her stance, holding her ground. With her arms behind her, she swooshed them to her front causing a wave of ice to fire at Jack.

"Jesus Christ!" Jack cursed the Lord's name. Holding his staff tightly, he plunged it into the ground. Huge walls erupted from the floor and shielded him from the attack.

Elsa stared at the winter spirit unable to breathe. Thoughts: he can control snow and ice too? However, her next actions were completely unlinked to what her head was saying. She saw a threat and she acted on instinct. What do you do when there's a threat? Eliminate it.

Elsa shot more and more ice at Jack. He blocks every attack though she does not give out. Every once in a while she let out a growl in frustration. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the flustered Elsa. Since he knew her since she was born, she really did not look all that scary but...sexy?

Chuckling more, Jack runs around Elsa who stays on the spot have an ice wave follow him. When Jack reached the end of the circle and was blocked by the start of the wave, he jumps up and continues to run around the wave.

"Why. Do. You. Keep. MOVING?!" Elsa mutters but screams the last word shooting more ice at Jack.

The top of his staff glided across the outer age of the wave, giving Jack structure and form as he picked up his speed. With one mighty push, he was up in the air. With one fast arm, he was throwing snowballs at Elsa one after the other.

Some hit her face, others hit her chest and the rest her leg. She fell over and became buried in the snow. When she rose herself up out of the snow, she snarled feeling her blood boil. Jack was having too much fun. He ran to a wall and began running up it laughing.

"Come on Elsa, you can do better. I've _seen _you do better!" He chuckled.

Elsa, taking his bait, gets up in anger and with her hands together, she stretches them apart while walking. The ice wave that created a circle around her parted and crashes to the ground as she walks through the gap.

"Who are you? How do you know me? Why can you control snow?" Elsa questions throwing snow at him.  
"Really?" Jack questions, relaxing in mid air while Elsa misses him completely. "You have such a terrible aim you know that?"  
Elsa didn't get it. She use to have great aim. So precise. I mean, did she now grow an icicle to a man's throat. Made it so small, sharp and fine and yet so close. One more millimetre and she could have killed a man! Yet, she couldn't even touch this guy!

Elsa had now completely lost it. With all her strength she made ice come out from everywhere, snow blur into a storm and the palace to completely collapse onto herself and Jack.

...

Everything was dark. Elsa couldn't feel, see or hear anything. Her body, a lump on the ground. Heavy as lead and unable to move. Her eyes slowly began to open. Bright lights blinded her and forced her to no other choice but to squint. Ruffling and fumbling was distant in her ears. When Elsa's eyes came into focus and her ears adjusted, she propped herself up with her elbow and her hand on her head.

"What just happened?" She grumbled in a deep low key.  
"Ah!" Jack turned and gets closer to her. "You're awake! 'Bout time. You were like a rock!" Jack chuckles.  
Elsa stares round in complete awe as the ice palace she had brought done, stood round her once again. "How...?"  
"I fixed it." Jack replies before she can even finish her question.

Elsa stared back at Jack for a while in silence. Her eyes widened and her hands went flying to her mouth. "Oh my goodness! I hit you with ice?"  
Jack laughed. "Ha! You tried but you missed every single time."  
"I struck you heart!" Elsa got up and rushed to him.  
"What?"  
"Your hair! It's white!" Her hand ruffled through his white waves. "I am so sorry! I didn't...I mean...I'm such a fool!" Twirling round, snow began to fall from the ceiling.

"BOO!" Jack's upside down face pops up into Elsa's face as he levitates off the ground. He then lands in front of her. "Actually, my hair's always been white."  
"H-h-h-_how_ can you_ do_ that!?" shrieks Elsa.  
"I just can. I don't know why."  
"W-w-w-who are you?"  
"You tell me." Jack holds his arms out with a smug look plastered on his face as if to say, isn't it obvious who I am?

Clearly it wasn't at first obvious. It was however familiar. She recognised him. She knew she did. Elsa has seen this teenager before from somewhere. White hair. Pale skin. Blue eyes. Flying abilities. Snow powers. The name was on the tip of her tongue.  
Her hand guided its way to Jack's face which she carefully brushed. "Jack?" She quints her eyes. Jack smiles and rubs his cheek into her hand. "JACK FROST!?"  
"Miss me?" Jack asks.  
"But...you were suppose to be an imaginary friend!" Elsa claimed.  
"Yeah...no...couldn't be more wrong."  
"Then...what are you?"  
"A winter spirit."  
"I am so sorry!" Elsa takes her hands away from him, realizing she was still touching him. "If I recognised you sooner I wouldn't have..."  
"It's okay, really. The first time you met me you put up quite a fight too."  
"What?" Elsa looked at him weirdly. "How young was I exactly when we met?"  
"Well...actually...I was there the day your mum went into labour. I put her there by accident." Jack rubbed the back of his head. "I kinda accidentally shot a snow ball at you inside Mary which put her into labour. It explains a lot like...your pale skin...blue eyes...platinum blonde hair because you were suppose to be a brunette and..."  
"Powers?" Elsa stared down at her hands.  
"Yeah...sorry. I was also there when you were born and have been there for a while. You started to believe in me though two months before your third birthday."  
Elsa couldn't believe her ears. "I was..._that _young?!"  
"Yep."  
"How old when I..."  
"After you moved out of your's and Anna's room into your separate one...eight? I think."  
Elsa placed a hand on her mouth. Her eyes watered a bit and she tried hard to hold back her tears. Elsa's childhood wasn't a nice childhood and it was a pain to remember.

...

"For years I felt alone. I had no idea you were right there beside me." Elsa smiled, sitting at the edge of the balcony with her legs dangling off the edge beside Jack as they stare up at the bright moon.  
"Yeah...I was there for a lot of things. Some of which I shouldn't have been there for." Jack thinks about when she was thirteen and her 'red flower bloomed.'  
"Like what?" Elsa smiled. She liked hearing what Jack had to say about her.  
"Uh...never mind. So...how's Jane Eyre?"  
"Jane Eyre?" Elsa questions. She then remember the book when she was fourteen. "Oh yes. Well, since then I had been getting into English literature and I've been reading _A Lady_'s _Sense and Sensibility _and_ Pride and Prejudice_."  
"Any good?"  
"In _Sense and Sensibility, Elinor Dashwood _reminds me of me and her younger sister _Marianne _reminds me of Anna. Same with _Jane _and _Elizabeth Bennet _in _Pride and Prejudice._"

The two sat awkwardly side-by-side, or that's how Elsa felt. Jack however, loved every second. It had been a long time since he and his dear friends talked. In fact, it has been a while since he talked to anyone. To be precise it's been fourteen years since he last talked to anyone! Elsa was awkward around people. From the beginning Elsa was basically shut out by other people but when she was eight, she was forced to shut out other people.

"How long you up here for?" Jack asked.  
"Oh well...until next week I guess. Why?"  
"Well...snow plus snow equals fun!" Jack playfully shoved Elsa.  
"Wait ,what? No, no. I possibly couldn't." Elsa tried her best to act lady-like. It wasn't her fault. She had been raised to act proper in the company of others. The reason why she wanted to go to the ice palace was _not _to be proper but to be free!  
"Oh! Okay your _majesty_!" Jack playfully mocked. "Should we have tea and scones in the morning while talking about how fine the weather is?"  
"Shall we?" Elsa agreed, taking him seriously.  
"Yo Elsa, I wasn't being serious."  
"Oh...well we should you know. Tea and scones do sound delightful."  
"Wow."  
"What?"  
"You are so full of yourself now you're Queen."  
"What? No I'm not."  
"Yes you are." Jack teases.  
"No I'm not!" Elsa quickly got defensive.  
"Oh and would you like some cream served with your tea and scones."  
"Yes please, thank-you."

Jack throws his hands up in the air. "Are you for real? Come Elsa! Let's build a snowman, snowball fight, snow angels...sledging!"  
"No, no, no and no." Elsa shook her head side to side. "I can build a snowman by just raising my hand, snowball fights? What am I, eight to you? Snow angels? I'm not five and...sledging!? That's just out of the question, too dangerous and not proper for a lady of my status. I'm the Queen!"  
"No, you're head's stuck in the clouds."  
"I don't have to listen to this." Elsa swirled round on the ice railing and slid off onto the balcony. "Any mortal would not dare to talk to me this way."  
"Too bad I'm not a mortal then, aren't I?"  
"I never want to see you again Jack! God! I can't _believe _I believed in you again! Me choosing to forget you age eight is probably the the only best thing about my childhood!" Elsa marched off slamming the door.

Jack couldn't help but feel more attracted to her. Feisty and when she marched off she looked sexy because her tight blue dress was so tightly wrapped around her waist you could see it move side to side when she walked away.

Even you know they fought for a bit, Jack couldn't help but chuckle and jump into the air. His silhouette noticeable to all those who stared up at the moon. Jack thanked Man in Moon for this moment.

* * *

Heya guys! Sorry it took so long! GCSE's are here! So far, I've only done one-LLW. I LOATHE the subject. I hate it with a burning passion. My next two are on Monday: RE and French. I hate French more than LLW, if that's possible and RE is...neutral. I can hate and like RE at the same time so they cancel each other out. Anyway...hope you like this chapter.

~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	9. Fun

Chapter 9.

_Elsa stood with her arm stretched out and the other held back; holding her ground. Her opponent smiled at her with sword in his hand. They stood on the frozen harbour where ships stayed still and people gathered around them but couldn't see as a snow storm blocked them out. In the middle, it was clear. They could see each other. No snow. No people. Just them. _

_He made the first move. He ran at her with a war cry escaping his mouth. Elsa stayed hard as rock. Her arms did not shake. They were sturdy and strong. When he almost reached her, Elsa pushes the arm that was held back forward, whacking the air. This sent pure ice magic to slice into his heart of stone. Hans was frozen. _

_Immediately, the storm died. People who were trapped in the blizzard get closer to marvel at Elsa's work. Elsa turned to smile and take her bow at the happy faces but what she found confused her. The people weren't happy but instead completely shocked. _

_"Monster!" They called out, pointing at her in fear and anger. _

_Elsa didn't understand. She turned round to wehre Hans was frozen. It wasn't Hans though! It was-_

_..._

"ANNA!" Elsa jerked up from her ice bed with a delicate woven ice blanket around her and soft snow as pillows. Her ice palace no longer glistened in the sun as it gained an extra coating of frost. Another bad dream. A nightmare.

Elsa sighed and lay back down in bed and stared up at the ceiling. A boy's face blocked the view though. His wide blue pools stared fascinated down at her. Elsa let out a high shriek and rolled off the bed in shock.

"Wh-What are _you_ doing here!?" She looked up at him with a frown.  
"Oh you know. You don't talk to anyone else for 153 years so the one person who can see you is the only one you can talk to. So, how've you been?"  
"I do not need to answer that." Elsa got up and brushed herself down and flicked a few strands of hair away from her face. "Now, why are you here?"  
"_I_ don't need to answer that." Jack stuck his tongue out at her and turned his back no her with his arms folded, pretending to huff.  
"Oh, stop acting like a child Jack."  
"Have you seen me? I am a child and I always will be."

Elsa shook her head and turned her back to him and leaned to fix the bed. Jack leaned back to see what she was doing.  
"So...what ya dream about?"  
"None of your concern." Elsa coldly replied.  
"Was it a bad dream?"  
"No."  
"Oh but the whole room froze over...which is weird because it's made of ice!"  
Elsa didn't reply. She simply continued brushing the bed and ignoring it irritating voice that buzzed in through her head. Jack did not give up. He kept pursuing her; putting pressure on her to talk or answer at least one of his questions.  
"Who was in your dream?"  
"No one." Elsa found herself finally replying.  
"Was Anna in it?"  
"No!" Elsa spat out a little to quickly as she walked away from him. She walked with her hips moving and she practically strutted to the door on the other side of the room.  
"Oh but did you not cry her name out?" Jack asked.

Elsa didn't answer. She continued walking but turned her head to scowl at Jack who chuckled at how funny it was to irritate Elsa and she not able to do anything about it. Elsa reached the door and balled up her fists. She didn't have to look behind to know Jack was floating right behind her. She punched the air down and twirled round to face him. Nose to nose. A bit too close for any of their comfort but Elsa was too angry to bother about such things right now.

"Look here! I don't care who you think you are;" She started. With her finger, she jabbed it into his chest walking forward. Jack had no choice but to float backwards and listen,"I am the Queen of Arendelle and I haven't talked to you since I was eight! I-I-I don't need you to come into my life and mess the rest of it up just as I finally found peace and happiness after _way_ too long!"

The two stood by the balcony doors. Once again, Elsa made her way to the doors. Jack was stared stunned behind her at first before grinning mischievously to himself. Kicking his legs up, he flew directly to Elsa's left arm and took hold of it. He then twirled to the right bringing her to face the balcony with him.  
"Hey! Wait..."Elsa exclaimed. Jack put his hands on her back and pushed her towards the balcony doors. "What are you doing!? Wow! Wait..." But Jack did not wait. He continued to push her. A gust of cold air blew at the giant ice doors to fly outwards. Jack kept pushing Elsa onto the balcony. "Stop, stop, stop, stop. Hey Jack, I'm sorry I yelled. Please, just stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop..." Elsa continued to repeat her words over and over again. They got to the edge of the balcony. "STOP!" She screamed before Jack pushed her over the protective fence that surrounded the entire edge of the balcony. Elsa went over board. Her lungs hurt from screaming. The wind pulled at her hair, clothes and body. She felt her entire life flash before her eyes. The sadness. The rare happy times. Sven. Olaf. Kristoff. Mum. Dad. Anna...

Elsa jolted at she bumped into something. Her eyes were closed shutt. Her body felt light weighted and airy like a feather in a light breeze. It took her a few seconds to realize she was not moving. She wasn't falling. Her hair fell into place. When she opened an eye, she could see the land below where her death called for her.  
She looked up and gazed at the smiling eyes of Jack Frost.  
"W-What are you doing?" Her voice cracked as she held back tears.  
"We're going to build a snowman whether you want to or not!" Jack ordered and winked at her. This caused Elsa's face to boil. Jack flew himself and the flushed Elsa in arms to the top of the mountain where he dropped her into a pile of snow. He flew off laughing.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled, deep in snow. "I will_ kill_ you!"  
At that exact moment, Jack stood just in front of her with a smug look plastered on his face. "Your welcome to try."  
Elsa felt furious. It was as if steam blew from her ears. Through her teeth a growl escaped. The exact moment afterwards, a pile of snow fell on top of her, burying her.  
Jack once again gave a chuckle and flew away. Elsa poked her head out from the heap of snow and whipped the snow away from her eyes. She now could see Jack building a snowman with his bare hands, his knees deep in the snow. Using her hands, and powers, she flicked them into the air to get rid of the snow on top of her. She stood up and swayed over to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm building a snowman."  
"But...can't you use your powers to build a snowman?"  
"Yeah, I can but that's now fun!"  
Elsa stood awkwardly, biting her lip, before turning around and with her powers, she made dozens up dozens of snowman. "Why go to all the waste and effort or building one when you can build many?"

_Boom! _went a snowball flying at the back of Elsa's head. Elsa turned to face Jack but got two more shot at her face. When she wiped away the snow, she could see Jack with another snowball in his hand bouncing it into the air with his right hand. "You really need to learn to have fun." With that, he blew into the snowball, turning it a sparkling blue and threw it directly into the middle of her eyes. Blinking after a few minutes, Elsa smiled and made a pile of snowballs before throwing them over at Jack; he did the same.

Hours passed and the sky darkened. Snow walls and snow castles were made to defend and protect each person. Elsa peaked out from her wall but got shot at by a snowball immediately. At that point, Elsa ducked and crawled on her hands and knees to a peep hole and peaked through where she saw Jack poking his head out from his wall. Elsa put her lips to the hole and gently blew through it. Millions upon millions of tiny snowballs, aimed a Jack, attacked him like snow bullets from a machine gun.

"Hey!" Jack called out. "No powers. You can only use powers to build the walls and create snowballs. We agreed remember?"  
"I didn't agree to anything!" Elsa called out.

Jack pinpointed her from the direction where her voice erupted from. Flying over her head he landed behind her just as Elsa checked over at his fall to see if she could find him. He whistled and Elsa's head shot down to where she caught Jack with a snowball in hand ready to throw at her. Not a moment to lose, Elsa crashed through her snow wall and started to run away from Jack. She laughed so hard and kept turning round to check if he was following. Of course he was.

Having too much fun, Elsa missed to see a rock and tripped over it. Elsa began to fall down the mountain they had been playing on. Jack laughed and kicked up to fly above where she fell. She screamed over and over again not sure what to do with herself.

"Hold on," Jack used his staff to shoot at the snow below Elsa. Out of no where, a sledge began to grown from the build up of ice and snow that past by Elsa to the point Elsa was no longer falling but sledging. "I've got ya." Jack, flying above him used his magic to control where the sledge was going. Elsa at first continued to scream but couldn't help but laugh the rest of the way. The thrill of it got her her heart and soul, in through her hair and stomach causing butterflies to fly about.

Down the mountain they zig-zagged and swirled around both screaming their heads of with pure enjoyment. Each time Elsa was close to a tree Jack would rescue her by turning her around at the last exact second.

"Can you stop that!?" Elsa yelled up, thinking she was going to get hit each and every single time something came her way. It was always rocks and trees that came her way.

They got to the point there was a dead end and no where to go. Elsa flew off the side off it screaming her head off. The ice sledge melted in thin air. _Crash!_ Elsa landed back first into a pillow of fresh soft snow. Jack laughed in the air and Elsa sat up. When Jack landed on his two feet beside her, Elsa flopped back down again.

"Oh wow," Jack laughed. "You shoulda seen your face."

Elsa stretched her arms in and out, in and out, in and out; over and over again.

"What are you doing?" Jack looked down at her.  
"Making snow angels, duh." Elsa giggled. Jack then plopped himself down beside her and made snow angels with her.

The moon grew larger and brighter byt the time Jack flew her home. Elsa wasn't sure at first but she didn't want to walk the whole way back to the castle...wherever it was. She took Jack's hand and he wrapped it round her waist and lifted them both off the ground. They flew across the midnight starry sky. Stars twinkled and decorated the dark sky. A cold air nipped through the night but not one of our frozen characters could feel it. Elsa looked down below her at the magnificent and beautiful kingdom and mountains with snow covering everything. She couldn't help but smile and feel so much emotion that she leaned her head onto Jack cold chest. Jack looked down in shock at the girl he once used to look after. She was now a woman but everytime he looked at her, he only saw the three year old who loved playing with him day in and day out. The little girl who waited for his every visit and didn't look twice at her birthday gifts until he arrived. That girl is the one he saw when he looked at the twenty-two year old.

He landed on the balcony and let her go.  
"Thanks Jack, I had so much fun." Elsa excitedly said.  
"Haha, oh I know." Jack laughed, kicking his legs with his arms hung around his staff which rested on his neck.  
"I loved flying. It was so beautiful.  
"Yeah well, don't ask me to do it again."  
"Why not?" Elsa looked disappointed.  
"You may not look it but you weigh a tonne!" Jack laughed. Elsa did not laugh. She took it to heart and stormed off.  
"You know what, I didn't have fun today. I was only saying that to spare your feelings. To be honest, it was stupid, pointless and a complete waste of my time. I came here to relax! Not to babysit!" She yelled, slamming the doors of the balcony and she went inside.

Jack nodded his head and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she really had fun." He chuckles.

* * *

Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Hope you enjoy this one. I have great ideas for this fanfiction. whoo! xD


	10. Welcome Home

Chapter 10.

The room once again is covered with a sheet of snow. Jack sat on the ice chest of drawers in the corner of the room, watching as the twenty-two year old Elsa sleep painfully in her bed. Jack had watched her twist, turn and scream in her sleep all night. As the sun cracks through the clouds and hits the ice palace, Elsa's body jerks up awake.

Elsa looked round drastically to make sure she was still where she was last night; in bed. Her hair came over her eyes and down her back. Her nightdress was a white dress of snow that she made herself last night before going to bed. She took her stand on the cold floor with her bare feet; without being affected. Elsa closed her eyes and with a wave of her hand, the sheet of snow disappears. Afterwards, she made the bed.

Elsa turned to see Jack staring at her from the corner of the room. At first, she's shocked but can't take her gaze off of his. Then her soft features become hard as she screwed her face up in anger, frustration and a little embarrassed.

"What are you still doing here?" She hissed through her teeth. "I thought I told you to go away!"  
"You did no such thing." Jack chuckled, floating over to stand on the other side of the bed.  
"Well I'm telling you now! Go AWAY!"  
"No can do." Jack jumped on the bed Elsa just made, which frustrated her even more. "I'm a spirit so can do what I want."  
"I bet your nothing but a pervert or some creep or something or other." Elsa twirled round to not face Jack.  
"Wow. Such words coming from a Queen like yourself?" Jack flies over to float in front of her; face to face. With his finger out, he swayed it meaning _naughty_. "A lady like yourself shouldn't be saying such rude things."

Elsa grabbed Jack's shoulder and shoved him out of the way and walked on to the balcony, leaving Jack in stitches. Elsa looked down at her Kingdom from the top of mountain. Below, she could see it froze over. This caused panic. Froze over? Did she do this? Anna! What if she's frozen down there? What if Elsa's not there to thaw her out? Mental images of that particular summer took over her poor mind the more she thought about it. When she tried not to think about it, she ended up thinking about it even more than she should! Around her, snow fell over the room. Jack stopped laughing and looked at the snow land on his nose. Not his snow. He looked over at Elsa.

"Hey! Hey!" Jack swooshes to her side. "You're snowing the place up. What's the problem?"  
"Did I do that!?" Elsa asked. "I don't remember doing that! Oh God! I must have done that!"  
"WOW! Hold your horses. That's my snow! Not yours!" Jack calms her. "I did that ages ago, you don't remember?"  
"No! I don't! I don't remember snow being anywhere!" Elsa turns to enter her room again, Jack following behind her.

Elsa collapsed on her bed and stares up at the ceiling trying to set things in her head right. It's Jack's job to bring winter to countries and it is winter. It makes sense. But in the back of her mind, all Elsa could see was that dreadful summer last year. Anna perfectly fine and even if she does start to freeze over, Kristoff is there for her to try and thaw her frozen heart. Them two do love each other so. It is improper for a lady her status to show such romantic feelings freely without being properly introduced to each other. So to cover this up, Elsa said their father properly introduced the two sisters to the boy because the boy delivered ice to the palace during summer. Even you know it wasn't true, they had to pretend it's true for the sake of the royal family's image. Elsa also changed the rule so that s princess could marry whoever she love.d Unfortunately, for herself, she couldn't do that. As Queen, it was her job to rule the country, marry a noble to either keep the line blue blood, make peace with another country or to join the two countries together and finally, to produce children to take the throne next. The job of a Queen.

All these thoughts swimming through her head gave her such headaches at times, as they did there and then. She placed a hand over her forehead to calm herself down and closed her eyes in an attempt to block everything out. When she opened them again, she found herself staring into a frozen pool of blue eyes.

"Too close?" Jack laughed.

Elsa twirls out from under his gaze and gets up from the bed, brushing her nightdress down trying to look fierce and bold. "You are well into my personal boundaries and I would prefer it if you were no more than a metre away from me!"  
"Okay. I can respect that...but what if I was ninety-nine centimetres away from you? Or ninety-nine point nine nine?" Jack gets closer to Elsa.

Elsa a little intimidated moves further away from him. Never anyone in her life be as bold like this. Anna didn't count. She was a girl, she was family and Elsa loved Anna. Jack however, he's a boy, not family and Elsa only despises him.

"Jeez relax! Good thing I found you when I did. Who better to teach you to relax than myself?" laughs Jack. "Hurray and change out of your nightdress. I want to build an igloo!"

Elsa looks down at herself. She was in her nightdress the whole time!? Her hair was messy too? Elsa found her pale face go red tomato. _I bet I looked stupid when I was trying to look intimidating in this state,_ she thought. With her rest in position, she freely expels the snow replacing it with blue ice into her beautiful tight blue dress. Now with a brush, she tries to up-do her hair. But Elsa is Queen. Queen's have hairstylists that do their hair for them in fancy ways. So after many failed attempts on trying to make it look presentable, she gave up and just put it in a messy side plait._ It will do for building an igloo._

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2013**

The Guardians all in the room listened while doing other stuff. It was New Year's Eve after all, not Jack's History Eve. Though the Man in Moon gave them the night off to relax and have their job's taken under control, the Guardians couldn't help but do some work as it is all they know to do. Jack lay with his feet up and hands behind his back on the ice sofa with his magical staff being held by his right foot. Bunny continued to get ready for Easter by painting many Easter eggs in his little basket. Tooth made more teeth-holders for children loosing their first tooth. North starts to make plans for next Christmas and Sandy, bored like Jack, sits on the ice sofa below his feet creating images with his hand.

"Sounds like you're a perve for Sheila." Bunny continues painting the eggs. "Sheila got spunk, huh?"  
"Oh no. Lust was not at play here, cotton-tail and yes. Elsa was very good looking."  
"Jamie lost another tooth." Tooth smiles, holding up a white tooth with a little bit of gum and blood on it.

Immediately, all Guardians went over to observe.

Jack laughs. "I had nothing to do with it this time Kiddo." he says to himself.  
"Jamie? As in Ankle-Biter's big brother?"  
"Yep! Yep!" Tooth smiles.  
"The last light..." North smiles.  
Sandy claps his hand.

It's weird. It's always the smallest things that bring the Guardians together. They're their own little family. Tooth then gives the Tooth to a fellow Baby Tooth and off the little one flies to the Tooth Palace to put it in Jamie Bennett's tooth-holder. Bunny then begins painting but his eyes drift to Jack lazily walks over to the couch before collapsing on it.

"So you became a root rat, Jack?"  
"Bunny!" Tooth feels her cheeks grow red from what Bunny just said.  
"Now now Bunny." North points the carving knife at him. "No need for that talk."

Jack on the other hand laughs it off. "I wasn't constantly looking for sex Peter Rabbit."

Sandy walks over to Jack and with his sand, makes a question mark. _What happens next Jack?_

"Well...where did I get to...oh yeah!"

* * *

**Arendelle Winter 1866**

_The week went past as normal. She'd wake up from another nightmare, the place filled with snow and ice. Elsa would fix her bed, dress blah blah blah. I'd be there to annoy her every morning and drag her out to have fun, which she did. Snowballs, snowmen, sledging, igloos, snow-angels...we also created monsters with the snow and watched them fight! It always ended as a draw. We also had an ice fight ourself! I always won to her annoyance. At the end of the day, I always let her fly with me in the midnight sky. The end would night with her starting up another argument about something or other yet I didn't care. We've had so many fights over the years it's hard to keep up with ALL of them..._

"Do you have to go?" Jack, as usual, was pestering Elsa while floating about in mid-air.  
"Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up!" Elsa repeated three times while cleaning away her belongings she took up with her. "I came up here to relax and I get stuck with an ass like you!"  
"Wow Elsa. That hurt me real deep." Jack exaggerates to annoy Elsa off more.

Elsa was always the most perfect lady you'd ever meet. She was strong will, polite, well-mannered and spoke proper. Her back and shoulders were always straight and she always showed little emotion andn she was skilled in sewing if anything else. However, since Jack started to hang around, a side of Elsa that she didn't even know herself existed began to show. Elsa was irritable and very mean when she wanted to be and spoke words no lady should ever say. Not even alone with friends or family, especially Anna. Yet Jack...why him? ?

"Oh piss off Jack! I'm trying to get ready here!" Elsa hisses.  
"Oh come on Elsa, I will not tolerate a lady like yourself talk like that!" Jack laughs.

Elsa did not laugh. Elsa was furious at that point. She came to relax and instead got this little pest on her shoulder that she just can't get rid of. Was there anyway of getting rid of Jack?

...

Apparently not. Elsa thought she was fine. She arrived home in the same clothes she left in. Immediately, her proper lady act hit the play button as soon as people of Arendelle greeted her back from her trip. At the palace waiting for her was Anna who was the happiest person to see her. As soon as Elsa appeared, Anna ran up to Elsa and jumped her, smothering her in her bears hugs.

"Oh Elsa! I've missed you so much!" Anna yelped.  
"But I was only gone for a week!" Elsa laughs, hugging her sister back.  
"I know, I know."

"Well, this is a touching picture."

A familar voice sent goosebumps all over Elsa's body. Her eye's widen as she realized who was talking. Ever so slightly, she looked up. There. There he was. Jack Frost floating above them, laughing. Elsa couldn't help but swear in her head. The pain she tried to get away from has followed her back home! Elsa was smart. She knew if she spoke now, not only will Jack hear her but everyone else would too and if she insults Jack, everyone will think she's insulting them instead. So instead Elsa simply tried to ignore.

"I'm sorry Anna. It's been a long trip from the mountains and back, do you mind if I have my bath then bed and supper later?"  
"Why of course your majesty." Anna bows and giggles, skipping off to tell the maids and cooks Elsa's request.

At that point Elsa quick marched to her bedroo, her head; a ticking time bomb. She walked all the way up flights of stairs ignoring everyone and everything that past her on their way up. Jack, still in the air, kept up with her fine and followed every move Elsa made. When she got to the door, she opened it and Jack flew in. Afterwards she slammed it hard as she coloud before turning to Jack. Her face was really red and she tried her best to hold it in but just lost it completely.

"What are you doing here, Jack!?" She demands.  
"So this is where the Queen herself sleeps." Jack laughs kicking his feet about he room. He then jumps onto her bed and stretches on it. "I should feel privileged."

Elsa stomped over to him with a frown on her face, not impressed with Jack at all.

"Get out." She ordered him. "Get out just...GO!"  
"Give me three good reasons why I should go?" Jack smirked at Elsa rubbing his hand on the back of his head while lying on the bed with one leg straight and the other bent.  
"You're intruding." Elsa folds her arms over her chest.  
"Not good enough."  
"You're annoying me."  
"Hm. That makes me want to stay even more." Jack chuckled. "Last reason."  
"I'm getting a bath now and would like some privacy!" Elsa blushed.

Jack sat up on his bed and looked around the room.

"There's nothing here." Jack pointed out.

On that point, maids came in with the tin bath and set it in the middle of the room. They all came in with pots of hot water to fill the small bathtub and then put a screen around the bath. Once the maids bowed to the Queen, they all scuttled out to give Elsa her privacy, except for one who stayed to help Elsa out of her clothes. The bed was in the position where is sat behind the screen where the bath was so Jack could see everything. When Elsa was behind the screen with the maid unbuttoning her dress behind her, she looked at Jack with a red tomato face. Her eyes begged him to leave. Jack nodded, respecting her privacy and slip out through the window to leave Elsa at peace in her bath.

* * *

Sorry it took sooooo long to update. GCSEs. CRAZY! I decided to leave school and go to tech. Also, for the summer, I wanted to do something...CRAZY. Something I've never done before. Dye my hair pink. To do that though, I've had to bleach my brunette hair. It came out kind of yellow but lots of people think I suit it. It's also patchy so I've flicked my hair to the side and put a hair decoration to cover the brunette spots so it doesn't look that bad.

Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	11. Secret Feelings

Chapter 11.

Elsa and Jack lay beside each other on their bed. Elsa panted, trying to catch her breath and turned her head to look at Jack who smiled softly at her.

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2013**

"WOW!" Bunny drops an unfinished painted Easter Egg. "WHAT!?"  
"What?" Jack asks a little confused by Bunny's sudden reaction.  
"Aaawww! That's so cute!" Tooth continues to fangirl over Jelsa. "I never knew Jack! You and Elsa must have been pretty serious."

Sandy couldn't help but keep his little moon smile on his face staring at Jack giving him the look. North however had his head planted into his hands, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Oh no! Wrong idea." Jack chuckles at everyone's reactions. "Let me back up a bit..."

* * *

**Arendelle Spring 1867**

Jack stuck around and never left. This caused problems for Elsa. When it came to writing important letters or signing important documents, Jack would come in and use his cold winds to blow the papers about the room. It got more complicated when the black ink spilled all over the pages. Also, when Elsa walked round the castle, Jack made snowballs and threw them at everyone. Because no one could see Jack and Elsa could make snow too, everyone blamed Elsa for it all. The worse came on the day Elsa was in a meeting with some of the ambassadors of the world did Jack come flying in and snowball them all in the face causing Elsa more trouble than she planned.

Elsa stomped all the way up to her bedroom. The door slammed into the wall when she opened it and she threw daggers at Jack in the room.

"What's that look for?" Jack laughed when he saw the daggers she was giving him.  
"WHAT. THE. F-"  
"Ah! Watch how you end that sentence, your majesty!" Jack bowed mockingly.

Elsa with her powers iced him. Jack laughed out loud before using his powers to create an ice board and ice waves and surfed across them. Elsa couldn't help but think that it looked fun. Jack knew Elsa was urging to have a go so he turned and gave her a smug look like _bet you can't do this! _to egg her on. Elsa gave him a look saying _being it. _Elsa ran at the waves and leaped onto them. As she flew through the air to them, an ice board formed under her body and she landed on the ice. As she skidded across them with her stomach, she slowly got up till she too was standing on the board and flying across the frozen waves with Jack.

"Shall we take this outside?" Jack laughed, gaining more speed than Elsa.  
"GO FOR IT!" Elsa called and leaned down to make it so she was gaining more speed than Jack.

Cold winds blew the window open and out went Jack and Elsa. Jack stayed relaxed as he could fly but he turned to look at the panicked Elsa as she realized what she was exactly doing. Unlike Jack, she couldn't fly. Jack decided to help Elsa out. With his staff, he made an ice slide. Jack suddenly stopped floating and went flying down the slide like a roller-coaster. Elsa smiled and did the same thing with her powers. Unlike Jack who stood on his surf board, Elsa went down onto her stomach for safety.

It was a sudden drop from the steep slide and Elsa couldn't help but scream from fright, form the thrill and from the fun. Down down down they zoomed. When they got closer to the village below or the ground they used their powers to push the slid up. Because of the extreme force of them going down, they had to keep the slide going up because a small slide would fly them off. When they started to slow down going up, they'd dip the slide again back down.

The two threw loops in along the way and even twists and turns. When they turned, they made sure that the edge was a slope and high enough so they wouldn't go flying off the edge. Everything was safe for them. If Elsa was in trouble, Jack saved her -much to her annoyance. She hated given Jack the satisfactory of helping her out but was thankful as it was the difference between life and death.

The bit that Elsa got most flustered over was when some kids were throwing stones at water and when Elsa flew past them, a stone in the air froze onto her slide. When Elsa flew across it, her board slammed into the stone and she was flung off into the air. Jack watch flew down and caught her in a position that the groom picks up his bride.

Elsa buried her face into his chest, fearing that she still falling. When she realized she wasn't falling but...floating, she opened her eyes. She could smell the sweet scent of Jack and the the cold chill he sent through her body. Elsa found this weird because she could never feel the cold. Was this cold? She did not know.

Elsa took her face away from Jack's chest slowly and shyly looked up at him with burning cheeks. Jack look down at her. Elsa for the first time noticed just how good look Jack was. Yes, he was good looking and cute and all but this was something different. Was he handsome? Was that the right word? Sexy. Sexy was the right word but as a Queen, no as a lady, she should not think of such things. Back then, the word sexy wasn't even used yet but yes, sexy is the only word that can be used to describe him right now.

His eyebrows - the side closer to his nose - went up while the ends went down like eyebrows people pull when they were sad however his mouth smirked to the side. Jack's piercing cold eyes showed he was trying his best not to laugh at the state of Elsa's face right now as she goes into all his details of his face. Elsa wanted to _know_ more about Jack. She wanted to _see_ more of Jack. She wanted to know what his lips felt like, what they tasted like. But she couldn't. The Queen was proper and a lady and not one of those girls from the kingdom's secret brothel - something she's been trying to find and shut down for years. Yes, women would be out of a job but Elsa would find jobs for them so that they don't disgrace themselves or their family by selling their own body. The men in the brothel deserved no sympathy from cheating on their wives and for taking advantage of their vulnerability.

"Oh...bog off Jack." Elsa nearly swore and pushed his face away to look the other way with her hand.

The laugh Jack had been trying to hold in came slipping out which made Elsa blush more and become more irritated.

"Oh shut-up!"  
"I didn't say anything." Jack claimed.  
"You didn't have to. Take me home."  
"Anything for her majesty."

Jack flies all the way back to the castle laughing loudly.

...

Elsa got ready for bed that night. She took her platinum hair out of its overly tight bun and let it flow down her back in waves. Her light white nightgown twirled when she did as she felt free and happy. Something inside her had changed. She felt her stomach go in knots as well as full of butterflies and her heart increased. It was a feeling of not being able to breathe but in a way that it never felt so good. To feel a fire in the put of your stomach and not being able to control it never felt more exciting.

Elsa denied what it meant. She knew but wouldn't admit.

The Queen of Arendelle kept twirling and twirling around the room. Round and round she went. When she stopped, she face the window to see Jack leaning up again a wall beside it. How long had he been there?

"Having fun?" smiled he.

Elsa stopped smiling and frowned at Jack. She turned around and like a child huffed. Inside though, she felt very embarrassed. Elsa bet she looked stupid. In actual fact, Jack loved it. He could see Elsa was happy. Could he at least be getting through to her?

"What are you doing here?" Elsa muttered.  
"I've been here since winter! Remember? It's now March -spring in fact." Jack threw his staff over his shoulder and kicked about while walking towards her.  
"Yes but...I'm going to bed." Elsa looked down at her nightdress. Again, she probably looked stupid.  
"And miss the sight of seeing you in your nightdress." Jack chuckled. He sneaked up behind her and without Elsa knowing, he put his ear to her ear and whispered. "It looks awfully cute."

His breath sent chills down Elsa's body. Jack's breath smelt like pure mint- so fresh and it felt awfully cold. It was all good. All so good. It was like a drug that was taking over Elsa's sense; the less she tries the more she craves. Being Elsa, she wouldn't show her feelings at all. Snow started to fall from the room. Jack looked up at it confused while Elsa didn't look at him and widened her eyes._ STUPID!_

"That's not my snow...Elsa are you okay?" Jack asked putting his hand on her arm.

An electric shock jolted up her arm. Elsa turned to Jack with a smile trying to cover her feelings. It was really stupid as the snow showed her true inner feelings. She was upset she couldn't have him.

"I'm fine. I'm just...bored!" Elsa laughed.  
"Bored huh?" Jack raises an eyebrow. Elsa looked worried. _That was a bad lie. _"Well why didn't you say so?" Jack laughed. _Or maybe not..._

Jack created a shining blue snowflake in his hands. He holds his hands out closer to Elsa's face and leaned in close too. This made Elsa's face blush furiously. With a soft blow from his cold lips, the snowflake gently touched Elsa's button nose and bursts.

Elsa stood giggling with her hands to her lips, trying her best not to. It was like a sudden rise in happiness came onto her and the mind of a child had replaced her own. Jack too laughed but ran to the other side of the room, his staff gliding across the floor making snowballs everywhere.

Like kids, the two had a snowball fight. The two played well into the night until it hit morning. By then the two were exhausted. Elsa's dress was drenched and see through. This was highly embarrassing as there was literally nothing underneath so they had to stop their game for Elsa to change her nightdress into her beautiful ice blue dress. The two collapsed on the bed, Elsa and Jack lay beside each other on their bed. Elsa panted, trying to catch her breath and turned her head to look at Jack who smiled softly at her.

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2013**

Bunny nods understanding it now. "Makes more sense now mate. I thought you two..."

Jack throws a snowball at Bunny. "Don't even finish that sentence."  
"Oh! That's even cuter to what I thought it was."  
"Why? What did you think it was?" Jack knew exactly what she thought but he just wants to test her to see what she says.

Immediately, Tooth goes red and starts to stumble with her words.

"Relax Tooth," Jack laughs at her being nervous and embarrass on the question.  
"Keep going Jack." North encourage Jack. "This is better than Twilight."  
"Anything is better than Twilight, North." Bunny corrects him and continues painting his Easter Eggs.

Using sand, Sandy stands up to them. _The books are really good. Better than the movie!_

"Even so mate, it could be told in one book if the stupid...whatcha call him let this...Izzy turn into a vampire in the end."  
"Izzy?" questions Jack.  
"Well her names Isabella right...or something like that." Bunny points to Jack, being all knowing.  
"It's Bella and Edward! And if Edward turned her into a vampire too soon, Bella wouldn't have been able to have Renesmee now would she?"  
"Adopt?" the Easter Bunny bluntly puts it.

Tooth becomes angry and flies off being a twilight fan herself. Jack couldn't help but send a smirk to North who gave him one back. It was like North planned this to happen. Jack turns to face Bunny and smiles.

"Bunnymund, how do you know so much about Twilight anyway?" he questions.

Bunny stops painting his Easter Eggs and looks around, spilling out fillers for answers instead of actual proper answers. "Um...uh...ah...so what happens next with Elsa?"

Jack chuckles. _Avoiding the question. _"Okay so anyway that night..."

* * *

**Arendelle 1867 Spring**

Elsa's face turned a shade of red but she closened over to Jack but made sure she did not touch him. Just close enough to hear him breath calmly and to feel it hit her. Also to smell if sweet sweet body scent.

"Jack...I realized you know a lot about me because you were there when I grew up but I don't know anything about you." Elsa smiled.  
"There's nothing to know." Jack turned to look at the huge bright moon, beaming down on him.  
"Please." Elsa edges in closer.

Jack looks back to her. Never before had realized just how beautiful she was. Sure, she was always beautiful but...now...she was beautiful? That made no sense but then again nothing made sense to him. Then again, everyone who has ever felt what he was feeling would know that it never makes any sense. Jack could see the faded freckles that decorated her beautiful pale complexion. Her eyes were just like his- ice blue- yet strangely warm. No, not warm; hypnotic! He could not look away.

Jack gave a sigh and replied her question. "It was dark. Dark everywhere. I could see...I could feel...smell, touch or hear! Just...nothing. It felt scared and lonely. Like I was screaming and shouting but no one could hear me. It was also cold...which is weird because I can't feel the cold. Not sense I met-" Jack turned to smile at Elsa planning to finish it with her. It's true. Jack never experienced coldness. Not till Elsa touched his skin. Elsa knew he going to say her name. Her lips slightly parted and her pupils widened; her cheeks became more red.

"Any way," Jack continues, "It been like that for a while. Dark. Lonely. Cold. But then I saw this light. It followed the light till I hit something in my way. My body this started to pass through what I now know was frozen water."  
"What was the light?"  
"The moon. You should have seen it Elsa. Oh it was big and it was bright and so white. It never looked more beautiful or breathtaking than it did that night. It chased the darknes away and suddenly, I wasn't scared any more. I could no longer feel the cold as I turned into the creator of coldness. The moon told me that night my name was Jack. Jack Frost and that's who I've been ever sense."  
"Has the moon ever told you anything else?" Elsa found herself enchanted.  
"No." Jack's face looks sad. He look back to the moon. "He hasn't."  
"Well...how long was that?" Elsa smiles.

Jack has to think for a minute to think to himself. "Well...a hundred and fifty three years ago."  
"WHAT!?" Elsa gasped. Jack looked only seventeen! Not a hundred and fifty three.  
"Yeah. When winter comes this year, I'll become a hundred and fifty four."

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2013**

North thinks for a second. 153?

"Jack when you say one hundred and fifty three you mean..."  
"Listen. I was seventeen years old when I died. Then, till that point in time, I was one hundred and fifty three years dead. But, if we add up how long I had been on earth at the time I'd be about..."  
"Around one hundred and seventy." smiles Tooth. She's good with numbers as she has to try and keep up with number of teeth.

* * *

**Arendelle Spring 1867**

Elsa fell asleep against her will. She wanted to stay up and keep talking to talk but her body told her it was time to rest and prepare for what the morning had to bring. Jack didn't even notice she was asleep but when he did, he couldn't move. Watching her sleep right beside him was the best night of his life. When awake Elsa acted so tough and strong like nothing could kill her but at night, she never looked to fragile or vulnerable. Elsa was a child when she slept. Her breathing in and out gently and calmly was just fascinating. Jack never had to sleep. He was dead (didn't it at the time) so what did he need sleep for? He just lay watching the Queen sleep soundly with a smile and a little bit of blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chappie guys xD

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	12. Spring Birthday

Chapter 12.

Weeks seemed to pass by Jack and Elsa. As usual, Jack played a trick, Elsa got mad and the two ended up going against each other in some sort of childish game. Elsa was always viewed as the more mature one out of the sisters and that it was Anna who has all the childish fun; but for some reason, Elsa seemed to be really childish when it came to Jack. Jack thinks that's because she had such a messed up childhood. She was forced to grow up years more than her own age and this fun now is making up for the fun lost in childhood.

"You cheated." Elsa once again was buried in snow except for her head.  
"No. You lost." Jack stood over the top of her, resting his foot in the snow mountain covering her body and looked down at her, chuckling.  
"You cheated! I saw you! I would have beaten you!" Elsa yelled.  
"You're such a sore loser Elsa."  
"I wouldn't be...IF YOU HADN'T CHEATED!"  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say." Jack struts to the bed and jumps on it.

Elsa tried to get up out of the snow but ended up falling down from it. Jack fell flat on the bed in tears. Elsa just turned red; her pride hurt. It was at that point a knock came to the door. Jack stopped laughing and looked at the door. He turns back to Elsa with a question: _Who's that? _Elsa looked at him: _I don't know. _They stared back at the door. It knocked again. Still, none of the two of them moved from their spot.

"Elsa?" came a voice on the other side of the door. Anna.

Elsa once again tried to get up but slipped again. Jack then chuckled and flew over to her and lifted her up out of the snow, much to her embarrassment. Her pride was once again hurt and she pushed Jack away stubbornly and walked to the door. Jack as usual just laughed. He loved it when Elsa was embarrassed, irritated or her pride was hurt. She was just so cute that you just had to laugh at her.

"Anna?"  
"It's me." came the high quirky voice of Anna.

Elsa opened the door and her sister just ran in and twirled around the room. Her dress went up and just twirled with her. She then began to leap around the room. Her pigtails whipped around behind her. Anna's smile had the brightest smile on her face that just seemed to get wider and wider.

"Why can't you be more like that?" Jack teased Elsa from the bed, where he sat.

Elsa squinted her eyes at him. She then turned her facial expressions soft and turned to Anna who now twirled round and round on the post of Elsa's bed. Jack just laughed and watched her.

"You're cheerful." Elsa laughed walking over to her sister.  
"It's my birthday tomorrow!" Anna jumped off the bed and beamed up to her big sister. "You haven't forgotten have you?"  
"Of course I haven't. I've been planning it for ages just to make you happy." Elsa hugged her sister.  
"Great! I can't wait. I'm so excited. Is there going to be chocolate?"  
"Of course."  
"LOTS of chocolate?!"  
"As much as you can eat." Elsa patted her sister on the back. "Trust me. I've got this all under control."

Anna hugged her sister before skipping to the door. "Oh and another thing." she turned back to look at Elsa who sat beside Jack now. The two looked up at her with their glistening eyes. "Like you, I want a week away from the palace."

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Where to?"  
"Kristoff and I are gonna visit his family- the trolls."  
"Oh. Sounds like fun." Elsa clapped her hands.  
"I KNOW!" Anna shrieked and ran on the spot while clapping her hands as fast as a hummingbird flapping its wings. Very fast. "Okay! BBYEEEE!" her pitch increased while she bounced out the room and closed the door. With her arms out, she zoomed down that hallway as if she flying.

Elsa sighed and looked down at her hands which fiddled with each other on her lap. Jack looked down at her hands before back at Elsa's worried face. He nudged her with his shoulder and she looked up at his soft smile.

"Why so worried big sister?"  
"A week..." Elsa started to plait her hair now.  
"What's the big deal?" Jack stood up laughing. "You were away for a week when it was your birthday."  
"Yeah but...I went alone."  
"Actually, Kristoff took you there." Jack corrected. Elsa had told him when she stayed the week.  
"Yes but then...I was alone for the rest of the week!" Elsa protested standing up.  
"Cheers Elsa." Jack sat back down again.  
"No! I don't mean that! I mean...we're not like...Anna or Kristoff." Elsa stopped on her tracks and went the deepest shade of red Jack had ever seen her go. Was it humanly possible to get more red.  
"I'm not seeing the problem. If anything, I think that's better as they could have a romantic meal-"  
"And what afterwards?" Elsa murmured, looking down at her feet.

Jack stayed silent. He did not see what Elsa was so flustered about or what she was trying to hint. Jack continued to stare up at Elsa still not seeing her problem. Maybe Elsa wasn't explaining very well. She didn't want to say it. Elsa shook her head and began to pace saying, "Nevermind." in the end. That's when Jack finally decided to catch wait.

"Wait! No!" Jack laughed a bit too hard afterwards. He flew himself off the bed and put his face into Elsa's face. Elsa blushed at how close they were and backed off while Jack still followed. "You think something will happen."

Elsa kept going back till she hit a wall and was up against it. "W-w-well I-I-I mean uh..." Elsa never felt so embarrassed in her life.  
"Tell me Elsa what do you_ think_ will happen?" Jack knew how embarrassed she was and decided to tease her.  
"I-I-I..." Elsa stuttered. "I-I-I think that um..."  
"Yes?" Jack smiled, get his face closer to Elsa's. "Say it."  
"No! I can't!" Elsa pushed Jack away and walked over to the window, burying her face in her palms.  
"You think they might sleep together." Jack kicked his legs up and laughed.  
"JACK!" Elsa was now completely mortified. "Do you want to say it any louder?"  
"SEX! ELSA IS AFRAID ANNA AND KRISTOFF WILL HAVE SEX!" Jack accepted her challenge and yelled out straight out.

It was embarrassing when Jack first found about this but the thing was, Jack was use to it. He was use to flying about town and watching as prostitutes line themselves up the street or how husbands find mistresses outside the castle walls into the rest of the kingdom. Some leave windows open, some go outside. Jack has seen all and is now very use to it so it doesn't seem to bother him any more than what it once did. Elsa however was a lady and was taught not to speak of such matters and how unlike men was forbidden to show off her sexuality.

"Jack!" Elsa covered her ears with her hand and slid down onto the floor into a little ball and tried to bury her face into her knees.  
"Elsa, no one can hear me. Remember?" Jack sat down next to her.  
"Yes but I can." Elsa whispered. She didn't mean to say it out loud. In fact, Jack wasn't suppose to hear it. But he did.  
"Are you embarrassed by your sexuality?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked up at him, still flushed as ever. Her lip trembled and she looked around the place for something to distract them by and to change the conversation completely.

"Look Jack. Ladies aren't suppose to show any knowledge of the subject. They only see it as a wedding gift from God as a way to help create children. We wait till marriage before such things take place. Anna and Kristoff aren't even married yet and already...they're going off alone for a week."  
Jack chuckled. "Hey, they won't be alone. They'll have trolls there. Plus, did you not say there travelled together to the ice palace back when you froze the place? Nothing happened then."  
"Yes but they weren't together back then now where they?" Elsa made a valid point.  
"Your sister is sensible when it comes to these matters I bet. Kristoff and Anna can control themselves. Why don't you trust your sister?" Jack held Elsa's hand to give her the confidence to speak of such matter she shouldn't talk about, especially to a boy.  
Elsa blushed before whispering again. "Because sometimes...you just...feel the tension and feel like...you just gotta go for it!"

By saying the last line, the two realized something: they were very close together; they held each other's hand; they like looking into each others eyes; they're talking of such matters. There was sexual tension between the two. Not one of it mentioned, instead they looked away from each other trying to ignore it. Truth was, they both wanted to act on impulse.

"Have you ever felt like that?" Jack tilted his head to Elsa, serious. He wanted her to say yes but say no too. In a way he wanted it to be about him if it was a yes but at the same time, he wanted her to say no as it could ruin their friendship if it was about him.

Elsa looked up at Jack, a little shocked and still quite upset over the whole matter. She wanted to say yes and to say no because it was happening right now. She silently shook her head.

"I have limit contact with people." said she. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't answering the question directly.

Elsa slowly rose from the floor and towered over Jack. She gave her arms a stretch and brushed a hair flick behind her ear.

"Now, where were we, cheat?" she smiled mischievously, setting her arm out and the other back ready in battle stance.

Jack got up in laughs. "Ready for another ass whoop?" He too smiles mischievously, his staff ready as he too was in battle stance.

...

Anna's birthday was a big hit. Unlike Elsa's big winter wedding, Anna's was a big spring wedding. Candles lit all around creating a romantic atmosphere and flowers decorated every path in different shades and different types of flowers. As usual, the two royal daughters looked were the bell of the ball for their spring party.

Anna wore a white under-dress that had ruffles on the end with a dark faded green that lay over the top that laced up her back and was too ruffled at the ends. Her sleeves were small and puffy and she looked adorable. Green was always her colour. Her front strands of hair and strands around her ear were twisted and met in the middle of the back of her head. Where they met, a small part of her hair was plaited and then twisted into a bun while the rest of the twisted hair went round the bun. Strands came down out of the bun, some curled and small small braids.

When her name was called out many oohed and aahed at the princess' extreme beauty. The party began. The music played loud and Anna danced the night away. Olaf danced too but kept loosing an arm here and there. Kristoff found it hard with his two left feet but Anna helped him out and just twirled around. Everyone had fun. Jack was there too. Except he didn't join.

Jack stood around the palace doors leaning up against the statue at he bottom of the stone steps leading up to the palace door. He watched and smiled at all the happy people having fun. This is what life was all about. Fun. Happiness. Joy. Also, love. Love. So much love. Jack sighed. He was so enchanted by the celebrations that he didn't see Elsa walk out of the palace. Her hands together at the front and she walked slowly and shyly up to Jack.

Elsa wore a beautiful white under-dress too like Anna that ruffled at the end. Around it was three ruffles going around it. Over the top was a baby blue material that split at the front of the dress and had soft ruffles on the outside. Her bodice was very tight and a baby blue with little white streaks. In the middle of it was a white ruffled square of material with light blue ribbon criss crossing over the top of it and at the very top, tied into a little blue ribbon. Across the top of the bodice was a white raffle that went the whole way round and at the bottom was a baby blue ruffle that went into a triangle. Her sleeves were just short baby blue ruffles. Her platinum blonde hair too was decorated finely. Her hair strands at the front were twisted to the back of her hair and the strands next to them were twisted and met at the top of her head. The rest of the hair that were by her face was scooped up and put to the back of her head too and pinned in place. The hair then fell in light soft waves.

Jack turned round smiling at her and looked back at the festival. He wasn't expecting Elsa to be there. He was only checking to see if she was out yet. When he realized she wasn't just there but absolutely stunning, he looked back her; slowly twisting his neck and his jaw dropped.

"Hello Jack." Elsa's face pointed down but her eyes looked up at him and a small blush formed on her cheeks and across her nose.

_Adorable! Cute! Stunning! Beautiful..._all the words Jack tried to use in his head to describe her could not do her any justice as they were not worthy enough of her beauty. Never had he seen such a beautiful creature on Earth. EVER!

"Wow." He gasped. "You look...amazing!"  
"Thank-you." she giggled a little embarrassed and walked slowly towards him. "So, what's happening? Is Anna behaving?"  
"Everyone's dancing. Anna hasn't stopped dancing. I feel sorry for Kristoff." Jack chuckled watching the party and back at Elsa.

Her face wasn't like Jack's. She did not chuckle or even smile. Instead her face was screwed up with worry. Elsa gave a long sigh and looked down at the ground again.

"Hey," Jack took hold of her hand and shook it. "Nothing will happen. Now go out there and have fun."

Elsa gave a half smile to Jack and gave him a quick hug before heading out. As soon as she was seen, she was introduced as Elsa, the first of her name, Queen of Arendelle.

Elsa never liked parties. Unlike Anna she wasn't good with others and Anna loved dancing and also she had someone to dance with unlike her. Sure she could dance with Jack but that would be awkward, she'd be too stubborn and people would think it would look weird as they couldn't see Jack. Instead, she sat on her throne and watched. People came and go to bless her and whatnot. Just the same thing over and over again. That changed when a handesome tall man just slightly older than Elsa stood in her way. He had slick brunette hair and a little stubble just giving that edge.

"Your majesty," he bowed respectfully to her.  
"And who may you be?" Elsa smiled, holding out her hand to be kissed.  
"Prince Oscar of Sweden, first son of King Oscar II."  
"Oh well how do you do?" Elsa continued smiling politely.  
"Well to be honest, not over the moon. I'm sure you can relate from the look on your face. I guess like me you're not a party person?"  
Elsa just laughed. "Well, my sister just loved big festivals. I myself aren't too particularly fond of it all yet somehow I'm always dragged to one."

Oscar laughed Esa offered him a seat and the two sat with each other and talked most of the night. This was a plan set up by her small council. They felt like having a woman rule a country made them look weak and she needed a man. It also would combine Sweden and Norway together which would be good as they'd get more land and would team up for war. If Elsa also married Oscar, the royal blood line could continue down to her children' hopefully a male heir. Jack watched Elsa and Oscar closely. Very closely.

* * *

Here we go dudes. This weekend is the very first time my country has a comic con :D and next week, I officially finish school. Really excited but really upset as unlike my friends, I don't plan to stay on in school, I plan to go to college.

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	13. Prince Oscar of Sweden

Chapter 13.

**New Year's Eve 2013**

Jack sits up against an ice wall holding tightly onto his staff at the bottom with a face on him like a cut tin. Tooth could see this part of the story troubles him so. The others take notice too. Tooth quietly flutters over to him and extends her hand to touch his shoulder.

"You okay Jack?" she asks rather quietly.  
"Yeah." Jack smiles.  
"Sounds to me like Jack has officially fallen for this girl." North, in his rather strong Russian accent, points out the obvious.  
"Sounds like jealousy to me." Bunny too points out the obvious.

Sandy waddles over to Jack's side and sit next to him and he too places a hand on Jack's other shoulder. Jack half smiles. He looks up at his fellow Guardians with sore eyes before looking down at the ice floor again. Jack gave out a long sigh.

"You could say after this is a turning point in Elsa and my relationship with each other." Jack gives a pity chuckle at himself.  
"Oh no!" Tooth gasps, her hands fly to her mouth. "Please tell me you two at least kiss. Tell me that part at least!"

Jack chuckles and looks up at her shyly and gives her a cheeky grin. "Why should I?"  
"Jack! Come on! I'm loving this! Don't ruin it for me."  
"For you Tooth? Tooth, you're listening to this while I lived through it. And did we kiss? Hhmmm...I don't know, did we?"

Tooth isn't very happy at this point. Her fangirling moments could all be for nothing after this. After some time getting his head straight, Jack continues the story for them all.

* * *

**Arendelle Spring 1867**

Elsa sat in a room with a desk and papers everywhere, signing and whatnot. She hated this part of her job. In fact, she just hated her job as Queen altogether but she was willing to prove a woman can rule a country all by herself just like Queen Elizabeth I of England. It was hard though. Unlike Queen Elizabeth, Elsa craved to be in love and to experience the feelings only being in a relationship could bring. She also secretly wanted a family of her own. Beautiful children she can call her own and love forever till she died. It's said you can love your spouse at the start or even never love him to begin with but the children you create together you will love unconditionally for as long as you can. They can become monsters or they can make you proud but you will love them either way.

It was then that the windows opened and Jack came flying in. None of the papers blew away. Elsa was smart and knows Jack likes to come and go so placed heavy books or anything heavy onto the papers to keep them still and not fly away.

"Hello Jack." Elsa greeted him without looking away from her documents.  
"Whatcha doin' there?" Jack smiled at her.  
"The usual same boring crap. Why? Want to help?"  
"Yeah. Why not?"

Elsa dropped her pen and looked up at Jack, her jaw fully opened. "Say what?"  
"If it gets you done faster then why the hell not?" Jack dropped himself on the chair on the opposite side of the desk.  
"Okay...thank-you."

Elsa passed over ink and a dip pen to him. She also gave him a small piece of paper with her signature for him to copy and a pile of papers for him to sign.

"So...Anna's been gone a whole day."  
"Yep."  
"You okay?"

Elsa looked up at him. "Yeah actually. I am. I guess I really do trust Anna. She knows she can't. It would disgrace the royal family and I'm not saying that to be mean but...society sucks."  
"Imagine a time were you could lie with anyone you wanted without having an relationship with them and no one cared? Or you were in a relationship with someone and you had a child together without being married and it was all right?"  
"Never going to happen." Elsa smiled up at Jack. "Bastard children will never be equal to other children. It's just how society unfortunately works. A child is punished for their parents wrong doing."  
"If you say so." Jack went back to signing.

"Why, why do you think something will happen with Anna and Kristoff?" Elsa asked rather quickly.  
"No. No I don't. Kristoff's awkward and Anna's smart. They wouldn't."

Elsa nodded and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before going back to the documents. Jack really didn't want to keep bugging Elsa out but he just had to ask her this question. The only reason why he agreed to signing boring documents was to ask this question and the Anna and Kristoff thing was just to makei t look like he wasn't at all concerned but he really was.

"Who were you talking to last night?"  
"Hm?" Elsa tilts her head up to look at Jack.  
"The guy you were talking to, who is he?"  
"Prince Oscar of Sweden. I don't remember inviting him but whatever. He was kind and all but just boring and I felt awkward. That doesn't count coming from me though because getting close to people is an awkward situation for me."  
"You weren't awkward with me." Jack pointed out.  
Elsa let a small giggle escape her lips and a smile spread across her face. "I guess not."

The two gave each other a long stare and a big smile before going back down and continuing to sign the awfully boring documents that needed to be completed that day. Jack got his answer. He liked that answer. By the table, his staff was leaning against it. Jack gave a devilish smile and flicked the staff with his finger. While writing, Elsa's ink just completely froze.

"What the- JACK!" She screamed.

Jack jumped up laughing and ran around the walls. Elsa stood up and watched him, irritated by his childish pranks. With her ice, the two had another ice battle in the room. Once again, Jack won much to Elsa's annoyance.

...

Prince Oscar decided not to leave Arendelle to go back to Sweden, instead he stayed. He often met up with Elsa and would walk her around with him. Elsa held his arm and the two would walk around the castle's royal garden. This was Anna's favourite spot in the whole kingdom. Oscar indeed had a warm heart but he was very dull. He spent the time in the greenhouse in the royal garden telling Elsa everything he knew about flowers and certain types. Elsa was not impressed. As long as flowers are beautiful they really don't have any other job to do for her. Jack decided to also tag along. On the outside of the greenhouse, he made faces through the glass windows causing Elsa to laugh here and there. To Oscar, this was laughs of interest or maybe a flirtatious laugh indicating she was interested in him.

When outside the greenhouse, Oscar went on and one about this flower in the garden while behind his back, Jack and Elsa had a secret ice fight. During the whole battle, Oscar could feel Elsa tugging on his arm. This was her turning around to fire at Jack. Feeling her tugs at his arm get stronger, he turned around to face her.

"Elsa?" He questioned before getting snow landed right in his face.

Jak fell back in fits of laughter. Elsa's hands went straight to her mouth as she tried not to giggle.

"I'm sorry." she giggled. She then cleared her throat and apologised again more seriously. "You startled me."  
"Do you use your ice powers much?" Oscar didn't look very impressed with it.  
"Ugh...no. When I jump or I have a random feeling it comes on. I mostly use it to play with my little sister. She loves my snow. Once we-"  
"Yes well," Oscar patted his wet face with a handkerchief. "It's not very practical is it for a young lady. I find you quite interesting Elsa. Ice powers. A woman; a queen with ice powers. How extraordinary. Can you control them?"  
"Um...uh...yes. Yes I can now."  
"Great." smiles the Prince. "Wouldn't want another blizzard this summer do we." He walked off.

...

Elsa stormed into her room and slammed the door as hard as she could as soon as Jack flew in after her.

"The nerve of that man!" Elsa yelled at the top of her voice at Jack, marching over to her dresser where she took off her make-up.  
"I know! Maybe I should pay him a visit..."  
"I mean...oh! _Wouldn't want another blizzard this summer do we,_ I can't believe he said that to me! I'd punish him if he wasn't a stupid prince and once more a prince of Sweden; a country we're trying to partner up with."  
"And his reference to you for being a girl? That was a bit out of line too!" Jack made another point why to hate Oscar.  
"I've never felt more angry, more humiliated or more insulted in my life. AAAHHH!" Elsa screamed her frustration out. She tore her hair out of it's hair net then got up and walked behind her screen.

Jack seeing this turned round and awkwardly put his hands in his pockets. He kicked about with his feet and Elsa looked over at him and what he was wearing.

"Jack, how old are you again?" she asked.

Jack turned to meet her eyes that peered over the screen. "Um...one hundred and fifty three coming one fifty four in winter?"  
"That means you um...uh...when were you..."  
"I _appeared _near the end of 1713." Jack helped her out. "So when Anne of Gloria was Queen of Britain, Frederick IV was King of Norway and Denmark sense they were in union with each other at the time, when Charles VI was King of Germany and the Holy Roman Emperor, when Louis XIV had his mighty long reign in France, when-"  
"Jack know my history. You don't need to tell me every single monarch. I get it was a long time ago!" Elsa stopped him before he could go any further.

She looked at what he was wearing. His clothing consisted of a white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers. He also wore a brown poncho on him. It was all very old and needed to be updated. Elsa wasn't able to get out of her dress which caused problems for her behind the screen. She really needed help out but no one was there around, except Jack. She couldn't ask Jack for help! Asking help was a no no as it would hurt her pride but the fact it was the dress, that's just gone too far.

"How long does it take you to get dressed? Jez." Jack flopped onto the bed like fish, fed up of waiting for her.

Elsa sighed. "I'm a...I'm stuck." She sat down behind the screen so Jack couldn't see her face over the screen.  
"Say what?" Jack looked over at her silhouette behind the screen.  
"I can't get the dress off!" Elsa closed her eyes and buried her face into her knees.

Jack flew above the screen and landed behind it before her. Elsa looked up with a fright and Jack sighed.

"Turn round." He motioned with his fingers by creating a circle.

Elsa got up and turned round for him. With his fingers, he gently began to open the back of her dress. Elsa bit her lip and held her breath the whole time while Jack took deep breathes in and slowly breathed them out. Jack's hand started to reveal the smooth white back of Elsa. There was a tiny freckle here and there on her back which just made her all the more cuter. Once opened, Jack just stopped and stared. All he wanted was to run his icy-cold finger tips down her pale back.

"Is...opened?" Elsa asked, embarrassed.  
Jack cleared his throat. "Yep. All done." He then flew up over the screen to the other side for Elsa to continue getting dressed. "Girls wear so much crap over the years it's a wonder how they don't fall over over yeno...just stop breathing with those corsets."  
"Yes well...the more beautiful and well dressed you are in society, the more respected you are."  
"That's interesting."  
"Speaking of which Jack, what you're wearing annoys me so."  
"Why?"  
"I just think you need to update it a little." Elsa then came out from behind the screen wearing a simple sky blue frock. She smiled and circled Jack trying to find ways to improve his fashion.  
"I'll wear my clothes up-to-date sure but I'm not wearing anything rich. I came into this world poor, I'll be dressing poor." Jack demanded.  
Elsa sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

There was a knock at the door. Elsa stood up straight. "Who is it?"  
"It's Oscar your majesty."

Elsa looked at Jack. Jack looked at her. They didn't know what to say or do. Elsa wasn't presentable. She just took off her make-up and messed up her hair and her dress you could say wasn't appropriate for meeting with a royal. She had no choice. The Queen of Arendelle fixed what she could and cleared her throat before telling him to come in. Oscar opened the door and bowed to her majesty and back up.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I was wondering if tomorrow night you'd like to go horse-riding with me."  
"Um...of course. I would love to." Elsa lied through her teeth. "Thank-you. I shall see you tomorrow morning at seven."

With that, Oscar bowed and left leaving Elsa and Jack alone again. They looked at each other for a few minutes before laughing to themselves.

Poor Oscar. He had no idea how much Elsa really hated him.

* * *

Hey everyone. I don't know why I'm uploading so fast. I think it's because I've had sort of a bomb shell for how to write this story and I'm falling in love Jack and Elsa more and more and excited to show everyone what happens next!

I forgot to say that the hairstyle of Anna from the last chapter is Cercei's hairstyle and Elsa's is Margaery's hairstyle- characters from Game of Thrones. Their dresses are inspired by lolita dresses.

The history about the monarchies in the countries are true. I found out that Norway was an independent country then was union with Denmark and then it was in union with Sweden. Between all this, Norway was sometimes even in union with both countries at the same time. It's now an independent country and the king of Norway now is King Harald V.

Hope y'all enjoy

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	14. Plans

Chapter 14.

When morning came, Elsa was up early with her two legs on the same side of the horse and riding with Prince Oscar. Jack flew behind them, keeping Elsa company. They travelled over shimmering flowing rivers and huge trees with little baby buds growing all around them. The grass was soft and a bright green. They jumped over wooden fences and bushes in their way. When the horses became tired, they tied their horses up and walked along the fields.

"...and that's why I like spring." Oscar finally finished his long and boring story about why spring was his favourite season.  
"Well, I like winter." Elsa smiled.  
Oscar rolled his eyes. "Yes yes, because of your powers. Do you use them a lot in winter?"  
"Why...I use my powers whenever I want. No one can tell me what I can and can't do. I'm the Queen."  
"Is that the only reason why you're alive?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well...you area witch aren't you?"  
"W-what!?" Elsa felt insulted.

Jack, who wore the same tattered pants but his top clothing was replaced with a blue shirt and a not very impressive and simple brown waistcoat and a little hat on top of his ruffled hair. Even you knew it wasn't all rick or fancy, Elsa couldn't help but feel even more attracted to him than she originally was. He always gave her a cheeky grin here and there and the hat just gave him a more edgy look. Elsa really hated Oscar and couldn't stand him. He was rude and so full of himself it was unreal. Elsa being the stubborn person she was walked on without Oscar, who got stuck on a fence. Elsa didn't care if she seemed rude now.

"Wow, feisty Elsa." Jack laughed flying next to her.

They came across a flock of sheep in the field. They lazily grazed about in the grass but one. One lay breathing heavily and bleeped a lot. The stomach was huge and it couldn't get up.

"What a poor creature. We should put it down." Oscar finally caught up.  
Elsa squinted her eyes. "I think...I think it's giving birth!"

She ran over to the sheep who lay in pain. It was already half way out of the lamb. Elsa got down onto her knees and took off her cape and smiled excitedly at new life. There was nothing more amazing than seeing life come into this world and taking its first breath as it's starts it's long journey. Jack felt the same way. He was there when Elsa took her first breath. Oscar however looked down at the sheep in disgust.

"Jack, look." Elsa whispered and smiled as the bloodied up baby lamb began to squeeze out.

Jack got closer to Elsa and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they watch as the little lamb came out.

"How disgusting! How can such things exist?!" Oscar turned his nose up in disgust.  
"Calm down Oscar. I'm sure you too came into the world with blood all over you too." Elsa smiled over at Jack. He smiled back at her, their faces inches apart.

It was then that the lamb was fully out. Elsa and Jack together with her cape cleaned the little lamb and watched together as it tried to stand on its shaky little legs. Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the silly little lamb as it began to experience life with in the first few minutes of its birth. After about forty or forty-five minutes, the lamb was able to walk with its mother around the field. Oscar grew impatient.

"Shall we go my Queen?" he asked, trying to drag her up. "You're leaving that here." he indicated to the cape Elsa used to clean the lamb with.

With a tight grip on her hand, he pulled her along the field to where their horses were tied up. Elsa complained a lot about how he was hurting her but Oscar did not care. He continued to drag her. Jack wasn't impressed either. It got to the point where Elsa hit him with some snow. Oscar turned round, gob-smacked.

"Did you just..._ice_ me!?"  
"I'm sorry! But that is no way to treat a lady, especially a Queen. Prince Oscar, if you don't mind I think you've over stayed your welcome. You should go back to Sweden when you can. Once again, I'm sorry." Elsa sat with two legs hanging on the same side of the horse and raced back to the castle leaving Oscar all alone.

"To think my parents wanted me to marry such a man!" Elsa yelled in anger to Jack who sat on the horse behind her, resting his elbow on his knee. "I can't believe him! Why do I still talk to him!? I don't understand!"  
"Neither do I Elsa, neither do I." Jack sighed behind her.

...

Anna soon returned much to Elsa's happiness. Now she could make excuses why not to be with Oscar, who didn't leave but stayed. It was the council that forced Elsa to tell him to stay much to her disappointment and to Jack's. Anna, like Jack said, had behaved herself and did no sin but had a lovely romantic candle lit meal out in the forest with Kristoff and they took long strolls by rivers and climbed trees with each other. They explored everything and everywhere enjoying their adventures together. When Anna came back she told Elsa everything! What they ate, where the slept, adventures they took, how she felt, how cute Kristoff was and everything. Elsa listening couldn't help but feel envious of her younger sister, who unlike her, was free to marry, love and do what she wanted. Elsa had to marry who she was told to marry, was only allowed to love the one she was forced to marry and no other and had to do what Queen's did; absolutely nothing.

When Kristoff walked into the room where Elsa and Anna were having tea, Anna jumped up and ran to him. Being the spirited one out of the sisters, she leaped onto him and kiss him while he held her and twirled her round.

"Erm...Elsa?" Anna looked over at her sister who smiled up at the young happy couple.  
"Yes Anna?" Elsa brought a teacup to her lips.  
"We would like to ask you something." Kristoff looped arms with Anna and the two walked to Elsa.

This is when Olaf entered the room.

"Hi everyone!" he smiled waddling in. "Hey Anna,so did you ask Elsa's permission yet?"  
"Permission for what?" Elsa looked from Olaf to the couple.  
Kristoff cleared his throat. "Well uh...during the week I asked Anna if she'd like to marry me." he looked down to Anna smiling at her.  
"And I said yes and we were wondering if..." Anna very VERY close to Kristoff turns her head to her older sister.  
"If they had your blessings!" Olaf finished the sentence.

Elsa's face was screwed up- confused, upset and worried. Seeing this, Anna's face fell as she knew he answer.

"Are you kidding me?" Elsa stood up al serious. The three looked at each other guilty, upset and disappointed. "Of course!" Elsa finished. Her face full of smiles.

The three's jaws dropped. Olaf was the first to talk out of them. "Hey! Great! You two can get married now!"  
"Are you serious?!" Anna squealed. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Anna ran over to Elsa and jumped her too and they twirled round and round. "I love you Elsa! I can't believe it! I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Elsa laughed. "Lots to do then. Decorations, the dress, the invitations, guest list, seating plans,theme, presents, food, cake, make-up, hair..." the list went on and on.  
"You'll be my maid of honour right?" Anna placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders and looked at her seriously.  
"DUH!" Elsa laughed and hugged her sister. "Of course I will you silly moppet!"  
"Oh Elsa! I can't wait to tell everyone. So...when do you think the wedding can be?"

Elsa took a moment to think. "Near the end of summer okay for you?"  
"PERFECT!" Anna screamed. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

...

Jack flew in through Elsa's opened window. She laid there on her bed curled up in a ball. Cramps had gotten the best of her unfortunately for her and Anna's news didn't help her moods. All around the room would freeze over. Then maybe snow; stop snowing. After it would warm up from the thought of Anna or Jack before freezing over again. This was a constant cycle. Jack already knew why after the winter months he stuck around and the fact he was there for her first time. Elsa however doesn't know and doesn't need to know as it would just make her feel embarrassed.

"Hey. This room's cold." Jack chuckled. Suddenly an ice wall went around Elsa's bed where she lay. Jack sighed and sat down leaning his back on the wall. "You okay Elles?" Jack asked.

Elsa got up and looked at him. Suddenly her heart felt like it was melting. This showed when her ice prison melted around her. Sure Jack could have gotten through the ice easily but he didn't want to intrude on Elsa. He wanted her to have her moment alone but let her know he'll always be there for her.

"I'm not feeling so good." Elsa sighed before she dropped onto her back again.  
"Why?" Jack asked before lying on the bed too.  
"Just because." Elsa didn't go into details. "Hey. You've been alive for...one hundred and fifty three years right?"  
"Yeah?" Jack wandered what she was getting at.  
"Did you ever...love anyone?"  
"Love?"  
"Yes. Love. Like...Anna and Kristoff. Did you hear the news though?"  
Jack propped up on the bed. "What news?"  
"They're getting married...and I blessed the marriage." Elsa looked up at Jack.

Once again the room started to freeze over and Jack laid back down the bed. Elsa was clearly upset and jealous of Anna's happiness. Elsa was older than Anna and hadn't even experienced her first kiss yet never mind anything else. Saying that, neither had Jack. He'd never experience a single touch from a person until he met Elsa. Elsa was literally the only one who could see him.

"No." Jack sighed. "I haven't. No one can see me. They couldn't touch me or speak to me or hear me and...it was lonely. Not until you saw me as a toddler. Man, you were cute."  
"Shut-up." Elsa slapped his chest. "What do you think of me now?"  
"A royal pain." Jack laughed.

Elsa threw a snowball at him. "Well you're worse than that Jack. You're just a child! A stupid child." She was off the bed pointing at it.  
"Bring it sister." Jack jumped on the bed till two feet were planted in the bed.

The two then fought it out.

...

**Arendelle Summer 1867 **

Anna skipped down the hallway decorating the guards that lined the hallway with baby's breath. She was so excited for the wedding. Olaf ran behind her laughing at all the funny guards.

"Hey Anna! What flowers are you using for the wedding?"  
"I don't know Olaf. I guess a whole bunch of freshly picked wild flowers! Roses are so over rated and wild flowers are much more lively and beautiful and...oh Olaf! I'm getting married at the end of summer!"  
"Gosh I love summer. I always wanted to know what summer was like."  
"Um...Olaf? You've already witnessed summer last year! And it's the start of summer now!"  
Olaf gasped. "This is summer?!"

Anna continued down the hall skipping and twirling and humming to herself before bursting out into song.

"_For the first time in forever, I'll be happy with someone! For the first time in forever, I won't just be alone. There'll be kissing, hugging and cuddling with some children on the side! For the first time in forever, my future's looking bright!" _

However, Anna had stopped singing where she got to Elsa's room. She could hear muffling and talking- but just one voice! Anna tiptoed over to the door and placed her ear to the door to listen in.

"Oh! You're such a pain!" Elsa yelled. Anna could hear snow icicles form from the ground. "Oh shut-up! I'm not pathetic!"

"Yes you are." Jack laughed throwing snowballs at her. _"Oh! I'm so alone! Won't somebody please love me!" _

"I am loved! How dare you! I will get married someday and I will have children too, just like Anna!" Anna heard. "Just wait and see. I won't die alone! I'll have someone to hold my hand. You're so stupid."

Anna took her ear away from the door and gasped. Her hand went straight to her mouth. Elsa must have been going insane. Anna looked at the baby's breaths in her hands and placed them down on the floor outside Elsa's room. With Olaf, who finally caught up with the spirited Anna, they turned around and ran back down he hallway again.

"Then why don't you marry? You're the queen, aren't you? You can marry whoever the hell you want!" Jack used his staff he was hitting a gold ball and as soon as he swung it, ice appeared out of it and aimed at Elsa. Elsa dodged every single one.  
"Because Jack! I don't want that. I want...I want to fall in love." Elsa sat down on the floor. "You know? I want to have that feeling that's described in books and what you can see with Anna and Kristoff. I want to have that spark with someone."

Jack stood beside Elsa and put an arm round her shoulder. "Hey. I'm sorry. Okay?"  
Elsa nodded, not daring to cry. She was a strong Queen. "Hey. How fast can you fly?" Elsa asked Jack.  
"As fast as the winds can carry me, why?" Jack asked.  
"I want...no never mind." Elsa shook her head, embarrassed by the thought.  
"Tell me." Jack insisted.  
Elsa looked into his hypnotising blue eyes and sighed. "I want...I want to go ice skating...in an isolated area. Where no one can annoy us basically."

She looked back at Jack feeling stupid and childish. Jack just smiled at her and nodded. He then stood up and Elsa stood up. Elsa then jumped onto Jack's back like he was ready to give her a piggy back. Jack smiled and then ran at the window and with one foot, delicately pushed them both off the window ledge and they were up, up and gone.

Meanwhile, Anna called an emergency small council meeting. The council found it weird at first because Anna's not part of the council. Anna made Olaf wait outside. He was distracted by everyone and everything as usual. She stood confidently at the top of the table. The old men all turn and looked at her.

"Now, Princess Anna your highness, why have you called us here?"  
"I'm a bit worried about my sister."  
"Why? Is she in trouble?"  
"No, no. Nothing like that it's just..." Anna didn't know how to say it. "I feel it's time she got married is all."

From what Anna heard, she knew Elsa was going a little insane being left on her own and talking to herself. She wanted to be married and have children and help the royal family. The council members looked at each other and nodded, seeing the logic.

"Well, before your parents -may they rest in peace- took their 'trip', they had secretly betrothed Elsa to Prince Oscar from Sweden. We invited him for your birthday so Elsa and him met. When you were away with your fiancée, Elsa and Oscar seemed to get on very well."  
"Brilliant then." laughed Anna. "Then we shall break the news to Elsa she's going to be arranged to marry Oscar. Oh! She'll be so happy!"  
"We actually have arranged it. Even if she doesn't want to, she's going to have to." the oldest council member explained. "A letter has been sent out to King Oscar II. Prince Oscar will be here for your wedding. Then he'll stay and propose to Elsa and they'll marry near the middle of winter."

Anna clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Oh! Two weddings in one year! How exciting!"

* * *

Like I said, I'm really fast at posting these up. I have literally nothing to do with my life at the minute. I've posted up a chapter today also, make sure you read than one too xD

Ta for all the awesome comment. Y'all rock!

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	15. To Be More Free than a Bird

Chapter 15.

**New Year's Eve 2013**

Tooth gasps once again. "They can't do that to Elsa, can they?"  
"Oh, they can." Jack looks up at her with painful blue eyes. "And they did."  
"See, this is why the world will always be messed up with stupid rules human adults make." Bunny throws an egg out the window. The Guardians look at him with shock. Bunnymund shrugs. "Oh no, I didn't throw it out of anger! I just didn't like how I painted it is all."  
"Right..." North nods. "I never like the rules back then. So many sad children back then. For the poor they found it hard to survive and felt bad about themselves for not being rich. They were treated like pigs! The rich boys got it the easiest job but they had great expectations thrust upon them from such a young age. The rich girls got it real bad too. They had to pretty much pretend to be like dolls! Servants! Puppets just...emotionless things that bottle their feelings up from the world."

Sandy jumps up. _Teenagers still find it hard now a days! Lots use their bodies and end up knocked up and others just kill themselves. The world is full of misery for them it's upsetting to watch them at night. _

"You said it Sandy." Jack nods. "I once past this girl on the street in Thailand, no older than sixteen and her family had forced her out of the house to sell herself to men that were old enough to be her grandfather to earn money for the family. I saw their eyes. They were dead inside! They literally lost all life inside them!"

Tooth nods. "That's right. Once I sent out some of my Baby Tooths to collect some teeth. One of them went in to a little girl. In the other room, her older brother who had been ignored from their parents and bullied at school as well as failing school jumped into a noose! My Baby Tooth now refuses to go out in the field again so she's part of the ones that stay with me."

The Guardians of dreams, wonder, hope, memories and fun soon became too upset about the balance of the world. It's tough on children and it's tough on the adults. No one is happy.

* * *

**Arendelle Summer 1867**

Jack set Elsa down by a deserted misty river in around the islands close to Japan- they were part of Japan. With his staff, he put the end into the water and the two watched as it completely froze over in swirls under the moon and stars.

"Wow." Elsa gasped breathlessly at the scenery.  
"I know. I always found Asia to have the most beautiful of sceneries. Don't ask me why."  
"No, no. I see why."

With her powers, Elsa turned her gown into her sparkling ice dress and also created skates for her. "Do you want some skates?"  
"Go for it." Jack held out his hands and flew till his feet delicately touched the ice like a feather landing softly on the ground.

A small amount of powers from Elsa created ice-skates onto his feet.

"Cool." Jack laughed, twirling around. "My Queen." he bowed, holding out his hand.  
"Will how do you do?" Elsa put on a voice all high and posh like, taking his hand and curtseying.

They then took to the ice and skated away with each other. They were like professional skaters as soon as they touched the ice. He glided effortlessly and she danced magically. The sight of the two underneath the bright moon and the twinkling stars on the frozen river could not look any more perfect. Perfection was never achieved until now. Perfect.

"Ugh," Elsa held out her arms as she slid passed Jack. "Ice-skating gives me such a feeling of freedom."  
"You're like a little bird, Elles." Jack chuckled skating past her.  
"Nope. I feel much free than a little bird." Elsa closed her eyes and let her feelings take over on the ice.

Elsa and Jack then held each others hands and twirled round and round trying to see who would let go first. They both let go at the same time. Jack went flying backwards while Elsa just fell on the ice and skidded to the other side. They both ended up laughing at it.

"I can't skate well in this dress." Elsa laughed standing up. She flicked her hand up and her powers rose from the ground to the top. Her dress decreased in length and then just changed design and shape all together. She had a blue v-line strap that connected to the top of the dress around the middle of her breasts and went around her neck. It was complete covered in diamonds and silver. It's a very light baby blue and tight around her breasts but then flowed down to her thighs. It being an skating dress, it also had a part inside that covered the middle of her legs and behind. Jack stared in complete awe. Could Elsa get any more beautiful?

With this Elsa begun to do figure skating across the ice leaving Jack breathless. She was strong, solid and sturdy yet at the same time gentle, flexible and flowing.

"Come on Jack!"  
"Oh no. I am _not_ doing that?"  
"Why? Scared I'm better than ya?"

Jack, stubborn like Elsa, accepted the challenged and began to figure skate too. He found it awkward as he always felt dancing was more of a girl's kind of thing. Not his.

"Wow. Amazing." Elsa skates over to him while he's still going. She gets in his way and they crash into each other.

"Okay, owe, owe, owe!" Jack complained pushing himself up off the ice in which he and Elsa fell on. It was at that point that he realized Elsa was lying right underneath him and they were in _that_ position. She was out for a few seconds, processing what just happened in her head. The few seconds felt longer to Jack. He was able to look at her from head to toe and back up again. Beautiful. Not the most carefully crafted snowflake that he or her could make could compare to what she looked like. When Elsa began to stir, Jack flew off her and landed a few meters away from her.

"Damn, that hurt." Jack rubbed the back of his head.  
"Ow." Elsa rubbed her head. "Am I dead? I feel dead?"

Jack laughed.

...

Anna entered Elsa's room that night while she was brushing her hair getting ready for bed. It was summer for them but on the other side of the world, it was winter so Jack was gone to put some poor country in a blizzard. Anna smiled and jumped about the room.

"You're happy." Anna noticed the obvious.  
"Oh? Am I?"  
"You've been smiling at yourself for a while now."  
"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Anna giggled and jumped to Elsa's side and wrapped her arms around her big sister. "I love you Elsa. I hope you'll be happy in the future."  
Elsa turned round still smiling. "Now what's that suppose to mean."

Anna just shook her head and hugged Elsa again. Elsa hugged Anna back. Elsa did feel happy. She felt something that she never felt before in her life. They more she thought about him, the happier she was. It never seemed to snow round her as usual but when it did, Elsa would only have to imagine one thing -whether it's his eyes or his smile- the snow would melt and disappear.

"Who is he?" Anna asked, sitting down on Anna's lap.  
"Who's who?" Elsa asked.  
"The one behind your happiness?"  
"What? No, no. You've got it all wrong!" Elsa laughed. "I'm not in love with anyone."  
"I didn't say you were in love." Anna's eyebrow went up.

Elsa turned bright red and giggled with her hand to her lips. "Okay, okay! Fine. Yes...there's someone."  
"I knew it! Tell me everything!"  
"No...no I can't." the Queen turned to look out the window expecting him to appear in any second. But he didn't. "I don't want you to know."  
"Is it Oscar? Oh my gosh! It is! Isn't it?" Anna got up off her lap and danced around the room. So much love...so much misunderstanding.

Elsa looked up confused. Oscar? Why would she think that? Well...she supposed no one could see she was always with Jack but it looked like she spent a lot of time with Oscar. If Elsa agreed to liking Oscar, it would make more sense than Jack. NO ONE EVEN BELIEVED IN JACK! With a heavy sigh, Elsa nodded regrettably to the lie.

"Yes...it's...Oscar..."  
"YAY!" Anna grabbed Elsa's arms and they spun around the room fast and fast before falling down to the ground, dizzy. "I knew it! Oh Elsa, you're going to be so happy."  
"Yes. I. Am. Absolutely. Positively. Ecstatic." Elsa sarcastically said not knowing how to respond. It made Anna feel more happy about her decision. Wait till Elsa finds out! She'd be so surprised- yes, she will be so surprised.

"Oh. I think you'd two will have beautiful children."  
"Yes. We. Will. Have. Beautiful...wait, what?"

Elsa turned to her little sister who laughed running out of the room. Elsa felt the snow start to fall, this time the thought of Jack didn't help her melt it away, it made things ten times worse. What if she's forced to marry Oscar to make an alliance with Sweden? It's not like Jack likes her or anything like the way she likes him (or so she thinks) but Jack really doesn't like Oscar- neither did she! It was then a snowflake touched her face. The instant it hit her, she knew it wasn't hers. If it wasn't hers then it was...

Elsa turned around to the window where Jack stood by on the wall. His cap was tilted over his eyes, his head hung low and her arms were crossed. Jack slowly lifted his head up.

"How much did you hear?" Elsa asked worriedly.  
"Pretty much all of it. How come you never told me you liked Oscar?"  
"Because I don't. I wanted Anna off my back is all. I hate Oscar with a burning passion." Elsa found herself a stool and collapsed on it.  
"I see." Jack walked over in his bare feet to Elsa and bent down in front of her to look up at her. "Hey." he caught attention. "Are we friends?"

Elsa looked at him for a moment. She hated showing emotion- especially affect...especially to Jack! She let out a long and soft sigh, staring down at her hands on her lap before finding Jack's sharp blue pools of enchantment.

"Well...yes. I count you as a friend...w-what about you?"

Jack pulled a face and rubbed the back of his head. "Are you kidding me? You? I count you more as a pain I have to put up with." he laughed.

Elsa snowballed him. In the face.

...

As soon as June came, it left and then July arrived. Anna was jumping all around about her wedding. When Elsa announced their wedding to the public earlier, Anna had never been more excited. When Kristoff proposed, it was with a wooden ring carefully crafted by the trolls. The detail in it was extraordinary. It had swirls going around with fine writing in through the it all in different language meaning _My Love. _However, for the public Elsa had the ring remade with white gold and a diamond in the middle of it. Anna preferred the wooden one more and when not in public, who wear the wooden one.

Through the planning they decided to have two weddings: one with the trolls and one for the public views. For the troll wedding they decided to have it first to be their most meaningful wedding and only have Elsa, Olaf, Sven and the other trolls watch it before inviting everyone for the second. The first one would take place on the evening of their "last" day as singles before the other wedding in the morning.

Anna started to eat only greens and went exercising every morning though she really did not need to. Elsa made sure Anna had two wedding dresses for each event. For her first wedding, she would wear a short and simple wedding dress. It was strapless and the bodice was a sweetheart shape. Around the waist was a diamond band it in then just flowed down to the top of her knees. For her second wedding dress, it too was a strapless sweetheart bodice but was decorated in swirls with diamonds and beads. The skirt would with puff out in beautiful white layers over each other. Elsa's bridesmaid dress for the first wedding was a long pastel pink dress made from lace and had sleeves. Her second was a long navy blue dress with a one shoulder strap that had a little broach of diamonds where the strap and dress met on the front.

The design for the invitations were professionally painted flowers to the royals for the second wedding. The first wedding was a secret wedding. The carriage was an open roof carriage with Sven pulling it. The Honeymoon destination for the two decided to travel to Paris, France. The trolls decorated the forest for the wedding while Elsa had her servants decorate the church. The music for the first wedding would be instruments and Norwegian themed songs from the trolls while the second would have choir boys singing.

July left and August came and wedding was being put together for the final touches for the day. They had a rehearsal to make sure they were absolutely sure how it would go. Elsa held a bridal shower for her little sister with most of high classed girls. With the wedding happening Elsa became very stressed out but that's when Jack came in, he was there to de-stress her.

Soon would come the wedding of Anna, Princess of Arendelle and Kristoff Bjorgman.

* * *

I went to Comic Con yesterday and oh my God, I never had so much fun ever. My friends dressed up as Doctor 11 (from Doctor Who), Queen Elsa (from Frozen; her mum made the costume) and Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid; I made the costume.) I was suppose to go as Hatsune Miku but my wig didn't arrive on time so I changed and made my costume last minute. I went to Comic Con cosplaying as Lucy/Nu from Elfen Lied. It was fun. It was Belfast's first ever Comic Con. I can't wait till next year.

Hope you enjoyed and cheers for all the reviews :')

**w w w. vastkid girlfriend - prom - short - cute - simple - light - blue - cute - prom - dresses - under - 50 - dollars / (this is for Elsa's lightblue dress and to see what I imagine her like skating watch a clip on YouTube of the Ice Princess Reaching for Heaven)**

**w w w . dressity simple - wedding - dress / (this is for Anna's firt wedding dress and it's the second picture; no spaces remember)**

**w w w. bushops fancy - wedding - dresses - by - jasmine - collection / (Anna's second wedding dress and it's the second picture down; no spaces remember)**

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	16. Before the Wedding

Chapter 16.

It was only two days till Anna's first wedding. Anna had no stress. The only thing she had to worry about was looking pretty for the day, not falling and being on time. However, even you know it wasn't her own wedding, Elsa was the one stressing the most. Why? It was because Elsa planned the entire two weddings and Anna didn't. Elsa snowed the castle walls for weeks. Even you know it was summer at the time everyone wore their winter coats. Jack also noticed Elsa's feelings to things. He simply teased her though and he spent his time with Elsa dodging every snowball attack she had for him.

Two days before Anna's and Kristoff's first wedding with the trolls, Elsa had the maids draw her a hot bath and leave her in peace while she soaks her poor exhausted body. Stepping in, it didn't even freeze over. Elsa let all negative emotions leave her. The room was dark, only a lit fire place for light which was near the door on the other side of the screen that was placed around Elsa in case some one walked in through the door. Her long platinum locks was soaked and dropped out of the bath as Elsa put her head back and scrunched up her knees so the top half of her body could get covered in hot water.

Her eyes were closed and misty and she breathed heavily feeling all the tension leave her body. The screen, like I said, protected her privacy from anyone entering the door but there was none on the otherside where the window was...

Jack came bursting into the room from the window and landed delicately with one foot. Jack stared at Elsa who lay baring all. Elsa stared at Jack who did not but show a blank expression on his face. Elsa's dunked her whole self under the water. On her nose and knees stuck out off the water. Her arms immediately went to covering herself. She let out a scream at the same time she did this.

"JACK!" Elsa screamed, completely mortified.  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Jack turned around to the window. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself; out of embarrassment, out of how stupid he was and out of how cute Elsa's embarrassment was.  
"Jez! I can't even take a bath in private." Elsa stood up stark naked.  
"Well I'm sorry! I had no idea."

Elsa, with a towel wrapped around her, walked to the close the window. Jack stared out her with one eyebrow raised and a smile on the other side. Elsa looked at him with an expression: _what? _Jack shook his head: _nothing. _He couldn't help but chuckle for all three reasons again. Elsa blushed and began to plait her hair. She walked over to the other side of the screen to put on her nightgown. She walked out and called for one of the nurses to take out the dirty bath water.

Jack and Elsa then sat on pillows next to the fire.

"Again, I'm really sorry." Jack apologised for the hundredth time.  
"Please stop bringing it up." Elsa turned bright red. "Did you see anything?"  
"No..." Jack shook his head slowly.  
"You did! You did see! Oh my gosh!" Elsa buried her head into her knees.  
"I honestly didn't. You were too quick. That and my eyes never left your eyes so..." Jack shrugged. "That and there's nothing there I haven't seen before."  
"Do you spy on people?"  
"No...just some girls in other countries like to take off their clothes and maybe go swimming or be nude posers for artists. Yeno? Just...that."

Elsa nodded her head. It did sound reasonable. Elsa however had no idea what anything looked like. As a lady you are expected to know and not know certain things. Elsa followed these rules strictly.

"You looked pretty good anyway."  
"I thought you said you didn't see anything." Elsa raised an eyebrow outsmarting Jack.

Jack cleared his voice and switched the topic quickly before things could get any more awkward than they already are.

"So, how's the wedding going?"  
"Okay. Everything's almost done. Tomorrow we'll just fix a few bits and bobs and then it'll be perfect."  
"That's good. How do you feel about it all?"  
"Honestly...I have no clue." Elsa looked up at him, the fire reflected in both their eyes. "My sister...younger than me...getting married before me..."  
"Hey." Jack smiled. "Someone will marry you too."

Elsa gave her a half smile. Inside, all she wanted to say was _yes, I probably will marry someone...but it won't be you. _Similarly, Jack thought _I wish I could marry you myself. _The two ice powered being sat in front of the fire talking till Elsa fell asleep. Jack watched her sleeping peacefully by the fire on the floor. Carefully he lifted her up and put her in bed. Elsa wouldn't forgive him if he let her sleep on the floor and she ended up having a sore back because of it. Jack then lay on the bed too and with his hand, brushed strands of hair out of Elsa's face and behind her ear. All he wanted to do was love her and be with her forever. To kiss her and hold her and...that's when it occurred to Jack. Should he kiss her? Elsa is asleep and would never no?

Jack looked at her thin lips. They got closer and closer but it was really Jack getting closer to them. There he was. Only a few centimetres away from kissing Elsa. Closer, closer her got. His face now millimetres away. He got so close their noses touched. Jack closed his eyes. He can do this. He was strong. He WILL do this. Jack now turned his head. He got closer till their lips nearly brushed each other. He hesitated. He paused for a few minutes, taking in deep breaths. This was it.

Elsa turned over in her sleep, leaving Jack there. Jack chuckled to himself. He was such an idiot. He should know better than kiss people in their sleep. That's like taking advantage of them. So he left. Leaving Elsa to sleep.

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2013**

The Guardians all stare at Jack, starstruck. Except Tooth of course. She's flying all around the ice palace- room to room, floor to floor- screaming with excitement. After a few minutes, Sandy starts to clap his hands and jump up and down and giving him the thumbs up. Bunny just facepalms himself and North is still in deep shock. Jack had the feeling of embarrassment. Talking about such personal things really did make things awkward for him. He simply lay in the arc of his staff that stands on its own.

"So...you almost?" Bunny asks.  
"Almost."  
"Whoo! Oh my gosh Jack! You should of! Don't you feel regret not kissing her?!" Tooth zooms over to him so fast. Her face sticks into to his and Jack topples over. He sits on the ground trying to think what just happened.

He uses the staff to pull himself up and he just chuckles awkwardly. "Well...at the time yeah, but now...no. I get there, eventually. Just wait."

This sent Tooth into a fit of screams and getting the butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jack goes on with the story.

* * *

**Arendelle Summer 1867**

It was the night before the wedding and Elsa entered Anna's room. Her little sister's hair was towel dry and stuck to her face. Elsa giggled, putting her hand to her lips.

"Let me." Elsa said, picking up a brush and sitting behind her sister on bed. "You nervous?"  
"More like excited! THIS IS SO EXCITING!"

Elsa giggled again. Her sister was always enthusiastic about everything. Anna could see no negativity in the world but only happiness and love and joy...except when it comes to Hans but he's long gone. Kristoff hates the mere sound of the name and has forbidden Anna to ever mention him. This wasn't particularly hard considering Anna didn't want to talk about him ever. They're so perfect for each other.

That's when Olaf came in. "Anna, what am I suppose to do again?"  
"Olaf! You should be with Kristoff for the big day tomorrow."  
"Oh. I was but Kristoff ran off. I don't think you forgot to tell him he was to meet up with me."  
"HE WHAT!" Anna jumped up and looked at Elsa with fear in her eyes and panic, worry, stress...it all.  
"Wow." Elsa stood up. "Calm. I'm sure he'll come back. I'll go look for him. You need your beauty sleep."

Elsa kissed Anna on the forehead and set her in bed. She then bent down to Olaf and whispered for him to stay with Anna and to not let her leave the bed till Elsa arrives the next day. That's what Olaf did.

Elsa went straight to her room. Usually she'd find Jack there but he wasn't. The one time she needed him the most and he wasn't even there! Elsa raced across the room to the window and opened it up.

"JACK!" She screamed out over and over again. Snow began to fall from her emotions and she couldn't see past her nose because her own emotions created a blizzard in front of her.

Elsa shut the windows and turned to find Jack sitting on his staff's arch at the top.

"You called!"  
"Jack! I need your help!"  
"Yeah, sure. What you need?"  
"I need you to hold me-"  
"Wait, what!?" Jack jumped off his staff and looked at her. Was this what he was thinking.  
"-and fly me across the kingdom. Kristoff's run off and we need to find him. Anna's panicking! Please help me Jack."

Jack rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He should have known it was too good to be true. He smiled and lightly nodded his head much to Elsa's delight. Elsa then jumped on his back like a piggy back and flew out the room to find Kristoff.

It was hard finding Kristoff. If it was snowing, all they had to do was follow Sven's footprints but it wasn't, so they couldn't. They must have travelled for a long time the two of them. They travelled up the mountain and all around too. They couldn't find Kristoff anywhere. Hours passed and still nothing changed. Anna stayed at home crying in her pillow with Olaf there to pat her back.

Elsa and Jac decided to take a break at the ice palace. Elsa sat on the the floor hitting her head.

"Where could he go!? This is a disaster!"  
"Hey. I'm sure it's nothing." Jack sat next to her.  
"Poor Anna. I hope when I marry no one does this to me."

Jack forced a smile on his face and sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Elsa rested her head onto his shoulder. Jack loved the feeling he had with Elsa. Elsa too loved the feeling she had with Jack. He was cold. So very cold. Elsa never felt the cold so it was always a weird thrilling experience for her. Just touching his icy skin shot bolts up and down her body. Jack felt the same way. Elsa's snow wasn't like his. It was different. It was softer and even you know it was snow, her snow had a sense of warmth to it.

Elsa shot her head up. "I got it!" She yelled while her head bashed into Jack's nose. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay." Jack held his nose. "What is it?"  
"Kristoff! It's obvious! Did we check where the trolls are?"  
"No..."  
"Then let's go!" Elsa jumped up and pulling Jack's arm.

...

The two landed safely into the dark forests where the trees over grew and blocked out any light from the moon. Elsa clung to Jack, feeling a pang of fear. They walked around till they found Sven munching grass.

"Sven?" Elsa asked, and petted him. "Where's Kristoff?" Sven looked towards the opening where the trolls would be.

Elsa made her way to the clearing with Jack. It was there, they found Kristoff talking to the trolls.

"Oh! Please don't do that during the wedding. Please! For me!"  
"Okay fine." the female Troll smiled. "I can't believe it! My baby's getting married. Oh Kristoff!"  
"Oh and could you calm it down a bit too. I know it's exciting-"  
"Exciting! It's more than that! You're getting married!"  
"Don't need to sound so shocked..."

The trolls stopped talking to Kristoff and looked at Elsa who stood. Kristoff stood up and cleared his throat.  
"Elsa?"  
"Why are you here!? Anna's crying thinking you ran off before the wedding!"  
"Wait, what? No! I told Olaf I had to run a few things by my family for tomorrow."  
"It's Olaf you're talking to. Of course he's not going to get what you're saying." Elsa put her arms on her hips. "Come on. Let's go home."  
"Sure...how'd you get here?"  
"Not important. As long as you get back, things will be fine. GO!"

Kristoff hugged the trolls by and ran back to Sven but waited for Elsa to give her a ride back to the castle. Elsa smiled at the trolls and turned to walk to Kristoff when they stopped her.

"So Elsa. Who's this fine man beside you?" they all turned to Jack.

Jack looked around shocked before staring back at Elsa in complete shock.

"W-wait! You mean you can see him?" Elsa asked.  
"Of course we can sweetie. Do we look blind to you? Except for him over there...we're not blind."  
"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked, riding in on Sven, not seeing Jack at all. "Are you coming?"  
"Y-Yeah...sure..." Elsa glanced at the trolls and Jack before jumping up on Sven and riding off back to the palace.

The next day would be Anna's and Kristoff first wedding.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for their reviews :)

**TheSyncopatedFo'c'sle**: Thanks for your review :) I fixed my mistake. Thank-you for pointing it out. I'm actually from UK. Northern Ireland? I wouldn't have even recognised it as a mistake because I guess it's to do with dialect and the whole slang and not 'proper' English. But thanks for your help xD

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter is Anna's wedding. Whoo!

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	17. Anna's Two Big Days and Elsa's Nightmare

Chapter 17.

Anna stared at herself in the mirror. She took long deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. Every second she kept shaking. Her bottom lip quivered and the rest of her trembled too. She wore her first wedding dress that was tight around her chest and heart shaped but then flowed all the way down to her knees and a diamonds around the waistline like a belt. She stood in white flats. Her hair; just as simple as her dress. It just fell down past her shoulders. Some of it was clipped back and some of the ends were curled and then decorated with baby's breath in her hair.

Elsa came in with her hair plaited to the side and her long pastel pink dress on. Her make-up was very light and fine. She smiled at her little sister.

"Wow." Anna turned to her sister. "You look beautiful."  
"Me? What about you? You look amazing." Elsa hugged Anna from behind and the two stare at each others reflection in the mirror.

The two didn't move nor spoke. They knew in their hearts this was special and they felt the presence of their mother and father there with them. The two smiled and hugged the girls. They whispered into their ears how beautiful they are and how proud they are of them. Mary looked at Elsa and said how so alike they turned out to be and how strong she is. Walt hugged Anna telling her what a beautiful girl she is inside and outside and how her being around makes everyone happy. They all leaned in for a family hug together. Each sister felt the love of their parents again but with a knock on the door, it was gone.

Elsa and Anna turned to the door where Olaf came in.

"Oh Anna." he gasped. "I feel flattered you want to dress up like me."  
Anna laughed. "Olaf, I'm wearing white because I'm getting married today."  
"Oh...okay." Olaf looked down offended. "OH! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!"

Anna laughed and looked at Elsa one more time. The two then hugged and walked out of the room; ready for the first wedding.

...

Anna had never seen the decorations for her wedding by Elsa and the trolls so when she arrived on the carriage pulled by Sven, she was very shocked. There was a path leading in through the trees. The path was covered in white petals like a blanket. No other colour could be seen on the ground. The trees lined the path and bent over at the top so their leaves could drape over the top. Their drapes were decorated with lines of different kinds of white wild flowers. The branches of each tree were also woven together to create little mini wooden arches. The trunks of the trees were decorated with colourful wild flowers and leaf vines were wrapped around. Fairy lights were also put on he trees that lined the forest. Sven and Olaf went on leaving Anna and Elsa standing at he front.

Anna was speechless and looked around. It was exactly like a scene from a fairytale. Elsa smiled knowing it was a big surprise for her. A wedding fit for a fairy princess. After a few minutes Elsa and Anna walked the white flowered path to where her wedding would take place. Anna's eyes drifted around the trees. Sun glare played peek-a-boy in through the trees giving a fiery reflection off of Anna. It was like life had just been produced for the first time and it was breathtaking. The wedding took place the early hours of morning when the sun first started to rise. The sky burned above and hadn't looked so perfect in a long time. Wildlife came alive and birds fluttered about and small animals like squirrels and chipmunks played catch with each other. Berries that grew helped give that edge to the decorations.

One more turn around the corner and they would be in the clearing where the aisle was. They stopped beside Sven and Olaf who smiled. Anna grew excited yet nervous and peeked her head around the corner for the wedding was about to start.

The clearing was a wide circle and the aisle cut up to the middle-point of the circle. In the middle-point stood a tall wooden pavilion where trees grew over and criss-crossed each other on the outside to create wooden waves. The part in the middle twirled round to create roof. It was decorated with even more flowers and even more fairy lights. Inside the pavilion stood Grand Pabbie and Kristoff (who didn't dare look down the aisle) stood at the bottom of the steps for Anna. Trolls lined up to the pavilion and were happily gossiping to each other. A few trolls were put on side as they were the ones who were creating the music. Jack was there too sitting on top of a tree but only the trolls and Elsa could see him. She shook her head at him. It was time.

The male trolls sang the first fifteen seconds of Vuelie. When the girls started singing, everyone twirled round to watch. Thirty seconds in and Sven walked up the aisle with a pillow in his mouth with the rings on them. He stood by the steps of the pavilion and sat himself down comfortably. Nine seconds later, Olaf came jumping out throwing even more petals (but this time a mixture of colours) on top of the white petals. Fifty three seconds of the song was in and Kristoff's adoptive mother came up the aisle. She stood underneath the tree where Jack sat which was on the left of the bottom steps of the pavilion.

The music passed for a few minutes. Then it came. Kristoff turned. The trolls stood up. Olaf smiled. Sven perked up. Elsa breathed. One minute seventeen seconds into the song and Anna came walking down the aisle. Jack sat up to see this.

Kristoff jaw dropped. Anna came up like a child, blushing and cringing into herself as she gave him the smile he cherished so much. Angels came bursting out of the heavens to pour their magical sunlight onto her and to help the trolls out with their heavenly song. Or maybe it was Anna who was the angel in which graced everyone's presence. Kristoff could never be sure which one it was. For all he knew, it could be both.

Jack felt the exact same way when he saw Elsa going up the aisle with Anna, the two sisters hooking arms. Never had he seen such a rare beauty in his life. Both sisters beautiful in their own ways. Yet it was Elsa's way that caught Jack's attention the most.

The song ended exactly when Anna and Elsa reached the bottom steps of the pavilion. Elsa turned and hugged her sister before giving her away to Kristoff. Elsa then stood where Kristoff's adoptive mother troll stood.

"Wow...you're...wow!" Kristoff whispered absolutely speechless.  
Anna giggled. "Oh stop you."

They hooked arms and walked up the steps of the pavilion where they could now start the ceremony. Trolls sat down, some in tears and some cheering already.

Grand Pabbie spoke loud and clear for all to hear. During the ceremony, Elsa's eyes would flicker up to Jack who gave her a mischievous grin. She would give a cheeky little grin back there and then. They said their vows and they looked into each others eyes; Anna and Kristoff. They placed their rings and both said, "I do." Or to be exact, Kristoff said, "I do." it was Anna who said, "Oh...um...yes! YES! Ofcourse! I mean...I do." she cleared her throat before she said the last two words. This made Elsa giggle at her little sister. Just the other day they were children playing with hers and Jack's magic creating snowmen (before the accident) and now, here she is. A full grown and beautiful woman. Elsa couldn't help but feel a little down but it all.

...

The first wedding would always be their favourite. Never had any royals had a wedding like that. It's because they're royal, they had another wedding the day after that. Their first one was beautiful, enchanting, unreal, free and breath-taking. The second one was big, grand, elegant, sophisticated and respectful. It took place in church with only the royals and other blue bloods and high classed people in the room. Outside, the streets lined with crowds of the people of Aredelle. They waved and cheered for Anna and Elsa when they passed. Anna was more fancy for the crowds liking and Elsa was more smart for them. Elsa's hair was in it's coronation hairstyle. Anna's hairstyle had two Dutch plaits going down on each side of her head and meeting at the bottom of the back of her head. It was then twirled into a bun with a tiny little white flower popping out of it. She wore her tiara proudly with her huge dress.

They sang their church music which unlike the troll's singing Vuelie didn't give Anna goosebumps. The second wedding was done and dusted to Elsa's, Kristoff's, Olaf's, Sven's and even Jack's joy. People usually do things twice to improve the first time they did it. However with these two weddings, the second wedding made the first wedding look like a wedding for angels.

After the second wedding, Anna and Kristoff made their ways to the ship for Paris, France. This made both Anna and Elsa a bit uneasy considering what happened to their parents. Elsa threatened the sailors and captain on the ship that if Anna dies and they survive, it's their heads that are going to pay. They all knew Elsa was just scared for her sister so none of them took it to heart. Elsa sent Jack with them. Jack, with his winds, was able to direct the couple to Paris in less time it usually would. Jack made sure nothing bad would happen to Anna or Kristoff and if they did, he'd have to help them. No questions. When Anna and Kristoff arrived at France, Jack flew back to Arendelle. He'd let the lovers be and come back when they're leaving again to direct them back safely to Arendelle for the Queen. For Elsa.

Elsa however during the time was always occupied. Big wedding. Royals here, there and everywhere. To be more specific, Oscar.

"Oscar," Elsa smiled as he approached her.  
"Your majesty." He bowed respectfully.  
"I hear your father, King Oscar I is very ill. I send my sympathy to you and your family. Such terrible times. I know how it feels to lose a parent."  
"Oh please. Admit it you were happy really. I can't wait for mine. He loves to hang on...but once he's gone, I'm next." Oscar smiled.

This shocked Elsa to the point she didn't even know how to react. Well, she knew how to react...she just knew it wasn't legal and right for a Queen like herself.

"Well...that is unfortunate." Elsa's teeth were closed shut as she tried to hold back her anger and annoyance for such a man.  
"Your council members have asked me to stay in Arendelle."  
"Really? Did they?" Elsa's eyes shot death glares at the student council who smile and bow like they were saying _your welcome, _as if they done a good thing. Elsa then shot one at Oscar who didn't seem phased. "For how long?"  
"As long as I can."  
"How long's that?"  
"Maybe till winter?"

Elsa felt like dying inside. She was not a bad person. She did nothing wrong to deserve this punishment! Sure she froze the kingdom here and there...attacked that guy...and that one...hurt Anna...well the list could go on but none of them were on purpose! How Elsa begged for the God above to have mercy on her and to send this man away out of her sight. That did not happen.

The next day, Oscar had invited her to have frokost with him. Elsa was up before six doing some work and frokost was at seven. She had a plain simple frock on and her hair in a bun. She waited in her room to be called for frokost. She sat by her dressing table adding some powder to her face to cover up her freckles. That's when she felt the cool breeze. That could only mean one thing.

"S'up Elsa." Jack came in with smiles but stopped when he saw the disappointment in Elsa's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"I'm being forced to have frokost with Oscar today." Elsa sighed. "Do I look all right?"  
"Elsa, you look amazing without all that crap on your face."  
"Yes well...freckles aren't looked at as beauty. Or anything else on my face." she found a tiny little unnoticeable spot around her hairline when she decided to say they last sentence. More powder was added till her face was a white moon.  
"Well...as long as you know you look fine to me." Jack smiled at her in through the mirror.

Elsa got up and hugged Jack- as a friend- before walking off to frokost with Prince Oscar.

They sat at the table opposite each other long ways. They had open sandwiches with meat cuts, spreads, cheese or jam on them. They had coffee with them too (it was very rare that Norwegians drank tea for breakfast unlike the English.) Oscar didn't find the breakfast unusual as they had open sandwiches for breakfast over in Sweden. Though only real difference is Swedish use crisp bread while Norwegians use brown bread. The Swedish also use more ingredients for their breakfast such as caviar and sweet things like syrup or cinnamon.

Elsa sat and had to listen to Oscar talk about himself endlessly. Jack pitied the Queen of Arendelle as he sat on the outside by the window watching poor Elsa. The things Queens must do for society. Little did the two know of the council plans in store for Elsa and Oscar. The plan was already in motion. Oscar was in on it too. He tried his best to butter Elsa up but it just didn't work. Unlike other girls, Elsa did not find him very interesting and jut hated the sight of him altogether. If she thought this was bad she had a big shock round the corner.

While Elsa was stuck in a nightmare, Anna was in a dream in Paris with Kristoff. The Royals treated Anna respectfully and even set up a room in one of their many castles for her and her new husband. Anna had little idea of the mess she created back home.

* * *

Hey guys. So I did more research into the Norwegian and Swedish culture. According to what I found, frokost means lunch but in Norway and Sweden, frokost would be their breakfast and that's exactly some of the things they ate from what I've described. Caviar is salted-cured-fish-eggs which I think sounds disgusting!

I'm an anime nerd so I more into the Japanese culture so it was nice to learn more cultures other than Japan. I'm pretty upset because I finish school TOMORROW and I'll be saying goodbye to all my friends :( What makes it worse is my last exam is maths calculator which I'm sooooo going to fail it's unreal. The non-calculator table just killed me on Monday. Even you know it's my last day tomorrow, I have to go in on Monday for stupid singing lessons and then on Tuesday is my Grade 7 singing exam. Scary.

Well anyway, thanks for all the awesome reviews and hope you liked this chapter. The first wedding I described is my dream wedding (except for the dress, I just thought it sounded more Anna). It won't be my wedding because wow...so much money and who's to say someone will want to marry me? Like really but a girl can dream and that's my dream right to the last detail.

Enjoy xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	18. Sweden

Chapter 18.

Arendelle Autumn 1867

Oscar never left Arendelle. He stayed and summer went and autumn came. He worked himself up from having breakfast, lunch and dinner with Elsa to spending every single minute of his life with her. Elsa hated that he was always around but not as much as Jack. Jack could barely see Elsa now because every time he got a moments peace with Elsa in between her Queen duties, Oscar would suddenly appear in the room. Anna was still in Paris with Kristoff. The royals over there had been treating them properly and supplied a room over in one of their many castles for Anna and Kristoff to stay in.

Letters came to Elsa everyday of their wonderful journeys and new discoveries in Paris. Elsa sat down with Oscar that morning when the letters arrived. Picking out the one that had her sister's handwriting on it, she read it first. Anna had began to tell Elsa about Notre Dame and the legend behind it of the hunchback, Quasimodo and the gypsy Esmeralda and how Judge Frollo tried to kill them. A Captain Phoebus was mentioned here and there too but all in all Elsa had to laugh. Imagine such a thing. A hunchback living in the Cathedral and a judge trying to kill gypsies with the help of the captain who ended up falling in love with a gypsy. Sometimes Elsa thinks Anna likes to exaggerate a little too much. Anna reported that it had been a seventeen year old legend and would soon be an eighteen year old legend.

She put the letter down and picked up the other ones. An odd thing happened. There was a letter not for her but for Oscar that morning of September. Upon opening it, it gave Oscar the news his father, King Oscar second of his name of Sweden was gravely ill and loved ones are coming over to be with him for his passing. Right away, Elsa prepared Oscar's mode of transportation to help out out and bid farewell to him.

This made Jack very happy. As soon as Oscar was out of sight, gone, disappeared, vanished did Jack appear.

"Hey stranger." Jack came in through the window in the empty dining room where Elsa ate alone.

"Jack!" She smiled, jumping up and hugging him. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't get around with Oscar always being here." Jack and Elsa sat down.

"Well, he's gone now."

"I can see that. How you doing?"

"Awful. Just...awful!" Elsa began to eat her meal. "I mean...I can't stand being near Oscar. But I can't get rid of him. Then you've got hose stupid people who force me to go along with him and I can't- I just can't- I can't-" Elsa got worked up.

Jack got up off the chair to hug Elsa again. "Hey, calm. I'm here now."

"Can we do something tonight?" Elsa asked, looking up at him. "I want to have a bit of fun, you know. My head is killing me."

"You've came to the right guy." Jack chuckled.

New Years Eve 2013

"Wow." sighs Tooth. "It's like a date."

"A date?" North asks. Hardly any of the Guardians know the terms use these days, North especially. None of them knew the meaning of selfie or twerking- nor do they want to. However, Jack did because unlike the other Guardians, Jack is there with the kids all the time. He witnesses their sexual needs, their selfish acts, their tearful moments, their anger tantrums and their happy times where as the others didn't. North only comes out of the North Pole when Christmas is upon him, Bunny only leaves his warren when Easter comes, Tooth never leaves her Tooth Palace because her fairies do the job for her and Sandy only comes when they're all asleep. The only other time they're up, out and about is when the Guardians are fighting together like Pitch or something.

"A date what two people who like, love or interested in do. They use their date to get to know, spend time together alone, eat and have a fun and romantic time together." Jack explains.

"Ah, very good."

Arendelle Autumn 1967

The days just seem to fly past. There was only two people; Jack and Elsa. The two made sure they made up for the time they lost together because of Oscar. Jack took Elsa up the mountain for sledging, skiing, snowboarding, snowball fights and everything else they could do in the snow. They never once got bored of it all. Jack at least once a week took Elsa to his favourite spot in Asia for them two to ice-skate freely. Jack loved that bit because then he'd get to see her in her short blue dress. Elsa liked that night too. Not because she can skate- she can do that anywhere - but because she loved flying and seeing the world from Jack's view.

"So how about later tonight when you're finished for the day we get some ice-cream or make our own!"

"Sounds nice." Elsa smiled as she sipped her coffee that first October morning.

Jack made himself comfy on the seat and they talked away. Elsa went quiet and let Jack talk on when the butler came in with the letters. Another letter for Anna. This time it told Elsa of her coming home. Elsa had set her cup down and apologised to Jack but asked him to bring her home safely again. Jack with no problems did as he was asked. This meant Elsa was left alone again.

As usual, the voyage took weeks but with the help of Jack controlling the winds and making them stronger, he was able to get the ship home in around half that time. It was still a long time though and it had gotten to them middle of October by the time they all arrived home. Anna jumped Elsa as soon as she came home and treated her sister to lots of exquisite gifts from Paris. Anna then told Elsa all the little stories and went on and on about the stories of; The Hunchback of Notre Dame- again, Cinderella- sixty four years old, Aristocats- forty three years old and Beauty and the Beast- twenty two years old.

Elsa once again found the stories silly. Fairy Godmother? Cinderella and the slipper? If the shoe was a perfect fit how did it fall off in the first place? Plus, there probably was people with the same size as feet as Cinerella. Beauty and the Beast? How can a person be turned into a candlestick holder, clock, teapot and a beast and what not? Some things are just impossible. Elsa didn't even want to get started on the talking cat problems. Still, Elsa said nothing because of Jack a winter spirit, herself being able to control snow and ice, magical trolls and the fact that Olaf is a living snowman. Reality didn't make any more sense than the fairy tales we all love and read.

For the rest of that October, Elsa and Jack spent days and nights together. They'd talk about just about anything although Elsa couldn't handle awkward things which embarrassed her but that made Jack laugh so much so he often brought them up.

"So there are others like you?" Elsa began to eat her open sandwiches.

"Yep. Lots!"

"Like who?"

"Well... there's the Groundhog, the Leprechaun, Cupid-"

"Cupid? The small naked baby boy of love?"

"Actually, that pisses her off when she's described like that." Jack muses.

"Wait! He's a she!"

"Yep. A very young teenage girl with very light baby pink hair and deep glowing red eyes with I don't know this white...sheet-towel-rag dress and a bow and arrow."

"Wow! My whole views changed." Elsa sets her coffee down.

"I know right? Teenage girls easily fall in love so much and they dream about weddings and stuff too- I think that's why Cupid's a girl and a teenager instead of a male and baby. But being a teenage girl that easily falls in love, she's a very jealous bitch!"

"Jack! I will not have you say such things while I'm here."

"Please, you've heard me say worse."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I suppose she's the one who made the roses are red, violets are blue?"

"No, she made the 'roses are red that is true but violets are purple, not fucking blue.' That's what happens when she say that silly rhyme over and over again." Jack laughed. Elsa couldn't help but think it was quite clever and funny but she tried her best to show maturity in these cases.

"Anything else?" asked she.

Jack put his feet up on the dining room table trying to think. "Oh yeah. We have these things called 'guardians' among us immortals."

"Guardians?"

"Yeah, basically immortals that think they're better than the rest of us."

"Like who?"

"Well, there's only three. Sandman, Santa Claus and I heard the Easter Bunny too became a Guardians a few years ago."

"Wow!" Elsa's surprised to hear her childhood stories are reality. "Have you met any of them before?"

"Well...I see Sandy- Sandman- every night. I've tried to break into the North Pole and I see North- Santa Claus- around about on Christmas Eve but...I can't say I've ever talked to them...I don't even know what the Easter Bunny looks like!"

Elsa stayed quiet and ate her opened sandwiches and cup of coffee when the butler entered with that morning's letters. It was near the end of October and with a knife, Elsa opened the first letter that sat beside her. This first letter had been ruffled up and had coffee or tea stains around the corners and a few black smudges of ink. Reading the letter carefully, Elsa gasped. The King of Sweden, Oscar II was dead. They were invited to the funeral and to stay the entire month to also watch the coronation of his eldest son, Prince Oscar of Sweden.

...

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff travelled to Sweden to be with Oscar and his siblings. Oscar was twenty-five and was the eldest, Princess Freja who was seventeen years old, Prince Gustaf age fourteen and Princess Saga age ten. Their mother, Lærke- from Denmark, greeted them and immediately tried to get on with Elsa. Lærke told Elsa stories about how brave Oscar was and how smart he was too. Anna got on well with the young Princess Saga but Freja was too stuck up to want to even be near Anna. The only people who seemed upset about the King's death was Freja, Gustaf and Saga. Oscar was happy he was gone because now he can become King while Lærke didn't care. They were forced into a loveless marriage where Oscar II would sleep with other women and sneak girls out from brothels to his bed. This upset Lærke greatly at the time but then she just didn't care any more. Oscar II had many illegitimate children in which Lærke refused to let them take recognition and had them and their mother's banished from court.

The court was divided up on what to make of Elsa. Some thought her magic was a git from God; a miracle- a true gift. Some thought it was a disgrace and shameful; a punishment from God. The church thought Elsa was a true witch or monster; a servant to Satan. To help Elsa through the long days, Jack stuck around as he literally had nothing better to do with his life. As it was autumn up north Jack was preparing himself for the coming winter.

"I don't understand. They hate me, they love me, they fear me...Sweden's just to much for me!" Elsa complained that night in her guest room of the Swedish castle.

"Mortals tend to pick and peck at what they don't understand and fear. Some like not understanding- it's like a mystery game to them. Others don't like not understanding- it confuses them and they like to know what's going on. Those who fear only fear for their lives...or immortal soul or something like that." Jack explained.

"Still...it's weird!" Elsa huddled up close to the lit fire. "I just want to go home to Norway; to Arendelle. I hate not being home. Why am I hear?"

"You're hear because you're a good person. You're here for support to those who most need it."

"Please, the only people that need my support are Freja, Gustaf and Saga- AND I BARELY KNOW THEM!"

Jack laughed and continued talking to Elsa through the night. Lærke and Oscar had been talking through the night too. They were going to extend their stay so then Elsa and the others can watch his coronation. When the end of them month comes, Oscar will go back to Arendelle, Norway with the three of them and stay there where he will propose on Elsa's birthday, the third day of December. All they had to do to make sure Elsa said yes was convince Elsa Oscar was a good person for her, propose in front of the councillors who will force Elsa into the marriage and to make it in public to Elsa will feel bad for turning him down in public.

On the day of the funeral, only royals and high class people were inside to watch King Oscar II of Sweden buried in Riddarholm church. Swedish people came from all over Sweden t place flowers round the place and to catch a glimpse of their former king's body being carried away in a coffin. Oscar pretended to look upset while Lærke pretended to cry for their appearances. Gustaf tried to stay strong but sniffled here and there. Freja also tried to stay strong but teared up here and there too. Saga just let go and cried for her father.

After the funeral Oscar became happy and started plans immediately of his coronation. Freja and Gustaf accepted this as they knew how selfish their older brother was and how much he wanted the throne. Saga didn't accept and frequently got into many fights with her mother and brother about disrespecting their father. It was horrible to watch.

Oscar gave Elsa a tour round Sweden and tried to impress her with everything. Anna and Kristoff felt very disappointed and left out from everything so Elsa made sure they came along the next time they went out and every time after that. Elsa knew how much this irritated Oscar as he just wanted to be alone with Elsa but Elsa thought otherwise.

Funeral was over before it even started. Next up, coronation day.

* * *

OH MY GOD! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED ALL MY GCSE'S AND I HAVE FINISHED SCHOOL! To celebrate I went to the beach and jumped into the water in my uniform. I had my friends sign my top with permanent marker and I went to my friends house for the first time afterwards. I'm going to miss all my friends.

**superpony55:** Thanks for your luck :) Glad you enjoyed the chapter. 7th grade? Over in Northern Ireland we don't do things in grades. When you're 11/12 you start your first year in high school also known as Year 8. When you're 15/16 you finish your fifth year also known as Year 12 and then you go off to college/tech. However, my high school is different in that you can stay on two years and that's like going to college. I planned to do that since I started in Year 8 but then when it came to near the end of the year, I decided to leave school and go to college/tech because I don't really want to do any of the subjects school is providing me but in college/tech, I want to do the performing arts course. I'm sad because literally ALL of my best friends are staying on in school and I'm the one going. I do have a few friends leaving the school too but they're going to completely different colleges/techs to me. It's sad saying goodbye.

Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this!

~ChibiNagisaSakura

xxx


	19. I Don't Dance!

Chapter 19.

The coronation day was just as long but more eventful than Elsa's. During Elsa's coronation, Elsa would panic about freezing everyone and tried to stay away from the public. Saying this, the more eventful part can be debatable considering Elsa did freeze the whole kingdom that day and that was an unforgettable event. Oscar walked into church high and mighty. His siblings: Freja, Gustaf and Saga, all stood by his side as Anna did for Elsa. Lærke stood on the other side, opposite to her other children and smiled with tears in her eyes at how proud and happy she was for Oscar.

Oscar picked up the golden rode and sphere and turned round to show all seriousness in his face. His eyes would turn to look at Elsa's who sat front row with Kristoff and Anna. Jack was sitting next to her too but he couldn't see Jack. Jack could see Oscar and didn't like the looks he sent to Elsa.

"This guy seriously needs to take a hike." Jack said out loud- knowing only Elsa could hear him. He didn't need Elsa to reply to know she found what he said funny. The smile that spread across her face showed that well enough but she disguised it well so Oscar thought she was smiling at him.

After the coronation was over, the celebrations started.

Food, ball gowns, music and dancing made Anna go completely nuts. Elsa and Anna helped themselves at the table with as much chocolate as they could get.

"It smells so good!" Elsa smiled to Anna.  
"Tastes better." giggled she. "Oh Elsa. I just love these kind of things."  
"I know you do." Elsa laughed. "You go mad for these. Balls...fancy dresses...dances...lots and lots of people..."  
"The complete opposite to you then?" Anna looked over at her older sister.  
"I just don't understand how this is fun! What's wrong with a nice warm fire with a book and some hot chocolate while being yourself around the company of people you love."  
"The fact that you'd ice the fire?" Anna laughed at the irony.  
"Oh shush you." Elsa couldn't help but show a grin on her face.

Elsa walked off into a little corner hidden with a draped curtain away from all of the crowds. Anna of course had to drag Kristoff to the dance floor where she danced till she couldn't stand. Elsa looked out the window with the chocolate coated strawberries- which didn't last long. Jack decided to stand with her in the corner.

"Hey Else." smiled the spirit.  
"It's Els-A!" corrected the young Queen.  
"Fine. Why you not dancing, Els-A?"  
"You know me."  
"Aw. What about me?"  
"What about you?"  
"Would you dance with me?"

Elsa stopped eating. She looked up at Jack. He couldn't be serious could he? There was a slight cheeky grin on his mouth but his eyes showed seriousness. Elsa squinted at him. Still the same. Cheeky grin but serious eyes. As much as Elsa hated dancing, she couldn't help but want to accept the offer. To dance with Jack. Again, Elsa felt the butterfly feeling in the put of her stomach and her heart race. Her breathing became shaky but she knew she wanted to dance with Jack. So she nodded.

"Really?" Jack looked at her, just as nervous as she was. He didn't think she'd take him seriously.  
"Well...I'd like to know what the big fuss is all about with dancing." Elsa made an excuse just so she can dance with him.

Jack gave his cheeky grin and held out his hand to Else which she took. So Else doesn't look weird dancing on her own, Jack and Elsa went out into the forest in the back of the palace. They found a clearing in the forest where they could still hear the music. Jack turned to Elsa and Elsa awkwardly took his hand. They held each others hands swaying for a while, not knowing what to do.

"Look, no one has been able to see me. You're the first and only so far so...I don't actually know what I'm doing." Jack sighed.  
"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not sure either." Elsa laughs. "But I think I do this."

Elsa stepped closer to him. Jack raised his head and looked down at her not knowing why she was _that_ close. Elsa looked upwith huge eyes; her trembling cold breath hitting his face. His cold fresh breath hit hers too. He puts his head back down to normal looking down at her with loving eyes. Elsa lifted his right and put it around her waist.

"Wow!" Jack takes his hands back. "What are you doing?"  
"This is how they dance."

Jack replaced his hand to her waist and Elsa set her right hand in his left hand. She looked up at him and then, they danced. Jack in the midst of it all began to float with Elsa in his arms. The two glided along the air with each other. He twirled her there and swooped her here. Not once did their eyes leave each others. Jack cocked his head and gave Elsa another cheeky grin. Elsa blushed and gave a nervous laugh before stopping her dance.

"What?" Elsa asked uncomfortably.  
"You _don't_ dance." Jack grinned.  
Elsa gave another nervous chuckle. "Yes well...no one decent has ever asked me to dance so what was I suppose to say?"  
"No one decent?" Jack pushed his face closer to Elsa's.  
"Just stop." Elsa felt herself going red but her too leaned in close.

Slowly, Jack put them down firmly on the ground. Elsa closed her eyes while Jack still stared at her. Their faces turned and they reached in. Their noses brushed each others. Their lips...almost touching. All they had to do is lean in a little closer.

"Elsa?"

Elsa and Jack backed off from one another. Elsa turned to see Oscar approach them.

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2013**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Tooth screams, making the other Guardians to jump out of their flesh. "I HATE THIS GUY! HE NEEDS TO DIE NOW!"  
"Tooth...the guy's dead. Do you know this happened over a hundred years ago?" Jack laughs.  
"I DON'T CARE! HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE! RUIN A DAMN GOOD WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN KISS!"  
"Tooth!" North stands up causing Tooth to jump and look at him shamefully like a child being scolded by a parent. "You just ruined story! We want to hear more! More Jack! More!"  
"Now just hang on North, let me digest this!" yells Bunny.  
_No! I want to hear more! _Sandy jumps up.

Jack stands up and raises his hands trying to hush the yelling Guardians. At first they all seem to yell at the same time and then hush when Jack stands in the middle of them all. He twirls around to see all their hungry and eager faces, lusting for more of the story Jack had to say; Tooth especially. Jack chuckles to himself. How the Guardians can change after spending time together and listening to one story. One story. Not just any one story; Jack's story. Jack and Elsa's story.

"If you want me to finish the story another time I can. You all can fight away." chuckles Jack.

Immediately all the Guardians begin yelling for him to continue and promising they'd stop arguing.

"And no more interruptions." Tooth smiles, zipping her lips.

Jack nods and continues on.

* * *

**Sweden Autumn 1967**

"Elsa?" Oscar smiled walking up to Elsa who let go of Jack and looked like she was by herself. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Elsa looked speechless. "Were you dancing with yourself? I thought you said you don't dance?"  
"I...don't. But I knew someone would likely ask me so...I-I-I-I I practised." Elsa laughed nervously.  
"Here, let me help." Oscar jumped in Jack's place, much to the winter spirit's frustration. "I put my hand round your back like this."  
"I see." Elsa responded, smiling up. It looked like she was smiling up at Oscar but really she was looking behind him. Jack hovered up above him looking down at her.  
"And I lead."  
"Oh. _You_ lead." Elsa looked up at Jack with a grin.  
"What?" Jack shrugged. "I can't dance neither can you! How was I suppose to know?"  
"Yes Elsa." laughed Oscar. "I lead. Good girl."  
"Don't patronize me!" Elsa yelled at the King of Sweden.  
"Hey wow." laughed Oscar. "I'm sorry."

The two danced some with Jack sitting aside on the rock. Inside he felt anger, irritation and jealousy but on the outside he laughed, pretending to love the pain Elsa was in. Elsa gave him a few glares as they twirled past Jack going round and round. Everything seemed to be going fine except Elsa felt Oscar was a bit too fast when it came to dancing round and round. It got to the point where Elsa couldn't keep up with him and stood on his toes over and over again.

"Ow!" Oscar cringed in pain.  
"I am so sorry!" Elsa felt bad.  
"Jesus! How much do you way?!" Oscar yelled rudely.

Elsa backed off feeling hurt. There's a few things you should know about women. You should never try to guess their age unless you're saying they look younger to what they really are. Another, is make fun of their appearance. There are lots of other things too to consider when it comes to women. Also their weight is off limits. If a girl asks if she looks fat, you say no! No matter what, you are to assure her she's not fat. Oscar didn't pay attention to these rules and saw the line. Instead of staying the line, Oscar ran passed it and never looked back.

"Hey! No one can make fun of Elsa's weight except for me!" Jack yelled flying over to Elsa's side. "I told you, you weigh more than you look." He joked to Elsa.  
"Are you trying to pick a fight with me!" Elsa yelled at Jack.

Suddenly, the ground bellow them all began to freeze over. It climbed up the trees as fast as a squirrel and attacked the leaves- or what's left of them on the tree. Everything became white and slightly blue. Flakes began to float down onto their heads. Jack held Elsa trying to calm her down but that didn't work. Elsa was too worked up.

"I'm sorry Elsa!" Oscar begged for his life.  
"DON'T disrespect me AGAIN!" Elsa yelled, creating a sword made of ice her hands. "For I will-"

Jack grabbed Elsa and turned her round. "Wow there. Look, I hate Oscar even more than you but you can't kill him! It's not you!"

Elsa looked back at Oscar who was on his knees terrified. Elsa thought of Jack in her head and immediately the ice and snow disappeared. The colours came brightly back. Elsa too got down onto her knees and hugged Oscar round the neck.

"I'm sorry." Elsa apologised. "Parties bring out the worse in me."  
"Or your 'red flower' is 'blooming!'" Jack got behind Oscar and bent till he was face to face with Elsa.

Elsa's face burned red for as much as she would have loved to denied it then and there without Oscar being there, Jack was actually right. Elsa got up off her knees and held Oscar's hand at the two royals walked back to the ball where Oscar danced with Elsa slow so she didn't do any harm to herself or the people around her.

* * *

**Arendelle Autumn 1967**

Weeks passed and soon, November was almost over. The coronation was over and most of the royals have left. Elsa was last to leave however, when she went back to Arendelle, Oscar came back with them.

Winter came round the corner and Jack went all around the northern countries creating snow storms which he enjoyed. Elsa stayed back home while it snowed lightly outside. She sat in her office alone, waiting for Jack return, and signed many letters and forms for her. A knock came on the door and Oscar came in with two cups of hot chocolate for them both to drink. Elsa however, had other ideas and wanted him out as fast as possible. That too however, collided with what Oscar had planned.

"Sorry Oscar. I'm a bit busy right now."  
"Elsa, I've known you for quite some time now." Oscar started.  
"Yes. I've know you for some time too." Elsa kept signing her name, not looking up at the King of Sweden.  
"Lately I've been growing feelings for you in which I didn't know I had deep down."  
"Yes. I know what you mean." Elsa thought off all the feelings she's felt for Oscar. Bored, anger, offensive, hatred, loath, irritation...basically wanting to kill him over and over again was what Elsa felt. She really did hate Oscar. The only reason why the room doesn't freeze over when he's near her is that she always has Jack on her mind.  
"You too? This makes things simple for me." Oscar smiled taking it the other way; love. He then got down on one knee and reached into his pocket.  
"W-what are you doing?" Elsa immediately stood up. Tiny snowflakes started to fall from the ceiling.  
"Elsa, from the deepest reaches of my life, I ask for your hand in marriage."  
"This makes no sense!" Elsa yelled. The snowflakes got bigger and bigger and started to work together to built up on the floor.  
"Of course it does. We're betrothed for a long time now."  
"Yes but what are _you_ doing!? I don't get it!" Elsa started to freak out. The snow piled up and up till it became knee deep and burying Oscar.  
Oscar sighed and held out the ring higher to Elsa and spoke the words Elsa did not want to hear. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Oooohhh. Whacha think? I'd love to hear what everyone is thinking so if you plan to review, I'd want to hear what you think the next chapter's going to be like. Thanks for all the reviews so far! They're so supportive and helpful!

**ATA: **I haven't started college yet but I feel like staying in school is better because I can get A levels while in college I won't get that much out of it. However, there's literally NOTHING subject wise I'd like to do so that's why I'm leaving school to go to college. Sad leaving all my smart friends but...they're academic and I'm creative so...yeah. Gotta do what I'm interested in that way I can work hard.

**raynebowbeanie: **Don't worry, I only stop writing fanfictions when I feel like the fanfiction isn't appealing to much readers or if I'm bored writing. Fortunately, lots of readers do like the fanfiction- thought I can't understand why because I've read better than my stories- but I'm having so much fun writing this! AND YES! You got it! I wanted to show Jack and Elsa's relationship growing before I go straight to the story. Some people didn't get that, they felt it was a waste of time. Thank-you so much. Your review made me smile :')

Hope you enjoy guys and you'll just have to wait till next chapter to see what happens. :)

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	20. A Queen's Decision

Chapter 20.

**New Year's Eve 2013**

The Guardians stay quiet and stare at Jack. Their mouths all hangs open on the news. What the hell just happened? A fairytale turns to terror in an instant. All Guardians hold their ground from Jack not daring to ask that dreading question. Jack couldn't help but give a pitiful chuckle to himself before he slides down the ice walls to the ground where it seems he's lost all hope from the painful memory. At first all the Guardians hesitate to go over to Jack but then Tooth starts to fly over to him with the guys following her. Tooth flutters over to Jack's side and sits next to him. Sandy walks over to the other side of Jack and sits next to him. North and Bunny stand with each other in front of Jack.

"What did she say, Jack?" Tooth asks in anticipation.  
"She said no..." Jack mutters. This puts a smile on all their faces.  
"Then what's the big deal mate?" Bunny folds his arms.  
"She said no...at first." Jack looks up at them.

Their smiles fade and they look around at each other then back to Jack.

"Jack, we're-" Tooth tries to apologise on all of the Guardians' behalf.  
"I thought you all said no more interruptions?" Jack chuckles looking up at them.

They all shrug and give a pity smile to Jack. Jack let out a sigh of misery from the past before going on with the story.

* * *

**Arendelle Winter 1867**

"Will you marry me?"

Elsa stood mortified and in shock. Never had she thought Oscar would make an attempt on her. What was so great about her? She was pale and sickly looking with hair like a old person, freckles like a child and not to mention she was too skinny and had nothing desirable for men (if you catch my drift.) On top of that, she had ice powers and could easily kill people in her sleep. She took a look at the ring he was proposing with. The band was made of two platinum metal swirls that intertwined with each other and had sapphires going round with it. in the middle was a huge sapphire. It was really big. The biggest sapphire had seen on a ring. That must have cost a lot more than Elsa paid for Anna's engagement ring.

"No." Elsa gasped before running out of the office in tears.

She ran with her hand to her mouth and she sobbed running along hallways. She turned the hallways and crashed into her councillors. They had already known of Oscar's plans to marry Elsa. They made sure that Oscar proposed to Elsa today. They even helped buy the ring in hope Elsa would say yes. From the obvious reaction of the Norwegian Queen, it was a clear no.

"Queen Elsa!" one gasped.  
"What have you done!?" yelled another.

They took hold of Elsa and pushed her into the nearest room. Elsa tried to forget what happened after that. All the councillors circled her and went round yelling. They all said how great Oscar was and would make a great husband. He was also handsome too so their children shouldn't look awful. They then went on talking about how women couldn't rule the country on their own. How women rule with a heart and not a head which will be the downfall in countries. They also went on about how it would unite Norway with Sweden and therefore get more lands to rule over. Elsa argued back.

Elsa argued about how Queens can just be as great as Kings when it comes to the countries and how men should stop belittling women! Elsa went on about Victoria I who was still reigning in England. She was a woman ruling a great country- not just country but countries. For Queen Victoria had Britain: England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland. This was known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland since 1801. However, the council argued that Queen Victoria married her cousin Albert and so Elsa should marry. Queen Victoria had nine children and Elsa should also bare children for the thrown. Elsa then brings up about how Albert died six years ago and Queen Victoria has been doing fine since. This proved to be a failed argument because the council brought up how Victoria has only worn black and has been mourning for her dead husband/cousin for six years and hasn't 'properly' looked after the country. Elsa felt insulted. Who else could she think of that was a woman and a great ruler?

Elizabeth I of England. She defeated the Spanish and had remained a strong Queen and her reign was known as the Golden Age. The council couldn't deny Elizabeth I was an awful Queen but Elizabeth did no marry and therefore had no children so when she died, the Tudor reign also died and the Queen's small council did not want that for Elsa. Elsa had to marry Oscar. No questions asked.

This upset Elsa greatly. She walked out of the small room she had been shoved into and went out to sit on a swing they made for Anna when she was a child outside in the gardens. The snow had stopped since last she saw it but when she started to twirl round and round on the swing, the snow thickened as Elsa cried again. Being forced into an arranged marriage is not what she wanted in life. Elsa was sure her mother and father wouldn't want this for her either But she was a Queen. With being a Queen comes great responsibility. As a Queen you do not think of yourself but what is best for your country. Marry Oscar may not be what she wanted to do but is was for the good of her people. For Arendelle.

While on the swing crying miserably, Anna came out in her winter gear and approached her sister.

"I don't understand." Elsa murmurs silently.  
"That makes you and me both. I thought you said you loved him." Anna walked behind Elsa and pushed her.  
"I lied. I don't. I don't want to marry at all." Elsa wept.  
"Elsa, I've never been truly happy." Anna began. "Yes, if mum and dad didn't die and you weren't forced to keep me out things might have been different. But they're not. I have Kristoff now and I'm happy. More than I've ever been in a long time. I want you to have that too."  
"And why do you think I'd be happy with a man?"

Anna stopped pushing Elsa. At first, she did nothing. They stayed silent and Elsa just wept in misery for her fate. Anna breathed heavily before finally talking. At first it was just pointless fillers. Elsa didn't mind, Elsa didn't hear her stuttering as she was in a world of her own. Anna turned away from her sister and held her breath.

"Elsa...I haven't bled since my marriage night."

Elsa stopped the swaying swinging with her foot. Slowly she stood up at her little sister, shocked.

"What?" she whispered speechlessly. "Are you sure?"  
"No. I'm not." Anna looked at Elsa. "I'm not sure at all. I have to wait and see and check with the doctor. You're not to tell anyone just in case I'm wrong and also because I wanted to tell Kristoff first...well that didn't go to plan for you know but...I want him to be second to know."  
"Anna!" Elsa holds her sister in her arms. "My Anna!"  
"I hope I'm right though." Anna laughed. "I really want this. I can tell by looking at you you'd like this too. There is only one way to get this Elsa so..think on it. I'll back you up with whatever decision you make. I love you Elsa." Anna hugged Elsa agian.  
"...and I love you. Anna."

The night came and Oscar sat in the drawing room with the Queen's small council. Elsa came marching up the hall, her dress soaking wet from the snow and her hair. If this was a normal person they'd surely get sick. But this is Elsa and Elsa doesn't get sick. Or cold. She burst the door open and immediately the council and Oscar stood up for Elsa. Confused they all asked many questions but Elsa marched right up to Oscar.

"Yes." she whispered.  
"Yes what?" Oscar asked.  
"Yes. I'll marry you."  
Immediately the council began to celebrate the Queen's decision. Oscar however looked at Elsa unsure. "Are you sure?"  
Elsa looked at he fire. No. She didn't want this, but then she thought of Anna. Anna could be having something better than love, marriage and sisters. A baby. This is what Elsa wanted. Like Anna said, there is only one way to get this. Elsa knew what she had to do. She looked back at Oscar and smiled.  
"Yes. 'Course I'm sure."  
Oscar smiled and got into his pocket and brought out Elsa's ring and put it on her finger before giving Elsa a small kiss on her forehead. Oscar went to celebrate with the small council. All bursting with excitement. Elsa sighed and turned to the mirror on the back wall of the room. Staring into it, she posed with the ring on her left hand trying to get use to it. That's when she saw it. Jack. Standing in the other corner of the room. Elsa twirled round and gasped.

"Jack!"

It was too late. Jack had already seen all and was out of the room. The window flew open and the fire blew out giving much of the men a shock.

...

Days passed and Elsa hadn't seen Jack sense. She waited for him at her bedroom window but he never showed. Her twenty third birthday came round the corner and they announced her wedding in broad day light. So not only did Arendelle celebrate Elsa's twenty-third birthday, but all of Norway and Sweden are to celebrate their King's and Queen's wedding and uniting of the two countries.

Just like her last birthday, Elsa got the trip of going to the mountains alone for a week. Elsa had been waiting for this. She knew. She knew if Jack wasn't with her during his breaks from freezing the northern countries, he was there. In the mountains. In the ice palace.

She walked in with her hair in a messy bun with a white fluffy hairband-hat around her head and a matching fluffy handwarmer-muff. Her dress was long and dark navy but with a magenta coat just as warm and thick on her. Elsa's feet were hidden in brown winter boots and she looked around the ice palace calling for Jack over and over again.

"Jack? Jack are you here? JACK!" She called. Behind her, Jack jumped off from above and landed harshly on the floor. Elsa turned with a jump, frightened.  
"What are you wearing?"  
"It's my birthday." Elsa whispered. "These are gifts."  
"Thought the cold never bothered you anyway." Jack nudges passed Elsa.  
"The cold doesn't bother-"  
"How could you Elsa!?" Jack yelled, slamming his staff into the ground. Ice spikes pierced the ground.  
Elsa threw the handwarmer-muff off and with her hands controlled the ice floor below her making sure no ice spikes come her way.  
"I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING SOMEWHERE!" Jack yelled running at Elsa and with his staff, slid and flicked the floor. An ice wave formed and headed straight to Elsa.

Elsa stayed her ground and made a wall emerge from the ground blocking his attack. She then parted the ice, parting the wave and pushing all the ice to the ground.

"Do you think I'm going anywhere with him!?"  
"You're marrying him!" Jack widened his hands and sending a blast of ice at Elsa.  
Elsa stopped the tiny particles of snow and pushed them back to Jack. "That doesn't mean I love him!"  
"Oh please." Jack made a shield but rolled out on the other end and began throwing more ice at her. "Of. Course. You. DO!"  
"no...I...DON'T!" Elsa screamed creating two waves of ice to fly at Jack and a third down the middle of the two.  
Jack leapt up and landed on the middle wave and then ran towards Elsa. "Then why else would you marry him!?"  
Elsa clapped her hands and the ice pushed her far away from Jack. "I'm a Queen Jack! I have to think what's best for my people! You don't know how hard it is for me to do this."  
"You seemed fine to me when he gave you that ring," Jack jumped off the wave. "and that KISS!" Jack blew a cold wind at Elsa.

Elsa closed her eyes and struggled against the strong gusts of wind. Unlike Jack, Elsa couldn't control the winds. The winds picked up and blew off Elsa's fluffy hairband-hat and magenta coat and a few locks off hair out of the bun. Elsa pushed another ice wall between her and Jack. It reached the ceiling but she saw Jack walking towards her. She changed her outfit to her ice dress and ripped her hair out to get more flexible in movement. She ran back to the walls of the palace. Trapped.

Jack walked over and began punching the wall. Parts of the ice came off the wall on the other side and blasted towards Elsa. Elsa ducked letting out little shrieks of fear each time the ice smashed against the palace wall and turning into pieces. Elsa stopped hiding and cracked her knuckles and with her hands together, pushed out fast and hard. This caused the ice that smashed to rewind till it was back in the wall Jack was punching. Once the last piece hit the wall, it pushed it and Jack back away from Elsa.

Elsa walked over to the wall.

"Now. Calm down." Elsa panted.  
"YOU CALM DOWN!" Jack came charging out of the wall, smashing it into grains smaller than sand.

Elsa in shock, grabbed her dress and made a ran for the stairs. Jack smashed his staff into the ground and a wall appeared on the entrance of the stairs. Not a problem for Elsa. Just as Elsa was about to take apart the wall, Jack smashed the ground again and the ground below her turned slippery and slides Elsa away from the stairs. Elsa let out a scream and using her powers, she protected herself from the sharp ice spikes from earlier. She went round like a pinball.

Her hair completely fell out of it's long plait but she did not care. She stood in her battle stance. Ready.

"Do you really want to do this?" Elsa asked still panting.  
"We both know I'm stronger than you. I've been around longer." Jack gripped his staff.

To Elsa this was challenge accepted. Jack ran. Elsa twirled moving her arms and gliding them through the air making discs of ice to fly at Jack. Jack dodged them all getting closer. With an even strong colder wind created, Jack aimed it all at Elsa. Immediately Elsa flew off the floor and landed straight on the floor with a smack. Her head began to trickle blood. Jack approached her walking calmly and confidently. Elsa panicked and began to scuttle across the floor for safety. Jack towered over her. Elsa tried to create ice to attack Jack with. Jack flicked his fingers up and blew Elsa to hit the wall. SLAM! Elsa let out a cry in pain. Her hands and legs were chained with ice to the wall.

"Don't bother getting out of them. This is over." Jack told Elsa.  
"Jack! Please!" Elsa cried for mercy to Jack.  
"WHY!? HOW!? DID YOU NOT THINK HOW I'D REACT TO THIS!" Jack screamed causing Elsa to cry more.  
"Jack! I love you!" Elsa spat.  
"What?!" Jack gasped.  
"I l-l-l-love...I love you. I love you Jack!" Elsa closed her eyes and burned red. Snow fell from above and and covered Elsa.  
"Oh for fuck sake." Jack cursed turning around putting his hands to his eyes. "FOR FUCK SAKE!"  
"Jack please! I-" Elsa started to beg.

She stopped immediately when Jack turned round fast and pressed his lips on hers. It didn't stop. The kiss went on and on. They both had their eyes closed. Jack slid his hands onto Elsa's back. Elsa pulled out of the ice chains and pushed Jack away. Jack backed off confused hitting a wall behind him. Elsa rushed over and continued the kiss so it was Jack on the wall. Elsa set her hands on Jack's face. His hands slid lower from her back. Elsa wrapped her hands around Jack, hitting the wall as she did. The wall sent tremors up to the ice above. The ice above began to fall, stabbing the ice that was slowly breaking below. With a strong grip around Elsa, Jack lifted the two of them up in to the air to the wall on the other side.

Elsa didn't care she was in the air up against a wall, she had Jack. Jack had her. Suddenly to Jack's surprise, Elsa jumped up and wrapped her legs onto Jack. The two tumbled around on the wall like it was the floor. During their tumbling, Jack managed the put down his trousers and Elsa took down her bloomers below and let them float to the ground. Elsa lifted herself up and then pulled away from Jack.

The two stared into each others eyes in shock to what was happening. His a painful mess, hers a misery of pain. Each loved each other and didn't think of what rules had to say about the Queen having pre-martial sex. This was happening. Elsa went first. She began to move up and down. Jack and Elsa never parted from each other's eyes. Jack never felt his love for Elsa burn so strongly before; nor hers for him. The two started kissing again but still moved. They began to tumble on the wall again till it was Elsa on the wall. It was Jack now who moved them both up and down.

Elsa parted from their kiss and held onto the walls or tried too. Jack forgot he was in air. When in air you're to keep concentrating you're their. If you forget for even a second you can drop. That's exactly what happened. Jack fell backwards with Elsa still attached to him. They began kissing again.

The ice wave that hadn't completely thawed out yet was crashed upon. A hole was created in the middle of it.

Inside this hole, Elsa on top of Jack.

* * *

Wow, so many reviews saying not to get Oscar and Elsa together. In fact, all of them said against it. Oops. Sorry. You have to admit though, I made up for it in the end. About time, am I right?

The whole fight scene and going at it was inspired by _Buffy and Spike_'s first going at it. Yes! I'm a complete NERD! xD The being in the air and rolling on the walls, that was inspired from _Tim Burton's Dark Shadows_. I always laugh at that scene but I didn't want this scene to be funny. I wanted it to be romantic like _Buffy and Spike_'s.

Yeah, I guess this can be classed as adult themed...but I don't think so. I think this is still teenage themed. If it was adult themed I could have gone into a LOT more detail, but I didn't. I wanted something special for my TWENTIETH CHAPTER! WHOO! xD It was so special I wrote over my word limit. I write between two thousand words to two thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine words but this chapter contains over three thousand words! WOHOO!

Cheers for the reviews and enjoy xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	21. Afterwards

Chapter 21.

**New Year's Eve 2013**

Jack hits his head on the walls that once had Elsa and him on them. The Guardians all look round suddenly awkward. Tooth feels the most awkward being the only girl in a room full of males but Jack is completely mortified. It just came out. He didn't mean to tell him anything private like this. North looks around at his fellow Guardians. Bunny is a way off on one, Tooth (though awkward) is secretly fangirling and Sandy is punching the air meaning, _go Jack! _North takes it upon himself to say something.

"So...you really are the Guardian of _fun _aren't you?" He grins smugly with his arms folded across his chest.  
"Don't..." Jack gives a nervous chuckle. "Just don't..."  
"Bloody hell," Bunny turns round to the group finally. "Talk about necrophilia mate!"  
"We didn't know I was dead back then did we! In fact, this time last year I didn't even know I was dead or that I had a life or that I had a sister or any of that!"  
"Well why the hell would you tell us something like that! Do you really think I want to know you had an naughty!" Bunny yells.  
"Had a naughty?" Jack turns and screws up his face.  
"AUSTRALIAN SAYING FOR SEX! SEX! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D LIKE TO KNOW YOU HAD SEX!?"  
"Oh clearly you've been mistaken! I haven't had sex. Oh no. I had a naughty!"  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" North walks over and slaps the two of them across the head. "What's done is done. We all know so...you might as well tell us all your fun times now, Jack." North laughs.  
After a short pause Jack sarcastically says:"You horny bastard."  
North responds to this giving a slap across the head. It knocks Jack straight off his feet and he lies on the floor. North towers over him and lectures, "Language Jack. And I'm not. Just making a joke."  
Jack stands up and brushes himself down. "Obviously not a very good one."  
Tooth flies over with a question of her mind for a long time. "So...what's it like?"  
"TOOTH!" Bunny yells.  
"What? Look, I haven't, okay? I'm not Sandy! I don't make wet dreams. I'm certainly not a rabbit and North...I'm sure you've had a go when you were mortal!"

Sandy blows sand-steam out of his ears and Bunny finds what Tooth just said very offensive while North couldn't argue with her points.

The Guardians turn quiet again and the silence continues. Jack turns and leans on the wall and slowly slides down it to the ground. That's when Tooth approaches him again but this time wanting to hear more of the story. The Guardians follow her lead and crowd Jack. They won't admit it but even with the subject being out of their comfort zone, they all enjoyed listening to it. Jack is always immature and full of laughs and good times- basically a kid himself. To hear him talk of such adult subjects just didn't seem to fit his personality and it's nice to see that side of Jack. Not to mention, talking about it really brought them closer together as friends like they could talk about anything now. You could hear the fire, passion and love in Jack's voice when he described the scene so vividly. It's like he could remember it so clearly and how he wish he could rewind time to relive his and Elsa's first time.

Jack tries to forget the memory but how could he? Elsa was like an angel to him. Never in his years of being an mortal and immortal was he graced with something so pure, innocent and perfect. She was her own kind of snowflake. Plus, how can you forget that night when it was after a big fight or the morning after where Elsa looked so cute embarrassed?

"Did...Elsa get pregnant, Jack?" Tooth asks carefully to avoid Jack any pain.  
"Yeah, Elsa got pregnant." Jack laughs.

* * *

**Arendelle Winter 1867**

Jack never slept. His arms were around the sleeping Elsa who never had a nightmare. Jack kissed her smooth soft skin and ran his fingers down her body over and over again. Bruises covered Elsa's fragile body and dried blood was streaking her hair. Jack regretted hurting Elsa. He knew Elsa being engaged to Oscar wasn't her fault but the society they live in. Rules state this and rules state that. Last night, they broke one of the rules that a woman should only have sex with one man and they have to be married. Not only is Elsa a woman but she is also a Queen and is suppose to be the perfect of all women. According to the church rules, Elsa just condemned herself to spend her afterlife in hell.

The two lay naked on a now clear ice floor (as during the events of last night the floor thawed itself to be as perfect as it first was) underneath an ice blanket Jack made during the night for them to cuddle under. Their clothes lay scattered around them. The sun soon came up into the sky to greet Jack and to pull Elsa out of her ever so sweet dream. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she rubbed the sleep out of it.

She looked around trying to understand where she was and to remember the events of last night. She felt the blazing pain on her head and on her lip. When she tried to sit up, she ached all over. Then she noticed she was naked and remember what happened last night. Her. Jack. Her and Jack. For a while she sat up with her eyes wide open as she realized what she just did! The Queen! Not even married! What has she done!? Panic spread through her. Snow fell from the ceiling and of course Jack noticed. Jack soon sat up and began to kiss the shoulder of Elsa's.

"Morning beautiful." Jack muttered through all the kissing.  
"W-What!?" Elsa suddenly stands up with the ice blanket held to her front to protect her privacy. "What-oh my God! What have I done!? What did I do!?"  
"Me." Jack laughed pulling at the blanket. "Hey come on Elsa, give me some blankets. Feeling a little awkward here."

Elsa didn't move or let go of the blanket. She stared down at Jack, her eyes not leaving his. Jack did the same but then looked at the floor and sighed.

"Okay...so I won't cover myself. Come lie back down."  
"NO!" Elsa screamed. "Jack! What-why..."  
"Hey!" Jack got up and flew to Elsa and put a finger to her lips. "Calm. No one will know. No one can even see me except you."  
"Yes but..." Elsa sighed and sat back down. "I'm engaged."  
"To a man you don't love." Jack sat down behind her and wrapped his arms round her and kissed her temple.  
"And who said I loved you?" Elsa turned her head round to him.  
"You did. Last night." Jack chuckled into Elsa's ear.  
"I DID?"  
"Oh yeah." Jack laughed. "You most certainly did. Plus, I think someone who didn't love me would scream as much as you did."

Elsa's whole face turned red and she pushed Jack away and got up. She wrapped the blanket all the way round her and walked away. Jack fell back laughing at the very embarrassed Elsa. Elsa felt shaky inside and kept trembling though she was not cold. Jack sat back up laughed more.

"Aw no, Elsa. Come back! I didn't mean it...even if it was true...I didn't mean it." Jack cracked himself up and just turned into fits of laughter.

Elsa didn't listen. She looked around very embarrassed trying to find clothes. The clothes were all around her but she was so panicked she couldn't even see them. Jack fed up of Elsa's charade, got up and flew himself over to the back of Elsa. He stood on the blanket Elsa had round her and watched as Elsa walked on, not noticing. The blanket came falling down like a waterfall exposing all of Elsa. Elsa immediately covered herself with her hands and turned to find Jack with his arms folded.

"Jack!" hissed she.  
"I've seen it all last night Elsa. There's literally nothing new I haven't seen...except for that face you're pulling right now."

Elsa moaned before collapsing on her knees and cried. She took hold of the blanket and weakly pulled it. It was as if Elsa had used up all her strength and had finally given up on life. Jack sighed and got down in front of her.

"Hey," he caught her attention and put a hand on her cheek, clearing away a tear with his thumb. "It's okay."

Elsa leaned over and kissed Jack just as fast as Jack did last night to her. Jack rose onto his knees, Elsa following his lead. His arms wrapped round her and her armed wrapped round his neck. They suddenly part and stare at each other for a while.

"Round two?" Jack asked.  
"Yes please." Elsa giggled.

Jack twirled her onto the ground and got up on top and Elsa gave shrieks of joy.

...

Being the first for each other, they found themselves very clingy to each other. Jack and Elsa couldn't leave each other- except when Elsa went to the privy as she was still human. Jack refused to leave Elsa and Elsa refused to let him go. It got so bad that Jack took Elsa to northern countries and snowed them into a blizzard with her watching. After a while, they decided to freeze the countries together as one. They had fun with this. They had multiple dates from the top of Big Ben to the Eiffel Tower. Elsa loved the countries. Her favourite was Ireland though she had no idea why. There was just something about Ireland she loved so much. Jack joked about the luck of the Irish and the rainbows, pots of gold, lucky four-leaf clover and once in a while, leprechauns. Jack even brought up the banshee to scare Elsa but it didn't work.

"I don't get why you like Ireland so much. Out of all the fancy countries you like this dump!"  
"It's not a dump. Sure it only has three weather forecasts: it was raining, it is raining and it will rain, doesn't make it a dump!"  
"Fine, fine. Whatever." Jack laughed.  
"I like their traditional music. The violin and...weird thing." Elsa laughed while holding Jack's hand on their way back to Arendelle.  
"You mean the fiddle and bagpipes?"  
"Yeah...if that's what you call them."  
"What else do you like about Ireland?" Jack asked.  
"Their dancing! Oh Jack, I've never seen a human move their feet and legs like that in my life! I love it!"

Jack just laughed and flew her back to the ice palace for more _fun. _

Ever since their first time, Jack and Elsa couldn't get enough of each other. That whole week Elsa had to herself was a way for the two of them to release the year's build up of sexual tension. In the middle of the week, when they were once again going at it, Oscar arrived at the palace.

"Elsa?" he called.

Elsa who was on her bed of snow under Jack tore away from their kiss. They look at each other confused.

"That wasn't you." Elsa panicked said.  
"I know it wasn't me." Jack, also panicked with a hint of sarcasm said.

Elsa pushed Jack off and left him to put his clothes back on- though he didn't actually have to because no one but Elsa could see him. Elsa however just flicked her hand and wore her sparkling blue dress and braided her hair before walking down the steps. She she left she made sure to use her hips to leave Jack staring as she walked away. When Elsa looked down, she saw Oscar looking around at the palace.

"Oscar?" she called down to him.  
"Elsa? Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in ages darling."  
"Darling?" Jack flew over and wrapped his arm around Elsa.  
"I get a week alone Oscar after my birthday. Alone!" Elsa tried to make 'alone' as clear as possible.  
"I know dear but I was worried. You up here all alone."  
"I'm fine on my own _love_, I can protect myself."  
"Yes dear, whatever you say dear though we all know that's not true. You're nothing more than a woman."  
Elsa felt very offended. Jack put his hat on and gave an 'ooooohhhh!' sound and chuckled. "I can't wait to see this." He kissed Elsa on the cheek.

Elsa raised her hand and the ground Oscar stood on rose to where she was. He looked around confused and scared. Elsa with her to hand pointed forward like what a flight attended does when showing the exits of a plane (though this is way ahead of time to where our story is now.) Two walls built up on the edges of the ground that rose and surrounded Oscar. Elsa then had her arms stretched out with her middle fingers touching each others tip and pushed it into her chest. The made a wall appear at the back of where Oscar was stand and then push forward, pushing Oscar with it to the edge. Finally, with two fingers, Elsa poked the her arm out as if she was mastering how to control lightening, not ice. An ice needle forms out and goes so precise to his neck like she did with the soldier before with Hans. Oscar looks at her in fear.

"I maybe a woman, but I'm a strong woman, a Queen and the best damn thing that your eyes will ever see." Elsa smiled.  
Jack laughed, "And he hasn't seen all of you like me."  
"I-I'm sorry Elsa...I thought..."  
"You thought because you're a man, you're a King and you're my fiancée you could take me on as if I was some weakling? I come up to the mountains to be alone and to create snow and ice as I so wish. I sometimes do little tricks at the castle but I like being alone to unleash what I'm really capable off. Anna and the others back home can respect my me time, why can't you?"  
Oscar cleared his throat and gulped trying to avoid the very pointy end of the icicle that had been set to pierce his neck. "Well...I should go then?"  
"I think so too." Elsa agreed with an evil smile on her face.  
"Can...you let me go?"

Elsa put her hands together and pushed it low and everything disappeared and Oscar dropped to the ground. Saying goodbye to his fiancée, he left. Elsa turned to Jack and smiled.

"I don't care what you think, I'm still strong than you." Jack laughed.  
"Oh really." Elsa smiled and curved into his body.  
"You don't scare me."  
"We shall see." Elsa tugged at his clothes and the two went in to do where they left off.

* * *

What do you think? Oh! Some facts about Northern/Republic of Ireland. I think I mentioned in the last chapter how England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland made up the United Kingdon of Great Britain. That was the case back at the time but then Ireland was split around 1921 into Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland. Now, it's England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland that make up the United Kingdom of Great Britain. I myself a from Northern Ireland.

My mother finds the Irish culture fascinating so I did a bit of Irish dancing when I was younger. I loved my ghillies for my soft shoe dance. I quit before I got my shoes for my hard shoe dance (they're like tap dancing shoes but not quite.) I regret quitting now but I was like five when I quit? Anyway, Northern Ireland and Republic of Ireland are completely different. I'm only saying this because I've met many people who think Ireland is a whole and have never heard of Northern Ireland. Also, we don't have the Irish accent. People from other countries think we're Scottish haha and we talk to fast (i never notice but I've grown up with it so it's normal for me.)

Irish became well known around the time Ireland was split but it has always been an Irish tradition even before then. Back then to Irish dance, you would have worn your Sunday best. It wasn't till around 70's (i believe) that they brought the Irish dancing dresses which are sooo cute!

The quote about the rain is one I've made up myself and say on a daily bases and I'm not really a fan of here. I really don't like living here but I guess lots of people say that about their home :L:L

But there ya go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	22. Might Be or Might Not Be

Chapter 22.

"We're animals." Elsa sighed as she woke up again on the floor naked.  
"No..." Jack sits up laughing. "Okay, yeah. I guess we are."  
"What day is it...?" Elsa lay back down  
"Um...oh I don't know." Jack lay back down with her.  
"Ugh, Jack?" Elsa turned tiredly to Jack.  
"Wwwhhhaaattt?" Jack moaned- he doesn't need to sleep but he was very comfortable lying beside Elsa.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm to be home by the end of today."  
"What!? Noo..." Jack cuddled into Elsa. "Please stay."  
"Love too." Elsa closed her eyes to sleep once again. "Can't."  
"You're beautiful." Jack started to kiss Elsa's shoulders.  
"Thank-you." She yawns. Without opening her eyes she talked again: "That's not gonna work."

Moaning and groaning, Jack flopped back down to the ground again.

...

After much complaining, the two snow masters returned back home where Anna excitedly waited for Elsa. Thanks to to Jack, Elsa flew most of the way and only walked a little to show her journey home to the guards who waited. Jack didn't want to give Elsa up but knew he had to. They both knew what they were having would never work out but they both knew they couldn't admit it and both couldn't go through a day without each other.

When Elsa walked through the gates of the castles, Anna jumped her. Elsa laughed and hugged Anna. Anna smiled and twirled and jumped full of excitement. Jack followed Elsa everywhere she went. Even when Anna grabbed her big sister's hand and dragged her to the drawing room, Jack kept up. Jack wasn't going to leave Elsa's side and Elsa didn't want him to leave her side. Being the first for each other meant they saw each other in their most vulnerable time and this caused them to be very clingy. Jack mentally told himself when they returned to the castle things would go back to normal; Elsa thought the same too. That didn't happen.

"Anna! What?" Elsa smiled at her little sister.  
"I checked with the doctor." Anna clapped.

Elsa stood not knowing what to say. With all the drama with Oscar and Jack and that she lost her virginity last week, Elsa had lots on her mind and forgot all about Anna's situation. Anna maybe with child. Now, here they are and Anna smiled brightly for Anna.

"Well?" Elsa sat down on the coach.

Anna stayed standing and hovered over Elsa with a bright smile. Jack sat himself next to Elsa and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Well?" Jack questioned Elsa's question.  
"Mhmm." Anna nodded.  
"Yes?" Elsa's eyes widened and jaw dropped.  
"Yep."  
"Anna! That's great news!" Elsa jumped up and wrapped her arms round her sister.  
"I know!" Anna squealed.

The two stopped and looked at each other before screaming, jumping, crying and laughing. Jack stayed seated trying to understand what was going on. He stood up on the chair and yelled over at Elsa.

"Yo! Else! What's happening here?"  
Elsa thought of a way of telling Jack without looking weird to Anna. "I can't believe it Anna! I can't believe you're _with child_!"

She made sure the last part was pronounced properly and a tiny bit louder than the rest of the sentence. Jack on hearing this nodded and laughed.

"Wow. Congrats Ann," Jack laughed. "Looks like you're going to be an aunt, Else"  
"Oh An-NA, you're going to be a mother! And me Els-A, I'm going to be an aunt!" Elsa sneakly corrected Jack.  
"I know! I can't believe it! I still have to tell Kristoff though. How do you think he'll react?"  
"I don't honestly know. I bet he'd be excited too." Elsa smiled.

Elsa stopped smiling. Her eyes widened with shock and terror. Panic rose up inside her and it began to snow in the room. Anna looked up thinking it was a celebration and that they'd create snowmen like they once did. When the snow thickened, Anna got down on her hands and knees and began to build a snowman. Jack however got off the chair and walked up to Elsa and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Elsa turned away from Jack and got down on the floor and looked at the energetic Anna. She looked up and smiled at Elsa and the two started to build their snowman.

"So...you're honeymoon. You're with child...that means...y-you and Kristoff...right?" Elsa asked, awkwardly going red in the cheeks.  
"Um...yeah? I mean, do you know any other way that causes you to be with child?" Anna laughed.  
"No..." Elsa looked up worriedly to Jack. Jack then suddenly caught on. Elsa never once thought of the consequences and neither did Jack. It simply happened. They were too happy with each other to realize that was a possibility.  
"Then what's wrong? You're not going to go into Dad mode are you?" Anna laughed. "You're not going to have Kristoff beheaded for being with me are you?"  
"No, no." Elsa laughed nervously. "No. I just can't believe you never told me is all."  
"Oh." Anna laughed. "Well Kristoff and I consummated our marriage. I just thought you should know that." the youngest of the two children of Walt and Mary put on a posh voice.  
"Nice to know." Elsa laughed with Anna.

...

Oscar had been in Sweden since Elsa scared him off but now that Elsa was back, he wrote he'd be around in a month. Jack left after the first night of Elsa's return. Elsa hadn't seen him since the talk she had with Anna. Meanwhile, Anna was trying to find ways to tell Kristoff she was pregnant. While Jack had purposely avoided Elsa. Once he snowed a country, he'd sit on top of the tallest building and watched. He watched the people's lives go on.

Fourteen year old prostitutes sold themselves to desperate old fat men, fifteen year old girls huddled in corners of alleyways with a babe in arms and breastfed them. Ten year old boys had snowball fights with ripped clothes or stole from the rich with a few street tricks. Jack watched. He watched all. Girls from any age were being raped or any other abuse by men and police chased everyone and everything that was poor- mostly the pick pocketing boys. It was a sad world. The poor had it hard. He then looked at the rich inside their homes. Girls were nothing more but dolls. The sat, they stayed quiet and they did not talk and that was from all ages. The young boys were forced to slave in schools and were put under pressure in becoming something great while the older men were so strict, they yelled at just about everything and yelled at everyone. It was a dangerous thing to insult a man's pride.

_Could Elsa be with child?_ ran through his head. _Could he be a father? _

Back in Arendelle, Elsa never left her room. She paced her room with the snow building up to her knees. She hadn't seen Jack in a long time and wanted to see him. _Has Jack been avoiding me? _Elsa thought about. She also thought about the same things Jack had thought about; _Could I be with child? Could I be an expecting mother? _

Suddenly, the windows opened. When Elsa turned to look she saw snow drift in and the curtains flapping about. She walked over and looked out at the white Arendelle and sighed. She then closed her window and curtains. She turned round and sighed. When she opened her sighing eyes, she saw Jack standing in the corner.

"Jack!?" She jumped not expecting to see him.  
"Hey Elsa." He murmurs.  
"So..." Jack laughed. "You might be with child, huh?"  
"Might be...might not be." Elsa sat down.  
"Well...what are we going to do?" Jack asked.  
"Wait and see." Elsa said. "Wait and see if I bleed."  
"You haven't bled yet?" Jack asked and Elsa shook her head shyly. "Oh God. What do we do if it's true though?"  
"I-I-I don't know! I can't stay here! Can you imagine how Oscar will react? How my small council will react? How Norway, Sweden and the rest of the world will react? What about Anna? How will she react?"  
"Then in that case, we'll live in the ice palace together. Just you and me. You can help me go round the countries in winter season and fly around with me everywhere and never leave me. I'll never leave you."  
"As much as that sounds...amazing, there's no way I can disappear and Arendelle being fine with it! Anna will have them check the ice palace and everywhere else!"  
Jack thought for a moment. "Then we'll tell Anna"  
"What about the small council?"  
"Go Shakepseare on it."  
"Shakespeare?" Elsa looked up at Jack confused. What had William Shakespeare got to do with anything?  
"Romeo and Juliet. To be with each other, Juliet faked her own death." Jack smiled.  
"Yes, just for the two of them to really die in the end. Great plan Jack." Elsa sarcastically said.  
"Unlike them, it'll work. We'll get the doctor in on it and Anna and Kristoff and what not. Just a few. The doctor will pronounce your death and help out for the actual birth of the baby."

Elsa cried. She didn't want to be with child. Can you imagine the shame? A Queen who is mysteriously with child and isn't married to Oscar and it's not even Oscar's child! What about the father? Elsa will be forced to say she doesn't know who the father is! How will that make her look? The whore of Arendelle is the Queen herself. It was like Anne Boleyn all over again- though she was innocent- and her cousin, Catherine Howard all over again- even if she wasn't a Queen. Things just couldn't turn out good if Elsa was with child.

"Jack," Elsa cried. "Can you just...hold me?"

Jack nodded and wordlessly picked up Elsa and carried her to the bed where he lay with her in his arms. Elsa sobbed into his chest and the sound of her sniffles just made Jack die inside. How could he be so reckless? This was his fault. If only he hadn't kiss Elsa then none of this would have happened! If Jack didn't kiss Elsa then nothing would of had to been continued into the next stages of being in love. In fact, if Jack had stayed out of Elsa's life, Elsa would have been a lot happier. She wouldn't of had powers and then wouldn't have hurt Anna and wouldn't be isolated. Yes, her parents would have still died but Elsa could be there for Anna and the two wouldn't have fallen out and Arendelle wouldn't be turned into a blizzard in the middle of summer. Once more, Elsa wouldn't have nearly killed Anna and would probably love Oscar and have a happy marriage with him.

Unfortunately, all that did happen and Elsa doesn't love Oscar because she loved Jack which means she'll have an unhappy marriage and become depressed for the rest of her life. If that wasn't bad enough, now Elsa might be with child and has no way of explaining it.

Through out the night, Jack hushed Elsa and stroked her hair. Elsa cried herself to sleep that night. It wasn't the first time and it certainly wasn't the last time but either way, it was still heart breaking.

...

Things just seemed to get even worse. Oscar showed up with Lærke, Freja Gustaf and Saga for Christmas. Christmas seemed to be awfully slow. Oscar took Elsa out for a horse and sledge ride round Arendelle. It would have been romantic if it wasn't Elsa and Oscar but Elsa and Jack. Yet it wasn't, it was Elsa and Oscar.

Anna managed to get Kristoff out of the castle. Olaf and Anna went with Kristoff and Sven to help them collect ice for the summer.

"So... how you doing there Kristoff?" Anna asked.  
"I'm ...okay but I'm not sure you are."  
"Ha! Gosh! You're funny! Isn't this guy funny?" Anna asked Olaf.  
"Oh my gosh!" Olaf jumped. "Thank God! I thought I was the only one who thought this guy was funny looking!"  
"Ha...ha...hey look Olaf! Look over there!" Anna pointed off into the distance.  
"What?" Olaf asked.  
"There's a rare flower over there. Do you mind getting it for me? Sven, go help him!"  
"Yay Sven! Just us again!" Olaf laughed running with Sven to the distance where Anna pointed.

Kristoff looked at Anna oddly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm fine." Anna bared her teeth in a big grin.  
"You don't seem fine. You've been eating a lot lately and it's starting to show." Kristoff pointed to Anna's weight.  
"That's what I want to talk to you about..." Anna pulled a face of worry waiting to see how Kristoff reacts.  
"Look Anna, I love you. You don't need to start starving yourself to be skinny again. If you want to be round, then be round. I'll still love you."  
"Aww," Anna put a had to her heart. "Sweetie, that's so nice of you but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."  
"Then what?"

Anna walked weirdly up to Kristoff swaying from side to side. Kristoff watched with confusion. Something was definitely wrong with her. She had been acting weirdly for a long time. Kristoff noticed Anna had been eating a lot and had been gaining weight. He also noticed Anna had been throwing up a lot more in the morning. Kristoff just thought Anna had become fat and was putting a finger down her throat to throw it back up to become thin again. He was meaning to bring it up to Anna but couldn't find the right words to make her feel better.

"Kristoff, don't freak." Anna smiled and put her arms around Kristoff's shoulders.  
"Now you're just scaring me."  
"Kristoff...I haven't bled in two and a half months." Anna smiled.  
Kristoff looked at her weirdly. "Bled?" he screwed his eyes up. Then he finally understood what is young beautiful wife was trying to say. "Oh! Bled! But that means..." his face dropped. His jaw latched open and couldn't be closed again.  
Anna had to giggle at his reaction. "Yep, I'm with cihld. Kristoff, you're going to be a pappy!"  
"Me?" Kristoff's voice came out quiet but high.  
"Yep."  
"You...you're with child?"  
"Yep...you okay?"  
"Okay..." Kristoff hands went all over the place. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?"  
"I didn't kn-"

Suddenly, a huge pair of arms wrapped themselves around Anna and twirled her round and round off her feet. Anna laughed out and when Kristoff stopped twirling her about, he held her up to the sky and looked up at her.

"I love you!" He smiled and kissed Anna.

At that point Olaf and Sven came wandering back with a bunch of snowdrops. "Hey Anna, are these the flowers?"  
"Olaf! Sven!" Anna called out. "I'm with child!"  
Olaf looked over at them. "I see you're confusion Anna but Kristoff's not a child!"  
"No!" Anna laughed. "I'm with child! Kristoff and I are going to have a baby! We're going to be parents!"  
"Oh my gosh!" Olaf jumped.

Sven went mad too and the magical creature and animal charged at Anna and Kristoff. They all bundled into a group hug and Olaf congratulated the two two of them while Sven licked them both. They went in for another group hug when Olaf turned to Anna.

"So are these the flowers you are talking about?"

* * *

Don't have much to say except I'm bored! Oh! I'm going to see The Fault in Our Stars this Thursday! Can't wait.

Enjoy guys xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	23. Goodbye

Chapter 23.

Christmas came round the corner but it wasn't a very happy one for Elsa. She cried more than ever as she still never bled. Jack as usual held her while she wept through the long nights. Elsa would wake up ever morning and check to see if the day was the day she'd bled but nothing happened. To help her cheer up, Jack took her to Ireland on Christmas Eve and together, they'd wait till Christmas Day arrived at 12am. They'd kiss and let the snow fall over Ireland and waited just to take in the atmosphere. Gold dust appeared and Elsa loved watching the sandman do his job. They watched from a far but never went close. Jack had never talked to a Guardian in his life but would observe them from a far wondering what made them a Guardian (obviously he knows now.)

"I thought the sandman would come out a little earlier to put the children to sleep." Elsa commented.  
"Yeah he does but it's Christmas Eve and the children would want to stay up to see-"

Jack was cut off as a large flash appeared in the sky and an old rickety sleigh came flying out of it with nine reindeers leading it and a huge man with an even bigger sack.

"Santa Claus." Jack smiled and watched as Elsa's face lit up like a child's.  
"_Nisse_?" Elsa turned to Jack.  
"Oh! I keep forgetting you're Norwegian sometimes." Jack laughed.  
"Why? You speak Norwegian all the time." Elsa laughed.  
"Oh no. Really, I speak English. I'm from America but I guess when I talk all you hear is what I say in Norwegian. Cool power." Jack laughed only realizing this now.

When you become immortal, you still talk your native tongue but to everyone around you, you speak their tongue. For example, if you speak in the same room as a Japanese person and Spanish person and you speak English, they'll hear what you're saying but in their language so they can understand you and as for them, when they talk, you hear what they say in English. Jack never really noticed that before because it was only Elsa he ever talked to but he did always wonder why he could hear everyone all over the world.

"You're American?" Elsa laughed.  
"Yep. Did I not tell you that?"  
"Well if you did I have forgotten."  
"Huh, maybe I didn't tell you then." Jack laughed.  
"It doesn't matter." Elsa shook her head. "I'll remember now. I just can't believe it, _Nisse _is real! I find it weird because Oscar calls him _Nisse, Tomte _or _Tomtenisse._ Must be a Swedish thing."  
"Oh yeah." Jack nodded. "It is. I've heard many names for him. The Danish also call him _Nisse _while the Finnish call him _Tonttu_."  
"Ugh, yeah but the Finnish always have to be the weird ones don't they?"  
"Harsh Else. Come on, time to get you home."  
"Els-A!"

Jack laughed and lifted her up and flew her back home.

* * *

**Arendelle Winter 1868**

Christmas came and Christmas passed. Anna enjoyed it more with the excitement at this time next year she could be holding a child where as Elsa worried she'd be in the same position. New Year's Eve came and and New Year's Day passed and it was now the year 1868. On the stroke of midnight, Elsa managed to hide herself from the crowd of people away from Oscar to kiss Jack when the clock chimed.

Elsa cried more so than ever as she hadn't bled that whole winter month. Still, Elsa went on with a fake smile for everyone. The thing that comforted her the most was that even you know it could be Jack's baby inside of her, she was happy it's Jack's. Yes, being Jack's child is the cause of many complications, but it was Jack's and not Oscar's though things would be simpler if it was the other way round.

Jack went on carrying out snow days to the countries while Elsa planned her wedding with Oscar or rather Lærke planned the whole wedding as Elsa couldn't bring herself to accept the fact she was engaged to Oscar and she was cheating on him with Jack.

It was a normal wedding Lærke planned. Anna wanted to help by letting Elsa have two weddings like her and Kristoff had but Elsa declined. If she was going to have a dream wedding the decorations, theme, who's there and where it's at didn't matter, it was who was at the end of the aisle. Elsa's dream wedding was a wedding where at he end she'd be with Jack. Back in reality, that wasn't for happening.

Plain red roses brightened the place up with the very dull white flowers that was decorated around the church. Everything was set for the big day- even you know there wasn't exactly a set date. Lærke forced Elsa and Oscar to talk about it and after much discussion, they decided on the first day of February. Elsa thought to herself if she is with child with Jack's baby, she could pose it to look like Oscar's baby as proof that they consummated their wedding and if the Doctor's find it weird it arrives earlier than 'normal', Elsa could say her powers could be linked to it. Everything just seemed to fit together.

Except for the fact Elsa was marrying Oscar. Now that it was sinking in, Elsa was hoping to be with child with Jack's child as then it wouldn't be Oscar's.

"Jack?" she walked into her bedroom that night hoping Jack was there.  
"S'up?" Jack smiled. "Still no blood?"  
"No." Elsa smiled.  
"You seem rather happy don't you?"  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Elsa jumped onto the bed and patted beside her urging Jack to sit beside her. "What if having a baby isn't a bad idea?"  
"What?"  
"Well, when I marry Oscar...I'm going to have to...you know with him."  
"Jez, like that hasn't passed my mind." Jack looked down hurt. "I know you have to but...that doesn't make it any easier."  
"I know it doesn't." Elsa put her head on his shoulders. "It upset me too but what if after we've...consummated our marriage I start to show? It will look like it's Oscar's child. I think that makes me happy. Everyone will think it's his but I know it's yours. Jack, I'll be sharing a baby with you. It will have your eyes...cute button nose..."  
"You're describing yourself." Jack laughed and kissed Elsa.  
"We do look awfully alike. I thought opposites attract but we're so similar it's a miracle we're this close."  
"Wrong." Jack laughed. "We have only three similar things: our looks, our powers, our loneliness from the past. However, when it comes to personalities we are polar opposites. You're mature and poised and I'm-"  
"Immature and annoying?" Elsa laughed.  
"I was gonna go with immature and fun but you get the point." laughed Jack.  
"I want to have your baby Jack, not his." Elsa whispered.  
"You know what, I want this baby too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah and unlike Oscar, I can be there supporting you when you give birth."  
"But...does it not look disgusting? Will it put you off me?" Elsa grew worried.  
"Elsa, I saw you being born. I was in the same room and trust me, nothing's more beautiful than life coming into this world...that and I've seen worse."

Elsa giggled and kissed Jack. With the scare over and the two actually wanting a baby together they had their first love making since Elsa came home from Arendelle.

Elsa woke up the next morning with Jack getting dressed- torn trousers already on. Confused she reached out and tugged on the back of his trousers to bring him towards her.

"Hey! That's not fair! Now I feel awkward getting changed alone." Elsa became frustrated.  
Jack laughed. "I'm sorry but you should get up now for the maids will be in soon."  
Elsa flows her hand on the outside of the covers from her hips to her shoulders creating a snow nightgown on her and ordered Jack to lift up her dress he tore off her last night and throw it over into the laundry. When he did so, Elsa laughed and pushed down her bed covers but stopped. Red liquid strained her freshly made dress and a patch of it formed on the bed.

"Oh my God." Elsa gasped.  
Jack smiled and turned towards her. "What?" He stopped smiling seeing the distress on Elsa's face. "What's wrong?"  
Elsa lifted up her hands to show the blood on them. "I'm bleeding."  
Jack flew over to her side, "Are you actually bleeding or did you lose the baby?"  
"Jack...I don't know!" Elsa's eyes watered. "I think my womb was always empty."

When the maids came in, they quickly stripped the bed and remade it. It was a normal thing for them to deal with. They all assumed Elsa was just having a mood swing when she cried. They told her not to worry, it was normal and it wasn't the first time this happened to her but they clearly didn't understand what she was really thinking. Jack held her while she cried but the maids just thought she was leaning up against a wall sobbing.

...

February was closing in very close for the royal families of Norway and Sweden. Elsa stood and watched herself in the mirror while Anna and Lærke sat in the same room and smiled up at her as people worked round her in creating her wedding dress. The wedding dress itself was beautiful but Elsa looked at it like it was a death trap. A trap that said, 'I've got you and you're not going anywhere. You are going to have to deal with this your whole life and I'll slowly suffocate you till you can no longer breath. You will no longer smile because there is nothing to smile about, everything you thought that was worth being happy for will slowly disappear till the point you forget that you even had happiness. You will look like you live on the outside but in the inside you won't be alive at all. You will become nothing more than a lifeless puppet- an act for everyone to see and enjoy.' The wedding dress wasn't just talking about itself but the whole marriage in general.

"Oh Elsa," Anna smiled. "You look so beautiful. More so than I on my wedding days...I mean day."  
"Yes. I can now live in peace knowing I'll have beautiful grandchildren because of you." Lærke looked down her nose tat Elsa.

Elsa didn't say much but looked back at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in it's normal messy side ponytail. The dress itself was a white mermaid style dress. It had lace wrapped all the way round on the breasts and waist but once it got to the flares at the bottom, it only went to the side. At the top it had two lace straps. Depending on your taste, you can argue that it makes Elsa looked washed out as her skin was pale as well as her hair. She was pretty much a ghost. That's what Elsa saw. A ghost. Nothing special. Just a blank piece of paper with no colour on it but what everyone around her saw was a star that fell from the heavens. Bright, white and glowing.

"Thank-you." Elsa said, barely loud enough to hear. "Um, excuse me? Are we almost done here?"

...

Changes were made last minute. Queen Lærke decided she wanted the wedding to be placed in Sweden as Oscar was King there and it's all about male dominance. Queen Elsa disagreed so much with this as she wanted to be married in the same church as her mum and dad. This caused a row when Lærke said her parents death was so long ago and she should get over it now where as Oscar's father had died not that long ago and it was 'mean' a lot to Oscar if he could marry where Lærke and Oscar I married.

Arguments went on and on till the point Elsa banished Lærke from her court back to Sweden. This upset Oscar so much that Elsa finally gave into marrying in Sweden. The night before the wedding, Anna came in to see her sister who waited by the window for Jack to come- but he never did.

"Hey Elsa." Anna greeted. "You excited?"  
"Have you ever felt like your life wasn't really your life? That everything was written before hand and no matter what, you can't avoid your fate? Like you are nothing more than an act; entertainment to the people and you do as what they want and what they expect of you. No one gave you a choice if you wanted this or not, you were just forced to. And it doesn't matter what you want to do with your life because...it's not really your life but a play on stage?"  
"Elsa?" Anna got confused to what her sister was trying to say.  
"Anna," her voiced cracked. Elsa turned round to her little sister in tears with a low heart full of depression. "I don't want to marry Oscar."  
"Hey now." Anna walked over and hugged her sister and together they slowly dropped to their knees on the floor. "Don't be like that. You're just having cold feet- second thoughts. Trust me, when it's over you won't regret it."  
"But I don't love him. I never wanted this from the start! You told me off for true love and...the court never gave me a chance to find true love they just thrust me onto some stranger and expect me to be fine this it."  
"Ssshhh." Anna hushed and stroked her sister's hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Anna cries too but not as much as Elsa.

Elsa cried from her situation she was forced into while Anna cried for guilt, for forcing her sister into this situation.

...

Jack appeared early the very next morning to Sweden to find Elsa steeping in a long hot bath.

"Sorry," he apologised and turned. Even you know he's seen it all, bath time is a time of privacy and being alone with one's thoughts.  
"It's okay." Elsa stood up. "Turn."  
"No Elsa. It's okay." Jack chuckled.  
"You dare defy your Queen? I order you to turn." Elsa became serious. Jack said nothing but still did not turn trying to tell if Elsa was really serious or just having a mood as it was her wedding day. "I said look at me." hissed the bride.

Jack slowly turned to find Elsa standing in the bath. Her whole body was on display for only Jack's eyes. Though they role around with each other, Jack never properly saw Elsa. She was either hidden by a blanket or they were so close with each other they pretty much covered each other up with each other. Though beautiful, you could see her body was tired and though young it also looked old.

"Elsa..." Jack trailed not knowing what to say.

For a bride, she certainly did not get much sleep. Black bags drooped her eyes and the inside of her eyes were bloodshot. Both eyes very puffy. Elsa couldn't even manage a smile on her weary face.

"Get one more last look for you'll never look at it again." her voice said but sounded dead. "Once I marry Oscar I can't be with you any more and I'm so sorry for that. However I will not become the kind of Queen who sleeps around with every man that is not her husband. I will not be the Norwegian whore."  
"But you're not sleeping with every man Elsa, I am only one! Plus I was here first! Oscar should be the one to leave!" Jack fought back.

When Elsa didn't reply, Jack turned to leave the window. Elsa too turned to start getting ready for her wedding. She turned her head over her shoulder and finally said before Jack left.

"After tonight, I never want to see you again."

Jack's head fell with pain. This pain turned into anger and her punched the wall before flying off. Elsa cried to herself and whispered: "Goodbye."

* * *

Compared to the funny chapters, this one is very serious and..dark I think you can say. Those things that Elsa said about acts are really what I feel about life st times. I've never really been a fan of life let's just put it that way. Next chapter is the wedding! Yay- sarcasm. Oh, tomorrow I'm going to see The Fault in our Stars. It might give me a few more ideas for bitter sweet moments, depressing moments as well as sweet-heart warming moments for some of the next chapters.

You might be disappointed with this chapter from how the events have turned but you might enjoy the drama but any case, enjoy haha.

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	24. The Royal Wedding

Chapter 24.

The time had come for Elsa to get married; wearing the dress giving her an unhealthy sickly look and her hair half up and curled all over with little diamonds decorating her hair making it not too over powering. Lærke complained that a Queen should wear her crown where as Anna teared up looking at how beautiful her older sister looked compared to her. Anna looked just a good. Her dress was a dusty rose colour and a bit larger than her usual size for the baby that grew inside her womb. Elsa looked down at Anna's baby bump occasionally and it did not go unnoticed.

"Elsa," Anna walked up to Elsa who stared into the mirror with her flowers in hand. "I know you don't love Oscar and everything but when you have a child, it won't matter. You'll love them till the point they're the only thing in life that's worth living for. I'm just really sorry you won't share this experience with the father."  
"I know Anna. I'm doing right. We all have to make sacrifices for what we want and the future."

Lærke walked in on the two sisters and smiled announcing it's time and the wedding was about to begin.

I don't think we've described how Oscar's family looked. Lærke was very good looking for a woman her age. She had a slight tan with a glow and glowing green eyes with blonde hair. For the wedding, she wore a purple dress to show Elsa who was the royal around here. Freja looked exactly like her mother; beautiful blonde hair that she kept neatly in a hair net but for the wedding she wore down in waves that reached to her hips and a light blue dress with red lips and shiny blue eyes. She could nearly outshine Elsa in looks. As for Saga, she took to her dad's side for looks where her hair was brown and she tied it up with a white ribbon into two little bunches that fluff out and she had big red cheeks with freckles and for the wedding, wore a matching dress to her big sister. Both girls had a reef of flowers on their heads. Gustaf stood up with Oscar in a red jacket with golden buttons, white trousers with boots and brushed back blonde hair with a pillow in hands and the rings sitting neatly on it. Oscar wore nearly the same as Gustaf except for the blue sash and medals pinned to him and badges.

Elsa walked out of the Swedish palace and jumped onto the carriage and went passed all of the crowds that surrounded the roads-both Swedish and Norwegian. Inside she felt dead and empty as if Elsa was an empty box herself. The carriage stopped at the Swedish church and Elsa felt her heart stop inside- not in the good way. In fact, forget her heart stopping, it was practically ripped out of her chest and stabbed with a dagger right in front of her eyes.

The driver opened the door and held out his hand to let her hop off. Crowds cheered at the sight of Elsa but she ignored them. The Queen of Arendelle walked in through the big doors and made her way up the lonely aisle. The guests inside stood up as she walked down alone without anyone giving her away. When she reached the top Anna nodded to her with tears in her eyes- not from happiness. Once at the top she took Oscar's hand and he whispered:

"I'm the luckiest man in all of Sweden and Norway for having the prettiest bride recorded in history."

Elsa forced the corners of her mouth to curve up and the two took a step forward to start the wedding. The talk went on and on about God, Jesus, the Holy Spirit and love. Love. How Elsa felt love and had love...but not for Oscar, but for Jack. Elsa only wanted Jack to be beside her right now, to hold her and hand and make a stupid joke she'll get embarrassed by and then give her a cheeky wink and grin causing Elsa to die and melt inside. But it wasn't Jack. It was Oscar, who stared forward all serious and ignoring Elsa's whole existence and being.

After a while, the two both said: "I do," but only Oscar meant it. He said it with a smile and lots of confidence in his mouth where as Elsa said it so miserably and so quietly it came out a squeak and just about loud enough to hear. Everyone just assumed it was nerves except for Anna.

"Are there any objections to this marriage? If so, please speak now or forever hold your peace." announced the man of the cloth.

All around, everyone looked at each other with smiles, none daring to talk. Anna however rose but Kristoff gripped her shoulder and set her back down again.

"You may not like the man Anna but Elsa loves him and I think you should think about her happiness." Kristoff whispered getting the facts all wrong.

Anna just wept and placed her head onto Kristoff's shoulder. The doors then burst open and when everyone looked, there was no one there. It was just the wind. The cold winds hit Elsa and sent a bolt down her spine. Her eyes widened. She knew it just wasn't the wind.

"I OBJECT!" He yelled but no one heard, only Elsa. Elsa closed her eyes in pain as she listened to him but didn't dare to turn and face him. "I love you Elsa and you love me so why the hell are you marrying this guy?" Elsa didn't reply or show any movement that she was listening to him. "Elsa! Please" Jack begged on the spot but Elsa only looked up at the man of the cloth and smiled, edging him to go on.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Oscar turned to Elsa eagerly and placed his firm lips onto Elsa's and Elsa kiss back in front of Jack. Jack watched with pain. Slowly he felt his dead heart smash into millions of pieces of glass and stab every other organ in his body. Elsa and Oscar turned to the cheering crowds which Oscar acknowledged but Elsa stared at the painful sight of Jack.

The two walked down the aisle, greeting Jack but Oscar walked through Jack and Elsa ignored him and didn't even flinch walking passed him. This is how it should be.

After the wedding, Elsa and Oscar jumped into the carriage and waved at their loyal subjects who cheered for their union. In through the crowd was Jack and this time, Elsa acknowledged him. She gasped and stared right at him. He in return took his hat off and bowed to her before flying off.

...

To celebrate their marriage, Oscar went out to the tavern and drank to his heart's content. Elsa stayed in her wedding dress and fixed herself up before heading outside. Outside; the clouds gathered and lashed down out of the heavens as if they too were weeping for Jack and Elsa. Elsa walked out into the rain and walked towards a cliff. She sat and watched contently at the ships existing and entering the harbour. When she was completely soaked, she stood up and brushed herself down. Slowly with flowers in hand- exactly how she walked down the aisle- she walked towards the edge of the cliff but stopped before the drop. With tears streaming down her cheek she looked up and at the sky and smiled.

"I do, Jack."

Looking down she could see the rocks pointing up with the waves crashing into them. Holding her breath and closing her eyes, Elsa tightened her lips together. A tear rolled down her cheek. Letting go of her breath, Elsa took a step forward. Bolting down, Elsa felt free. She let it go. No more worries, no life with Oscar and no complications. Elsa hit hard. She could feel no pain. Nothing but a feeling of rising._ Rising? _Elsa thought before she realized her whole body was rising. Opening her eyes, she saw Jack flying up the cliff and landing on the top.

"S'up Else?" he winked down at her and gave a cheeky grin causing Elsa to blush. "You didn't think I'm going to sit back and watch you go like that do you?"  
"Jack!" Elsa cried and hugged into him.  
"Else, you're so stupid! You're so stupid Else! What were you thinking?!" Jack put her down and wrapped his arms around Elsa.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I love you, Elsa!" Jack squeezed her tighter and had tears in his eyes too. "What in your right mind did you think I was going to do after you were gone? What about Anna and the baby? Did you think about anyone?"  
"I don't want to be with Oscar Jack! I don't want to be with anyone but you!" Elsa cried. "I love you Jack! I love you so much!"  
Jack hugged her tighter. "I would rather see you alive with another man than dead because of another man."  
"I said I didn't want to see you again." Elsa whispered.  
"We both no that's a lie. You do want to see me again but you can't see me again. What should we do?"  
"I can't even survive one damn wedding without you never mind a life time." Elsa let Jack go.

Jack smiled at Elsa and kissed her hands. Letting one hand go he dug into his pocket and brought out a ring for Elsa. He turned Elsa's hand around and put the ring onto her palm before curling her fingers into it. When Elsa opened her hand up, she studied the ring. It was a white gold right where two hands greeted each other and had diamond cuffs. Between the two hands, there was a sapphire blue heart with a diamond outline and a diamond crown set on top of the heart.

"Oh Jack!" Elsa gasped. "It's beautiful!"

With the ring, Elsa kissed it and then took off the necklace she wore. She took off the useless blue jewel off it (her something blue for the wedding) and threaded the ring in through the necklace and smiled up at Jack as she placed it back around her neck.

"I do too." Jack smiled.  
Elsa burned red. "Y-YOU HEARD THAT!?"  
"Duh! Of course I did."  
"Oh my," Elsa turned around embarrassed. "You weren't suppose to hear that!"  
"Why not?" Jack laughed. "You did say my name so it was suppose to be for me."  
"Yeah I know but...ugh..." Elsa covered her face with her hands. "I take it back! I love Oscar! I want to be with Oscar so you just...fly away."  
Jack laughed and from behind tore away her hands from her face. "Now we both know that's not true."  
"It could be true." The bride pouted.  
"But it's not."

Elsa reached into her cleavage were the ring hung from the chain and pulled it out to look at it again. Jack then held her and the ring and began to explain.

"It's called a claddagh and it's Irish because I know how much you love Ireland. My wedding present slash engagement present to you. The hands mean friendship, crown means loyalty and the heart means love. If not married- to me- you should wear it on your right hand as this shows you are in a romantic relationship but not yet married. If you were it that the heart is pointing down to your nail, this shows you are single and looking for love. Wearing it the other way round show's you're in a relationship and you never wear it on the left until you've married the one you love."

Elsa dropped the ring and held Jack's hands but looked up with saddened eyes.

"I can't keep it." Elsa sighed.  
"Yes you can." Jack laughed.  
"No, no I can't." Elsa shook her head and looked down at her feet.  
Jack used his hand to put under her chin and tilt her head up so their eyes met. "Why not?"  
"Because yes, you are my best friend and yes, you are the one I love but...loyalty? I'm married to Oscar, Jack!"  
"Then be loyal in that you won't consummate your marriage. Never bed him!" Jack begged.  
"Jack, he's my husband! How do I tell him I don't want to?"  
"I don't know, make excuses up! Just...don't and then you'll be loyal to me!" Jack kissed her hands. "You love me, right?"  
"I do."

Jack smiled.

...

That night, Elsa let it snow in her and Oscar's new bedroom in Sweden. She was already dressed in her white nightgown when Oscar walked in. He walked over and kissed Elsa and tugged on her sleeping dress.

"Mmmm, no!" Elsa pulled away and pushed Oscar away. Aggressively, Oscar pulled her forward to him and threw her over the bed and got up on top off her. "I said no!" Elsa turned round to face him in the eyes and pushed and kicked him off her.  
"Why not?" Oscar asked, confused.  
"Because...because look around at the snow. Aren't you cold? You'll get frostbite!"  
"Then make it go away."  
"I can't! We need a fire to thaw it out but that could take sometime. There's so much of it!"  
"Fine then."  
"You can still go to bed though. It will probably be gone by morning. I think we should wait till I can get my powers under control. I don't want to kill you with them while we do it." Elsa laughed.  
"Yeah." Oscar laughed. "We should wait. For how long?"  
"Until I am the master of my own powers." Elsa nodded.

In the middle of the night while Oscar was sleeping far on the other side of Elsa, Elsa looked out to the moon and saw a shadow figure sitting on the balcony. She got up from her bed and made her way out and sat with the physically seventeen year old boy.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa whispered.  
"Checking to see if you kept to your word." Jack smiled down at her.  
"I am. I said _I do_, didn't I?"  
Jack looked down at Elsa's two hands. "Where's the ring?"  
"Here." Elsa brought out the necklace with the ring on it. "I'm married on the outside to Oscar but on the inside, I'm married to you."  
"I do?" Jack questioned and smiled. It made no sense but it did to Elsa.  
"I do." Elsa giggled.

* * *

Wow! So many reviews on the last chapter! Lots of upset readers haha, I'm really sorry. I would all LOVE to answer your questions but I can't without spoiling the second part of the story. You see, I think this book is made up of four parts and I'll go back and actually label them all. The first part will be Elsa growing up, the second part will Jack and Elsa falling in love. The third part will be the next chapter and then the fourth part will be the ending.

Also, I was reading back on some chapters when I discovered I made a mistake. In my early chapter of introducing Oscar, I said his dad was King Oscar II but in the chapter where he dies, I called him King Oscar I making Elsa's Oscar King Oscar II. However, I went back and fixed it all up so now Oscar isn't King Oscar II but King Oscar III. Sorry for the confusion.

I also posted the last chapter up after 2am and I read LOTS of errors so I went back and fixed them all so really sorry for those who read the bad version. Plus, I've seen The Fault in Our Stars and I just...cried my eyes out! It was sooo funny at the start then sooo sweet and then BAM! Floods everywhere! Wow, such a powerful movie and it's given me some ideas for this fanfiction.

Enjoy xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	25. An Empty Shell

Part 3.

Chapter 25.

**New Year's Eve 2013**

Tooth is in tears at this point of the story. Sandy walks over and places a hand on her back giving her sympathy with North. Bunny however stays put and looks over at a saddened Jack with concern.

"W-Why would Elsa marry him?" she cries. "I don't get it. It j-just d-doesn't make any sense!"  
"Tooth," North tries his best to explain. "Though's were the times. A woman had no opinion, no say in anything-not even a Queen."  
"B-But...why?" Tooth just couldn't get it round her head. "I just can't understand why men look down on us."  
"There are lots of reasons Tooth," Jack mutters. "Men believe they're strong, smarter and therefore take over."  
"I think religion has something to do with it too mate." Bunny nods.  
"I don't know who I feel more bad for; Jack or Elsa?" Tooth cries some more.  
"So, society ruined your time being with Elsa?" North asks Jack.

Jack simply nods. "You can say that but there's also another reason to it."

* * *

**Arendelle Spring 1868**

With winter in the northern hemisphere countries over, Jack stayed around the palace resting up for summer as when summer came it would be the southern hemisphere countries winter. It was half way between spring- April- and Elsa hadn't seen Oscar since March. As a married couple they spent most of their lives apart from each other due to the ruling of different countries. They made trips between Norway and Sweden often. At least once a month, they promised to meet up with each other. In March, Elsa made a trip to Sweden to pay a visit but still told Oscar she had no control over her powers so they still hadn't bed yet, much to Jack's joy but Oscar's frustration. Elsa stayed a week before leaving and Oscar began to get rid of the frustration by visiting brothels in his secret free time or asking girls to come to his room while the guards kept watch.

Elsa did her own cheating with Jack and neither of them cared how doomed their love was. According to Jack Elsa had to _remember the past, plan the future but live for today because yesterday is gone and tomorrow may never_ come.*** **Being the halfway mark in April, it was Oscar's turn to visit Elsa. Elsa had the room cleaned from top to bottom and Jack left that whole week to the ice palace. Any time Elsa went to visit Oscar in Sweden or Oscar came to visit Elsa from in Norway, Jack left to go to his home town where he woke up from the ice that night the Man in Moon brought him back.

Elsa sat on her throne listening to her subjects as they asked for help when the trumpets started to play.

"The King of Sweden, Oscar III of Drottningholm, husband of the Queen of Norway, Elsa I of Arendelle has arrived!" yelled a man.

Everyone in the room bent down low on the ground and looked down where as Elsa stood up and reached out her hand to Oscar and forced a smile on her face. He took her hand a sat on the smaller throne next to Elsa's throne. At that point they all stood up out of respect.

"How was your trip?" asked Elsa.  
"A twelve hour trip and I'm exhausted." Oscar sighed.

Oscar left at 6am and now arrived at 6pm in Arendelle's castle. Elsa smiled and ordered for the servants to take Oscar to their room and prepare a bath and then afterwards a meal for the two of them to enjoy together. As Oscar left, the man yelled once more.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, Norway!"

At that point, Anna waddled in. The baby had been growing inside her for seven months now and she had just finished a visit from the doctor. People in their room curtsied and bowed before getting on with their lives. Elsa stood up and rushed over to her little sister.

"Anna! What are you doing walking around for!? You should be resting?"  
"I've been resting for so long it's great to get out of my room and see something different to my same boring walls!" she moaned. "Anyway, I'm hungry and I heard the trumpets going, what's up?"  
"Oscar's here. We're having supper as soon as he's done with his bath." Elsa sat Anna down carefully onto the throne next to her's.  
"I'm hungry now! And it sucks because I can't even eat chocolate without getting sick!"  
"Calm down. It won't be long till my little nephew or niece is born now is it?"  
"I'd like to see you survive without chocolate. Gez, I'm so uncomfortable. It keeps moving all around and plays with my insides till the point I need to pee every single second!"

Elsa laughed before looking down at her empty womb. With Jack being immortal it was quite impossible for them to reproduce with each other (well it's actually because Jack was dead but they didn't even know Jack was dead.) The only way for Elsa to reproduce is to bed Oscar but Elsa didn't want that neither did Jack and on top of that, she promised Jack she wouldn't. Elsa will stay loyal to Jack in that area.

"You're still not with child?" Anna asked noticing how Elsa looked at herself.  
"...No."  
"Well, you should keep trying you know? I mean, this time next week you could expecting!" Anna smiled.

Elsa just nodded. Elsa and Oscar let everyone believe they had bed already but only them two and Jack knew the truth.

...

When supper was over, Elsa sat in her and Oscar's room brushing her hair when Oscar came in. He walked over and gave Elsa a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down on their king sized bed and smiled over at her. Elsa saw the grin from the mirror and turned to him.

"Well? Can you control your powers yet?" Oscra asked excitedly.  
"No. I'm really sorry. It's just...really hard." Elsa gave him a sympathetic look.  
"Do you know what else is really hard?" Oscar hinted sexual themes.

Elsa turned and gave a worried look. She knew that she won't be able to stay true to Jack. Elsa knew that someday Oscar and her will do it. It was fate. She ignored Oscar's last comment and turned back to the mirror to continue brushing her hair. Oscar looked around the room but there was no snow- only because Elsa had Jack on her mind. Oscar smiled.

"You're not snowing, can we try now? We'll never know till we try right?"  
"I just...don't want to risk it." Elsa smiled back.

Leaving her hair be she walked over and climbed into bed next to him. The two shared small talk; both feeling awkward. They then lay on opposite sides of the bed as far as they could from each other before falling asleep.

...

The week went on similar to that. Elsa and Oscar only talked briefly before each doing their own thing. Oscar fed up with it all sneaked out to the taverns and brothels secretly without Elsa knowing. He lay with a pretty blonde on his left and a pretty red on his right and a brunette on top of him. He smiled and gave them all a kiss while he indulged in his player. At least Elsa had respect to only go for one person that she truly cared for where as Oscar just whored around. The blonde fed him wine and the brunette fed him grapes from his mouth while the red fanned him down.

"Say girls, have you ever been to the palace before?" Oscar smiled.  
"I've never been in a palace my whole life!" the brunette chimed.  
"I was once a maid but I got fired." the red kissed his chest.  
"_Non_, I'd only been in a castle in Paris _mais_ not here." the blonde who moved from France smiled.  
"How young where you when you came here?" Oscar smiled to the blonde- whose name was called Sylvia.  
Sylvia smiled. "I moved to Arendelle last year. I joined the brothel to send money back to _ma famille_ back home."  
"I see. What about you, Teline?" he looked to the ginger.  
"I was a maid once at the palace until suddenly I was fired for no reason. Later did I learn it was because of our majesty and her powers but by then, I was already working here. I started working two years ago."  
Oscar laughed before turning to the brunette. "How about you, Åselene?"  
Åselene smiled and her ringlets framed her face before she spoke. "I was sold to the brothel when I was nine. I've been working for seven years now."  
"I knew you were younger than twenty. My, you're so beautiful." Oscar stroked the side of the sixteen year old's face.

...

At this time, Elsa was bored. This was the time Jack and her would play one of his stupid games. Only now, they weren't so stupid. They were fun. Elsa sighed and changed into her snow nightgown before going out onto her balcony and staring up at the moon. The moon was rather big that night and looked as though it shined to Elsa as a way of contacting her. Elsa never noticed the time fly past her.

After a few hours, the door opened and in staggered a drunken Oscar. Esla turned and ran into her bedroom but stop seeing the state her husband was in. Smelling him metres away, Elsa screwed her face up in disgust.

"Are you drunk?! Where were you? Why are you only in now?"  
"Elsa!" Oscar ran at Elsa too fast for her to even defend herself with ice. Oscar had a hold of her hand and had them crushed inside his and he forced is scaly tongue down her throat. "I'm not waiting."

With a strong arm, he threw Elsa over the bed and jumped up onto her. He once again held her hands tightly and crushed them in his grip so she couldn't control magic. Her feet tangled off the edge of the bed but Elsa couldn't touch the ground. She looked up in fear at Oscar.

"Oscar! I don't want too!" Elsa finally admitted. It snowed furiously down.  
"I knew the powers speech was a whole pile of bullshit!" He yelled using his knee to pull up Elsa's nightdress.

Seeing the prize, he smiled to himself. Elsa's face was painted red. She struggled to get her hands free but couldn't quite manage it. She bit his lip and tried to pull at it when Oscar kissed her. He then stopped kissing her and went straight for the bullseye. Elsa screamed to let her go while Oscar did what he could with his mouth. Once done, he managed to get into Elsa before continuing to rape his wife. Elsa cried and screamed and kicked her legs as much as she could to get Oscar off her, but it was no use.

Oscar stopped after a while and rolled over and cuddled beside Elsa. Elsa stared up at the ceiling in complete shock. Never had she expected that to happen to her- but it did. What's worse is it's marital rape. Of all people that could have raped her, it had to be her spouse. Oscar. Oscar raped her. This slowly sunk into Elsa's brain. Inside she screamed her head off and bashed her head up against walls, laughing with insanity. On the outside, she was a blank piece of paper. The same dead expression from her wedding printed itself back on her face now.

Jack who was at his home town grew bored without seeing Elsa decided to go meet her. Upon arriving, he saw Elsa lying next to Oscar. His trousers off and her nightgown up. He couldn't believe it. Elsa betrayed him! The was no loyalty! With cold winds, he blew the doors in and walked in with a death glare. The glare could make the devil look like an angel. Jack was so hurt, so angry, so right out of his mind.

"ELSA!" He yelled and looked down at her.

Elsa didn't do anything. Not blink, not flinch, not nothing. She kept the same look on her face.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU DIDN'T KEEP YOUR WORD! WHAT-W-WHY?! WHY?! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! ANSWER ME!"

But she did not. She just lay there. Her mind trapped and chained to the wall where she was forced to watch over and over and over again what happened. Elsa collapsed in a heap with no emotions inside. Her mind looked up with fear but she laughed at the scene over and over before hitting her head again and again against the walk to knock herself out. But this wasn't her body, this was her mind. She wasn't able to knock herself out. It was a forever replay at the rape scene and forever bashed her head on the red splattered wall.

Jack looked at Elsa quite frightened. Why was she not reacting? There were no tears except for the stains the dried up ones left behind on Elsa's face. An empty shell, a zombie, something alive but not living. Elsa.

"Elsa?" Jack grew worried. "Elsa, are you okay?"  
"Oscar?" Elsa muttered out making Jack very angry. How DARE she call Jack OSCAR! "Oscar...stop, please. I told you I don't want to. No! Stop! Oscar! Stop! I-I can't!" Tears leaked out of her eyes but her expression did not change. "Jack?"  
"Right here!" Jack took hold of her hands. "I'm right here."  
"Jack? Where are you? Help me! Please! Jack?" Elsa repeated this line twenty times.

Over and over again Jack screamed he was here right beside her but she didn't change her speech. After a while, Elsa dropped to sleep. Jack lifted her up from the bed and flew her away. Away from Oscar. Away from the castle. Somewhere safe. Somewhere only for her and Jack. The ice palace.

"Hang on Elsa." Jack told the sleeping beauty in his arms. "I love you! I do! I do!"  
"I...do..." Elsa murmurs in her sleep.

* * *

Part 3 of the story :) won't be as long as part 2 I don't think. I have a confession to make. I knew exactly how each chapter in part 2 was going to go from the very last detail but for Part 3 and Part 4, no fucking idea. lol. I know how I want to end it and I know the bits I want in it. It's just trying to find the right words and how to not go flying into it but leave time between it all. So if I don't upload asap, bare with me and gomensai.

Enjoy xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	26. Monster

Chapter 26.

Elsa woke up in a place she did not fall asleep. She looked around at the familiar ice walls and hanging ice chandelier that had been fixed many times in the past. The bed she lay on was ice too with snow for comfort. Of course the coldness she could not feel. Her head felt heavy. Not like she suffered a blow to the head but from a banging headache. The sun glare bounced into her eyes. Elsa covered her eyes and rubbed her temples trying to remember what happened last night. She was not drunk or hung over; that much is certain. It was almost as if she did not sleep a wink last night. She again looked around at the familiar place. So familiar yet she couldn't put a finger on it. Elsa swore she went to sleep in her own bed in her own room back in her own castle. Then again, this is her own bed in her own room in her own castle which made it even more confusing for the Queen to wrap her head around. That's when it hit her. The ice palace.

Slowly, she wobbled to her feet and looked around her. How on earth did she even get here? The last thing Elsa remembers was...

Elsa gasped. Memories hit her with a bang and Elsa fell to the ground as if a bullet punctured her skull. Was it all a dream the events of last night? Elsa looked around. Or maybe Elsa still is dreaming? Or even this is the dream. Maybe she's dead as the reality caused her to cross the line over to insanity where she most likely had killed herself and this is her heaven. Seems logical.

Jack flew in from the balcony and looked at the bed where Elsa should of been. Nothing. His eyes drifted to the body on the floor looking up at him with sad piercing pools of blue.

"Elsa!" Jack gasped and picked her up. "Jesus Christ!"  
"Jack? Jack...what...how...where?" Elsa looked around giving herself an even bigger headache than what she originated with.  
"I brought you to the ice palace last night when you were in a state." Jack responded, using his thumb to smear the tears that leaked from her eyes without her even knowing.  
"But last night...I..." The image of a drunken Oscar holding Elsa's hands against her will with slurred dirty talk which became its own language.

Elsa let out a scream and dropped to the floor and covered her ears, tears spilling out. She screamed and yelled, "NO!" over and over again. Jack panicked not knowing what to do. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms protecting Elsa from what may come. He held her steady and petted her hair, hushing her like a baby. After a while, Elsa came to her sense and was once again in a state. Jack left her to get her some food. When he came back, he found Elsa in the darkest corner of the room still not out of her trance state.

"Elsa, I brought you something to eat." he held up a few leftovers he found.

It wasn't much, but it was something. It was a bit of everything from chicken legs to Belgium chocolates. Scraps and even a button was found among it but it's the best Jack could do. Jack didn't need to eat as he wouldn't die either way. But being unseen from everyone and not having a job meant he had no money to buy the food but also being unseen from everyone, it was easy enough to steal. He always did it for Elsa. Elsa never questioned how he got the food, even you know she knew it was wrong. Elsa just accepted it knowing it was the only way for Jack to help.

After some time, Elsa came around. The sun began to set by the time she came round to her sense. Jack made sure she ate before anything else. When all was done and Elsa had calmly accepted what had happened to her last time, Jack sat her down ready to talk about it.

"I came round last night to check up on you." Jack mumbled. Elsa's eyes widened in horror. "I saw...what looked like..."  
"No!" Elsa shook her head, tears flowing from her eyes. "It's not what it looked like! I swear! I told him no! NO I SAID!  
But he didn't listen. HE DIDN'T LISTEN! He held my hands so I could control the ice and snow. My feet dangled off the bed unable to touch the ground below. IT WAS THEN HE BEGAN TO KISS ME WITH LIZARD TONGUE OF HIS! AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jack slapped her lightly across the face. Not hard but just enough to snap her out of it and to keep sane. Elsa touched the scorching red mark across her face and Jack looked into her eyes with worry and sympathy and tears. Some hurt Elsa. _His Elsa_. Someone will die. OSCAR WILL DIE!

Jack jumped up and ran at the balcony screaming in complete rage ready to kill. He could smell smell the fear is Oscar already. Jack could already feel the warmth of his blood splatter up against his hands. He could see the terror in his eyes and hear the screams of horror he blared. Jack could imagine it all already and he hadn't even left the ice palace. Just as he reached the balcony, he lept up. This was it. Oscar will pay!

Something grasped Jack's ankles and pull him back from the air. Jack landed on the floor, skidding through it. He pushed himself off the floor and looked up at Elsa, whose sad ice eyes were replaced with blazing fire.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.  
"I'm gonna kill that big bastard! I don't care if he's king! I'm going to kill him either way!"  
"No! No you're not!" Elsa yelled.  
"What the fuck Elsa? That bastard raped you! My Elsa!" Jack cupped Elsa's face in his hands, confused.  
"He will die. But not today and not by you. If anyone's going to kill him, it's going to be me!"

Jack saw the look Elsa gave him. It wasn't anything he'd seen before. Pure hate grew in through her body turning every pure innocent bone completely grey. Then if she completed killing Oscar, they'd turn black. Once there, Elsa will never look back. She'll never become the same. Only three out comes can come from this.

1.) She regrets it. This almost always happens in humans. They crawl into a dark corner where they hide and for eternity loath themselves. This pushes them to the brink of insanity where they're beyond help. This will stay with them till they die.

2.) Elsa develops a lust for blood. This doesn't happen as much as the first one but it's still a high chance that it could happen. Once Elsa knows what it's like to feel relief in getting rid of a monster, Elsa can then feel urges to kill everyone she feels as a monster. After sometime, she'll become a monster herself with no emotions or feeling guilty or caring for the consequences.

3.) Lastly, she returns to normal with a dark secret. Only few humans can do this. Once they've kill the ones who did wrong, they live on like nothing happened. Everything will return to normal and they'll feel no shame and won't do anything else wrong in their lives. They will however remember though throughout their lives. But like I've said already, that is least likely to happen.

In Elsa's case however, the likeliness of number three from happening is 1/10. As for the second one, 2/10. Elsa could never really turn full monster. It jut wan't possible. But for the first one it was a massive 7/10. Elsa will likely live the rest of her days in complete terror. Not to mention she'd have killed King Oscar III of Sweden. War may start between the countries or the could behead Elsa. Everything could happen.

As much as Jack would hate to see this happen to Elsa, he could tell from the look in her eyes that not he, Anna or anyone could talk her out of this. This was for happening. Elsa was going to kill Oscar.

...

They didn't go right away. Jack wanted to be the one to kill Oscar because unlike Elsa, he could handle it. They decided to leave it for a few days for Elsa to calm down and accept that she wasn't going to die. Maybe, just maybe, Elsa can watch Oscar die but she will not kill him herself. Jack will. However plans change.

Early the next day, Elsa woke up to a worried Anna shaking her and crying. Kristoff was there too with Olaf. Jack entered the room with food but quickly discarded it on seeing the people in the room. It would look weird having floating food appear out of nowhere. Looking at them he could tell Anna was worried sick as Elsa had ran off. As for Elsa, she too was worried sick but because her little sister had travelled up a mountain while being seven months pregnant. Anna was angry at Elsa for running off where as Elsa was angry at Kristoff for letting Anna go up the mountain in her condition. All in all, they went home. Elsa made sure it was the smoothest ride possible.

With the help of Jack, Elsa created a large slid. It wasn't steep to go very fast but it gave the element of fun and they slowed it down just for Anna and the baby inside her womb. They reached the castle before the morning was over.

Oscar didn't care for Elsa. He didn't care that the _bitch _-his words- ran off. Instead of help looking Elsa, he prepared himself to travel back to Sweden as his time was up. This pissed Anna off the most but when Elsa told her what Oscar did, Anna was steaming. She was prepared to travel to Sweden and rip the _bastard _-hormones talking- to pieces.

Weeks passed. Elsa didn't hear a word from Oscar. Sure she got a letter from him but that just ended up being part of the firewood. It wasn't touched or read by Elsa or by anyone else. Elsa did not care what that man had to say. The more time passed, the more irritated Elsa became. She'd gotten so mad she just about iced everywhere she went. Elsa was not standing waiting to go see that man. It was now or never.

"You want me to do _what_?!" Jack asked confused.  
"Take me to see Oscar." Elsa said plainly from her office chair. Jack stood on the other side of the desk she was on.  
"Okay, I'm not human. I don't take orders just like that you know. I don't care if you're Queen."  
"I'm well aware of that fact Jack but it's not because I want to see him and you know it. If you truly love me you'll take me to see him when I ask so I can slaughter that pig."  
"Fine...when?"  
"Tonight." Elsa got into plan mode. "It will be the middle of the night when we're all asleep. You'll take me to Sweden and we'll track this monster down. Once found I want walls to appear to square us in. If anyone tries to get in my way from the outside, I want you to see to them personally. Don't kill them but make them stay clear. When Oscar is done and dusted, you'll create a cold mist to hide the body and me. You'll then swoop down and take us. We'll place the body up around the stream and insert a knife through him. We then leave as fast as possible back home."  
"You've...really thought this through, haven't you?" Jack asked, scared to look at the sadistic Queen.  
"I've been planning this for weeks from when I return to Sweden but I can't wait that long. I want him dead NOW!" Elsa jumped up and punched the table.

Suddenly, Elsa found it hard to breathe. As if the air itself was nothing more than knives attacking her lungs from the inside out. Slowly she started to wobble before falling to her side. Jack being Jack jumped up onto the table and with his arms caught Elsa before she could touch the ground.

"Are you okay? You look very pale. I hope you're not sick."  
"I-I'm not. Just..."  
"You're putting too much energy into this. We're not doing this now. We'll leave it a week from now. That should give you enough time to relax and take it easy. Do you hear me?"  
"A week from now?"  
"A week from now."  
"Okay."

...

It was time. The week went by but felt like forever to Elsa. During this time she managed create ice blades to appear out of her wrists ready to slice and dice her husband. She didn't sleep when she went to bed. Instead, she got ready. Black dress. Black shoes. Black hat. Black gloves. Everything black. Jack appeared through the window as Elsa was fixing herself in the mirror.

Jack whistled and laughed. "Someone looks good even if she is going to murder someone."  
"Oh shut your mouth you." Elsa couldn't help but smile over at Jack. "Right, are you ready."  
"Of course I'm ready."  
"You know what you have to do."  
"Pretty simple compared to what you have to do, yes."  
"Great. Let's go." Elsa smiled.

Elsa walked over to Jack and jumped into his arms. Jack walked over to the window about to leap when there was a knock on the door. Elsa sighed in irritation and turned to the door.

"WHAT!?" she boomed over to the person on the otherside of the door.  
"It's Kristoff!" he yelled over to Elsa. Elsa screwed her eyes together. Something didn't sound right. His voice sounded shaky as if he was scared. He also chocked as if he was crying. As well as that, he was out of breath as if he was running.  
"What is it?" Elsa hissed.

The two waited patiently for what seemed like an eternity. Elsa jumped out of Jack's arms and with a flick of her hand changed her entire black outfit to her snow-white nightdress. She pulled her hair out and ruffled it up a a bit and cleared off the dark make-up. There was still no answer! Elsa irritated marched to the door and swung it open to find Kristoff shaken completely.

"What?" Elsa suddenly felt confusin and panic spread through her.  
"It's...It's Anna!"

Elsa's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. If any lower, her entire jaw might as well of fell off all together. Anna.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I usually take breaks from Sundays but recently I've came down with Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin (AoT/SnK) fever. I first watched the anime the start of this year after my aunt bought me an AoT/SnK jacket with the Survey Corps Wing's of Freedom symbol on the back of it. So I thought why wear the jacket when you don't understand what it stands for. So I watched it and went crazy for it! My favourite was Levi. I complete fangirl over him.

Anyway, sense then thought AoT/SnK is an awesome anime, I was obsessed. Then I went to Comic Con and went all out AoT/SnK for their products. Then recently I went to WaterStones (a book shop) and was reading AoT/SnK volume 12 (I'm not exaggerating when I say I was dragged out of the shop- but I was totally dragged out of the shop) and was so shocked I went home and read the rest of it. Then I got really excited for season 2 which will come next year. So to occupy my time, I've been reading AoT/SnK fanfictions- all featuring Levi of course and even started to watch AoT/Snk English *shivers* DUBBED version. Man, it's awful. Some voices are okay like Mikasa's and I guess Eren's fine and Sasha but the likes of Connie, Armin and my sweet sweet Levi makes me cringe T_T

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and your reviews really do mean a lot to me. They support me to continue :') So keep reviewing xD xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	27. Long Nights and Days

Chapter 27.

Elsa irritated marched to the door and swung it open to find Kristoff shaken completely.

"What?" Elsa suddenly felt confusin and panic spread through her.  
"It's...It's Anna!"

Elsa's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. If any lower, her entire jaw might as well of fell off all together. Anna.

Immediately, Elsa forgot all about Oscar. That was the last thing on her mind. Her sister needed her. Something was terribly wrong. Elsa pushed Kristoff out of the way and ran down the hall to her sister's bedroom. She didn't have time for Kristoff to explain. If Anna's in trouble, Elsa will go no matter how small or big the problem is. Her sister is the last family she has. Elsa promised to love and protect Anna and that's exactly what Elsa will do. As she ran, the ground beneath her frosted over much like the time her parents, herself and Anna raced to find help from the trolls.

Without knocking or hesitation, Elsa burst into Anna's room. Inside, maids ran around scuttling while Anna lay on the bed in tears.

"Ow, ow! It hurts! It hurts!" Anna cried, strangling the blood out of a maid's hand. After the moment passed, Anna finally relaxed again.  
"What happened?" Elsa stormed over to her sister's side.  
"I had cramps earlier." Anna explained. "Turns out they were contractions."  
"But...it's only been seven months!" Elsa panicked. "You still have two more months left."  
"Sorry." Anna managed a giggle. "This little one decided to come now."  
"What exactly happened?"

* * *

Anna walked into her bedroom feeling a little uneasy. Kristoff soon followed in after her. Anna began to storm around the room yelling over absolutely nothing. Kristoff sat and listened to her every complaint she could manage to throw out into the air. Kristoff knew it was going to be a long night.

...

Earlier that day, the servants had finally finished the baby's nursery and Anna was happy to look at it. A bed that easily rocked sat up in the middle of the room while wardrobes, decorations and toys went up around the room. However, the colour of the room was all blue and this was instructed by the small council. At first Anna felt happy that the small council would do something like this but blue? This made Anna very angry.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy!?" Anna yelled at the men in the drawing room.  
"It needs to be a boy, your grace." They bowed the moment Anna kicked the doors down.  
"I don't care if it_ needs_ to be a boy! I can't control what gender the baby comes out as! What if it's a girl? What if it's a girl who needs a pink room but assholes like you made sure it was all strictly masculine!"  
"Not worth getting angry about then. A girl is nothing and so therefore, we shouldn't worry about changing the room at all. Who cares?" one said lightly while drinking wine.

Anna marched up to the man and slapped the wine out of his hand before backhand slapping across the face. At this point, Kristoff came running in and took hold of the angered Anna and dragged her out with a fight.

...

Anna paced back and forth across the room. She turned to Kristoff with angry upset eyes.

"I_ hate_ them!" she hissed through her teeth. "If they actually thought with their heads and not with their-"  
"I beg you please don't finish that sentence." Kristoff rubbed the bridge of his nose and massaged his eyes.  
"Kristoff! They're expecting me to give birth to a boy! What if I give birth to a girl? That doesn't make her less important! I want my girl to be just as important than a male! This is all-"  
"I know you're angry but please watch your language."  
"And another thing. Breast feeding."  
Kristoff sighed again. "This again?"  
"I want to be able to breast feed my child. But no! That's not proper for royals such as I. They need to be taken away and start feeding off some wet nurse! I want _my_ baby to drink_ my_ milk! I've been going around for seven months now Kristoff- Two more months left- and my body's changing! My breasts if you'd like to acknowledge this or not, have gotten bigger and tender! Are you telling me I went through that with them to end up not using them! This is-"

This time however, Kristoff didn't cut her off. He knew that she was angry and needed to get this out of his system. Yes, he was angry about it too. In fact, he'd go to the point where he'd_ kill _the damn student council. But he couldn't. For Anna. For the baby. A dad in prison sentenced to death is not helpful for the baby. Plus, Anna's the only one that's allowed to be crazy. Kristoff was allowed to be crazy before and it was Anna who calmed him down. Now, it was Anna who was with child and her turn to be crazy. When the baby is born, it's the baby's turn to be crazy. Kristoff's days of being crazy are gone.

The reason why Anna stopped was because there was a sudden tight feeling in her baby bump. It didn't last long and right afterwards, she went back to normal. Kristoff looked at her confused. She grabbed her bump a little and breathed more slowly while her other hand clutched the side of the bed. This was the first sign.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked getting up and walking over to his pregnant wife.  
"Yeah, just...I don't know. I felt a little off his all."  
"Here," Kristoff unbuttoned her loose dress and pulled it off her. "You get some sleep now. Stop stressing. I'll fix everything tomorrow. I'll turn the nursery yellow and green for you."  
"Thank-you."

Anna found it hard to sleep. She tossed and she turned. Her cramps kept her up. When she finally drifted to sleep, Kristoff woke her up saying she wet the bed. Anna began to cry with a painted red face. Never had she felt so embarrassed in all her life. To wet the bed at her age? Really? Kristoff told her it was okay and not her fault, that it's was just the effects of pregnancy. Especially later on. Anna smiled at this but was still blushing madly. Then suddenly, she felt the exact same cramp she felt through out the nights. This time, it was a lot more painful, lasted a tiny bit longer and was quickening up every time she felt them.

"Something's...wrong." Anna managed to say while cringing in pain. She grabbed hold of the bed once again and her baby.  
"What is it?"

Anna pulled up her white dress. Wetness wasn't the only thing on her dress. A sticky pink jelly-mucus like substance covered a patch of her nightdress. Anna gasped in horror. Kristoff saw this. He didn't know what to do or how to respond. He got dressed and managed to strip the beds clean before putting Anna back on the bed. This took about thirty minutes to do.

"Kristoff, I don't think this is normal." Anna stopped and felt another pain come on. "I think...I think the baby's coming."  
"That's impossible!" Kristoff held Anna's hand tightly. "We still have two-"  
"I KNOW!" Anna yelled. "I know but...I think this one wants to come early."

Kristoff nodded.

* * *

Maids came round not long before Elsa arrived. Kristoff was not allowed in the room so he sat patiently and worriedly out in the hall of their room. Jack appeared and decided to keep Kristoff company instead of going in to be with Elsa and Anna. Elsa held her sister's hand through her contractions. She rubbed her back and helped with breathing exercises.

Hours and hours seemed to pass by. Anna was still waiting. During this time she became thirsty. So Elsa left her side and walked out to Kristoff. Immediately, on seeing his sister-in-law, he jumped up and asked how Anna was doing. Elsa requested him to get some food and water. While Kristoff did this, Elsa went to change out of her snow nightdress into something more appropriate to be in. Jack followed her and asked how Anna was doing. Elsa merely said a word about it. Only that pain got closer.

Thinking about the sight of the mucus on Anna's nightdress, that she unfortunately got a glimpse off, ran to her chamber pot and threw up. Jack sighed and held her hair up. He told her that maybe witnessing childbirth was not up Elsa's street but she refused and went back to her sister.

Kristoff was already there with food and drink. He picked a few things up for himself too as he'd be there for quite a while. Elsa went in with the food and drink. The two only managed to drink their water but none of them were able to touch the food. Anna, from the giving birth, just felt sick looking at the food even you know she desperately wanted to eat it. Elsa felt sick looking at the food too and who could blame after seeing a few sights?

The sisters mostly talked. The day went on and Anna was still in labour. Kristoff was still not allowed to enter because of a stupid rule saying no men- unless you're a man of the cloth or a doctor or both- can enter. Then night slowly crept up and this time, Anna's contractions lasted long and were more painful. When a maid came to check up on the Princess, she said that Anna was fully dilated and was now ready for the second part of giving birth. Pushing.

Anna was propped up with pillows and her legs were spread. It was at this time the doctor arrived. Everything had been going just about right- other than the fact it was arriving very early. He leaned down and was ready for the baby.

Anna, with the encouragement of Elsa, breathed deep breathes and began to push with all her might. After the first push, she stopped needing more strength. Then after her break, she pushed again. The baby made it's way down to the opening. The pain for Anna got too much that she stopped screaming and went full on tears, claiming she didn't want to give birth. She couldn't take it.

Elsa kept her sister held tight and told her just a few more pushes. A few more pushes indeed. Anna did five more pushes before the baby eventually arrived. The doctor wrapped the baby up and lifted it towards Anna and Elsa to take a look before anyone else.

There lay, in the arms, a tiny person whined. Its eyes shut tightly and its hands scrunched up into little balls. The skin colour was a bright pink a little bit of blood covered the baby as well as a white greasy substance. The cord was still attached to the baby and Anna cried.

"Hey. Hey there." she sniffed. "I'm your mummy. Hey. Look at you."

Elsa smiled at the baby. Even you know Elsa had never seen her sister in so much pain before, she never seen her this happy before either.

"Oh look at you. All so furious." Anna teased her own baby.  
"It's a girl." smiled the Doctor before taking the baby out of Anna's hands.

Once out of Anna's hands, the Doctor cut the cord and the placenta pushed its way out of Anna. After all was said and done, they cleaned up the baby girl as well as nursed her and made sure everything was okay. It took a while before they could say the baby would make it but when all said and done, they gave the baby back to Anna and Kristoff entered the room. He stood and smiled at his wife and new-born baby who suddenly was asleep. Elsa smiled and backed off away from the family. She smiled and watched as Kristoff took the baby from Anna's hands and she burst into tears. He immediately jumped and looked at her wondering what he did wrong before pushing the baby back to Anna. Anna laughed but pushed the baby back to Kristoff.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested pushing the baby back to Anna once again.  
"I know silly." Anna laughed. "It's baby, it's what they do. Just hold her close and don't let her get cold!"

Kristoff quickly pulled the baby into him and rocked her back and forth making cooing noises for her to stop screaming. Elsa laughed and bid them her farewell and walked off to do her work she missed all day yesterday as she refused to leave Anna- except on lunch and privy breaks.

When leaving and walking down the hallway, Jack slowly floated up to her side and smiled. Elsa turned to look at him and grinned as a happy aunt.

"Mary." Anna smiled. She looked up to a confused Kristoff. "After my mum."

Kristoff smiled and kissed Anna on the top of the head before looking down at baby Mary.

Meanwhile, in the hall to the office Jack asked the question.

"So when do we kill Oscar? Tonight?"  
"No." Elsa smiled. "I'm in a good mood. Though now we're going to have through a party to welcome my niece- feels weird saying that- into this world which will cause stress. Then afterwards, I'm going to need to rest up so...a week from now?"  
"Wow. That's...actually quite fast. Even for you." Jack commented.  
Elsa shrugged. "The sooner he's dead, the better for everyone."  
"Evil indeed." Jack teased.

After entering her room, Elsa saw the huge bed stretch out. Elsa never realized just how tired she was until she saw the bed. Being with Anna all day and night made her realize she hadn't slept a wink! Crawling up onto the bed she collapsed and rested her eyes. Feelings of lying on a large pink fluffy cloud and floating through the air was cut off by Jack.

"Should you not be working?" Jack teased.

Elsa huffed and flicked Jack on the nose. With an, "Ow," Jack turned away from Elsa to rub his nose while Elsa moaned and turned to face away Jack.

"I'm tired." she moaned.  
"Really? I wouldn't have guessed."  
"I'm hungry. Jack go get me some food."  
"WHAT?"  
"Just do it."  
"Only if you say the sentenced again with the magic word." Jack smirked.  
"Jack, go get me some food._ Now_!"

Elsa hadn't ate much since Anna was in labour. After what she seen, every food she touched between those times just made her sick. Now that it was over, she was very hungry. Jack chuckled and slapped Elsa's thighs who ended up sticking a leg up to kick him in the back as he flew away. Jack laughed more.

* * *

Hahaha! Hope you enjoyed. Of course Oscar wouldn't rape Anna! Oscar can only rape Elsa as she's _his. _Disgusting, I know. Plus he's over in Sweden. Ready for the next chapter?

~ChibiNagisaSakura xxx


	28. Things Just Can't Get Worse!

Chapter 28.

Word spread like wildfire throughout all of Norway of the birth of Princess Mary, Princess Anna's and Kristoff's newborn. Thanks to Elsa, they managed to change the whole nursery so that everything was pink instead of blue for Anna's wishes. In a few days time, the Royal christening would take place and Elsa was getting everything sorted for that.

Because Mary wasn't Elsa's child, the ceremony wouldn't be as big. A few nobles would come to be present to the christening of the young princess. Even if Mary was Elsa's child, only a few royals would come to watch because Mary was a girl and not a boy and only boys are important during these times.

Elsa planned the whole thing like she usually did. She got the flowers, the white dress for Mary and even outfits for Anna, Kristoff and herself. Mary's dress was like a very decorated nightgown but when Anna held her, the dress would continue flowing to the gown. It had little white swirls and roses embroidered onto it. A matching bonnet came with the dress and was placed over Mary's little bald head. Kristoff would have to wear nothing more than a clean white shirt with a suit and a tie. Elsa wore a simple light blue dress- not her beautiful one she wore at the ice palace- but a dress that just fell in place. Anna on the other hand wore a dress with a similar design to Elsa's except the colour was cream.

Elsa had been putting herself under a lot of stress lately for this christening. She couldn't sleep and would refuse to eat to everyone's worry, but when she did eat, she ate like a horse. This caused her to throw up in the mornings. Elsa became a little bit faint from the lack of sleep and nutrition in her body and would nearly drop when she got out of a chair if it wasn't for Jack, who held her each time. Jack kept lecturing her about looking after herself properly.

"Stop! I'm fine!" Elsa yelled at Jack.  
"Elsa, you didn't sleep last night, you threw up this morning, you refused to eat and now you nearly passed out! I bet this evening you'll go down to the kitchen and binge on everything which will leave you sick and restless and the whole process starts again. One huge cycle."  
"I feel tired all the time but I just can't sleep and it's not because I feel sick after eating! I don't know why but everything..." Elsa stopped to smell the air.

Jack looked at her weirdly as she followed her nose out of the room like a bloodhound on a scent of its prey. Once out on the corridor, Elsa stopped. A smile crept up on her face and her tongue licked her lips. She turned to Jack with a slight amused expression on her face that Jack did not like. It was happening again. Immediately, Elsa sprinted down the corridor to the palace kitchen's where they were preparing duck for tonight's supper.

"Oh hell no!" Jack raced down after Elsa. "Elsa! Stop! You're going to make yourself sick again."  
"I don't care!" Elsa yelled. "I'm soo hungry!"  
"Then you should have ate your breakfast and lunch today!"  
"I didn't want open sandwiches for_ frokost_!" Elsa yelled back at Jack. "They added a new ingredient to the open sandwiches and they just taste awful! And something's wrong with the lunches too, they just don't taste right."

Once in the kitchen, the cook tried her best without losing her patience in discouraging Elsa to eat the cooked duck. In the though, the cook made multiple snacks for Elsa to chow down on. Such as a thick slice of freshly made and crispy bread with a thich layer of butter and multiple slices of different cheeses on top. Then after, Elsa wanted meat, to settled down for slices of diced ham. Afterwards, Elsa insisted on gnawing on a carrot and munching on cucumber.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked watching Elsa eat. Had her stomach become a a black hole or something?  
"I'm just hungry." Elsa finished the cucumber before ripping up the salad. At this point, the kitchen would be empty.  
"If you eat everything now, you won't eat your supper later!" Jack stated.

He was wrong. In fact, at the dinner table, she ate more than Kristoff and Anna and pretty much wrestled with Kristoff to get the last serving of the duck. Elsa even ordered desert but when chocolate cake arrived, Esla turned up her nose and pushed the cake away. Jack was very confused now as was Anna and Kristoff. Esla never turned down chocolate cake. Elsa got up and made her way to the kitchen, scaring the cook as she began to nibble on the strawberries.

Afterwards, Elsa went up to her room where Jack waited, very concerned for Elsa. While she got ready, a piece of celery was stuff out of her mouth as she still continued to chow down. While Jack continued lecturing Elsa, she finished off the celery and stared at herself in the mirror. Carefully, she placed her hands onto her breasts and began to gently caress them.

"And another thing- what the hell are you doing?" Jack asked, noticing Elsa's strange behaviour so had to stop and change his sentence.  
"I'm going to be bleeding soon, is all." Elsa smiled over at Jack. "But my breasts are a bit more sore than usual."  
"Oh...okay..." Jack hovered for a while, awkwardly. "Maybe...you should go to bed now."  
"Good idea. But first, I need to pee." Elsa stood up but Jack gave her a funny look.  
"You just went not that long ago!"  
"Shut-up!" Elsa stuck out her tongue.

...

The christening became a huge success. Little Mary got her head soaked and was now part of the church. Afterwards, things were suppose to go back to normal but they didn't. Elsa was still going through the same cycle but this time, she became more cranky and irritated. She yelled at Jack constantly about headaches and just him being there pissed her off. When Jack would argue back, Elsa would burst into tears and say she was sorry but then would turn angry again.

"What!?" Elsa gasped as she stared at Anna over the table.

Anna had asked Elsa to have a private meal with her. Anna had a reason behind it. After a little sisterly chat, Anna brought it up randomly and as fast as possible to rip the plaster off to make it less painful.

"I asked, how long has it been sense you last bled?"  
"I-I-I don't know! I'm waiting for it this month." Elsa's face was painted red with embarrassment. "Why would you ask that?"  
Anna stared at her sister seriously. "Because you've been acting weird. Plus, Oscar martial raped you, did he not?"  
"I'm telling you. I'm fine. It affected me at the start emotionally but I'm getting over it but the thought of seeing him panics me. This thing I'm going through is just a phase."  
"Elsa, I believe you when you say you're getting better but that's not what I'm meaning." Elsa stared at her sister confused, still not catching on to the obvious signs. "Is there any chance you're with child?"

Hearing this panicked Elsa. Could Elsa be with child? Sure, it's what she always wanted. Hell, she was upset when she found out she wasn't with child last time. The fact of the matter was it was Oscar's child. A monster's child. It gets worse. A child can be conceived by love, planning or by accident but the fact of the matter was this child that she may or may not have inside her was not conceived as a good thing. What's worse of it is Elsa is married to Oscar so marital rape was not condemned as she's technically his 'possession.' Nothing more, nothing less. When this child is born, she's going to hate it. She's going to look at it and remember just what Oscar did to her. Right down to very last detail, she remember. Elsa would want to love her baby, not hate it. Plus, a baby should never live where their parents hate them- that's just wrong! The things that could be wrong if Elsa is with child.

Anna went with Elsa to the doctor's to see if what Anna thought was true. Elsa wasn't very happy about it all- just the thought made her feel sick. She told her symptoms to her doctor and the doctor nodded. The doctor then pulled the curtains with Elsa and him on one side and Anna on the other. Here, the doctor began to run a few tests to see if what these symptoms are. Elsa hopped it was just the sight of birth that made her lose her appetite, made her very tired and made her sick. That the thought of killing Oscar made her tired too. Also it was just the stress of the christening that ruined Elsa's lifestyle.

The doctor then left the curtains and left Elsa to put her clothes on while he talked to Anna about his findings. When Elsa came out fully clothed the doctor then indeed confirm, Elsa was with child.

...

Things just seemed to be going down hill for Elsa. Things were depressing when she was forced to marry Oscar, but then, things just went bad when he raped her. Now, things just got worse. Carrying the monster's child in her womb just made Elsa want to stab her uterus open and cut out the foetus. News travelled fast within the palace. The small council members celebrated and praised Elsa and congratulated her. It had only been an hour since Elsa was at the doctor's so how could everyone know already?

There was only one person who didn't know- that meant a lot to Elsa. Jack. How was he going to react when he finds out Elsa's carrying Oscar's child. He might just go completely nuts! Everywhere Elsa went, a trail of snow followed behind. Everyone just assumed hormones got the better of her and was making her sad but really, she was happy she was having a child. They couldn't be so wrong.

When Elsa reached her bedroom door, she stopped. Slowly her hand reached to the door knob. With a deep breath, Elsa quickly turned the knob and held her head up high as she walked in. There he was. Waiting for her.

Jack sat on the window sill looking up at the ever going night sky. He turned and gave Elsa one of his famous smiles. This sent butterflies to erupt in the pit of Elsa's stomach. _Why does he have to be so adorable? _flouts across Elsa's mind. The more adorable he looked, the harder it got for Elsa to tell him the news of expecting.

Jack flicked his cap up and gave her a cheeky grin before flying over towards her. Blushing furiously, Elsa took a step back. He stood so close and he just gave her _the look_ that made Elsa melt inside. Jack took hold of her hand and pulled her into the room, using his cold winds to close the door behind her. He then leapt up into the air, still pulling her along. He raised his hand, raising hers too and twirled her round before lowering himself and swirling round to.

"You're upset?" Jack stopped twirling and was only inches away. He noticed the snow falling from the ceiling.  
"I-No...I mean yes...I mean...I don't know!" Elsa turned away from Jack. His aura just enchanted her and she needed to turn away.  
Jack laughed at the nervous Elsa. "Damn, you're so cute when you're all like this." he teased.  
"Go away." Elsa mumbled from her pillow as she face planted it.  
Jack laughed and flew over till he was on top of her and cuddling her. "Aw, tell me what's wrong?"  
"Don't patronize me!" Elsa yelled.  
Jack laughed. "Okay, okay. But seriously, what's wrong?"

He kissed her neck. Elsa could feel his warm breath against her bare skin which sent shivers down her spine. _Why did he have to be like this at a time like this? _

"I went to the doctor's today."  
Jack got off Elsa and laughed in the air, throwing his head back. "Did Anna finally snap and take you to the Doctor's for your ass-of-a-behaviour." The silence gave Jack his answer. Again, he roared with laughed before calming himself down to talk again, "What he say?"  
"I'm with child."

Jack laughed. Then he stopped. His head turned. Turned to Elsa. Slowly, he floated down to the bed. Jack took his gaze off Elsa. Instead, he focused on the bed below him. With a hand, he ran his fingers through his hair. _Was she serious?_

Elsa took the pillow away from her face and glanced at Jack from the side of her eye. She lifted herself up and sat in front of the frozen Jack. He really wasn't taking it this well. It just seemed to click. Her mood swings, her feeling sick all the time, her strange eating habits, being tired but can't sleep...even her sore breasts! How come none of them thought of this? The answer was so obvious! Seriously! How could they miss the very noticeable signs? How come when Elsa and Jack first slept together all they seemed to worry about was being with child but when Oscar sleeps with Elsa, the thought doesn't come to mind at all. Were they both plain stupid?

"Now what...?" Jack finally murmurs.  
"Well...I'm going to become a mum. I'm going to have a family with Oscar."  
"I know th- wait, what? Does this mean you're not going to kill him tonight like we planned?"  
"Jack! I'm with child! I'm with Oscar's child!"  
"So? I'll help you out and still keep the baby safe!"  
"That's not the point Jack! I can't fight in this state. It's not safe for me. Plus, this is Oscar's baby. All babies need their parents."  
"But not all parents need their babies." Jack huffed.  
"I'm not arguing with you. Don't kill Oscar. This is his baby. This is our baby and as much as I hate him, we can't kill him. You're denying his rights as a parent for seeing his- what could be- only child!"  
"Monsters like him need to have their parental rights denied!"  
"I'm sorry!" Elsa cried. "I'm scared! I don't want this child! I'm going to have this-this-this THING for at least nine months! Then afterwards, I'm going to have to look at its face every single day and remember! Remember this is Oscar's child! This is the man who raped me! This is the man I do not love! So stop acting like your physical age and start acting like your spiritual age!"

Elsa turned and lay back down on the bed. She curled her knees up to her chest and sobbed into them. Jack sighed before curling up behind her. Once his arms were wrapped protectively around her Elsa let herself go and turned so she could cry into Jack. While she cried, Jack stroked her hair.

_Shit._

* * *

S'up bros? What do you think of the plot twist? Elsa being pregnant was very obvious though I tried my best to cover it up. I saw some of you picked up on my hints ;) good job. And what about not killing Oscar? I'm gonna get a lot of angry reviews, aren't I? Oh well. Just one disaster after another. Poor Elsa and Jack. It's pitiful really.

Oh, I can't remember what chapter it was but I added in a quotation from the internet that wasn't mine. I (*) it. I'm here to say I don't own that quotation, that quotation is literally everywhere. But just in case you all come at me with pitch forks and fire saying, "THIS IS NOT YOUR WORK!" I'm just clearing my name- ta!

Hope you guys enjoy.

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	29. Unexpected Turn of Events

Chapter 29.

**Arendelle Summer 1868**

Three months passed and Elsa started to show. It was the start of July and unfortunately, it was the summer months which meant Jack was down south for winter. Elsa barely saw him. June went by and the only support Elsa had was from her sister Anna. Oscar wasn't in Sweden when he got the news. Oscar and his family were down in Denmark. It was here that Oscar gave his sister, Freja, away for her marriage to the King of Denmark, their first cousin- third son of their mother's second oldest brother. Freja inside did not want to marry him but unlike Elsa- who said no and cried over marrying Oscar- Freja accepted the proposal knowing this was her place in life and she had no other purpose.

With the veil covering her face, she and Oscar made their way down the aisle. Her older brother then whispered:

"You are to make him happy. Supply him with all the needs necessary to make him happy."  
"I will brother." Freja did not flinch as they walked down the aisle, Oscar giving the crowd smiles.  
"That includes sexually, little sister. I don't care if you love him or not, you either sleep with him or I'll tie you to that bed for him to ride you all he wants. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, your majesty."  
"Good. Now, if I hear you're not fucking him, I know some good brothels that would pay good money for you. I will let every man fuck you and become a whore before you disgrace this family by not consummating this marriage."

Freja said nothing. This wasn't new to her. Her brother had been threatening her to sleep with their cousin- her near husband- and Freja quickly figured out it was only because Elsa and Oscar didn't consummate their marriage. As a girl, she just slightly nodded before being kissed by Oscar on the cheek (and a few threatening whispers into her ear) and given over to her husband to be.

The Danish wedding had ended as quickly it had started. They began to celebrate the wedding when a man came up to Oscar. He whispered into his ear and Oscar looked at him bewildered. Taking the letter the man had in his hand, he tore it open to read the contents. The letter had been sent from Norway to Sweden. Since he wasn't there in Sweden, they forwarded it to Denmark.

Lærke smiled as she watched her first daughter with her husband and returned to Oscar's side, seeing the face he was pulling. She looked on the outside of the letter he held in her hand where she saw the Norway crest on it and sighed.

"What does your _Queen_ want now?" her words leaked with irritation.  
"Elsa's with child." Oscar muttered and turned to his mother.

Lærke's face turned into the same expression as her son. Snatching the letter out of his hand, she read over it and gasped.

"Oh my God."  
"Yep."  
"About time!"

The two looked at each other and their faces lit up. They laughed and hugged each other. This is what they've been waiting for. Lærke was about to have her first grandchild. She could tell it was going to be a beautiful baby as Elsa herself was known for being the Scandinavian beauty. Her daughter, Freja was known as being the second Scandinavian beauty and Anna was third.

Oscar stood up and with a cup of red wine. Lærke lifted her cup of wine up and began to clink her spoon onto it, catching everyone's attention. Hushes were shared among many until all was silent and ready to listen to Oscar's speech.

"Today, I have lots to celebrate for. First off, my sister Freja has married dear cousin Bent, may you live a long and happy life with your children and grandchildren." Claps were made but Oscar still wasn't finished. "There's another reason why I'm happy. As I've sure you've noticed, my wife Queen Elsa of Arendelle isn't here. I didn't know why myself but I just got news that indeed, we are now expecting. Here's to the future and our children!"

Many people raised their glasses and 'oohed' and 'congratulations' before tipping the red wine down their throats. Right after the news, Oscar got a separate boat from his mother Lærke, Gustaf and Saga. While they headed straight back home to Sweden, Oscar headed to Norway.

...

Elsa sat in the room they were preparing being the new baby's nursery. It was empty and the walls weren't painted yet. Instead, it was just a washed white. The floor planks needed fixed and the only thing the sat inside was the old rocking chair their mother Mary used to rocking Elsa and Anna as children. Elsa sat on their chair frequently and rocked herself backwards and forwards while staring out at the sunny morning. Her hands rested on her bump and she cradled what she thought was nothing more than a monster. Even if she did feel like it was a monster, somehow being in the dusty room, sitting on the rocking chair and staring out the window gave her peace in mind.

With the pregnancy, she found herself more tired. Elsa went to bed early and took naps and sometimes she'd even rock herself to sleep on the rocking chair. Elsa often got headaches from all her work and so the small council took over her work to give her a break considering she could be hold the (hopefully) future king inside her. Every morning she threw up much to her discomfort. Usually Jack was there in the mornings so helped by holding up her hair and rubbing her back. The cooks in the kitchen made small- but healthy- meals for Elsa as she was always craving food every hour. They had to nearly always change the food as Elsa would be turned off by a few foods which just made her sick from smelling their scent. She suffered from many more things too but no matter how bad it got, she did not complain. Obviously, Elsa got mad with a few hormones giving her mood swings but she did not complain about being with child; she did that inside her head.

There was a knock on the door. Even you know it was slight knocks, to Elsa, it felt like someone was bashing her head in with a hammer. Groaning she called out:

"Come in."

The door opened. Elsa didn't turn to see who was at first, but upon hearing no movement or words she faced the person. To her shock and horror, it was Oscar. She didn't know what to say. Elsa hadn't seen him since the incident that caused her to be with child, to be in this state! Elsa glared at Oscar. If looks could kill, Oscar would have been high fived. In the face. With a chair. Made of steel. Twice.

The look was not missed nor ignored. Oscar gulped and pulled at his collar feeling hot and sweaty suddenly. The room around them froze and when the door closed behind him, the ice stiffened it in place so it was impossible to escape. Elsa rose with her hand protecting the baby. Even if she didn't want the baby, there was always a sudden need to protect the baby- like a mother's instinct. It perhaps came with the whole being with child phase.

"What do you want?" Elsa hissed over to her husband.  
"Look, Elsa. I'm really-"  
"You're not welcomed her no more."

Oscar rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes then focused on her swollen abdomen. Immediately, eyes filled with tears and he dropped to his knees. Elsa watched in shocked at this. Of all things the reactions Oscar could have chosen, this reaction wasn't on her list. Oscar looked up at her confused pools of blue and he held out his hands.

"Can I?"

Unable to deny, Oscar walked over on his knees and hesitantly placed his hands on the bump. He petted the bump and ran his fingers from top to bottom and left or right. Carefully, he placed his ear to the filled uterus and closed his eyes. He didn't really expect to hear anything but just the thought that his future son (hopefully) was inside waiting for him made him happy.

"I'm sorry." Oscar muttered. He parted from the growing baby and looked up at Elsa. "I am so sorry. I was drunk and I was stupid. Never had I meant to do this to you. Never."

Elsa stared, not knowing how to react.

"It's just that...I've always wanted a son. A child I can proudly say is mine. When you denied me this, I just...got so depressed that I drank my sorrows away till the point I was out of my mind and had no control. I know this baby wasn't conceived the way we wanted it to be but..." he stopped.

He didn't know how to end it. So he decided to change the subject. He got off on his knees and took held of Elsa's hands and placed them to his chest. Elsa could feel his heart beat thump against the rib cage.

"We never got on. We never loved each other. We both did what we thought was right but...if you forgive me, I promise to help you out with the following months. I will refuse to leave until the baby has safely arrived. I may not be your love, but I want to be your companion, a friend. A great father for the child of ours. Then hopefully, if you have me, we can have many more children. Even if you don't forgive me, I'm still keeping all these promises but it would be easier on both of us if you simply agreed."

Elsa didn't know how to respond. Was it a trick? Was he playing a game with her? The man who raped her was begging for forgiveness? Something just didn't seem right. As much as she wanted to deny him, she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. Either way this was going to be their future child's father. This was going to be Elsa and Oscar's child. There was a sense of pain that was hidden inside his voice and words. Maybe if Elsa played along with the game she could get to the bottom of it. Lightly, Elsa nodded her head.

Oscar's face lit up as if someone struck a match in front of his face (and Elsa shocked it in his face watching it burn) but he grabbed her arms. Holding her tightly, he kissed her deeply on the lips before dropping to his knees and kissing the baby. In tears, he wrapped his arms around Elsa and rested his head on the baby. Elsa in complete shock, joined him by crying along too. She rested her hands; one of the baby bump and one of Oscar's head. Slowly, the ice around the room began to melt away.

...

August came round the corner. Elsa had finished her first trimester and was onto the second one. With in the first week of August, Elsa no longer got morning sickness- which was a relief for her. Instead though, everything ached when she moved. When waking up in the morning, she could barely move. Oscar lay with her in bed and woke up to the painful whimpers Elsa released.

Setting her onto her side, he gave her good massages. His fingers went in deep, letting loose of all the knots in her back and thighs. It was like he knew just where to put his magical hands and helped Elsa unwind and relax. This made Elsa smile in the morning. At the end of the night, when Elsa couldn't sleep, Oscar would come in and do the exact same thing. Warmth sent the stress out and Elsa would fall asleep and have a great nights sleep, all thanks to Oscar.

Elsa during the second trimester began to hate her appearance. Just the bulge made her feel fat even you know she wasn't- it wasn't fat but a person inside her. Blue lines streaked her skin as it stretched out over the baby causing Elsa to curse upon herself. Every time she looked in the mirror and cradled the baby, Oscar would come up behind her and wrap his arms around her and whisper, "Trust me, you're just as beautiful as you were before the baby. They don't call you the Scandinavian beauty for nothing you know. I'm just lucky to have you in my arms."

Slowly and surely, Elsa's hate for Oscar drifted away. Instead, trust formed and a bond. Elsa convinced herself it was her hormones acting up. Jack wasn't there to support her as he was out working so she grew attached to Oscar. If it was Jack here, Oscar would still be distant with Elsa. But Jack wasn't there. The only person there for her was Oscar. She couldn't be more thankful.

* * *

**Arendelle Autumn 1868**

Jack arrived with a pile of wild flowers in his hand. He'd been to every country down south and managed to pick up every flower that grew in the winter and froze them. Now that he was in Arendelle, he defrosted them and entered the window of Elsa's bedroom. There, he saw his sleeping beauty taking her nap. He didn't want to disturb her so placed the flowers down by her side. He smiled. She looked so peaceful and...happy. It might of been the sweat that lashed off her but Elsa glowed in the light.

Carefully, he petted her hair and kissed her cheek. She smiled and giggled in her sleep. Elsa rolled over in her sleep, loving the feeling of Jack's fresh breath hit the back of her neck. A tingly sensation travelled down her spine. She hadn't felt something like that sense he left. Jack chuckled and placed a kiss on her tired lips before leaving her. Being with child was hard enough, she needed to rest. Who knows when Elsa will be able to sleep in peace?! He flew out silently to see what mess he could cause in the palace.

"Jack!" Elsa gasped, waking up from her dream.

She rubbed the back of her neck where she swore she felt him. Elsa looked around for a familiar face but none was found. Sighing, she propped herself up on the bed. Her hands hit something that wasn't there from when she first took her nap. Under her left hand was a bunch of exotic flowers. Each one different from the other and each one new to Elsa.

Gasping, she picked them all up and smiled. Beautiful, exquisite, joyful! Getting up, she made her way to the half decorated room. They painted the walls a light shade of blue and added dark blue snowflakes with white snow along the walls. They also managed to get a white chest of drawers in through the wall. Elsa picked up an empty glass vase and filled it with water before putting her new bunch of flowers into it and setting them up on top of the drawers.

Elsa stood back and admired the view. No words were able to describe how she felt right now just looking at them. A light tap came on the door and Oscar walked in with a friendly smile.

Elsa presented Oscar the same smile before walking over and placing her hands around his neck. Osar responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank-you." she whispered- meaning the flowers.  
"You're welcome." she murmured- thinking it was for the support.

Pulling out of the hug, the two kissed. At that moment Jack flew passed. He stopped. He went back and stared in through the crack of the nursery where he found Elsa with Oscar. Kissing...hands around each other. Obviously Oscar was forcing himself on Elsa again. However, when they parted, Elsa's face did not show disgust or sadness, but happiness, joy...and love.

"What the..." Jack murmured, with his heart in his throat.

* * *

Haha! MORE drama! Let the sad and angry reviews commence now! I know you're all gonna come at me with bullets and knives but I also know you won't kill me because I bet you want to know what happens next and if Jack and Elsa will ever have a happy ending. Sorry to disappoint you all with this chapter ;)

Love ya all anyway! 3 xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	30. Swirls and Stars

Chapter 30.

Elsa parted Oscar's lips and a smile crept up on her face. He returned the smile. She couldn't tell what it was that made her so happy to be with Oscar. Deep down she knew she didn't love him, but she needed him! He was there for her and helping her through all the way. Elsa knew in her head that it wasn't Jack's fault that he was never there for him but right now, Elsa just needed support. She needed to be reminded over and over again that someone was there for her and helping her every baby step. Oscar is an ass, true, but Elsa can tell that he's going to become a great father- even if she didn't love him.

"I have to go tie a few loose ends." Oscar took hold of Elsa's hands and kissed them. "You rest now, my Queen."  
"Okay then." Elsa giggled and watched as he left.

Oscar turned to give her one last smile before walking through. Walking through the door; walking through Jack. Elsa laughed again and when she saw Oscar disappear through Jack, she stopped. How long was he there? Elsa stared at him, completely gob-smacked. The look that displayed across his face said it all. He saw, and he was crushed.

"Jack..." Elsa whispered, slowly reaching out her hand to him and walking tiny steps towards him, trying not to scare him off as if he was a cat.  
"Goodbye...Elsa." Jack turned away and flew off.  
"NO!" Elsa yelped. "WAIT!"

Elsa ran as fast as her heavy, tired and sore body could take her but once at the door, she could find no trace of him anywhere. Looking left and right, she sniffled before dropping to the ground in sobs. What had she done? How could she do this? Elsa promised to love Jack and only Jack but what displayed in front of him didn't look anything like love! What was she thinking!?

"W-What have I done?" Elsa asked herself before thinking: _I need Oscar but I love Jack! I love Jack... _"I do, I do. I do love Jack, I do...I do..."

Elsa cried a lot that day. No one understood why. One of her lady-in-waiting found her and ran towards her trying to her. Many came to visit Elsa who sobbed that night. No one could make her stop- not Oscar, Olaf, Kristoff or even her own sister Anna. Elsa was heartbroken and guilty. Just the thought of what she did made her sick. Snow fell around her as if she was living through childhood memories over and over again. Anna couldn't bare to watch.

Jack took it hard too. For indeed, he did leave. He left for many years, not looking at Arendelle. He only came when it was winter and he needed to cover the place in a cold white blanket. However, though in Arendelle, Jack managed to keep his distance away from Elsa.

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2013**

Tooth flies up to an ice statue of Elsa. Without thinking it through, Tooth lays a punch in between her eyes. A crack forms and slowly trickles its way down from her nose to her neck. With a flying kick, the head shatters into millions and billions of tiny little ice shards- much like Jack's heart at the time he saw Oscar and Elsa together.

Totoh tries to do more damage to Elsa but Jack flies up to meet her and interferes. Once letting off a little bit of steam, Tooth makes her way back to the ground where she perches herself onto the ice sofa. Jack lands standing right behind her; blue hood up.

North sets himself beside Tooth and puts a hand round her shoulders for comfort. He turns to Jack and displays a some what comforting smile. Jack doesn't return it though. Feeling bad, North clears his throat.

"What happens next?"

Jack pauses for a few seconds before pacing back and forth before stopping.

"Elsa turned twenty-four in December. By then, she was around eight months pregnant. When I never show up like I pretty much meant when I said 'goodbye', Elsa dedicated he love to Oscar. Deep down she knew she didn't love him but more of appreciated him. She didn't care. Being pregnant, giving birth and raising a child is hard enough so she needed Oscar's help and support for that."  
"I sense a 'but' or a 'however'..." Bunny follows his words carefully.  
"_However, _winter, January 20th 1869, Elsa gave birth to a baby girl. Oscar looked at the baby as if she were a disease and couldn't bring himself to love the child. So he left to go back to Sweden."  
"That's horrible! How did Elsa feel? Did she not think it was a monster after all?"  
"Funnily enough...no." Jack looks at them all with some sort of small on his face. "She was positive it was going to be a monster but then the doctor's placed her in her arms. Elsa looked down at it and never thought that anything could be so small, so...precious, so...magical! Born with brown hair and everything."  
"What was her name?" Bunny smiles.  
"I believe Elsa called her...Princess Brooke- her grandmother's name, Mary's mother."  
"Brooke...such a pretty name."  
"Elsa loved Brooke from the moment she was born. No one could separate the two since then. However, six days later...Brooke passed away in her sleep."  
"WHAT!?" the Guardians all exclaim at the same time to Jack. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"  
"Cot death? You know, sudden infant death syndrome? SIDS?"  
"We get what is means mate. We're just sooo...shocked?" Bunny sits down. Why is there so much drama is this story? There's just to much.  
"They didn't have much informations about this back then...we still don't have as much information as we'd like today either but...back then, they wouldn't have thought putting to baby asleep not on their back could kill them. That's how Brooke died. The Governess didn't put Brooke on her back to sleep that night."

There is a moment of silence for little baby Brooke. A Princess for a week before passing. It's awful to hear such things. Especially from such a young age. Their life literally just starts and then suddenly, it ends. It's a mean and cruel world out there and if you don't be careful, a single blade of grass could decide if you die...or stay to fight another day.

Sandy raises a question mark from his head, _what happens next?_

"Elsa didn't take it very well. Elsa grieved for months. Oscar didn't care but he pretended to look upset. Elsa lost everything. Love...support...and now a baby. Elsa became very depressed and dark over the months. When summer arrived, Elsa found herself pregnant again. And again and again."  
"What did you do during the time?"  
"Oh you know...lie here...cause trouble there...go to the North Pole...annoy Phil..."  
"Yes! Leave Phil alone!" North shakes his finger at him, scolding a naughty child. Jack roles his eyes.  
"Did you ever see Elsa again?" Tooth asks.  
"Oh yeah. I met her again when she just turned thirty..."

* * *

**Arendelle winter 1874**

Six years passed. Elsa had just turned thirty. In May 1870, Elsa gave birth to a baby boy named Oscar. In July 1872, Prince Walt was born. Elsa then had her first baby girl since Brooke in September, 1873- Princess Kia. King Oscar bought Åselene from the brothel and set her a room up in Sweden. In July 1872, when Åselene was twenty, she gave birth to Oscar's illegitimate son, William. He was born a week after Walt. Anna in March 1870 had another baby girl which she named Ellen. In July 1872, she gave birth to her third girl called Alice. Anna's fourth child and girl, Marie was born in August 1874.

Anna and Kristoff moved out of the main castle and moved into a castle, a walk over a field away from the main castle. This wasn't an issue for Anna as she loved running through fields so would often show up in court covered in mud. To those around were use to her mess but for foreigners, they found it strange until they got to know her perky personality.

King Oscar often stayed in Sweden though when he did visit, he spent most of his time with Prince Oscar. His favourite was clearly Prince Oscar because he would be next in line to not only Sweden, but Norway too. The others didn't interest him as much. King Oscar did make some time with Prince Walt because if anything happened to Prince Oscar, it was Prince Walt's turn to take over. The King spent barely any time with Princess Kai. If the baby was lucky, Oscar would hold her for five minutes, but that was about it.

It was now winter. Elsa's birthday had passed and Christmas was coming in a few weeks. Outside, snow fell from the sky and Elsa walked to the window and put a hand down on the windowsill. Snow. She loved it. Elsa loved this snow- which was ironic because she could create snow. However, it wasn't the same. No one in the world could tell her snow and this snow apart. Memories swim around her head and she sighs. _He's back again this year._

Jack flew through the air of the familiar kingdom he once called his home. The familiar people were now older. Kids grown either into teens or adults. It felt strange and yet warm just looking at it from above.

He got a closer look and strutted down the street like he was one of them. Talking away, making short witty comments to merchants or other people he felt like. While passing kids, he was able to spread a little fun to them with knock balls and snowmen. However, in the end, they always said: "Thanks to the Queen for her powers of snow!"

Jack often responded coldly (no pun intended); "_She_ didn't make it! I did!"

Over the six years, still no one saw him. No one could hear him or have any sense that he was even around. Completely invisible and alone.

Darkness swept over the sky. He couldn't help himself. Jack was curious. Very curious. Six years. Six years since he seen her. He knew she broke his heart and he couldn't forgive her for that but it had been six years. Hard to believe. At this point, he was dying! Even if it was just one small peak. Just to see how her life has changed, just to see how she looked, just to see how she was doing.

He flew up to the roof tops of the castle and began to ran and crawl about like a spider-monkey. Her light was off in her room and it was empty. He then went to where he found light. Peaking inside, he saw the perfect image.

Thirty year old Elsa in a faded green dress and a white woolly shawl around her shoulders and her hair in its messy side plait, sat in the rocking chair by the fire. On her lap, to the left of her, sat the one year old Kia. She had a head-full of brunette hair and big round blue eyes. To the right of her lap sat two year old Walt. He too had brunette hair with hazel eyes. Elsa wrapped her arms around them and rocked them with a book in her hand which she read aloud to them. By her feet, four year old Oscar played with his wooden toy soldiers- lining them all up in perfect rows. He pretty much looked like his father through and through. Just a perfect image of a happy family; minus the father.

None of the children had platinum blonde hair like Elsa because technically speaking, Elsa was a brunette- taking after her mother- but because of Jack's powers during her birth, it made her hair platinum and her blue eyes more pale, more brighter. Kia definitely had Elsa's eyes but in a much darker shade of blue.

Jack held out his hand over the image of the family on the window. This was what he wanted. Swirls began to form on the glass, under Jack's finger tips. Feeling the pain and misery of being on his own and not having what Elsa had made him turn around in pain before floating to the ground. It looked like he'd stay the night in Arendelle.

Elsa kissed Kia's and Walt's sleeping heads before sighing and closing the book and stopped rocking.

"Oscar dear, it's time to go to sleep." Elsa murmured softly to the toddler by her feet.  
"But I'm not tired." He pouted up at her.  
"Don't give me that look." Elsa had to chuckle. "It's way passed your bedtime now."

As if by magic, the governess came in and lifted up the sleeping Walt from her arms. Elsa put Kia down in her cot and kissed the baby and put a blanket round her. She ruffled her hands through her hair. She turned back and took Walt out of the governess arms and carried him to his bed. With him all tucked in, she caressed his fat little cheek and kissed it softly. The governess had helped Oscar put the toys away and he took his mother's hand as she walked him over to the bed. He jumped in and after playing around with his toes, Elsa kissed him on the nose and tucked him in.

"Goodnight." Elsa smiled down at her boy.  
"Night mummy." he smiled back.

Elsa sighed and turned around from the bed just to stand on a few blocks. Sighing, she picked them up and dumped them into the toy box by the window. Standing up straight from the toy box, she noticed. The swirls that went around on the windows. _Could it be? _It wasn't hers. Elsa carefully brushed her fingertips across the surface of the glass and watched her ice form. It wasn't swirls but bursts of star-liked shaped patterns. It definitely wasn't hers! _It is!_

Jack wasn't going to the ice palace. Too many memories there. He settled himself down on a cottage and looked up to the stars and moon.

"It just hurts so much." He said to the moon. "I just can't get her out of my head. I don't know what else I'm to do any more. I've tried leaving and forgetting her. If I went back to her, I'd make things worse. So...if you have an answer, please! I beg you please! Just...tell me what I'm to do."

There was no answer and Jack sighed depressed. However, the moon did glow more brightly over the shadows of the village he rested in. Jack turned his head. No one was out. No one ever was at this point unless you were a lady of the night or a serial killers-however none appeared. That didn't last long. Jack watched as a hooded figure made their way down the streets.

It was a woman. A dark blue dress draped her and she covered her face and hair with a blood-red cloak that went down to the ground. Her black boots munched the earth below. Her hands held onto her hood as she tried to keep her profile hidden. Jack smirked.

"Now what do we have here?" Jack smiled.

The woman walked around the corner into a dead-end alleyway. Jack's curiosity got the better of him. He had to follow her.

"Hey, who are you hiding from?" Jack laughed to himself. The woman stopped to look at the wall at the end of the alleyway. "Why are you here?"  
The woman stayed still like a statue before she spoke. "I thought that was you."  
Jack stopped laughing and looked at her, faced suddenly serious. "W-Wait! You can hear me? W-Who are you!? Wait...how can you see me? I don't..." Speechless as always when it comes to talking to new people.  
"It's been a long time." the hooded woman turned slowly round to face Jack.

She pushed the hood off her head and looked up at Jack. Her eyes bright blue and her platinum blonde hair in a bun with red lipstick. _Is this your answer Man in Moon?_

"Hello, Jack." Elsa smiled.

* * *

Wow! When I said killer reviews I didn't expect to be stabbed twenty million times but okay. xD. Fair enough, they were all good reasons by the way. I think I some aren't getting the story, though that's okay. If you don't get it now, I'm sure you'll understand later.

I've read lots of Jelsa fanfics. Only a few are my favourite but they always seem to go the same way. From where they start and where they end. They always seem to be fighting Pitch or trying to get the world to see Jack. I'm not saying that's bad or anything, but I just wanted to be different. I wanted to tell a story that I felt was important to me.

Society is the first theme- as I'm sure you're all aware of. Women being treated below men, women not just getting raped but marital raped (some forget that happens) and selling themselves. Plus, cursing. Lots of people curse. Sometimes it's the sweet and innocent ones who end up cursing a lot. It's to show strong emotions of anger or irritation. I lost a reader over some of these points. Yes, I'm upset a little but you know, life goes on as does this chapter. How do you like this chapter anyways?

Oh yes, **Guest** commenter, "If looks could kill, Oscar would have been high fived. In the face. With a chair. Made of steel. Twice." was my favourite line too. I laughed at it for AGES!

Thanks for all the reviews guys. Glad you're all enjoying it so much. xD We're not even done yet!

PS. Saw How to Train Your Dragon 2 today for my little sister's 13th birthday. Wow! Da feels got me good. xD Love my baby Toothless 3

~ChibiNagisaSakura xxx


	31. Missing You

Chapter 31.

The two stood staring at each other not knowing what to say to one another. The adult and the child. Elsa stood with her hands held together and placed neatly down in front with her shoulders hunched up to show she was a little uncomfortable. The smile on her face though showed that she didn't care if she was uncomfortable or not, she was happy to see Jack. Jack on the other hand was just plain shocked. He finally answered the woman;

"E-Elsa?"  
Elsa just smiled, looking from side to side before replying: "Yes, that's me..."  
"But...how did you know I was still here in Arendelle..."  
"The snow gives it a way." Elsa held out her hand to the flakes that danced into her palm.  
"Yeah but...how did you know I'd still be here after the snow had fallen?"  
Elsa laughed before walking taking a step closer to Jack. "Well...when I touch surfaces," step, "Star patterns appear." step, "But when you touch surfaces," step, "Swirls appear." step and stop. Elsa stared eye to eye to Jack before smiling down at her feet and then looking back up at him again. "I saw my children's window. I knew then I just...had to see you. I wasn't sure if you were away or gone but I was willing to check."  
"What about the ice palace?" Jack asked.  
Elsa frowned. "I couldn't go all the way out there and abandon my children and the country. That, and I've been to the ice palace many times when the snow fell but you never came."

Jack rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably on the spot. He turned away from the spot wondering what to say. He use to kiss the woman, he use to make love to her but now...that seems like that happened over a million years ago. It was as if he didn't know her but he did. It was hard to describe; he was stuck between being angry and being friendly towards Elsa. He decided he should give friendly a shot considering Elsa is doing her best to be nice to him. Hell, she left the comfort of her castle and children to look for him. The least he could do was be nice to her. Though, he'd still never forget what her and Oscar did that day. No way will he ever forget.

"So...look at you. Grown up Elsa." He turned and raised his hands out, gesturing to all of her.  
"And you haven't aged one bit." Elsa raised a hand to her mouth to giggle. Some habits never die out.  
"But still, you look great. Thirty, ruling the country, giving birth to three children! Just...wow!" Jack chuckled.  
Elsa giggled again but then corrected him. "Four." Jack gave a questioning look. "I gave birth to four children."  
"But...in the nursery, I counted three children." Jack tried to remember, using his fingers and count out the many children he saw in that room. Still three remained on his hand.  
"Well...a months after you left, I gave birth to a baby girl. She lived for about a week..." Elsa looked at the memory with a sad face. Her eyes widened before a hand shot up to her mouth and tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill out.  
"I...I'm sorry." Jack was shocked. He didn't expect that to happen.  
"Her name was Brooke." Elsa gathered herself together. "My Brooke. Then a year later, I gave birth to my first boy, Oscar. Then two years later, I gave birth to another boy, Walt. Year later, I got my first girl since Brooke. I named her Kia."  
"They look beautiful." Jack smiled. "They must get a lot of features from Oscar but I think the fact that they're beautiful comes from you."  
Elsa smiled. "I love my children so very much. They mean the world to me. I'd do anything for them. To me, they're the only thing that's pure in my life. Of course, I love Anna and my nieces and Kristoff and Olaf and Sven and what not but, my children come on top."

Jack listened and nodded. Understandable. Elsa must hate her life. I guess the only reason she's still alive and still fighting life is for her children's sake. Such a strong mother. No mother was perfect at the job however, she had some flaws when it came to parenting however, she was doing a mighty good job of it compared to other parents out there in the world.

"H-How's Oscar?" Jack asked the taboo question.  
Elsa stood for a while, eyes wide. She looked down at her feet awkwardly before saying, "I guess he's fine. We never see him much. He's always in Sweden."  
Jack nodded. _Still a prick I see._ "What's he like with the children?"  
"Spends all his time on Oscar as he's the successor of the two thrones. Pays some some attention on Walt, just in case something happens to Oscar. Then he completely ignores Kia."  
"Jerk." Jack muttered under his breath.  
"Jack..." Elsa knew this wasn't a good idea but she had to clear it up. "About that _time_, I'm sorry. I must have caused you so much pain. I didn't mean to do it."  
"Then why did you?"  
"I...I was with child. Weak, vulnerable. Hormones everywhere! I was...'craving' him. I needed support and other needs and he was the only one there at the time for that. If you were there through that time instead of him, it would have been a different story."

Jack sighed before sitting down on the curb by the snow-covered road. He clutched his staff tightly. Things are just so messed up and complicated to get your head around. Things were just out of order! Nothing made sense any more. Jack let out another sigh. Elsa walked over and sat beside the teenager. She rested her hands on his on the staff. Jack shot a look over to her. She returned a smiling, warm, comforting look.

"I...I understand why it happened. But I can't forget like it didn't happen. As for forgiving you...I just don't know."  
"I understand perfectly."  
"I want to be friends though." Jack looked over at Elsa.  
Elsa smiled. "I do too."

The two stood up and gave each other awkward hugs. Without either one knowing, their faces showed that they clearly wanted to be more than friends. They parted and laughed. They went a walk around the quiet village joking about and creating snowballs at each other. Jack would tell her about his time up North Pole and how he tried to break into_ Santa Clause_'s workshop and how he was always met by the yeti Phil. Elsa laughed. Not much happened in her life. She stayed, ruled the country, gave birth to babies- which she already covered.

The two found a snow covered rooftop and sat watching up at the sky. In the middle of their conversation, golden sand erupted from the sky and began to cover the land, going into little children's rooms and filled their thoughts with happy dreams.

"I haven't seen the sandman do his job in ages." Elsa smiled, looking up at the magical dust. "So beautiful. Never yields to amaze me."  
Jack laughed. "I've seen this for more than a hundred years and yet...I never get bored of it. It's just so...I can't describe it."  
"I know what you mean." Elsa reached her hand out to the dust to see if she could touch it.

As soon as her fingers brushed through the sand, many things popped out. Cupcakes, crowns, horses, wings...so many things that only innocent minds of children could come up with. Jack didn't know that would happen. When they first popped out, Elsa and Jack jumped back before laughing.

"Did you know this could happen?" Elsa asked Jack.  
"No. Never once have I ever tried to touch the sand." Jack laughed before reaching out to the sand closes to him.

Teddy bears, dolls and a rocking-horse popped out and Elsa and Jack laughed. Children. They are the joy and they are the magic.

Elsa then poked Jack on the shoulder. "Hey, do...you want to come see my children?"

Jack didn't know how to respond to that question. It wasn't a big deal. Just some children, right? Wrong! These were Elsa's children. These were Oscar's children. These were Elsa's and Oscar's children. At the same time, he was curious. Elsa's children...something about that just seemed like he had to go check it out. So in response to Elsa's question, he nodded.

Elsa smiled and stood up on the roof. As soon as she did, the golden sand disappeared. Jack and Elsa looked around at the now clear sky. The sandman was done. His work was complete. With that, Elsa started to climb down the house. She couldn't possibly ask Jack to fly her around that night. They just met after six years. This was happening all to fast it seemed. Jack knew she was thinking that, but decided to set her mind at ease.

Elsa walked down the street to the palace when Jack came running up behind her and scooped her up in his arms. Elsa suddenly grabbed hold of Jack around the chest unexpectedly from her fright. She looked up at Jack with wide eyes as he continued running.

"Flying's fast, right?" he smiled at her.

Elsa returned the smile. Jack then winked at Elsa. Immediately, she felt her face become warm to the tips of her ears, red all over. Jack let out a laugh.

"Still awkward I see."

With that, he leapt off one foot and ascended into the air.

...

Once in the room, Jack ran his fingers down Kia's cheek as she slept softly. Elsa walked over straight to Walt. He was pretty much hanging off the bed. So she carefully lifted him up and wrapped his bed covers over the top of him and once again tucked him in. Over where Oscar was, she found toy soldiers surrounding him on top of the bed.

"Playing after lights are out. How predictable." Elsa muttered.

Jack walked over to her as she lifted all the toy soldiers and placed them all in the toy box. She then lifted Oscar from the top of the sheets. Oscar was bigger than Walt, so Elsa didn't have enough arm room to pull back the bed covers so turned to Jack for help.

"Could you pull the covers back please Jack?"

Jack smiled and pulled the covers down so Elsa could set Oscar in under the covers. Jack and Elsa then pulled the covers up over him and tucked him in on each side. Elsa smiled at Oscar and ruffled his hair. The boy was going to get a little lecture tomorrow about playing after lights are out. Jack smiled down at Oscar. He turned to Walt and looked down at him as Elsa walked up behind him.

"Wow. They're really something." He whispered.  
"My favourite part is when they're asleep. Yeah, because they're a handful but then you look down at them. They just seem so innocent and sweet. Sometimes I can't believe they're really mine they seem so perfect. I'd sneak into their room when they're asleep and just sit and watch. Nothing is as magical as that."

Jack turned to Elsa too before whispering, "You're perfect too you know. Can any of them...?"  
"No." Elsa smiled. "None of them can control ice and snow. Oscar's really happy about that. He said he didn't want his boys being a freak like me. As for Kia, he said he was glad for then she;d cause no trouble when she's older."  
"Bastard." Jack muttered.  
Elsa slapped Jack on the back of the head. "Language! We're around children."  
"Sorry."  
"We best be off. I don't want to wake them up. Come."

Jack obediently followed Elsa out of the room. They turned and went into Elsa's bedroom. Jack looked around at the familiar place. Nothing had change. It stayed exactly the same as the time he left it. Elsa unhooked her red cloak and opened up the wardrobe and hung it up. She also took off her black gloves (which Jack somehow had missed seeing) and her black boots. She walked over to the mirror and undid her tight bun.

"Ugh, this feels so good." she laughed as she massaged her head. "I hate it when my hair's up like that."  
"Then why have your hair up in the first place?" Jack perched himself on the top of her dressing table.  
"Keeping up with appearances." Elsa laughed.

She stood up and turned to Jack, leaning up against her dressing table. They both bit their lip and looked around themselves awkwardly. What else could they talk about that would cut the thick silence that hung around in the room with them. Elsa held her table tightly before saying,

"I missed you."

Jack looked at her shocked. Elsa looked away, avoiding meeting his eyes.

"I missed you too."

Elsa looked up at Jack. It was his turn to avoid her gaze. It was quiet again. The tension built up and none of them could stand it. Jack was the first to act. He flew over to Elsa in less than a second and kissed her. Elsa, acting on impulse sat up on the dresser and wrapped her legs around him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I missed you." Elsa would say between their kissing.  
"I missed you too." Jack muttered as well. "I love you. I love you so much."  
"I...love you." Elsa cried while kissing to him. "Don't leave...don't leave again. Please."  
"Okay." Jack muttered.  
"Jack..." Elsa said his name. "I do."  
"I do too." Jack parted to look at her face.

He then flew her to the bed.

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2013**

"Whoo!" Tooth kicks off first. "Jelsa's back baby!"  
"Jelsa?" Jack looks at Tooth with a raise eyebrow.  
"Yeah, Jelsa. You know...Jack...Elsa...Jelsa?" Tooth giggles. "You know, just like...um..."  
"Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Brangelina." Bunny helps Tooth out.  
"Jelsa." North tries out for himself. "I like it."

Jack however cringes on the spot. "Please don't say that."

"Jelsa." they all tease. They say the word over and over again; just letting it roll out of their tongues. Jack cringes and gags at the word.

"Man, that's bloody awful!" Jack looks down at Sandy who has two snowflakes over his head with a heart around them, _Jelsa! _"Not you too Sandy!" Jack moans at the other Guardians tease him.

* * *

S'up peeps? This is a filler chapter I guess you can say. I don't know what I'm going to do with the next chapter. I don't want to do another time skip but if it comes to it I may have to. Gosh, I guess part 3 is going to be a bit longer than I expected. Hopefully not as long as part 2 but God knows at this stage. Need time to think, do you mind waiting for a bit?

** 13**: Sorry, but there's going to be no sequel to this. I know what I want for the ending, it's just the case of writing in between now till the end is what I'm having trouble with.

**superpony55**: Aw, thank-you for wishing my little sister a happy birthday :') you're too kind. And YES! LOVE HTTYD2! I've been obsessed with their soundtrack. My favourite is, "Where No One Goes." When writing this chapter, I had that on repeat the whole time, nj

**Guest **commenter: Good thing I'm not like other 'author's as you've put it. Plus, I had too! You wrote out my favourite line out of the fanfiction. I'm glad someone else found it funny too xD

Thanks to all the other reviewers I haven't mentioned. I have read all your reviews and they make me smile. If I haven't replied it's either because I don't want to reveal the ending or I don't know how to respond to it. But thanks a lot!

Love you all xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	32. The Months that Pass By

Chapter 32.

**Arendelle winter 1874**

The two lay under the moon's silver beam; their cold naked bodies glow white. Jack had been staring out at the window to the moon, waiting for it to hide and let morning in. His arm was wrapped around Elsa who relaxed herself on his chest and had been creating circles on his chest for the past half hour. Jack gave her shoulders a tight squeeze and Elsa looked up with him in smiles. Jack turned to look at her and kissed her lips. The only thing around Elsa's neck was the claddagh ring on the silver chain. Elsa looked down to what he was staring at with a puzzled look. When her eyes fell upon the Irish ring, she looked up at Jack with a bright smile.

"You've still got it?" Jack questioned, almost shocked. Had she not got rid of it? Did she not put it in her jewellery box and forget all about it?  
"I still wear it." Elsa chuckled with a hand to her mouth.

With Jack still staring at the ring, Elsa picked it up and pushed it to her lips. She stared down at the ring before fluttering her eyes up to Jack.

"It's been so long." she moved so more of her body lay on top of his.  
"Yeah. Too long."

While Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's body, Jack raised his arms so that both of them were placed on the back of his head and he leaned back, looking ack at the moon which Elsa now stared at.

"Can't believe you kept the claddah though."  
"There was no way I was getting rid of it." Elsa kissed Jack's stomach before looking back at the moon.

Jack took his right hand away from the back of his head and rested it around Elsa's back.

"Elsa...what are we doing?"  
"Wht do you mean?"  
"You've got kids and Oscar and rules and..."  
"There are too many 'and's in that childish whine you just gave me." Elsa chuckled.  
"Oh shut-up." Jack laughed moving him self so he was complete flat on his back.

Elsa lifted herself off of him for him to do so before curling up into Jack's side and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I don't know what we're doing." she mumbled, trying to fall asleep.  
"Do you think we can make it work this time?"  
"Hell yes."  
"You're learning nasty habits from me, aren't you?" Jack mused and looked at Elsa's sleepy face. Her eyelids had gently shut itself down like curtains.  
"Shut-up."

Jack laughed once more. He then leaned down and gave her another kiss on the forehead before staring back at the moon while Elsa slept in his arms. Life was perfect again.

...

I can safely say it was the best Christmas the two of us had in the last six years. Anna and Kristoff showed up to the palace and stayed. They brought Olaf and Sven with them- much to the joy of the children. They brought their own children too: Mary, Ellen, Alice and Marie. No one understood why Anna called her last child 'Marie' even you know it was a form of her first child's name, 'Mary.' No one questioned her. Anna said they maybe different forms of the names but they are different in many ways. Probably that they one ended in 'ie' and the other 'y' but no one knows what goes through Anna's head. Elsa didn't care. "Her children, she can name whatever the hell she wants to call them," she'd state.

Six year old Mary, four year old Oscar and Ellen and finally, two year old Walt and Alice all believe in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny and the Sandman. Anna encouraged them all to believe and Elsa did the same but Anna was the one who could express it more. Marie was just a newborn and Kia was only one year old herself so they didn't understand but Elsa and Anna still encouraged them too to Oscar didn't like the idea of his two sons heads being filled what childish nonsense so forbidden them to believe. That didn't stop Elsa. She kept their child dreams alive but they had to keep it in secret.

Oscar came over for Christmas that year. The relationship between Elsa and Oscar was an awkward bitter one. Elsa would sit on one chair and on the opposite side, Oscar would sit on the other. Elsa held and cooed over Kia while Oscar read a book. This was their relationship. Neither one looked at each other and neither one talked to each other. They had their own rooms. To make it look like they were still happy in the relationship, Oscar would go sleep in Elsa's room. However, they'd sleep as far away from each other on the opposite sides of the bed and have their backs to each other.

Jack felt almost bad for the married couple; mostly Elsa of course. She deserved much better. Then again, he's here now so there's no point in becoming gloomy about it. The space between Oscar and Elsa was so big, you could fit all of their children, Anna, Kristoff and their children in between the space before it actually filled up. Jack used this to his advantage so when bedtime came and they slept on opposite sides of the bed, Jack would lie in the space between them and cuddle into Elsa. Elsa would smile at this.

* * *

**Arendelle winter 1875**

New Year's Day. As soon as the clock struck midnight, Arendelle released lanterns into the sky and would clap and cheer as they danced away. Speaking of dancing, Elsa hid at midnight to kiss Jack. Then later on, Jack flew her up into the air and the two would dance in and out of the lanterns, trying their best to avoid contact.

January was still winter in the northern countries so Jack had to leave Elsa alone a lot. Elsa was use to it. She did spend six years without Jack and was use to it. Except now Jack was back and just a slight touch of him and then him leave her made it feel liek an eternity before he eventually came back.

Jack then took Elsa with him to the countries to help snow them all and get the job done quicker. They'd complain and argue over the snow. Their snow was different from each others and they knew it but what they forgot was to a mortal and 'normal' human being, the snow was exactly the same through and through. They pretty much argued over nothing.

...

When February came, so did Valentine's Day. That night, the stars and moon shined incredibly bright for the lovers of the world. Jack took Elsa to France that night. They stood on the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse. Fairy-lights were used to decorated the boxes and rubbish on the roof. Surprisingly enough, it did make the junk look attractive.

Over by the edge of the roof was a huge barrel with a chequered red and white table cloth over the top and two wooden stools on each side. A string hung above it with lanterns shining brightly. In the distance, the Notre Dame could be seen and so could its stained-glass window that was also lit up. On top of the table was a candle holder with a lit melting candle on it and a little tub with baguettes sticking out of it. On the floor were some buckets of ice with champagne and other French wine for Elsa to decide what to drink.

Down below, the poor streets were lit up that night and a French man walked up and down the lonely streets playing his accordion.

Elsa had to gasp at the beautiful sight. Never in her life had she seen anything like this. No one had done this for her either. It literally brought tears to her eyes.

For starts, it was simple. Some rich ham slices and good cheese with butter that went with the baguettes on the table. Fruit was provided like grapes. For the main menu, Jack flew off to come back with a lobster dish. For dessert, Jack came back with crème brûlée . On top was a strawberry with two raspberries, two blackberries and three blueberries and a mint leaf poking out.

Elsa swore she tasted heaven that night.

The leftovers were given to the man on the street with the accordion. He was just walking up and down the street when he came across platefuls of food-expensive food. It may have been left overs but Elsa could only eat so much and Jack didn't need to eat at all that what they gave to the man was pretty much the whole thing. A letter was also written with the good: _Merci pour la musique. _There was also a sack of coins. Elsa had to change her currency to the French with the help of Jack. The French man smiled with joy and brought the food and money to his starving family. After that night, they weren't starving any more.

* * *

**Arendelle spring 1875**

When March came, winter ended in the northern countries so he was able to stay with Elsa and her children. That March, Anna and Kristoff brought their children over to the palace to stay for a week. During that week, Anna's second daughter Ellen had her fifth birthday and they celebrated with a party that the children loved.

They of course begged aunt Elsa to turn the floor into ice so they could skate about.

...

In April, not much happened. Oscar came back from Sweden to see his boys. Kia said her first word and Elsa felt over the moon. Easter also came and the children had fun hunting down the Easter eggs that the Easter Bunny had hidden.

...

May celebrated two birthdays. First off, it was Elsa's son's birthday, Oscar. He turned five and begged his mother to use her powers for fun. Elsa created a huge ice slide for him, his brother and their cousins to slide down. His father sent him many jewels and toys. So much that they couldn't fit it all into the nursery and so decided Oscar was going to need his own bedroom.

Next was Mary's seventh birthday. For that, aunt Elsa created snow for them to build snowmen with.

* * *

**Arendelle summer 1875**

June was a very hot summer. Elsa had to create two snow clouds for Olaf just because he started to melt just a little. Oscar lost his first baby tooth too. Elsa put it in a handkerchief and placed it by his bedside that night. When he woke up in the morning, there was a coin instead of his baby tooth. No one understood what happened. (The Tooth Fairy wasn't a Guardian at that point.)

...

July celebrated three birthdays. Frist off, it was Walt's. He became a three. Oscar sent him some toys. Not as much as what he did for his other son's birthday but Walt was happy either way. What pissed Elsa off was the second birthday, William's. Over in Sweden, King Oscar celebrated his illegitimate son's third birthday and gave him toys too.

Elsa wasn't happy that he'd place his _bastard's _son's birthday over Kia's birthday. That and he didn't even make an appearance for his other two son's birthdays.

The third birthday was Alice's third birthday. Everyone in July was just turning three. That's three three's. It was odd.

...

Marie celebrated her very first birthday in August. Jack was gone most of the summer to bring winter to the southern countries. Elsa came along when she wasn't busy with her Queen duties or being a mother of three.

* * *

**Arendelle autumn 1875**

In September, Kia had her second birthday now reach the terrible twos. Oscar only sent over another teddy much to Elsa's frustration.

Kia caused bother for everyone as she'd run wild and refused to do what she was told. There were also times she'd start to colour in the walls with her crayons or would run out of the room only half dressed.

Elsa usually only saw her children at night after their lessons. Here and there she'd bump into them in the palace. Sundays, they'd have the day off for church and to spend the rest of the day together.

However, with Kia running wild, Elsa was called by the governess' to help her out. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Oscar and Walt were the same- but were worse.

Jack found it funny and would just watch them all go after Kia. He'd only help out at the last minute like create an ice patch for Kia to fall on so the others could catch her. Elsa refused to use her powers on her children and only used it for fun times.

...

In October, Oscar came to visit. This caused bother for everyone.

Elsa at the time was in the nursery- having free time and wanting to see her children. Kia walked around before going over to Walt who was reading a children's story and whacked him across the face.

"Ow!" Walt groaned.  
"KIA!" Elsa yelled. Kia looked up with her innocent eyes. "You don't hit your brother." Elsa lifted her up and placed her in the naughty corner. "Now you're to stay there."

Often, Kia ran out of the corner but Elsa would lift her and place her back in the corner with no words. Eventually, Kia gave up on trying to run and sat there until her time was up. Elsa walked over to her girl and sat beside her.

"Now, do you understand why you're sitting here? You're here because you slapped your brother and that's not allowed. What do you say to your brother?"  
"Sowwy," Kia muttered looking down at her feet.  
"Good girl. Now, give me a hug?" Elsa asked and she received one. "Now, go give your brother a hug." This she did too. She then turned round and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Eeeww!" Walt complained, rubbing his cheek. Kia responded to this by pushing him till he was flat on his back.  
"Would you two stop it!" Elsa rubbed the side of her head.

Just then, Oscar walked in. Immediately, Walt and Kia ran at their father yelling, "Daddy," towards him. He picked the two of them up and kissed Kia on the cheek.

"Wow, look at you Walt. You're getting big. And Kia, you're becoming very beautiful." He then set them down and went straight to Elsa.  
"Oscar, what a pleasant surprise." Elsa tried to sound enthusiastic. Both of them could tell they had no joy for each other.  
"Can I talk to you, alone?"  
Elsa nodded. "Kat?! Jane?!" she yelled.

Immediately, the governess' of Walt and Kia arrived and bowed. Elsa then left with Oscar to her office. She sat down on her chair and began to sign records with her name.

"What do you want?" she asked with a bored tone.  
"I came to inform you when the week is up, I'm taking Oscar back to Sweden with me."

Elsa dropped her feathered pen and looked up at Oscar with complete shock.

"E-Excuse me!?"  
"I'm taking Oscar back with me to Sweden."  
"For how long?!"  
"Five years."  
"FIVE YEARS!"  
"I'll bring him back when he's ten. Then he'll stay until he's fifteen and then come back over to Sweden until he'd twenty. Then, he can do whatever he wants."  
"You're NOT taking my baby away from me!"  
"He's no longer a baby though, Elsa. He's the next in line to the throne and I'd like him to see not just one country he'll be ruling, but the other too."  
"No." Elsa stood up, punching the table. "I will not allow this!"  
"Too late. I have the maids already packing his stuff."  
"When will I see him again?!" Elsa demanded.  
"Probably in January. We'll come and visit."  
"HE WON'T BE THERE FOR CHRISTMAS! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The room started to freeze over. "That is my child who I have carried for nine months, gave birth too and since then have loved, cared and helped raised. You weren't there from the beginning and you're not having him now. If you can't take an interest from the start, don't bother now."

Elsa picked up her cup of tea and sipped it trying to keep her nerves.

"Sorry Elsa. The decision is final. He's my first child too!"  
"Second."  
"What?"  
"HE'S YOU'RE SECOND CHILD! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN BROOKE ALREADY!?"  
"That useless girl shouldn't even count as our first child. She couldn't even survive a week. Such a weakling. Such a...girl."

It was at that point Elsa threw the cup at Oscar. He moved out of the way and they watched as it smashed up against the wall.

"I'll go get a maid to come clean this up. I am taking Oscar with me. You're not changing that. The small council have already agreed."

Oscar left leaving Elsa in blind fury. She lifted the whole tray with the pot of tea, spoon, sugar, milk, fruit and other food on and she hurled it across the room before ripping up the papers she signs and smashing her chair across the table. Maids walked in but were chased out as Elsa barked, "GET OUT!" Snow fell here and snow fell there. Spikes poked out of the ground and all pointed to Elsa as she collapsed into the corner and cried.

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry it took a while to post up. First off, I had to think about this chapter in how to fill it up because I didn't want to do another time skip, AGAIN! But, hopefully you enjoyed this one. Secondly, this was to be posted up last night but every time I wrote the January and February bit, Google Chrome would close down on me. I wrote January and February out five times before I lost all patience with is. Thirdly, yesterday I was stood up. I waited in a cafe for an hour and twenty five minutes. First time and it won't be the last. So I felt very pissed.

Aw, I'm sorry for those who cried xD I never thought people would cry at this. Yes, I guess it's sad and all but I just can't...wow! You're crying at _my_ story? It feels all surreal to me! :L

**superpony55: **I cried watching HTTYD2 but I still like the first movie better as well. The soundtrack to the first one was better too but the second one is still good. It's very rare a sequel is good. Nothing is better than the first one yes but the second one of HTTYD was a very good attempt. It's the mother of all sequels! As for the Frozen soundtracked...I've listened to it so many times and sang it so many times it just does my head in lol. The one song from the soundtrack that I can listen and sing to over and over again without it annoying me is Vuelie. It's sooo good!

Hope you enjoy. The next one isn't going to be a filler...I think.

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	33. Leaving

Chapter 33.

Elsa stayed in her bedroom the whole of the next day. No one but Oscar knew why. He didn't care. If she wasn't to act like an immature child, she can. No matter what she said, Oscar was still taking young Oscar with him to Sweden.

Oscar sat at the table. It had been a long time since he had a meal with his family. Kia sat in her chair with her governess Jane looking after her. Walt sat on the opposite side with Kat near him. Oscar sat next to Walt but closer to his father with the governess Sofia near him.

Oscar took a drink when Oscar turned to look at the empty chair on the far end of the table. That's where Elsa would sit. He then looked back at Walt, who was picking at his food and then looked at Kia, who was throwing food around her and being told off by Jane. Oscar then turned to look at his father. He was eating away quietly as if there was nothing wrong. Everything was completely normal.

"Where's mother?" Oscar finally spoke up.  
"The Queen has other matters to attend to." he brushed off lightly. "Now, I have some very important news to tell you, Oscar."  
"Yes father?"  
"You will be coming to live with me over in Sweden."  
"W-What?!" Oscar spluttered. Walt looked up in complete shock too. Kia carried on messing with her food.  
"Don't give me that look. It's time for you to take some responsibility."  
"But I'm only five!"  
"You won't always be."

Oscar looked at Walt who stared at him, not knowing what to say. Oscar then turned back to his governess, Sofia. She too was in shock but quietly covered it up and gave him eyes that said, _continue eating. _That's what Oscar did- or tried too. He only took little nibbles out of his breakfast.

...

Elsa stood by the window and watched the busy life around her. Jack was on the opposite side of the room in the corner with his staff. He lowered the old Victorian cap on his head before clearing his throat to speak.

"So what are you going to do?"  
"What can I do?" Elsa asked.  
"He's your son!"  
"He's also Oscar's son or have you forgotten?"

Jack said nothing. Elsa had been washed and dressed as early as six in the morning but she refused to leave her room. She refused to do anything but sit and scowl at the streets below.

Jack floated over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She side and leaned her head onto the hand, silently thanking him for being with her.

...

Young Oscar walked silently left his bedroom that night. He knew his father wouldn't be with his mother and that his mother would be in the room alone. Quietly, he tip-toed to Elsa's room before giving the door a few soft knocks. There was no answer. He gave the door another three soft knocks. Still no answer.

"M-Mother?" he loudly whispered, not knowing what else to say.

It was then he heard the click of the knock from the door. Elsa opened it just a gap to see who it was. Once seeing her son staring back at her, Elsa flew the door opened and pulled him in before locking the door again.

"Oscar!" she whispered loudly. "It's way passed your bedtime!"  
"Mother!"

Oscar ran and wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist. Elsa was taken back at first before wrapped her arms around his head. She then bent down and gave him a proper hug. One where Oscar was able to wrap his arms around Elsa's neck. Elsa tightened her grip around her son, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Don't think this will butter me up." Elsa chuckled with her hand to her mouth.  
"Mother," Oscar pulled away from the hug but still kept his hands on Elsa's shoulders. Staring deep into her eyes he asked: "Am I really going with father?"  
Elsa's reaction did change. "Yes."  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No."  
"Then why?!"  
"He's your father too. He missed you and he loves you and he'd like to spend some time with you." Elsa placed her hand on Oscar's cheek.  
"Don't you love me?"  
"I love more than the moon, stars and sun. You, your brother and sister are what I live for. Don't you ever forget that."  
"You won't forget me, will you?"  
Elsa laughed "Of course not. How could I forget those eyes," she placed a hand under his chin. "that hair," she ruffled his hair. "or these chubby cheeks," she took a hold of Oscar's cheek and pulled him getting a giggle out of him. "or these little feet." she pulled him up and tickled his feet.

Oscar barked with laughter and Elsa lifted him up upside down and threw him onto the bed before jumping on top and tickling his belly. She then used her lips to blow onto his stomach getting squeals of laughter from him. Elsa stopped to laugh too. It was at this point Oscar placed a hand on Elsa's cheek and stopped laughing.

"I'm going to miss you mummy."  
Elsa's eyes threatened to spill tears. She held his hand in place before taking it off and kissing it. "I'll miss you too baby."

The two wrapped up into a hug.

That night, Oscar slept in Elsa bed. He curled up and with his back to her while she watched him sleep with her arms around him. She didn't want to let him go. Never had she imagined she'd let her baby go. Never. She knew the time would come when he's older but it wasn't time! He was too young. Far too young to be saying goodbye to.

...

The week went on and was soon coming to an end. Jack went to look after Elsa's children and to leave Elsa in peace. She was currently drinking red wine and it being only nine in the morning. Oscar gave a sharp knock on the door before entering.

"We'll be leaving early tomorrow. Could you at least act decent to spend your last day with your son."  
"Oh why don't you go and _fuck _yourself!" Elsa slurred. It sounded weird hearing her curse. Elsa never cursed. It had to be the wine talking.  
"You're drunk." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.  
"Yeah? What of it? I thought hey, if you can take my son away from me, then I should be allowed to get wasted!" Elsa smashed the cup down onto the table.  
"You're such a disgrace."  
"Oh yeah. I'm the disgrace." Elsa stood up shakily. "I'm a _fucking_ disgrace. Least I'm not a failure of a parent! I actually give a damn about all three children-no, four, no three, no four! Even if one died, I still treated her right in that one week than you could for Walt or Kia!"  
"Brooke was a weakling-"  
"Brooke was a baby! Babies are WEAK! I bet if I met you as soon as you were born and put a knife to your neck you wouldn't have been able to fight me off! You're such a bloody idiot!"  
"SIT DOWN ELSA!" Oscar yelled, slapping Elsa across the face.  
"Oh, tough guy. I see how it is." Elsa threw her head back and laughed before dumping the rest of the contents of the cup into her mouth. "Did it make you feel more like a man?"

With that, Oscar through himself at Elsa. Elsa used her ice powers to get him away but her vision was so blurry that she kept throwing ice to the multiple Oscar's in her way; missing the real one. Oscar then forcefully kissed Elsa and took advantage of the state she was in.

...

The day came for the two Oscar's to leave. Little Oscar refused to leave without saying goodbye to his mother first. His father Oscar didn't like this. He found it irritating and just wanted to grab hold of Oscar and be off. Yet, he waited for that poor excuse of a wife to come out.

When she did though, many mouths dropped. Elsa came out with her hair in a messy French plait to the side with heavy purple eye shadow and plum lips. Her tight blue ice dress on had hugged her body, showing off her wonderful curves. She hadn't worn the dress since before she became pregnant with Brooke so it was amazing to see her in such a beautiful gown.

Little Oscar had never seen a dress like this on his mother before and was quite shocked. Older Oscar couldn't help but feel very attracted to her. Elsa reached her son and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're beautiful mother." he gasped.

This is what Elsa wanted. She wanted her son to remember her as beautiful, kind, caring, fun and happy. When she was walking over, she carried a box. When she bent down to Oscar, she set it to the side. Now, she lifted it up on her knee and opened it up. Inside was a very expensive golden pocket watch. She handed it to Oscar and smiled.

"This belonged to your grandfather. Your aunt Anna's and my father. Now, it's very special and I've been looking for a long time for a big boy to protect it. I think I found one now. Can you look after it for me?" Elsa smiled.

Oscar carefully took the watch that was in her hand and carefully inspected it. Inside was written, _For King Walt I, may your reign be long and true. Long live the King! _

Oscar hugged the watched to his heart before hugging Elsa. Elsa wrapped her arms around her boy forcing a smile on her face.

"I love you." her voice cracked and she sniffled.

Oscar pulled back to see the tears brewing in her eyes. Carefully, he placed a hand on her cheek before his father yelled on him. Oscar then ran off to the carriage. While the carriage pulled out of the castle, Oscar held his head out of the window and waved goodbye till he could no longer see Elsa. Elsa waved at him and stayed standing till she could no longer see the carriage.

"You did great." Jack wrapped his arms round her.  
Without warning, Elsa pushed him off and walked away. "I have to go do some more...work.." she muttered.

...

Three in the morning. Jack was out trying to break into the North Pole again. Again, he pissed Phil off. He left Arendelle because Elsa wanted some time to herself. Now, he was back. Jack flew down the corridors of the palace to Elsa's room.

_Time flies when you're pissing Phil off_, Jack laughed to himself.

Going down the hallways, he zipped passed the nursery. He then halted to a stop. The nursery door was opened. The nursery door is always closed, even when they're asleep, the door is closed. Worried, he heads over to the door way and peaks in.

There in the moonlight, he could see a silhouette. The dark figure was very thin and fine and was standing over Kia's bed. It took him to realize the dark figure was a woman. Not just any woman though, Elsa. She reached her hand into Kia's crib and caressed her baby's cheek. She then moved onto Walt and tucked him in, giving him a kiss.

She then stopped at Oscar's bed. Everything was empty. Empty wardrobe, empty shelves. No toys of his nor books. The only thing left was an empty made bed. It didn't look right on its own. It needed someone to lie on top of it. It needed Oscar to sleep in it. Elsa wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold- though that was impossible.

She felt herself shake and a cry muffled out. She closed her eyes and put a hand to her mouth. That's when Jack flew up from behind her.

"Hey," he murmured. Elsa looked at him with her sad eyes. She turned and hugged hug and Jack hugged her back.

While she sobbed, Jack carefully flew her to her own bedroom so she didn't wake Walt or Kia. Elsa stood by the bed and looked at it. Elsa then turned to Jack.

"Jack," she said his name quietly.

She then began to kiss him deeply. She gave him a little tug to come closer to her. Elsa then took hold of his collar and trailed him along while she laid herself on top of the bed. Her grip never loosened on his collar and she kept tugging him, even when she laid on the bed.

"Elsa," Jack tore away from the kiss to look at Elsa. "What a-"  
"Please. Please Jack." she begged.  
"Are you sure you're up to this?"  
"Please. I'll be fine just..." Elsa began to sob.

Jack then leaned in and kissed her.

...

The next morning, Elsa woke up in the embrace of Jack. He was kissing her bare neck while running his fingers up and down her arm. Elsa turned to look at him and Jack smiled. He leaned in and kissed her lips before continuing to kiss her shoulders and run his fingers on her arm.

Elsa looked at the early sun in the sky and sighed. She knew she had to tell Jack. Even you know she didn't want to, she had too. Jack could feel she was tense and uneasy. He hoped last night would help her but it seemed it didn't work. He stopped kissing her shoulders and kissed her neck and ear leaving the cheek till last.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to comfort her.  
"Not yesterday but the day before when I was drunk, Oscar and I...did it."

Jack froze for a moment understanding what she meant by Oscr- her husband and did it- what they just did last night. Elsa didn't dare to even look at him. She kept her eyes on the sunlight and didn't bother to see his reaction. She could feel him. He had stopped kissing her and had stopped running his arms on her. He stayed very still.

After so long, Jack moved and went back to normal.

"Oh." was what he replied with.  
"I'll probably become with child because of this." Elsa muttered while Jack nodded.  
"This time, I'm going to be here for nine months." Jack said.  
"Thank-you." Elsa whispered.

She then turned round and gave him a kiss. Both snow producers turned their attention back to the sun, not knowing what to say or do now.

* * *

Kinda short this one I guess. The next chapter's going to be a time skip again. Sorry. What's up with me and my life? Hmm...well...I finished an anime called Nagi no Asukara.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	34. Scarlet

Chapter 34.

**Arendelle winter 1876- 3 months**

Indeed, Elsa was with child. She wasn't shocked or upset nor was she happy. She just accepted it. Elsa was use to this. In a way, she really didn't care. They were his children but they were also hers. They were part of her and she loved them all. It was at this point she discovered Anna had been with child before her.

"Why are you always with child when I'm with child?" Elsa asked her incredibly annoying excited sister.  
"I don't know." she laughed. "Is it a sister thing?"  
"I hope to God it's not. It's creepy and unnerving. Kristoff and I decided this will be our last little bundle. Sure, we'd love to have more but it's exhausting. Plus, I'm not sure how many times I can go through with the pain of labour and what not so..."  
"I think I agree with you here. Oscar and I decided when we had Kia that she'd be our last but no...this happened. I'm never drinking again when he's around."

The two sisters laughed it out. For Jack, it was a weird nine months. Yes, Elsa had been with child four times and this was her fifth. However, Jack never supported her through the months she was with child. This was his first- and hopefully- the last.

By the time the third month came for Elsa, she found a bump forming.

She went to bed more often. Jack helped her go to bed early and she often slept in late. Elsa also got into a routine to take naps during the day.

Jack also helped her when she went to throw up. She was sick more often and not just in the morning even you know it's called 'morning' sickness. It might as well be called 'with child' sickness as it can happen any time during the day. The doctors were worried as Elsa seemed to be throwing up more than any other of her times being with child. They constantly complained about if the baby was getting the nutritionist it needed to survive or was she throwing it up before they even got a chance to get any.

Every food Elsa ever liked she couldn't eat. Instead, she craved food that she had no idea about. She knew she craved certain food but couldn't place her finger on it. Jack brought food from different countries for her to constantly snack on. Elsa being that awkward, it turned out she was craving foreign foods and only Jack could help her out with that. The palace did try to import foods but between them being shipped off and arriving, Jack was sent across the world to bring back Elsa food to eat. She found herself more hungry during this time being 'with child' too so Jack worked around the clock for Elsa as she never seemed full.

Because of all the food she ate, Elsa gained a lot of weight.

Her hormones reacted to this. She'd cry looking into the mirror about how fat and ugly she was which resulted in Jack hugging her and cooing her that she was just as pretty as the day she remembered him. Elsa's moods changed every single minute of the day. One minute, she's absolutely storm mad crazy and creating frozen spikes on the ground she walked on. Then she'd be crying over every single thing from a strand of hair out of place to an eyelash falling out. The whole castle froze over at this point. They were convinced she was going to freeze Arendelle all over again like she did that summer.

Elsa found that she needed to urinate more often. Every thirty minutes to be exact. She problems with the privy but let's not talk about that.

Elsa often complained to Jack about a headache. Jack tried to help by flying all over Asia to find herbal teas to help her out. It also helped with heartburn Elsa complained often about too.

Jack found when he was showing Elsa how much he loved her, her top half was sensitive so had to be extra careful.

It was still winter at this time. Because Elsa went to bed early and woke up late, Jack found himself working around the northern countries at night, making them winter. Then, he'd return to the thirty-one year old with child Queen all through the day. This was tough work for him. He couldn't even imagine the pain Elsa was going through.

**Arendelle spring 1876- 7 months**

Elsa got word that her little sister Anna gave birth to her newborn. For the first time ever, Anna and Kristoff were blessed with a baby boy. At first, they couldn't think of a name to call the young boy. Then, they decided to call it their mother's father's name. Brooke was the mother but she was married to Andrew. Andrew was they name they chose. Prince Andrew was born to Anna and Kristoff on May 1876. Many celebrated.

Elsa during these months became sore 24/7. Jack gave massages to her all over. Only Jack had the possession to make Elsa cold. It's said heat is good for the muscles and is what relaxes them, however, for Elsa it was the opposite way round. Jack's cold and gentle touch gave her body more relief that Oscar ever gave her when she was with child with Brooke.

Jack for the first time in his life felt a baby kick from the inside of Elsa. He couldn't describe the feeling. It was like a heart beat the kick in a way but stronger. Much stronger. Not that strong but...like I've said, it was hard to describe. It was soft and warm. Jack felt so amazed. For the first time in his entire existence, Jack felt a numinous feeling.

As it's spring, he didn't need to work so sent days and nights with Elsa.

**Arendelle summer 1876- 8 months**

Elsa sat in the nursery with her children; three year old Prince Walt and two year old Princess Kia.

Elsa felt a little down because last month, her other son, Prince Oscar had turned six and she wasn't there with him.

She wrote a letter to her husband and son telling them her journey through the last seven months.

She remembered breaking the news to them the week they stayed in Arendelle. It was suppose to be Elsa going over with the children to Sweden but she sent a letter out saying how that wasn't possible and how they had to come to the castle. Oscar hated that thinking his wife was only being lazy but then he heard the news and understood. He didn't really care. Oscar however was excited for another new baby brother or sister.

He popped up the awkward question of,_ "Where do babies come from? How do they get inside? How do they come out? Why do they take so long inside?" _

_Jack laughed at this as he was in the room at the time. _

_Elsa would scowl him before answering, "Babies come from mummies and daddies who love each other very much."  
__Jack responded to this with a snort and,_ _"Bullshit!"  
__Elsa would ignore him and continue. "Daddy put it inside mummy."  
__"Yeah he did. Don't forget I also put it inside you." Jack would wink at the dirty joke.  
Elsa flushed red but still continued.__"It comes out the same way it came in and they stay inside for a long time because they need to grow and then when they're strong enough to survive on their own, they come out."_

Elsa sat in her rocking chair with her hands on her baby bump. Jack had cold winds rocking her back and forth while she did so she wouldn't have to use her swollen ankles to do so herself. Jack sat next to her while Walt and Kia were at her feet.

"Mummy?" Walt yanked on Elsa's skirt."  
"Yes baby?" Elsa smiled down at Walt.  
"When Oscar come back? He gone long long time."  
"Oscar! Oscar!" Kia chanted.  
Elsa forced a heartbroken smile. "Your brother won't be back for some time. He's with your daddy. He'll come back when daddy comes back. That okay?"

The siblings nodded. Elsa knew they didn't really understand; especially Kia but they didn't question any more.

Elsa sighed and looked down at her baby bump. This baby bump was huge compared to the last four times. She wasn't the only one that noticed. Doctors did too. They worried a lot for Elsa's health. This baby bump was so huge it was amazing Elsa hadn't tipped forward because of the weight and stress it put on her body. There were many times she actually did fall forward. Jack was always there to catch her just in time.

Jack had to do the same thing he did in winter. He'd help Elsa out during the day but at night, he'd go to the southern countries to give them snow.

Elsa sighed once more before squirming around uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.  
"I just...uh..." Elsa didn't know how to describe it.

Elsa could talk to Jack in front of Kia and Walt. They didn't care. At first, they didn't find it odd or weird nor did they understand. Then Walt asked one day, _"Why are you talking to yourself?"  
_

Elsa would respond she's not. Walt had invisible friends so understood what Elsa was doing- not exactly the same thing but it made sense to him in his head.

"What do you mean but 'uh'? Jack questioned further.  
"I don't know." Elsa sighed. "I just...so uncomfortable."  
"Do you hurt?"  
"Yeah, I do." Elsa threw her head to the side.

Jack sighed and got up to help Elsa move. The bump on Elsa was so big she could barely walk. Jack literally held Elsa up everywhere they went. He'd fly up and hold her underneath her arms to relieve some of the pressure off her feet.

"Here," Jack held out his hand.

Elsa took it and pulled herself up before sitting back down on the rocking chair in a different position. Just as she did, she stopped with wide eyes.

"Uh oh." Elsa muttered.  
"What? What's wrong?" Jack got up close to her.  
"I think..."  
"You think?"  
"I think my water just broke."  
"BUT...IT'S ONLY BEEN EIGHT MONTHS! IT'S EARLY!"  
"Don't you think I know that Jack!" Elsa snapped. She turned her attention to Walt. "Walt, you're a big boy aren't you?"  
"Yes!" Walt stood straight, trying to act older.

It's adorable. Kids want to be adults while adults want to be kids. Oh the irony.

"I need you to go get mummy some help. Find a maid your governesses or maids or a doctor."

With this, Walt nodded and ran off.

"Gosh," Elsa rubbed the back of her head.  
"We need to move you to the bed." Jack said.

Elsa held out her hand and Jack once again pulled her up Holding her under the arms, he helped carry her to her room.

...

Word was sent out immediately to the two Oscars over in Sweden about the Queen in labour. Unlike the men at that time who were shooed out, Jack stayed by Elsa's side which she was grateful for. He held her hand comforting her and they waited the long wait of being ten centimetres dilated.

This was the long wait and the maids checked on her every hour just to make sure everything was doing good. Of course, though Elsa and Jack did have fun talking, Elsa would cringe and tighten her grip on Jack's hand every time a contraction came.

"I remember when your mother went into labour early." Jack sniggered.  
"Really?"  
"Oh yeah. Completely my fault." Jack laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.  
"You already told me that." Elsa laughed.  
"I know. I just find it a funny story. She was only sixteen."  
"How times change." Elsa smiled. "Not much about woman standards but...about ages to be married and being with child."  
"Yeah." Jack laughed. "I don't think you could have a child at sixteen. You could barely look after yourself at that age!"  
"Hey! Shut-up! I already kn-"

Elsa stopped before finishing her sentence to squeeze Jack's hand and screw her face up. Her whole body cringed in pain as a contraction came on.

It was like this for the rest of the day, all night and even in the morning. It soon hit afternoon and Elsa was still going. The maids came in and checked to see how far Elsa had dilated. By now, her contractions were very close, she was hot and sweaty and the only thing keeping her cool was Jack's hand grabbing hold of her hand and the other on her forehead.

"Your majesty, I think it's time to push."  
"'Bout fuckin' time." Jack hissed.  
"Okay, thank-you."

It was at this pointed Elsa had to stretch her legs a part, held Jack's hand tighter and practised taking short breaths as she prepared to push. Jack encouraged her throughout the whole birth. Men of the cloth once again stood in the corner reading out blessings from the bible as the baby was being born and the doctors were there just in case something went wrong.

After about five pushes, a baby popped out with dark brown hair. There's your reason for your heartburn.

"Elsa...look," Jack pointed at he screaming, bare pink baby. "It's a boy."  
"Oh. Oh God." Elsa couldn't help but weep with joy. "Can I hold him?"

After getting cleaned up, the baby boy was passed over to Elsa and she held the baby boy.

"Hi," she laughed to the baby. "Hi there. I'm your mama."  
"Your majesty, what are you going to call this little cheeky chappy?" asked one of the maids.  
Elsa smiled and looked at Jack, whose eyes were still glued to the baby. Her eyes followed his gaze.  
"Well...I think I might call the baby...Jackson."

Immediately, Jack's head shot to look at Elsa's.

"Oh, what a lovely name." she clapped.

"A-Are you serious?" Jack asked, completely in shock.  
"Of course. I love you. You helped me through this...I think little Jack junior is a perfect name for him."

Jack looked down at the still pink, crying baby only to kiss Elsa. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

Elsa didn't worry about anyone over hearing her. They were paying attention, the doctors and maids were all huddled away from the Queen, muttering over something.

That's when Elsa saw it. Her baby bump had shrunk but was still there. _What...?_

"It could be a tumour." one of the doctors said a bit too loud that Jack and Elsa heard.

Elsa and Jack looked at each other worriedly. _This can't be happening, can it?_

Immediately, Elsa started to scream in pain again. A maid ran over and took baby Jackson out her hands and Jack took hold of Elsa's hand once again. Elsa knew this pain. She had experienced five times now...but this was going to be a sixth time.

"Doctor!" Elsa yelled over the three huddled in the corner.

They turned and ran to Elsa. They both took a peek between her legs.

"Good God! It's another baby."  
"ANOTHER BABY?!" Elsa couldn't help but yell.

Here they go again. This one didn't take as many pushes as five but then again, this baby wasn't as big as baby Jackson. Elsa screamed and gave one more push and the baby was out.

"You did good." Jack smiled.

Something was off. It was very..._quiet. _The doctors looked at the flushed baby in their hands. It did not cry. It didn't make a sound. Elsa didn't get to see the baby as they took it away immediately to set on the table. The doctors worked round the baby trying to get it to do something.

"Doctor..." Elsa called out. "Why can't I hear my baby crying?"

The doctor turned round with a sad face to Elsa. Elsa's hands immediately went up to her mouth.

"No!" she gasped weakly, tears suddenly flooding her eyes making her vision very blurry.  
"We're sorry your majesty. We tried are best."  
"Bring it over to me." Elsa insisted.

So they did. They brought over the little baby and placed it in Elsa's arms.

"Leave." she muttered. No one budged off the spot. "LEAVE!"

The last 'leave' was laced with venom that petrified every man and woman in the room. They all rushed out without a second to lose. The temperature dropped and it started to snow.

Elsa held her baby. It was a girl. She had long dark hair too. Another reason for the heartburn. Elsa placed a tiny kiss on the girl's forehead and cried. Tears leaked from her face to her face. Elsa could feel her slow heartbeat and hear her harsh breathing. Yes, she was alive now but she wasn't going to make it. She knew that. Jack knew that The doctors knew that.

"God," Jack murmured. "I'm so sorry Else."  
"I am too." Elsa looked up to Jack with an already tear stained face and big red puffy eyes. "I don't know why it's so hard." she laughed pitifully. "I mean...I'm only meeting her now. She has no name nor do I know her but...God." Elsa rubbed at her eyes.  
"If you could call her a name, what would it be?"  
"Um..." Elsa looked down at the scarlet baby. Scarlet... "I think...Scarlet...maybe. Yeah, Scarlet."

Jack sighed and watched as the babe in arms was struggling for dear life. It was clear it wasn't a battle she was going to win. Jack looked at Elsa and back at Scarlet.

"Can I?" Jack asked, holding out his arms.

Elsa tired, hesitantly nodded and gave Jack the baby. Jack smiled and supported the baby's head in his arms. He looked down at the quiet sleeping angel whose sleep will soon be eternal. Jack with his fingers ran it through her long brunette hair. Wanting to feel her hear beat, Jack took his index finger and placed it gently by her heart. It was faint.

He bowed his head in defeat. Not long. With no warning, a bright blue light came from Jack's finger into the baby. Jack shot his head up and watched in amazement as the blue grew larger and larger and surrounded they whole of the baby. Elsa, whose head was hanging shamefully, caught a glimpse of the light and looked up confused. They both watched in amazement.

As the blue light spread through the scarlet body, it turned it snow-white. It then reached her dark hair. When expanding over her head, the hair turned from a brunette to a platinum blond. The light met back at the middle of Jack's finger and disappeared into the teenager. Immediately after the light disappeared, Jack and Elsa looked at each other before staring back at the baby curiously.

It was eerily silent. They brought their heads closer and closer to the baby. None of them noticed they had stopped breathing. Elsa used her index finger and with a very shaky arm brought it up to the baby. The finger planted itself into the baby's soft chubby cheeks. As soon as Elsa's cold touch touched the baby, it wailed out.

Elsa and Jack jumped up in shock. She took the baby from Jack's arms, completely stunned. Elsa looked up at Jack before looking back at the screaming baby girl.

She laughed in disbelief. "Oh my God." she whispered. "Oh my God!" she said loudly looking at Jack. "DOCTOR!" she called, staring at the door. "DOCTOR! COME QUICKLY!"

Immediately men ran in. They took the screaming baby from Elsa just as surprised at her. They checked her up before turning to Elsa.

"She just might pull through."

Elsa threw her arms to her mouth and cried happily before throwing her head back in fits of laughter. How she wanted to hug Jack at this point but knew she couldn't. Instead, Jack hugged her.

The baby sneezed and blew a pile of snow over the doctors' faces. Elsa and Jack looked at each other.

"Mother like daughter." Jack chuckled.  
"I blame you for this." Elsa laughed.  
"I do too."  
"I do." Elsa nodded.  
"I do too." Jack repeated.

Both looked back at Scarlet before looking at each other again. They then flung their heads back and cackled out loud.

June 1876, the twins Prince Jackson and Princess Scarlet were born.

* * *

This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written for this whole fanfiction. Sorry to everyone who didn't want Elsa to be pregnant again but I've planned for this to happen ever since I started the story. You'll all love the next chapter, I promise you that then again...I really shouldn't make any promises. God knows what twist I'll throw into this fanfiction while it's still going.

Wow! 198 reviews! I know there are fanfictions out there who have LOTS of reviews for very few chapters considered to mine but I'm well chuffed. I've never had so many reviews before in my life! Like wow! I am VERY grateful, thank-you so much!

I wonder who the 200th reviewer will be ;)

Love you all, peace out xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	35. Confrontation

Chapter 35.

**New Year's Eve 2013**

A painting of the twins as toddlers were shown to the Guardians. Jackson had soft features with smooth brunette hair and hazel eyes like his siblings Oscar, Walt and Kia. Scarlet on the other hand looked exactly like Jackson. She had the same shape of face, nose, eyes, mouth and bod structure. The only difference is she had different colour of hair, eyes and a lighter skin shade. It was basically like Jack; the difference between being alive and a winter spirit- except the winter spirit would have to be female. The twins both had a light dusting of freckles across their cheeks.

"They're so adorable. Little Jack and Scarlet." Tooth runs her fingers along the gentle brush marks.  
"So...does that make these two _your_ children?" Bunny asks.  
Jack laughs. "No. I'm dead. We didn't know back then but it makes sense. We couldn't...reproduce because of my...their dead." Jack tries to keep it short without getting into detail about anything. "Jackson was just named after me and Scarlet...when I touched her, some of my powers went into her. Sorta like what I did to Elsa when she was still inside Mary."

Bunny nods understandingly.

"I remember these two. Yes. I remember all the siblings. Good children. Good, good children." North smiles. "Never on naughty list."  
"Do you know all the names of the children of the world?" Jack laughs.  
"Yep." North smiles smugly.  
"I do too..." Tooth raises her hand.

North needs to know every single child's name so he can tell which one is naughty and with one is nice. Tooth needs to know every child's name too so she can sort out their teeth into their own teeth vials. Bunny doesn't need to know their names. He just hides the eggs and Sandy doesn't need to know either, he just gives dreams out to everyone. Jack's basically the same as Bunny and Sandy. All he has to do is create snow, frost and ice.

"Yo Frost, are you gonna tell us what happens next. I know the story ain't over mate." Bunny snaps Jack out of his daydream.  
"Huh? Oh-oh yeah, sure um...yeah okay so..."

* * *

**Arendelle summer 1876**

Elsa and Jack sat in the same room as Walt, Kia, Jackson and Scarlet. Elsa sat on her rocking chair with the two babies in each arm and Kia and Walt clinging onto her skirt.

"Mummy, can Scarlet control magic?" Walt, who had just recently turned four asked.  
"Magic! Magic!" Kia celebrated.  
"Yes, she can." Elsa smiled proudly.  
"Why can't I use magic?"  
"Magic! Magic!"  
"I guess...it's just what you're born with." Elsa smiled up at Jack who smiled down at her, both knowingly.

Elsa was happy at least one of her children had magic. Now, she can do what her parents tried to do but did the wrong way; help her control her magic.

Unlike her parents, Elsa didn't plan on locking her children in and separating Scarlet away from her siblings but rather, let her experience the world. Plus, Jack and Elsa were there to help her so if she did get out of hand, they can stop her.

As a child with magic, your magic isn't as strong as the adults so it was easier for the adults to help stop magic, sort of like what Jack did when Elsa was younger. However, adults can't stop each other because by then you're strong and have your own style of snow. This is why Jack can't temper with Elsa's powers.

Elsa was now going to help make up her loss of childhood by making Scarlet's the best.

It was exhausting at first because as a baby you n't control your emotions. Jackson was just as troublesome as any other child. Crying when he's hungry, tired, something's annoyed him, in pain or needs his cloth changed. Scarlet was mostly the same except she had something else- snow. When she cried, it basically went cold and snow formed within seconds.

Governesses couldn't deal with it so Elsa usually had to. It wasn't a Queen's place to do such things for her child but Elsa didn't mind. She loved it. She felt like a proper mother now. Jack helped out too when Elsa was too busy.

Elsa loved her children all equally and didn't choose favourites but Scarlet was a special case. Her snow and temperature dropping in the nursery wasn't healthy for for the others, Walt, Kia and Jackson so they moved Scarlet into Elsa's room. Mostly because Elsa (and Jack) was never bothered by the snow.

The other children grew especially jealous so Elsa spent more time with them out of her busy schedule as much as possible to make them feel just as special and loved.

It was hard being a Queen. It was hard being a mother. It was hard having a child with powers of ice and snow. It was harder being all three. Elsa did her best and Jack was there to support the thirty-three year old and her children.

Over in Sweden, King Oscar III and Prince Oscar heard the news of the new arrivals. Immediately, Oscar had him and his son sent to Arendelle to meet the new arrivals.

Prince Oscar jumped through the doors of the nursery where his family was.

"Mother!" he ran in.  
"OSCAR!" Elsa handed over her twins to the governesses in the room and reached out her hands to her son. "Aw baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there for your sixth birthday."  
"I missed you mother."  
"I know, I know. Look over there." Elsa pointed over at the corner of the room where Oscar's bed was. A wrapped present sat on it.  
"For me?"  
"Yes my baby. Go take a look."

Oscar did. While he was opening and playing with his present, the governesses set Jackson and Scarlet back on the Queen's knees. It was at that point Walt ran over to his older brother.

"OSCAR!" he jumped him. Oscar laughed and hugged him back.  
"Hello Walter."  
"Missed you. I'm four now."

The two brothers hugged before Kisa swayed over to him, shaky on her little toddler legs.

"Kia! You're getting big!" laughed Oscar as he lifted up his little sister.  
"Oscar! Oscar" she cheered.

Walt, Oscar and Kia then went into a group huddle and it made Elsa want to cry for joy. Her babies. So loving. Jack wrapped his arms around her knowing the scene was melting her heart and he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder.

Oscar turned to Elsa and saw the two infants on her knees. He crawled his way out of the grip of his younger brother and sister and continued to crawl to Elsa and took a look at the babies.

"Are these my new baby brothers?"  
"This is your new baby brother, Jackson." Elsa looked to her right arm which Jackson was resting on. "And this is your new baby sister, Scarlet."  
"What kind of names are _Jackson_ and _Scarlet_?"

Everyone looked over to the King of Sweden who just entered the room. Immediately, the governesses curtsied and lowered their heads in respect for the Swedish royal.

"Good names." Elsa hissed with venom.  
"Let's see Jackson?" Oscar held out his hands.  
"The one on my right." Elsa looked down at Jackson.

Oscar took hold of the baby boy and held him up to get a good look at him. He couldn't help but smile and run his hands through his hair. That's three boys he's got. The throne should be secure for now. Oscar gave a kiss to Jackson's forehead before nursing it.

"Ah. Another strong son."  
"What about this one?" Elsa asked, looking down at Scarlet.  
"Twins!? Another boy!?" Oscar's face lit up.

Elsa shook her head. She should have mentioned she had twins and they were of both genders.

"This one's a girl, Scarlet."  
The light in Oscar's face disappeared. "Oh."

He gave Jackson back to Elsa before swapping it for Scarlet. Scarlet stared her crystal blue eyes into Oscar's dark brown and held out her hands till it caught a grip of his nose. Oscar examined her long wavy nearly white hair. Scarlet let out a tiny giggle before giving a soft puff of air to Oscar. The small puff of her turned to small icicles and gently brushed onto Oscar's face before melting almost instantly.

Oscar looked horrified and disgusted.

"SHE HAS ICE POWERS!?"  
"Wow!" young Oscar smiled and clapped.  
"Yes. What's wrong?" Elsa challenged.  
"WE CAN'T MARRY HER OFF NOW! NOW THAT SHE'S...SHE'S...SHE'S..."  
"She's a what!?" Elsa snapped, growing offended, irritated and impatient.  
"A FREAK!"

No one has seen Elsa truly mad. Maybe Jack. Maybe not. Elsa had always kept a lady-like manner. She stayed calm and presented herself well and followed the rules, as we all know, even if she didn't agree with them and they broke her heart. At that moment Oscar called her own child a freak, something snapped. Something snapped big time inside Elsa.

Hurting Anna, being shut away, being feared, being insulted, being forced to marry, being raped, being ignored and forcing to put a smile on her face each day never did anything. Then again maybe it did. Elsa was a bucket and everything bad that's happened in her life is water. That summer, a crack formed on the bucket. Then, when Oscar said what he did about Scarlet, the bucket just seemed to over flow.

"Kat...Jane..." Elsa whispered. "Can you take my children out into the gardens? I'd like to speak with my husband alone."  
"Of course your majesty." the both bowed.

Jane took hold of Kia and Walts hand while Kat took the twins and Oscar followed behind.

"Do you want me to go?" Jak asked her.

Elsa tightened his grip on his hand. Jack knew what Elsa was saying. _No. _

"What now?" Oscar asked flustered.  
"How dare you." Elsa said.  
"How dare I what?"  
"How DARE you!" Elsa stood up on her two feet.  
"How dare you speak to me that way!" Oscar walked over and slapped Elsa across the face. "KNOW YOUR PLACE WOMAN!"

The red mark stung Elsa but no tears evaded her eyes. Instead, she bit her lip and with a full hard swing, she smacked Oscar across the face. Her hand was as strong as ice and it sent Oscar flying across the room.

"Oh yeah!" Jack jumped onto the bed, getting comfy to watch the show. He gave Elsa a cocky smile. _'Bout fuckin' time if you ask me. _

"You bitch!" Oscar got up and ran at Elsa with a stool he found in the corner.

Immediately, Elsa created ice thorns to form behind her but avoid her and point at Oscar. Oscar froze in fear and watched them. Elsa walked closer, not fazed. With her ice powers she freezes Oscar's body from the feet up. Oscar struggles as his body starts to be surrounded by ice. The only thing that stayed unfrozen was Oscar's face.

Elsa walked up and Oscar closed his eyes and cringed away.

"Let's start from the beginning I met you. Nice, handsome and well-mannered, but, not interested. Then, irritating, spoiled and his head so far up his own ass it got to the point it was impossible to take out. Then you were forceful, trying to get me to fall in love with you and then force me to marry you. I did not and never did love you! I hated you!

After the wedding I thought things could not get any worse, I was wrong. You...you raped me! THE QUEEN! YOUR OWN WIFE!"

"You're my possession!"  
"Shut-up."

With that, Elsa froze Oscar's mouth.

"Then when I was with child, you were there. I was happy, I still did not love you. I'm sorry if my hormones got the better of me but deep down I felt absolutely nothing. Then when Brooke was born...you bastard. YOU BASTARD! YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER! SHE DIED AND YOU STILL DID CARE! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!

Then when I gave birth to Oscar, Walter and Kia...the only one you paid attention to the most was Oscar. Walter is lucky he got some affection but Kia. Yes, she's a girl but she's your daughter. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Elsa gave Oscar another clap across the face. This slap caused ice burn on Oscar cheek.

"You then take Oscar away from me. I carried him inside me for nine months and I helped raise in for five years and then you decide, 'oh! I'm the bloody King of Sweden, I'll do what I want, he's my son and I don't care about what my wife says.'

I then give birth to two more beautiful children and you can only look at your new born daughter as a monster. You don't deserve those children. They deserve better. You deserve to be childless. Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and right now?"

The ice around Oscar's mouth prevented him to talk. With a flick of a hand, it turned to water.

"I'm your children's father."  
"You sure don't act like it. I'm only one person but I filled out the role as two parents while you went and fucked your whore who gave birth to your bastard son. Strike one."  
"I-I'm your husband!"  
"Don't love you, never did, never will. Nor do I care plus, I want a divorce. Strike two."  
"Uh...um..." Oscar rambled for a third good reason. "The council won't agree! I'll tell them about all this!"  
"I don't care what they think. You can tell them all you want, you can also tell them they're all fired and banished from my court. Then again, how do you tell someone all that when you're going to die? Strike three!"

Oscar closed his eyes. Elsa punched him with what looked like a giant frozen fist. The ice around Oscar smashed and Oscar went flying to the back wall and smacked hard against it. He did not die though. The Swedish King looked up at Elsa confused.

"I'm not going to kill you." Elsa muttered as the ice around her melted away. "However, I'm taking Oscar back. I want a divorce and you are here by banished from Norway. You are never going to see those children again while I'm around. They can decide if they want to see you if they want when they're older but you are to not to be apart of their lives until that day comes, if it comes. One last thing, if you ever show up in Norway, come close to _my_ children or even come into my view, I will kill you. This is our last meeting. Grab your servants and leave immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Oscar hesitated. Jack had his cocky smile plastered onto his face while Elsa looked more serious than ever. Her eyes were like dark holes and her voice growled.

_ She really is a monster,_ Oscar thought.

"Perfectly."  
"Then get out, collect your people, say goodbye to the children and don't forget to tell the small council they're all fired and banished from court. Good day."

Oscar couldn't have ran out of that room any faster than he did. His tail was stuck between his legs and his male pride was stripped from him. Elsa's legs shook and gave way. Jack laughed and rose off the bed and landed on the floor, clapping his hands and kicking his feet about over to Elsa.

"Wow. 'Bout time Else."

The adrenaline Elsa had suddenly vanished and she founded herself taking her first breath and without her knowing, she had held her breath that whole time.

"Oh God what have I done?" Elsa panted.  
"Something you should have done a long time ago." Jack laughed.

He bent over and hugged Elsa before kissing her.

"I'm proud of you." he said.  
"Did I do good?"  
"DID YOU DO GOOD!? ELSA! YOU WERE AMAZING! AND THAT PUNCH! OH GOD! WOW! AND AND AND..."

Jack went babbling on while Elsa sat back and laughed. She then stood up and looked over at the mirror and fixed her hair while Jack was acting out the whole scene, flying to the fall pretending to be Oscar thrown at it.

Elsa laughed but kept staring at the mirror noticing something. There were a few lines forming underneath her eyes. They were smile/laugh lines but they did not go away. Elsa took a good look at herself in the mirror.

"AND ELSA! I LOVE YOU!" Jack flew over.  
"I love you too." Elsa laughed out. "I still can't believe I did that!"  
"I KNOW I WAS JUST LIKE...WHAT!?"

The two laughed and joked about what just happened. Elsa was now free. A strong and single (to the people) woman and a pretty amazing mother.

* * *

Ugh, wow. 'Bout time though right? So many people yelling for Elsa to pretty much grow a backbone. How was that? I didn't want Elsa to kill Oscar. I'll allow her to grow a backbone but I won't allow her to become a feared monster. I think it went pretty A okay. Now you lot can stop your complaining xD haha!

I'm debating if this should be the end of part 3 and the next chapter should be the start of the final part, part 4.

Oh well.

**superjack100**, congrats on being the 200th reviewer :)

**Son of Herobrine**, hard luck next time lawd xD

Peace out xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	36. Eight Years Later

Part 4.

Chapter 36.

**New Year's Eve 2013**

An up roar of 'hurray's' and what not fills the frozen walled room. Elsa had finally stood up for herself and put Oscar and the small council in their place. Tooth especially goes a bit overboard with the celebration and urges Sandy to create little fireworks with his sand; which he did.

Jack floats up and sits himself comfortably on the top end of a chair and laughs as the four oldest Guardians say, '"Well done," to an Elsa portrait or sculpture. Jack didn't blame them. When the moment came for him, he congratulated Elsa over and over and was so in shock from it all. His gift to her that night was another love moment for them. They had a lot of those after Oscar was gone.

Bunny after a long time sighs at the dancing Guardians. Yeah, he's happy Elsa but he didn't go over dramatic like the rest of them. He stands back and watches from a far with Jack.

"So, that's a nice story there mate. Glad it ended happily for you two love birds." he gives Jack a playful shove on the shoulder.  
Jack laughs but then responds with, "The story isn't even over yet."

After saying that, the other three stop to look at him with eyes full of confusion.

"Wait...it's not?! There's more! Oh goodie!" Tooth claps.  
"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that..." Jack rubs the back of his neck.  
"Jack, I swear if this doesn't have a happy ending..." Tooth rubs her fist making herself look intimidating.  
"Tooth, back." North grabs her wings and pulls her back. "We wanted to hear the story whether it was happy or sad. But Jack, I hope it's happy too."  
Sandy clasps his hands with a wide grin on his face, _I hope it's happy three!_

"Right, okay so...where to begin this part of the story..."

* * *

**Arendelle summer 1884**

"HURRAY!"

They all cheered. Elsa threw her hands up in the hair letting snow fireworks burst into the air. Anna cheered like a big child too for someone who was thirty-eight. Kristoff smiled and watched as Sven stole another carrot from the table and Olaf threw his arms up so high, they flew off him. Jack laughed and looked down the younger generation of the two sisters.

Mary had just turned sixteen and had grown into a beautiful little lady- what can you expect when your mother was Anna and aunt Elsa? She had beautiful chestnut blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She liked keeping hair in a ponytail. Her height was slightly above average and had a pear-shaped body. She was a girl who liked to laugh and talk to the guys. The guys loved her but Mary only saw them as friends. The poor guys were forever friendzoned. Out of all the female children Anna and Kristoff had, many people find Mary to be the most unattractive even if you was beautiful.

Mary's sister, Ellen 'Elle', had turned fourteen that March. People around the countries considered Elle to be more of a beauty than all her sisters but Anna and Kristoff didn't see it. To them, they were all as pretty as each other in their own special ways. Elle had developed an hourglass-shaped body an early age with dark auburn hair and blue-grey eyes that were very sharp and fine features. She often kept her hair up or in a net and very rarely let it down. Even at a young age, Elle had taken to Elsa's personality and was a very well-mannered and polite girl whom was respected by all. Mary and Elle were very close.

Oscar had also turned fourteen that spring. He was into his studies and was very well-educated just as Elsa had been at that age. His voice broke when he was around thirteen and was found to be very awkward but after a while, he got use to it. His hair darkened over the years to the darkest brown you could get before it turned black but still had soft brown eyes and fair skin.

Alice was eleven but would be turning twelve next month. Alice was pretty with light brown hair and large soft and gentle blue eyes with rosy cheeks. Alice began to develop early so had an apple-shaped body. Though sweet and kind, Alice had a habit of pulling pranks on her brother, sisters, cousins, parents and aunt. Alice had become a flirt too and dreamed of a day her handsome knight in shining armour would scoop her up and ride into the sunset with her. She didn't like the idea of a fine prince like her big sister Mary. Alice craved for a man who was bad to the world but only kind to her where as Alice would be kind to the world and only bad to him. Oh the dreams of an adolescent girl.

Walt was the same as Alice in that he'd be twelve next month. He had dark chocolate hair and with hazel eyes. Unlike his big brother, Walt hated learning and couldn't stand his lessons. Where Oscar would read for enjoyment, Walt would go play sports such as tennis, practice sword fighting and archery. Walt had started to become more angry and more rebellious. Elsa often sent Jack to keep a close eye on him and some how use his magic to get him out of trouble. Even so, Walt still had a good heart but the teenage years were starting to creep up on him and Elsa wasn't looking forward to it.

His younger sister Kia was nine and turning ten in three months time. She was born with natural medium chestnut-brown curly hair that she often wore down with a nice bow to match what ever dress she wore that day. She seemed to have a matching bow for every dress except for her formal dresses; she wore a crown instead. Kia loved horse riding more than anything in the world and had become a great jumper with her white stallion, Snow. She named it from her mother as it was Elsa who got her the horse after seeing her talents on her big brothers' horses.

Maria is eight and will be nine in two months. She had been nicknamed 'Pixie' because she was very, very, very small for her age. She was smaller than her brother but slightly taller than her two youngest cousins. She had strawberry-blonde hair with freckles with blue eyes and was quite chubby. Out of all her siblings, Maria was described to look most like her mum Anna. Maria was a naughty girl. Though Alice loved to play a few pranks here and there, Maria went all out and had become known for being a troublemaker; living up to the name 'Pixie.' She wasn't shy and was very confident and spoke too much. Maria though troublesome, had great charm. She was bright and gifted but she did not like putting her abilities into her studies but rather her performing. Maria loved putting on shows ranging from acting, singing and dancing. Alice and Maria were especially close.

Her younger brother Andrew 'Drew' had light blonde hair with the same colour of eyes as Ellen and had said look a lot like Kristoff because of the hair and its style. Drew was a sweet and awkward child who would get embarrassed over the most simplest things. This made him all the more cuter. Drew had turned eight not that long ago. He loved nature and would love getting up at the break of dawn just to watch as the world around him came alive.

Now onto the twins, Jackson 'Jack' and Scarlet. Today was their birthday and they just turned eight and everyone was celebrating. Jack had light chocolate hair with deep hazel eyes. He had a light dusting of freckles and loved music. Jack took interest in music at a young age and was being taught to play the piano and violin. He often accompanied as musical back up to his cousin Maria's shows. Scarlet looked similar to Jack but her skin was nearly white, her eyes were the palest of blues, her hair was platinum blonde and she usually wore it in a Dutch plait. They both had freckles. Scarlet was rather shy compared to all her other family members. She didn't talk much however, Scarlet had a gift when it came to art. The girl went into fine detail. Most believe it could be because she goes into fine details when making snowflakes which could be true but who knows.

Elsa clapped as the twins looked around with smiles as their family continued to clap and cheer. Her gaze then drifted over to Jack who stood behind her and clapped too even you know no one could see or hear him. He became a father in the family though. Without any of Elsa's children knowing, they were being watched and protected by Jack and Elsa was thankful for it.

However, Elsa lay awake in her bed most nights thinking. It was helpful in the summer because Jack wasn't there but was down south and winter when he was up north but when it was spring or autumn and he lay with Elsa at night, Elsa had to pretend to go to sleep even you know she couldn't. Over the last eight years it was always the same thought that keeps her from sleeping.

After the celebration, Elsa had to unfortunately work. The children didn't really mind. Scarlet and Jack played with Drew and Kia. Maria and Alice joined in too here and there but mostly sat back and talked with Walt. Mary, Elle and Oscar would then sit and talk. Anna and Kristoff were part of Elsa's small council with her herself.

When Elsa fired and banished the old council members, Elsa put herself in charge of the new small council and had Kristoff and Anna as members with a few others they trusted. They seemed to make Elsa's life a lot more easier than the last. That was because the old council members were all old men and stuck in their ways. Now it was a mixture of young and old, women and men.

Elsa sighed before sitting down in her chair while Jack came in laughing.

"They grow up so big." Jack laughed.  
"Yeah...they do. We all do." Elsa once again sighed.  
"What's wrong with you?" Jack flew up and hovered behind her with his chin on her shoulder.  
"I've just got to sign all these papers is all. So many."  
"Want me to help?"  
"If you want."

Jack gave her a peck on the cheek and helped her with her work. Little did he know was Elsa just lied to him.

"When was the last time we had fun?"  
"Last night of May."  
"That's not what I meant...though I can't wait till the first night of September." Jack winked.  
Elsa weakly smiled and went back down to her work. "Then what do you mean?"  
"Snowball fights! Snowmen! Sledging! Ice-skating! Building an igloo!"  
"Jack," Elsa dropped the pen in her hand and looked up at him. "I'm too old for all that now."  
"You're never too old Elsa. You're just as young and pretty as the day you remembered me."

After that last comment, Elsa politely asked Jack if he could go play with the children which he gladly accepted as it was a way to have fun and not bore himself out with signing documents.

When he went, Elsa took out the handheld mirror in her draw and stared at herself in it. A few wrinkles had formed her and there on her skin. Her hair was starting to show strands of pure white like Jack's but but it wasn't noticeable. Her face looked tired and her body was weak. Elsa had a small belly on her that she could never seem to get rid of with stretch marks. How could Jack say she was just like herself when she was twenty-one?

With another last sigh, she put the handheld mirror back into the drawer and went back to work.

...

Bedtime came round and Elsa was saying goodnight to her children. Over the years, the nursery turned into Kia's and Scarlet's room and then Walt and Jack shared a room in Anna's old room. Oscar had his own room which was Elsa's old room. This annoyed Walt a lot and he demanded his own room too.

Elsa blew out the oil lamp on the bedside of the two girls and kissed them both goodnight.

"Did you have a fun day?" she asked Scarlet.  
"Mhm. I like the new paints I got." Scarlet smiled.  
"That's good." smiled Elsa.

Scarlet was very good at controlling her powers. She very rarely got upset or angry but loved using her magic to play games with her siblings and cousins.

"Scarlet let us all ice-skate today." Kia sat up on her bed. "It was so much fun! Oscar, Drew, Jack and Walt kept falling all over the place. That proves girls can be better than boys right Ma?"  
"No, not really. They may not have talent in skating but they make up for it in other things. There are just some things people are better that than others. Like Scarlet here is good at drawing but can't play the violin to save her life where as Jack can."  
"Yeah, yeah." sighed Kia snuggling down into her bed.  
"Night girls." Elsa walked to the door.  
"Night Ma." Kia called out at the same time Scarlet said, "Night Mummy."

Elsa smiled and closed the door. Jack was there all along watching as Elsa put the two girls to bed. They both then made her way to Jack's and Walt's room. With a soft tap she opened the door and smiled in at the two boys.

"Both ready for bed?"  
"Yes Ma." Jack smiled and climbed into bed.  
"Good boy." Elsa kissed him and wrapped him up in the blanket.  
"Why do you have to baby us so much?" Walt jumped onto his bed.  
"Because I love you silly."  
"I know but still. When can I have my own room? I want my own room. I can't stand being in here with him."  
"Oh? And why's that?"  
"Because...because um...I need...I need privacy." Walt yelled, his face red as a tomato.  
"You never minded before." Elsa smiled knowingly but decided to tease him. "Why the sudden change?"  
"B-B-Because..." Walt looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact.

Elsa could hear the winter spirit laughing at the door way. Her eyes drifted to the side to where he was.

"Jesus Else, the guy's going through puberty. No need to put him in more misery than he already is." Jack continued to laugh.

Elsa rolled her eyes and gave Walt a kiss on the top of the head.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Elsa smiled. Walt nodded. "I love you so much and no matter how old you grow, you, Oscar, Jack, Kia and Scarlet will always be my babies."

Elsa walked towards Jack with giving him an evil glare and he pulled a childish face back.

"Night boys." Elsa called into the room.  
"Night Mummy." Jack smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah night Mum." Walt turned into the wall.

Elsa closed the door and walked towards Oscar's room.

"I should probably ask for his tutor to give him a few personal development lessons." Elsa muttered to Jack.  
"You plan on killing your boy of embarrassment?"  
"Needs to learn Jack. I've been putting it off but he's now eleven going on twelve! He needs to learn sooner or later and sooner's better than later. I can't stand his awkwardness."  
"Still going to be awkward with or without the lessons." Jack laughed.

The reached Oscar's door and Elsa gave a soft tap before a low, "Yeah?" answered her. She walked in and Oscar had his head buried in what looked like a new book. Oscar was into English books and his favourite write was _Charles Dickens. _Oscar started getting into his books and read them before waiting getting another one of his books in the library. Oscar wanted to write to him but his English wasn't fluent. However, it was still good. When he managed to write the English letter with difficulty, he was greatly disappointed to find out _Dicken_'s died a few weeks after he was born.

"What you reading now?" Elsa asked with a smile.  
"David Copperfield." he answered while walking over to the bed with the book still in hand.  
"When did you finish the other book?"  
"You mean Oliver Twist? I finished that two hours ago."  
"What happened?"  
"Well Sikes beats Nancy to death. Then Sikes dies by accidentally hanging himself while escaping an angry mob. Oliver finds out about his family and Monks dies in prison over in America and Fagin is then sentenced to hanging. Then everything just sort of ends on a happy note."  
"Goodness gracious!" Elsa put a hand to her mouth. "That sounds far from happy if you ask me! How can you like such a thing?"  
"It's good! I swear!" laughed Oscar.  
"Well it's late."

Elsa took the book out of Oscar's hand and sets it by his side while taking his reading glasses off too and ruffling his hair. She gives the boy a kiss on the head before playfully pushing his head away which Oscar couldn't help by smile at before lying down.

"Night Oscar. If I catch you late night reading again you're in for it."  
"I won't. Night mother."

With that, Elsa and Jack smile and walk off to their room.

* * *

This chapter was more or less to give you on what the children looked like, how old they were and what not. I plan to make Chapter 40 the final chapter hopefully so sadly this fanfiction will be coming to an end.

Well, enjoy xx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	37. 42

Chapter 37.

**Arendelle winter 1884**

With a long and deep sigh, Elsa stretched in her bed and greeted the morning. Once stretched, she opened her eyes and let the light come into view. Today was the day. She turned to her side expecting to find Jack but felt shocked and disappointed when he wasn't there like he usually was. The shock and disappointment soon turned into peace and joy once she looked around the room. Sayings from her children were stuck around on the walls of her room.

_I'm still young and still learning but even when the day comes I become a master of my ice and snow, it will never compare to yours. Yours is pure, warm and soft just like you. Love you Mummy!_

_Have a special day Mummy, I'll try my best to make you smile. I hope I don't disappoint you :)_

_Happy Birthday Ma! You look just as perfect as you did back before you had me. Love you lots xxx_

_Look, I'll reason with you Mum. You annoy me to the point I feel like I should bash my head up against a wall, yes BUT, there is no way in hell I'll trade you for a different Mum. So...I'm not going to say it -.- haha_

_You are a single mother to not only me, but my two younger brothers and two younger sisters. Yes there are others here to help you but that doesn't make it less troublesome. It just means it's twice the tears, twice the stress and twice the work. Yes Mother that is all true but you should also know, it's twice the love, twice the hugs and twice the kisses. Mother, love you and have an amazing forty-second birthday. Oscar xxx_

Elsa walked up to them all and pulled them down from the wall. Tears slid down her cheek and she kissed the pages before hugging them close to her heart. Never had she witnessed something as sweet and innocent as her children's love for her. The letters needed to be put somewhere safe so she can read them every single day in her life.

An arm around her waist jumped her back into reality. She looked round to find Jack smiling back at her.

"Happy Birthday you," Jack chuckled before kissing Elsa on the cheek.  
Elsa giggled. "Thank-you!"

Jack read all the letters Elsa had in her hand. They were so sweet Elsa wanted to show everyone in Arendelle. Hell! Go all the way to Sweden and rub it in Oscar's face.

"Forty-two are we today?" Jack laughed running his hands down the front of Elsa while kissing her cheek over and over again.  
"Yes..." Elsa couldn't help but frown at he truth.

Today was Elsa's birthday and she's now forty-two. She looked over at Jack who had his eyes closed and making his way from her cheek, to her neck, to her shoulders.

"Well...we should celebrate. I wonder how..." Jack chuckled before looking up at Elsa.

Elsa at that point forced a smile on her face but her eyes said otherwise.

"I wonder too..." a hint of sadness tinted her words.

Jack smiled and pressed a kiss onto her lips. They continued till they were on the bed. After their fun, Elsa got up and began to dress. Her face didn't look like someone who just had what she had. Plus, it was with Jack so why was she not happy?

"Aw come on!" Jack playfully begged. "Lie in just a bit longer."  
"Nope. Sorry." Elsa laughed. "I've got children waiting for me."  
"The will see you...just not right now."

Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist and pulled her into him. His bare chest pressed against her covered one sent chills up her spine. Jack couldn't help but smirk at the reaction. He decided to tease her because of it.

"I am so irresistible to you, aren't I?"

That hardened Elsa's face and she pulled away.

"I'm going." Elsa pulled away and made her way off the bed.  
"Ah no Elsa please." Jack grabbed her hands that were the only thing left on the bed. "Stay. Please!"  
"Now who's irresistible? I've got you practically begging at my feet."  
"Shut-up." Jack chuckled drawing Elsa in for another kiss, his hand on her chin.  
"Jack..." Elsa muttered.  
"Yes?" Jack pulled away breathlessly and placed a hand on her cheek.  
She did the same and smiled. "Get dressed."

Elsa pulled away with a giggle continuing to throw clothes onto her.

"Wow Elsa, that's harsh."

Jack soon joined her.

...

The day was more of a treat to the children that Elsa if they were all honest. Today was the day Elsa took her children to the Ice Palace for the first time in their lives. Anna, Kristoff and their children joined too with Olaf and Sven.

The long journey up killed Kristoff, Anna, Sven and Elsa but Anna didn't let on she was tired. She still held the heart of an energetic child. Olaf was still the same though if we're all honest, we shouldn't be shocked because snowmen can't grow old, they melt but they've avoided that issue with Elsa's snow-cloud. Jack joined them on the trip. He was just as young and energetic at the children were.

Elsa couldn't help but frown.

"Hey there granny, how you holdin' back there?" Jack called.

Elsa was behind them all as they walked on without her.

"I'm...fine..." Elsa looked down at her feet.  
"Hey, I'm joking. Stop being so serial." Jack laughed.  
"Yeah...okay." Elsa didn't bother fighting.

Jack stopped and watched as Elsa made her way up slowly to the top of the mountain. _What's wrong with her? _Jack questioned himself.

At the top of the castle, Elsa used her magic (with the help of Jack) to help everyone have fun. Scarlet joined in with her magic. Everyone fell into a snowball fight not far after. Snowmen were built. The children had fun building Olaf a frozen girlfriend. Sledging were for the children and Jack but not the adults. Everyone joined in for the ice skating. The younger kids had fun making snow-angels though Elsa and Anna couldn't help themselves in making their own. The teenagers refused as did Kristoff. Olaf tried to make his own but he kept falling apart on the scene and Sven just fell over to create his.

Elsa sat back and watched as the children around her with another out of control snowball fight. Played himself too. Even you know none of them could see him, he still got to throw a few snowballs and create some for others. Elsa looked down at herself. She was already worn out and hurt all over. Now, she was forty-two. It won't be long till she reaches fifty. Then sixty. Maybe if she's lucky she'll reach the seventy or eight mark. Then what?

"Hey you," Jack flew over while the others were distracted.  
"Hey." Elsa smiled weakly.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Why not come join us all?"  
"I'm...I'm tired."  
"Aw, really? Fine. I'll sit with you." Jack perched himself to Elsa's left.  
"No don't do that. Go out and have fun."  
"I am having fun." Jack turned to smile at Elsa. "With you."  
"Jack, we-"  
"Mummy!"

Her sentence was cut short when little Jack ran up to Elsa with a smile.

"Were you just talking to me?" he asked, confused.  
"Ah, no. Mummy's head's just a bit crazy at the moment. What do you want?"  
"Come play."  
Big Jack jumped up and bent down till he was eye to eye with little Jack and turned round to look at Elsa.

"Yeah Elsa, come on. Let's go play."  
"Jack," It was funny when Elsa said that because they're both called Jack so she can talk and say his name at the same time. "I'm tired. You can go play without me."  
"Aw, okay." little Jack laughed and ran off.

Big Jack wasn't so easily persuaded.

"Jack," Elsa sighed. "We need to talk tonight."  
"But it's winter, I gotta work."  
"Funny, you never worked for a full week when you were with me here at he ice palace." Elsa raised an eyebrow.  
Jack chuckled. "Okay fine. I'll wait a week before snowing everywhere."  
"Good."  
"So...what's this talk about?"  
"Um..." Elsa looked over at her happy children. "You'll find out soon..." she drifted off.

Jack looked over to what she was looking at. Anna's children (except Maria and Drew) and Walt were laughing and teasing Oscar who fell. He really wasn't an ice-skating perfect. Oscar laughed with them because he couldn't deny it wasn't funny. Laughing hard, Walter fell too and everyone then laughed at him. Unlike Oscar, he didn't brush it off and cursed them all under his breath.

Elsa rolled her eyes before collapsing her head into her hands while Jack laughed out loud. Only her kids.

...

They returned home that night. Elsa no longer stayed at he ice palace for a week because she loved her children so much. Anna however begged her and so did her children to stay for a week. They claimed she needed it and needed a break away from all her work and have some free time to herself instead of spending it with her children. After much persuasion, Elsa reluctantly agreed. Jack of course stayed.

"Haven't done this in a while." Jack laughed remembering what they'd do just about now in the past.  
"We need to talk."  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. What's wrong?"  
"Do I look beautiful?" Elsa started it off. Immediately Jack burst into up roars of laughter.  
"Of course you look beautiful! Is this what this is about? I thought it was something serious!"  
"Oh really? I'm beautiful?"  
"Yes!"

Elsa turned to look in the ice mirror and stared at herself. Jack raised an eyebrow confused to where she was going with this.

"I'm forty-two. My hair is turning white, I've got smile lines around my eyes that aren't disappearing when I stop smiling. I've also got a belly from the six children I gave birth too. Lately I'm becoming a lot more tired. I'm more slow and I'm not as young as I'm use to be. How can you say I'm beautiful?"  
"Because you are." Jack flew himself up. "I see a girl with bright eyes, rosy cheeks, soft lips and a body some would kill for. You're nearly all the time serious but you are great fun to be around with." he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Are you sure you're okay with me being forty-two and you only seventeen?"  
"Elsa...I'm over freakin' one hundred! You'll never be as old as me no matter how much you think!"  
"Whatever Jack." Elsa rolled her eyes.  
"Now, can I continue or do you plan on not sleeping with me tonight."  
"JACK!"  
Jack had to laugh at Elsa's mortified face. "Forty-two and still acts like a teenage girl when it comes to sex. Really Elsa?"  
"Shut-up." Elsa pulled him into a kiss.

That's how the rest of the night went. Once again, Elsa lay in Jack's arms bare as the day she was born...with him present. Jack was right in that he's older than Elsa but physically, it was the other way round. Anna was the mother of Mary who was close to Jack's age and Anna close to Elsa. Elsa was old enough to be Jack's mother yet here he is sleeping with her! The thought made Elsa disgust herself.

It was disgusting. A woman her age and Jack...there's law against this made not that long ago. Dirty. Just dirty. Elsa just felt dirt and rotten. The thought of her being old and wrinkly and basically a grandmother and still kissing Jack made her cringe.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked, feeling Elsa cringe against his body.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Elsa smiled up at him with her body glowing in the moonlight.  
"All right then," Jack kissed her nose. "You should get some sleep then."  
"Yeah..." Elsa looked down and frowned with her head on Jack's chest.

_This isn't going to last. _

...

For the rest of the week, Elsa went to other countries. She went to Ireland first and helped Jack snow that. Obviously now that Oscar was gone, Elsa could wear her claddagh ring. She wore it on her right hand like the tradition says and had it sitting that the crown pointed towards the nail to show she was in a relationship.

Elsa got a peak of London too and saw Big Ben. Then she went to Paris to see the Notre Dame and the Arc de Triomphe. Further down south in Europe, they found themselves at Italy where Elsa saw the Leaning Tower of Pisa and the Colosseum. Elsa found it breath taking considering it goes way back. Jack then took her over to America. Elsa didn't know much about America. There in New York, she saw the construction work of a lady holding a torch. Jack told her it's suppose to represent freedom and that the statue itself was going to be called Statue of Liberty 'Lady Liberty.'

Jack also took Elsa to other countries but didn't snow them like the others. Elsa went to India and for the first time saw the Taj Mahal. Never had Elsa seen anything so beautiful in her life. The words could not explain the sight she saw as words alone could not bring the building to justice. Elsa's favourite parts were most of Asia. She just loved the nature they had but no matter how much Elsa loved Asia, she had a special heart for Ireland. Jack couldn't understand her that way. He didn't really like it at all when there were much prettier sights than Ireland.

During the week, Jack took Elsa to where the Man in Moon created him (now we know the Man in Moon resurrected him) and how he became Jack Frost. They had fun that week. Elsa couldn't deny she'd never felt so alive in such a long time however, it still bugged Elsa about how old she was getting.

* * *

S'up guys? xD Glad everyone's happy with the story so far. Only three more chapters and we're done with this baby, oh yeah! So, not much is happening at my life. Northern Ireland's getting a good bit of sun lately and I went to the beach for the first time with my friends. Obviously I've been to the beach before but never with my friend. My best friend and me dared each other were wear bikini tops with shorts. I felt very awkward and uncomfortable. I wonder how other girls feel about it. Do they get self-conscious like me? It didn't last long though but I was very paranoid I'd flash lol so I always had my arms hugging me. Fun times.

Anyway, enjoy and thanks for all the reviews. Until next time dudes and dudettes xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	38. Leaving is such sweet Sorrow

Chapter 38.

The thoughts Elsa harboured did not pass. They haunted her every dream and every second she was awake. She could never shake off the feeling. She was getting old while Jack was staying young forever. Sooner or later Elsa wouldn't be up to play with Jack the way she use to. Elsa will be too weak to walk or to even take care of herself. Jack will grow bored of her or lose his attraction to her. Even if he didn't, he'd be stuck to look after her and she'd become a burden to him. Then if that wasn't enough trouble, she'll die and where would that leave Jack?

"Elsa, you're not even that old." Jack reminded her as she started up 'I'm too old' conversation up again. She always brought it up once a month.  
"Yes I am. Too old for you!" Elsa argued back.  
"Again, I'm one hundred and something and your no where near fifty."  
"But physically, I'm older! I'm going to be old and wrinkly and disgusting to look at while you'll stay seventeen forever!"  
"Never will you turn disgusting Elsa. You will always be the only beauty I've seen in my life."  
"And what will happen when I die?"  
"We'll deal with that then!" Jack jumped off the chest of drawers he had been sitting on and flew over to the pacing Elsa. "I love you Elsa. Why can't that be enough.? You're still young and you don't even realize it...are you okay?"

Elsa began fanning herself with her hand, flapping it up and down. Her face turned bright red and the sweat lashed off her.

"I just suddenly felt...hot."  
"Elsa, you've always been hot." Jack chuckled. "Seriously though, what are you doing?"  
"I just told you. It's so warm like God!" Elsa used her magic to create ice and snow and dived in it, trying to cool herself down.  
"You know your magic has no affect on you." Jack leaned on the wardrobe casually.  
"Then use your snow!"

Jack sighed and with his staff, blasted into the corner where Elsa was to cool her down. Elsa lay back relaxed.

"Better?"  
"Better."

Once cooled, helped her up. Elsa looked down at the ground shamefully. She didn't know what to say. Jack was somewhat right but so was she. Jack placed his lips on her forehead and stroked her hair over and over again. He then tucked a strand behind her ear and rubbed his thumbs along her cheek. Carefully, he tilted her head up to look into his eyes. Slowly, he twisted his head and leaned in so that their lips collided with each other. Both shut their eyes feeling the moment.

"Now," Jack murmured pulling out. "What can I do to make you happy?"

Elsa saw the cheeky and mischievous smile crawl on his face. She couldn't help but role her eyes to him. He took hold of her hand and raised an eyebrow. Elsa let out a sigh before putting another strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't feel like it."

Jack chuckled and tugged her along to the bed.

"Come on...I know you want to." Jack smiled.  
"No actually, I...I don't." Elsa looked down confused. Usually she would but now...no. "What's wrong with me!?"  
"You need to get your mind OFF being old. I can help by making you feel young again."  
Elsa looked at him with a stern face before giving in. "Fine."  
"YES!" Jack celebrated his victory.  
"But be careful! I'm feeling a bit sore lately."  
"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**Arendelle winter 1885**

Elsa woke up in her bed that night in sweat. She was very warm again and she looked around for Jack to cool her off, but he wasn't there. This time, the warmth didn't disappear until around half an hour later. Jack still wasn't there and Elsa was growing very irritable. Where was he when she needed him? Elsa got up from her bed seeing the damp marks she left in it before pacing around angrily. Snow trailed around her feet and thickened as she walked over and over again over it, pacing furiously. The window suddenly shot open and the teenage spirit came floating in.

"Hey, why are y-" he was cut off by pointy icicles shot at him. He managed to duck from them and watched as they hit the wall behind him. "Okay...what happened?"  
"Where were you!? I've been waiting for ages!? You weren't even here!"  
"Elsa...I bring snow to the other countries, remember? What's gotten into you?"  
"Nothing! Create snow on the bed _now_!"  
"Why-"  
"NOW!"

Jack sighed and pointed his staff to the bed. Not long after a soft layer of blanket snow covered the bed and Elsa jumped in it and sighed.

"Ah, so cold." she giggled.  
"Isn't it a little early in the month to be bleeding?"  
"Shut-up IDIOT!" Elsa suddenly turned angry again. "I'm not due to bleeding till later on!"  
"Then why are you-"  
"SHUT-UP!"

...

Elsa sat in her office in a meeting. As usual, Jack sat in the corner of the room watching his beloved do her thing. It was clear Elsa was becoming more irritated and flustered as the men in the room talked on and on. She tried her best not to let it snow in the room but it was becoming increasingly hard. The two men were fighting over what to do over something Elsa really paid no attention to.

"Gentlemen! Please!" She yelled standing up from her chair. "Can we sort this out later? I'm really not in the mood."  
"But your majesty-"  
"This is a very serious matter that needs to be discussed right now!"

Elsa sighed. After giving the thumbs up to continue their debate, Elsa fixed her dress and sat back down on her seat. With a sigh, she looked down at her hands that sat on her lap. There was a bit of red on the tips of her right hand. Turning around her right hand to check to see if everything is okay, she realized it was blood. While the men continued yelling at each other, Elsa looked around herself to check if everything on her was okay. She sat on her hand and brought it back up. The red and darkened and there was more of it.

"Gentlemen, I really thing we should continue this another time."  
"But-"  
"No! All of you go now, thank-you."

As soon as they all left, Jack looked at Elsa curiously. It wasn't like her to chase people out of her office without business complete. He got up from the corner and made his way over to her.

"Hey, you okay?"  
"No." Elsa looked up at Jack in distress. "I'm bleeding early and showing on my dress."  
"Oh. They've been coming early and late the past few months." Jack rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well...turn around and let me see."  
"WHAT!? N-"  
"Just do it Else." Jack rolled his eyes.

Hesitantly, Elsa stood up and turned around to show Jack the blood. Yes, they've loved and been with each other for around twenty years or something but they were both very awkward when it came down to it. That's what made them all the more cuter. Jack put his fingers on his chin pretending to be in thought. He then lifted up his staff and shot it at Elsa so her dress turned into her ice-blue one.

Elsa turned round to him shocked. Jack just sat back all smug and cocky, raising an eyebrow at her. Elsa's face heated to her ears.

"Why didn't I think of that..." Elsa wondered aloud to herself.  
"You don't think when you panic." Jack walked over and kissed her cute embarrassed face.  
"Thanks...I guess." Elsa's pride was now hurt and Jack couldn't help but laugh.  
"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."  
"SHUT-UP!"

* * *

**Arendelle spring 1885**

Elsa lay in bed rubbing her breasts. Lately they've been a lot sore lately and she really didn't understand why. They weren't the only things that hurt too. Her joints had hurt a lot too. She hasn't been able to sleep and was always sweating. She couldn't understand it. The other reason why she hadn't gotten out of bed lately is because her head was giving her problems. It felt like someone was slicing her brain from the back to the front. Red patches had formed over Elsa's body from her own doing. She'd been itchy a lot lately and was scratching herself endlessly hurting her skin.

Jack came walking in while Elsa was massaging herself. He laughed and closed the door.

"Want me to do that?"  
"No, not now Jack." Elsa looked over at Jack with the knowing look of what he really wanted.  
"You never want to do it now. We haven't done it since the last month of 1884."  
"That's not my fault. I just don't feel like it."

Elsa got up off the bed. Her leg and arm joints giving her hell as she did. Stiffly making herself to the mirror, she used her magic to put her blue dress on. That's when she noticed just how _fat_ she was. Well, she wasn't fat but she had gained weight. Turning to the side she put her arms on the belly that had formed. Or was it a belly?

Now that she thought about it, Elsa hadn't bled in two months. Her breasts were sore, she couldn't sleep and she had a headache...could she be with child? WITH JACK'S CHILD!

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.  
"I...I think I maybe with child." Elsa muttered.  
"That's impossible! You've only been with me! Have you been with someone else?" Jack grew worried and angry.  
"No, just you. Could it be..." Elsa turned to look at Jack.

It took Jack a few minutes to realize what she was saying.

"N-No! That's impossible! Me? But I...uh...That can't be...can it?"  
"i don't know." Elsa looked back into the mirror. "There's only one way to find out."

...

Jack didn't know what to do while Elsa was in with the royal doctor. He originally paced around in her bedroom for hours but that jut made him more nervous. To get his mind of the possibility that Elsa is with child with_ his_ baby, Jack fled the scene. The young spirit decided to travel around countries and get away from Arendelle until Elsa was back.

Elsa sat nervously with the doctor who looked at her.

"Excuse me your majesty?"  
"I'm worried. I think I might be with child."  
"Are you sure?"  
"No. That's why I'm here!" Elsa couldn't help but growl.

The doctor sighed and began to examine her. He didn't bother asking who the father was. Elsa told him she hadn't done _anything_ with any human being (technically, that's true as Jack's a spirit and not human) but she's going through the changes she usually would if she was with child.

Elsa waited nervously as the doctor continued his examination. Her teeth chewed the life out of her bottom lip. When the examination was all done, the doctor asked Elsa to put on her clothes again. They sat back down at the table and Elsa waited for the answer to all her odd behaviours lately.

"You are not with child, your majesty. Like you said, you haven't bed a human being since King Oscar II of Sweden." Elsa let out a sigh of relief. "However..."

Elsa's eyes widened at what he had to say next.

...

Jack finally arrived back in Arendelle with his head screwed on right. Calmly, he entered Elsa's window to her bedroom. Upon arriving he found the snow knee deep and a sobbing Elsa on the bed.

"No, you can't be..." Jack muttered in disbelief.  
"I'm not with child." Elsa sniffled.  
"That's good. Then why are you crying?" Jack walked over to the side of the bed Elsa lay on and leaned so his face was close to hers.  
"I'm a _old_ woman now. I'm not fit to have any more children. I'm never going to bleed again in my life."  
"Elsa..." Jack started.  
"NO JACK! JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE! I'M TOO OLD NOW! I KNEW IT! THIS HAS JUST CONFIRMED IT! I'M TOO OLD FOR YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!"  
"YOU'RE NOT OLD ELSA!"  
"JACK, I CAN NEVER HAVE CHILDREN AGAIN! THAT ONLY HAPPENS TO OLD PEOPLE!"

Elsa sat up on the bed and crawled off it to the opposite side Jack was on.

"Jack, I think we should..."  
"NO!" Jack jumped up and flew over till he was face to face with Elsa. "Please don't say it. I love you Elsa! Those six years years we spent a part killed me as much as it did you. Please, I ask you! I want to stay with you. Don't make me leave you again! Not again!"  
"I'm sorry." Elsa looked down at her feet.

She stood up and walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

"I'm old. I've got wrinkles. I'm going white. I'm fat. I can no longer bleed or have children. I'm sore and I'm tired. Jack...one day I will die..."  
"No!" Jack flew over, tears dropping out of his eyes.  
"Yes!" Elsa looked at him sternly. "You need to face it, Jack. I'm not immortal like you or any of the others! I'm mortal and once I go, I GO!"  
"I can ask the moon, Elsa. I'll beg the moon to change you just please...don't...don't leave me!"  
"Jack, you've talked to the moon before and he never listens to you. What difference is this going to make?"  
"I love you." his voice cracked.

Elsa looked down at her feet before walking off to stare at the door, her back turned on Jack. She didn't want him to see the pain in her face of the fact she didn't want to say goodbye to him, but this was for the best. She glared at him ready for what had to be done.

"Life is not one of those stupid fairy tales I read to Scarlet at night, Jack. Love does not conquer all. Love is just an emotion people feel when they feel the need to reproduce. Nothing more than chemicals in the body at work. This is the reality of it."  
"Elsa...please..." Jack cried more.  
"I don't want to be with you any more Jack. I don't want to look at someone younger than me and be repulsed by myself for what I've done with you over the years. I'd be locked up if people could see you! I'd be the whore of Arendelle, Jack."  
"Elsa...please don't do this."

Elsa looked down at her feet again.

"I'm sorry Jack. I don't want to be with you any more. I don't want to see you ever again in my life. The only time you'll come back to Arendelle is to bring winter, but that's it."

Jack looked down at his feet and rubbed the tears in his eyes. He turned and walked over to the window. With one final look, he grew angry. Letting out an angry sequel of pain, he blasted Elsa with his magic before flying out of the room.

Elsa had expected this and blocked the attack with her magic. Once Jack had left the room, Elsa dropped to the ground and let out the cries she had been hiding all that time.

"Please," she whispered. "Don't go."

She stood up and looked at the window. "What have I done?!"

Lifting up her dress, she ran towards the window and poked her head out of it.

"JACK! DON'T GO! COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

It was too late. Jack never returned and every night before Elsa went to bed, she cried herself to sleep. She made a mistake and the mistake was done. Elsa could never take it back now.

* * *

WAIT! Before you all start bitchin' in the reviews and saying how you're going to STOP reading this fanfiction, may I just remind you we have **TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT?** You have no idea what I have planned for the next two chapters so anything can happen. This is to soften blow for the next chapter, you may one a tissue so that's a warning. Don't give me those looks, you don't know how I plan to end this thing! xD

Anyway, you all can't be mean. If you do, I'll end this whole fanfiction like a tragedy that and today is the start of my birth week xD WHOO! This time next week, I shall be seventeen! So excited!

Love you guys

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	39. The Past is in the Past

Chapter 39.

**New Year's Eve 2013**

There is an awkward and pregnant pause between the story at this point. If the Guardians were shocked before then they are beyond it now. Especially Tooth. It seems all this drama had cause her to stop beating her humming bird wings together and just collapse in a heap on the floor. Bunny leans up against the ice wall before backing off remembering how cold it is to touch. Jack just makes things more awkward by rubbing the back of his neck. North sighs, shaking his head disapproving of the matter before pinching the bridge of his nose and finishing by stroking his long white beard. Sandy just sort of stands there, giving everyone looks not knowing how to react to the situation.

"This is awkward." Bunny points out. By pointing how awkward it is makes it even more awkward. "So Frost, did you really leave?"

Jack stays silent giving him his answer.

"How long this time?" Tooth asks. "Did you ever see her again?"  
"I saw her all the time during winter but never talked to her." Jack rubs the back of his neck again.  
"I mean properly."  
"Yeah, once." Jack nods pulling a sour face on the memory.  
"Jack, you don't have to continue. We understand if you don't want to." North reassurance Jack putting a comforting hand on his shoulder acting like the father he wished he had for a long time.

North is like a father to Jack; closer to him than some fathers really are to their sons. Jack can talk to North about anything and he protects Jack gives Jack advice when he needs it. Though kind and supporting, he can also be very scary and strict when Jack pulls one of his mischievous pranks. The only typical Santa Claus trait North really had is that he's also jolly when he wants to be and has fun with Jack.

Tooth is very motherly of Jack and always flicks his ear with her fingers over manners or any other knit-picking thing she can come up with. Coming down to it, she had the biggest heart out of all the Guardians and places herself before them all when danger comes to protect them with her love.

Sandy is like that really amazing uncle you. Sandy's rarely serious and always up for a laugh. Best of all, he can't talk so he can't talk your ear off but is a good listener when you need to talk. Jack gets away with everything when he's with Sandy. Them two go round pulling pranks on everyone; mostly Jack with Sandy to cover the evidence though that proved to be difficult when snow and ice are involved.

Bunny is the older sibling in the group who is constantly arguing with Jack and being undeclared rivals to one another. They'd do anything to get each other into trouble with North. Bunny usually got away with it while Jack always seems to get caught out. However, when they look past with differences, you could see they really do care for each other.

This is Jack's family and even you know he found it awkward talking about puberty and periods, love and sex, marriage and pregnancy, children and menopauses, they were also his best friends and with best friends you are willing to talk about anything no matter how awkward the things seem.

It is odd for the Guardians to deal with these kind of things or to even listen or talk about it. Especially Tooth. Poor Tooth is the only female and found it more embarrassing. However saying that, this story Jack told got them all close together. They now realize they can talk about adult things now which is very helpful when it comes down to it because everyone has adult/awkward problems they're not willing to talk about. It just feels odd that Jack's the one telling first as he's the baby in the group. The Guardian who died before becoming legally an adult (saying that, he is legally an adult at the time of his death), hasn't finished puberty and the newest Guardian.

"No. It's okay. I'll tell." Jack smiles up at them all, trying to reassure them he's fine. In actual fact he isn't and the smile is to reassure himself that he's fine.  
"Please Jack," Tooth walks over to him, placing a hand delicately on his face and pulling his crystal pools to gaze into her pink ones. "Don't push yourself."  
"Okay."

Jack paces himself trying to figure out where to start the story from. There was so much that happened before he even met Elsa again.

"Well, let's see..." Jack begins for one last time about what happened in his past. "After leaving, I did what I always do and create trouble in the winter and summer months. However, spring and autumn bored the living hell out of me. I really didn't have much to do. I spent my time mostly pestering other immortals."  
"Other immortals?" North questions. Obviously he knew there were other immortals out in the world but he wanted to know _who_ Jack specifically annoyed.  
"Yeah um...I mostly hung around with Amor." Jack admitted.

North couldn't help but collide his palm to his face while Bunny shakes his head disapprovingly. Sandy rolls his eyes while Tooth gives him a suspicious look.

"We didn't do anything." Jack tries his best to convince them all.  
"Yeah right." Bunny struts over to Jack, poking him accusingly. "You leave Elsa to go with Cupid. She's beautiful, young and immortal not to mention teenage hormones gone wild. The girl just craves to go for it."  
"That's where you're wrong." Jack pulls back. "Amor doesn't want sex. She just wants love. To be accepted and to have her fairytale ending blah blah blah. Sex is just a way to express love but you wouldn't know that, you're a rabbit."  
"What did you say?" Bunny becomes defensive.

North walks up and smashes their heads together.

"Enough. Jack, continue."  
"Well I spent most of my time with Amor. Mostly annoying her. She was able to detect my feelings for Elsa and grew very jealous of her. Sometimes I swear her beautiful pastel pink hair turned green with envy!"  
"You said a lot has changed." Tooth brings up. "How?"  
"Well...it's not a good change. Years pass as does time. In the royal palace, scarlet fever broke out."

Immediately everyone's hands fly to their mouths in gasping shock. It is an infectious disease which mostly affects children and has the symptoms of a fever, sore throat and a red rash. Though it still exists in modern days, it was more common back in the day. Many infants and young children die from it. It can also kill adults so hearing about it frightens the Guardians of the awful disease.

"Elsa was fine. She had it before. In 1887, Jack caught it age ten. Scarlet, Kia, Walt and Oscar were moved from the palace to another manor as they never had it before until Jack had recovered. Elsa was forty-five, Oscar; sixteen, Walt; fourteen, Kia; twelve and Scarlet; ten.  
"Did he?" Tooth desperately asks.  
"He did." They all sigh in relief. "However, the effects left him weak. He was forever plagued with the doctors and was taken very good care of. Jack was followed everywhere by his man servant/bodyguard, William, who had turned out to be King Oscar III's bast-"  
"Jack!" North yells.  
"Illegitimate son." Jack corrects before he could get a back lash from North's hand.  
"Anything else?" Bunny taps his foot impatiently.  
"Yeah. In 1892, "King Oscar III of Sweden died from lung cancer...cigars mind you. That meant young Oscar became King of Sweden. King Oscar IV of Sweden and when Elsa was to die, he'd not only be King Oscar IV of Sweden but King Oscar I of Norway, age twenty. Elsa would have been around fifty, Walt; eighteen, Kia; sixteen and the twins were fourteen. A year later he became engaged.  
Also in 1893- after Kia's seventeenth birthday- the young princess went out with Snowy but didn't go over a jump right and ended up breaking her neck."

"Oh my goodness!" Tooth's eyes suddenly water. "Oh no." she wails.  
"She survived but if you ask me, she was better off dying then and there." Jack said.  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?"  
"She was diagnosed with tetraplegia or quadriplegia...whatever one suits you. The point is, her limbs were paralysed. She couldn't move her arms or legs and was bedridden. Elsa was fifty-one, Oscar; twenty-two, Walt; nineteen and the twins; fifteen."

Tooth tears thicken on hearing the news. Reality and life is so mean throw the most difficult of situations. When they're life, you seem to forget the hardships that come your way though when they strike, they strike hard.

"Kia's funny and high energy personality died that day. She suffered from depression and eventually, she just couldn't handle it any more."  
"Please tell me she didn't commit suicide." Bunny begs.  
"She didn't. She couldn't. Kia could had bit her tongue off...but she didn't. Her body...just seemed to shut down on its own like, Kia had finally had enough. In 1895, she died age nineteen. Elsa would have been around fifty-two, Walt twenty-one and the twins were seventeen"  
"No!" Tooth cries.

Streams erupt from her eyes and she turns to North for support. North wraps a supportive arm around Tooth while she carries on wailing.

"You didn't say how old Oscar was!" Tooth shrieks.

Jack looks to the ground guiltily. Tooth turns to look at his morbid face before screaming and tugging at North's grip.  
"NO! NO! STOP! YOU'RE LYING!"  
"He was assassinated a year before Kia's death in 1894 age twenty-two leaving Walt to become King Walter I of Sweden." Jack's eyes are on the ground avoiding her melting amethysts. "Elsa would have been fifty-two, Walter nineteen, Kia seventeen and the twins fifteen."

It's too much to take in all in one go. Yes, life didn't go to plan but this is ridiculous? Did the Leprechaun curse the whole family with bad luck or something? It seems like the royal family at the time just couldn't catch a break. The children were all dying before the mother and everyone knows that a mother should never be alive at the time of their children's death. Poor Elsa.

"Elsa at the time Kia died ordered Snowy to be shot." Jack adds the extra information he forgot to add in earlier. "Then when Kia died, Elsa decided to go Queen Victoria on it and forever wear black. She said at the time, 'I have witnessed many things in my life. My parents dying, my sister Anna almost dying, Princess Brooke who died in my arms, Prince Jackson was too close to death for comfort. Princess Kia then gets hurt. After all that, God reaches out his hand and takes my King Oscar IV of Sweden and a year later, Princess Kia from me. How can one be happy witnessing such unfortunate events as these? I shall forever wear black until the day I part from this world.'"

"Please," Tooth begs, hands on Jack's shoulders shaking him and sniffling all over. "Tell me Scarlet, Jack and Walt lived long lives."  
"Jack's life was shortened by the Scarlet fever and died around the age of thirty. That was around four years after Elsa..." Jack hesitates to say the words. Tooth gets the point and wraps her arms around Jack.

No more is said. Now more could be said. Jack pulls away first trying to make things bright by turning to Tooth and the rest of the Guardians. He wipes Tooth's wet red puffy eyes and hugs her tightly one more time before continuing.

"In 1898, Scarlet age twenty became engaged with a man from Denmark she fell in love with. Elsa was fifty-six and Walt was twenty-four. The a year later in 1899, she's married. The same year, Walt becomes engaged to a pretty cute English noble lady and married her the same year too.  
Think it doesn't get better there? Both Scarlet and Walt have their first child. Elsa became a grandma age fifty-eight. A year later, both Scarlet and Oscar have another child."  
"And Elsa?" North asks.

* * *

**Arendelle winter 1901- New Year's Eve**

Elsa was a sixty year old woman who lay on her bed. The doctors told her she didn't have long left but Elsa didn't care. She loved her grandchildren, Scarlet, Walt and Jack but losing Oscar and Kia around the same time made her snap. She had became sick and had been bedridden. Her sister Anna who was still alive had taken over the duties for her and had been ruling Arendelle instead of her.

Elsa heaved another cough. Her chest killed her and the fever she had wasn't helping. Being New Year's Eve, everyone in Arendelle was celebrating the end of 1901 and looking forward to 1902. Elsa wasn't. She knew that was the year this misery would end. That fact comforted her as did seeing her parents, Brooke, Oscar and Kia again but was upset in leaving Anna and Kristoff and their children and their children's children alone as did leaving her own children and her grandchildren. She wanted to reassure them everything was going to be okay in the end.

She grabbed the white handkerchief and held it to her mouth as she coughed again, this time bloody sputum stained the white. It was at this point Olaf came waddling in to her bedside.

Her bedroom was dark and the only source of light came from the fire the burned warm and brightly. The little snowman's cloud above his head had become weak as Elsa had been weakened. Elsa knew once she was gone it wouldn't be long till he went too.

"I heard you coughing again." Olaf said.  
"Won't be long now." Elsa sighed, looking at the flickering flames that danced on top of the burning logs. "I'm sorry Olaf."  
"What for?" Olaf asked.  
"Once I'm gone, that cloud of yours will disappear. Then when spring arrives, you'll be gone too."  
"Hey, don't be sorry." Olaf smiled. "Because of you I've been able to see summer and live up till now."  
"Still," Elsa weakly turned her head to Olaf. "I just find it sad."  
"Well...I miss Sven."

Sven being a reindeer didn't have the same life expectancy as a human so died around Elsa's forty-third birthday. Olaf and Kristoff took it very hard considering they were very close to him. Olaf no longer had a playmate and no friend to tease his carrot nose with or any other sorts.

"I miss many people. To much misery in this life. Hopefully it's made up for me in the next." Elsa's eyes cloud and become misty. "Olaf...you should join the party with Anna."

Olaf takes the hint (for once) that she wanted to be left alone and waddled off. Elsa turned her eyes attention back to the blazing flames. How she could see them all already waiting for her. Days and nights had Elsa been waiting to be taken into God's hands but God kept her alive for some reason. It was as if he was making her wait for something. Elsa couldn't put her finger on it. Having a bad memory at such an old age really did affect her. The sad fact was that she wasn't even that old and that there were Kings and Queens out there older and still ruling. Queen Victoria in England died at the start of the year age eighty-one. Yet here Elsa is. On her deathbed only sixty. It was pathetic. _Pathetic._

Elsa closed her eyes and rubbed them, getting a migraine from looking at the light to long. Her head turned to look at the bright silver moon that glowed in the sky brightly. It was as if the light around it pulsed. Elsa felt like the Man in Moon was trying to tell her something but she didn't understand. Maybe it wasn't even for her and that she was only noticing his message being sent out to an immortal.

Resting, Elsa turned and fully rested her eyes remembering her moments with _her_ immortal. She still remembered the way he kissed her and the way he ran his finders down her slender body and playfully comb through her hair. She remembered how his kissed trailed her neck and belly and even thighs. Elsa could still see the cheeky smile and wink he gave her that caused the blood in her face to boil. Then the chuckle he came that sent goosebumps up and down her spine. Oh how she missed him. How she regretted saying goodbye. How she needed him through all the hard times she had faced over the years alone. She should have never let him go. In the end though, it was probably for the best. Jack right now would try killing himself and probably keep killing himself until he could.

Elsa could hear the soft hushes of the window open her window and blow a single snowflake towards her. The single snowflake caressed her cheek. She didn't move nor did she bat an eyelash.

"It's been a long time." her voice croaked.  
"News travelled fast in Arendelle that their Queen was sick." the familiar young voice replied.  
"Pft, sick is such an understatement. I'm in hell. Been there for quite a while."

Elsa jerked up and coughed again spluttering up blood. The winter spirit dashed to her side and held her in his cold embrace. With a long and struggling sigh, Elsa turned to look at the face she once loved. Still loved. It hasn't changed. No wrinkle, no spot, no freckle, no nothing. Just him. Just Jack.

"What brings you here?"  
"I needed to see you again before...before..."  
"I die. You can say it. 'Bout time too."  
"Don't say that." Jack hushed the elderly in his arms.

Elsa moved a bit on the bed so Jack could climb up. She cuddled into him. Her breathing was rough and uneven. Jack's eyes watered seeing the strong woman so weak, fragile and frail. He'd seen Elsa in many stages of her life but this stage in life was the most hurtful to watch.

"I missed you." Elsa sighed, drinking in the smell Jack had to offer her. _Still the same smell. _  
"And I y-you." Jack's voice shook. Elsa didn't miss it. Instead, she smiled.  
"Don't be sad Jack, be happy for me. I really didn't want to stay long in this rotten world anyway."  
"B-But I still love you. Even after all this time, I still do." Jack sniffled while burying his face in her completely white hair.  
"I love you too. Not a day went by where I hadn't thought of you. You were always on my mind."

Jack's thumbs smoothed the dry, wrinkly skin on Elsa's cheek. He carefully edged Elsa's head up to meet his saddened eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked politely.  
"You don't want to kiss my dry cracked lips." Elsa gave a struggling chuckle which ended up with her coughing up more blood. "Besides, if I'm to enjoy my time with you now I'm going to need air to survive."  
"Elsa, please don't die." Jack looked into Elsa's tired eyes. "I need you. What am I going to do without you?"  
"Whatever the hell you've done for the past eighteen years, Jack. That's what the hell you do."  
A laugh escaped his lips. "You've developed a dry sense of humour Else."  
"You betcha." Elsa snuggled into his chest giving a soft hum.

They lay there for a while enjoying each other's company. Sometimes they'd talk- mostly Jack as Elsa was barely gasping for air- but they mostly lay in silence. Elsa slept here and there in Jack's arms enjoying his protective arms around her and the comfort he provided. They watched the moon and would tell stories about what they say in the stars before simply watching the firework show as the year slowly came to a close.

While watching the sky, Elsa could feel the tears of Jack as they ran off his face. He slowly pressed his lips down onto her old forehead. She longed to taste his lips but knew she couldn't; not in this state. The kiss felt bitter and hard on her forehead. It was filled with pain, sorrow and regret. Elsa sighed breathlessly as her euphoria moment continued. She looked to the clock as the big hand neared the twelve.

"Quick, Jack. Can you carry me out to the balcony to greet the new year?" Elsa asked.

Jack smiled down at her. Carefully he lifted her body bridal style- it was like paper to him. He gracefully walked across the bare floor on his naked feet and exited out of the window onto the balcony.

"Such a beautiful night. Huh?" Elsa smiled up to Jack, coughing and wheezing again.  
"Yep." Jack replied still gazing into her near lifeless eyes.  
"Jack, you're not even looking." Elsa mused.  
"I don't have to. I can see the sky reflected in your bright orbs."

Elsa giggled and they looked to the sky. Not long after, the clocks struck midnight.

* * *

**Arendelle winter 1902- New Year's Day**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowds below the balcony cheered.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. He gazed up at the sky with Elsa still in his arms. He smiled up to the moon. It was big and bright tonight. The stars accompanied it twinkled ever so brightly than usual. The cold breeze dances through Jack's hair and he closed his eyes, inhaling the freedom. He let out a soft sweet sigh before looking out over the crowds.

Lovers kissed and children had fallen asleep from it being too late. Kristoff and Anna were also facing each other off. Jack once again chuckled. It was a lovely thing to see; old couples still full of love as the say they met. He turned to Elsa who had fallen asleep in her arms. Another chuckle escaped Jack's mouth and he leaned down and touched her cold lips with his.

"I do, Elsa." Jack couldn't help repeat the two words that somehow became his and Elsa's words for each other over the years.

Elsa had not wakened from her slumber in his arms by the kiss or the words. Jack shook Elsa a little.

"Hey, hey Elsa! I do!" he laughed. His laughter faded and his eyes widened.

The winter spirit dropped to his knees and set Elsa carefully down onto the ground before placing his ear to her heart. Nothing.

"Elsa? Elsa?" he shook her violently but her eyes did not budge. "Elsa..."

Soft whimpers escaped and the tears overflowed, splashing onto Elsa's old and lifeless face.

"ELSA!" Jack threw his head up to the sky and screamed in pain.

It was done. There was nothing he could do now in his power. Elsa was gone...

...Elsa was dead.

* * *

This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written, EVER! OMG! Oh, thanks for all the early Happy Birthdays xD but it's not my birthday till THIS Saturday, I was only saying how Saturday passed was the start of my birth week. I'll most likely post the last chapter up just before, on or after my birthday. Anyway, what you guys think of this chapter?

So much drama...so much tragic lost...so much tears. I told you you needed a tissue for this chapter. Don't hate me and don't say, "I'm going to stop reading this now." I know there are some out there who love the story and accept the sad parts and are with me till the end but then there are a few who are trying to use their power as a reader to get what they want. I'm the writer and what I want to write is what you read, if it's sad, it's sad...wow, I really didn't mean for it to come out harsh like that, sorry xD

Anyway, don't stop reading because of the bitter ending on this one, just remember there is ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! I don't know if it's going to be a sad chapter or a happy chapter...I'm going to say both. I think it's going to be a bitter-sweet ending.

Love you and sorry for the rivers you've created!

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	40. I Do- Finale

Chapter 40

**New Year's Eve 2013**

"She died of pneumonia in my arms." Jack finishes his story in a whisper.

He hadn't realize it, but tears trickle their way down his cheek. Tooth joins him, tears flooding the floors. The other three male guardians looks at the ground quietly. No one knew how to react or what they could say to make the moment better. The doors in Jack heart and are open to see by all. The happiness, the joy and the love he felt as well as the depression, anger and loneliness. Nothing could be said and nothing could be done to make it better.

...

Jack sits on the floor curling up into himself in the corner, still silently crying. He has been like this for a few hours now.

The guardians grew to love Elsa over the contents of the story but after a few minutes, they accept her fate knowing that it was to come sooner or later. They themselves did not know her personally or knew what she sounded like, the grace and elegance she held nor did they hear her amazing singing voice. Jack mentioned how both Elsa and Anna loved to sing, Anna more open and freely while Elsa sang to herself when she was alone. Jack would say when it came down to it, Elsa had the best voice (especially after hearing her sing _Let it Go_\- a song she wrote herself) but that would be bias considering Jack was in love with her and love can change ones senses.

The guardians look over at the younger wondering what to do. It is new year's! They should be celebrating the new year for the first time with Jack instead of moping about. This is what happens when one opens about their past. Old wounds re-open and the pain resurfaces.

"We've got to do something!" Bunny protests in a hush to the other three.  
"He just needs time Bunny! This must be killing him!" Tooth fights back.  
"Look, I get it's painful and hard and whatever but...he can't keep lingering in the past! He should smile upon their happy moments together while carrying on into the future."  
"I agree with both." North declares.  
"That's not helping _anyone,_ North!" the Australian kangaroo-rabbit loudly whispers.

Sandy shakes his head. When these three are like this, there's no stopping them.

Silently as always, the little gold man walks over to Jack's side and places a kind and helpful hand on his shoulder. The winter spirit looks up with his blurry eyes. A question mark forms over Sandy's head.

_Are you okay? _

"Yeah," Jack smiles bitterly. "I'll be fine."

He gets up and wipes his face and nose with his sleeve before brushing himself down.

"No point being stuck in the past. The past is in the past after all...that was a lyric from Elsa's song she wrote." Jack smiles upon the memory, remembering the woman's amazing singing talents that she hid from the world. The world should have heard her voice. With a voice like that, it should have been shared.

Sandy smiles and pats his arm as he can't reach his shoulder being small and the two walk over to the other three who were STILL bickering.

"I say we just leave him alone!" Tooth screeches in a whisper.  
"He'll become an emo teenager then!" Bunny argues back.  
"Again, both right."  
"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Bunny snaps at his Russian friend.

Before any of them knew it, Bunny is lying with his face plant in the ground. North looks up, confuse to what just hit him when he meets a cold flying ball that knocks him to the ground to join Bunny's floor-party. Tooth looks up before ducking, hands flying to her face as a reflex to protect herself. The snowball for her zips right pass her head.

"I'm right here you know." Jack rests a foot on top of Bunny and leans down. A smile spreads across his face from being triumphant and being smug about it.  
"Oh get off." Bunny pushes Jack's foot off before picking himself up from the ground.

North gets up to and brushes himself off. Before anyone knew it, a snowball fight had broke out. Jack made it snow from above and each guardian pick it up, curve it into shape and smack each other head on.

They didn't seem to mind the hours, minutes and seconds that tick by.

...

Four guardians sit on the top of the stair-bridge outside leading up to the ice palace. They gaze up at the moon and stars, joking and playfully shoving each other about telling funny stories and just having a laugh and unwinding. They didn't always talk. They enjoy each others presence even if they are all unwilling to admit it- except for Sandy and Tooth of course.

Right now at this time, it's quiet. It had been quiet for a while now.

Tooth leans forward with wrapping her arms around her shoulders and resting them on her knees as a shiver escapes her lips. This sound catches Jack's attention and he turns to her curiously.

"Cold?"  
"Yeah." she gives a nervous laugh before shivering again.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be." Tooth turns to look at him. "It's your job, right? You don't hear me saying sorry for collecting teeth and putting a coin under their pillow."  
"I suppose..." Jack stutters. "Hey! What time is it anyway?"  
"Quarter to twelve, mate." Bunny replies just as quickly as the question was asked.  
"Oh."

* * *

****_23:45 _**Burgess winter 1932 **

It was there once again. New Year's Eve. That horrible most painful time of the year for Jack.

Not very many people were happy at this time of year. _The Great Depression_ had started in 1930 and still going. It didn't affect Jack in the slightest but he'd be completely heartless if he said he wasn't concerned, even just a little bit.

Jack lay in the tree around where he discovered himself. He wore a checked blue shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and it was unbuttoned. Underneath, he wore a white vest. He kept wearing the same trousers since then. The hat had changed from a farmer's cap to an old american detective's hat. It sat lazily on top of his face to hide his view from humanity at the time.

He couldn't stay here. Just looking around pissed him off. Jack never understood why but everything he looked upon at this time he just wanted to strangle it to death or freeze it completely. With nowhere to go, Jack sat up to think for a while.

One place in particular caught his mind. A place he hadn't been to in a very, Very, VERY long time. For years he felt its call go out to him but he never went. Just going there would hurt him too much. However, something was off. A forced grabbed him and was pulling him in, intriguing him more and more. Jack's willpower ended and he yelled at the wind to take him to Arendal.

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2013**

North walks over to Tooth and puts his coat over her. She stops shivering in seconds and gives North a thankful smile.

"Thanks. Aren't you cold though?"  
"I live up north in snow and ice. I fine, you cold. You have coat." he smiles with his Russian accent thick before sitting back down.

They once again gaze up at the stars when Tooth smiles and sighs. Everyone can't help but look over at her. Her face is so happy and lit up yet calm and relax.

"What you smiling at?" Jack couldn't help but ask.  
"I'm just thinking...  
"About...?" Bunny pushes her.

Tooth leans back onto her hands and gazes up at the stars.

"Everything."  
"Everything?" Jack doesn't understand.  
"Yeah. Everything. Mostly stars."  
"What about them?"  
"We're stars. We shine brightly for all to see. To see our dreams, wonder, hope, memories and fun. However, star's can't shine without darkness. Darkness only exists to make the stars shine."  
"So as long as we exist, Pitch will always exist?" North sums up.  
"Mhm. But if Pitch does come back, I won't be scared. I have loved the stars to fondly to fear the night. Friends are like stars you know. Some come and then go but the ones that do stay, are the ones that glow."

No one says anything but stare at Tooth. She's still content and ignoring their watchful eyes. Jack looks back up at the stars seeing the beauty and grace they hold. They remind him so much of Elsa. It's not the memories of Elsa while looking up at the stars but their beauty. Never had Jack seen true beauty till the stars made Elsa and Elsa made the stars. They're so beautiful it hurts to look at them and a tear must be shed.

"Wow Tooth." Jack turns his head back to Toothiana. "That's deep."

She gives a smile before they all gaze back up when Jack asks again: "What time is it now?"

"Eleven-fifty." North smiles.

* * *

**_23:50 _Arendal winter 1932**

Jack lands in the village of Arendal. Over the years, they changed the name from Arendelle to Arendal. It was odd calling it by its new name even you it was only the ending that was different...it's not even a huge difference! Yet, here Jack was.

Lots had changed over the years. Some new buildings appeared. Every house was made from stones or rock of some sort and there was no longer thatch rooftops. Pubs were opened and ladies and men partied a lot. The girls would come out in the day with their fur hats and fur coats just to come out at night in a loose to the knee-length dress with their short hair in curls with some sort of mesh hat or mesh hair decoration, bright red lips and a black dot above their lips to pretend to be moles. The men were the same to except with their robes or suits. They'd had their hair all slick back and combed through and to finish off the look, a cigar stuck in between their teeth and a martini cocktail in his right hand.

The music pours out of the big building Jack was at. He shook his head disapprovingly before going to the castle. It was run down and a few royals lived in there. It had changed though in ways that it changes when the people disappear. No happy Anna running around, no children screaming about or Elsa blowing the place apart with her ice powers.

Jack sighed. _Why did I come here? _

He turned on his heels ready to go back to where he came from when he decided he first had to make one last stop. The ice palace.

Jack passed what use to be a small sauna and shop but had now turned into a huge successful sauna. Being a fast as the wind, Jack arrived at the palace in no time. He stood at the steps of the ice stair-bridge which still stood strong and beautifully. He wondered if anyone had discovered this place yet. He stood at the bottom of the stair-bridge. He remembered being here right after Elsa's funeral.

* * *

**Arendelle winter 1902**

Her touch still lingered on his body. Her face was still fresh in his mind. Her smell still filled his lungs. Her lips could still be tasted on his lips. Her sweet chime of a voice echoed in through his ears. Jack could still sense her presence as if she was still with him alive. But she wasn't. How could he accept that she's gone? How can he go on with his immortal life without her? His life had no meaning nor purpose until the day she was born into this world. She gave him purpose and meaning. Now he was nothing.

He sniffed once more and looked up at the morning sky. So bright and cheerful. The birds that had not migrated south chirped and the mammals that had not hibernated were out and about playing in the snow. How can a world be so happy when the only thing good about the world is no longer alive? So many questions, so little answers.

That's when Jack spotted the small cloudless walking snowman coming towards him. With a pant, he reached to the bottom of the bridge-stairs before collapsing in the snow by Jack's feet.

Olaf rolled over and faced up at the bright sun beaming down on him and he smiled.

"It's sad I won't get to see summer again." he said to himself. "It was fun while it lasted."

Jack smiled pitifully down at Olaf. He was going to melt and disappear by the time spring comes. What was he doing here?

"She loved you, you know." Olaf said out of no where.

Was he _talking_ to Jack? Could he _see _Jack?

"I can see you." it was like he read Jack's mind. "I thought everyone could see you. I guess I was wrong."  
"H-HOW can YOU see me?"  
"No idea. Then again, technically speaking I'm a magical creature like the trolls. The trolls can see you, right?"

He had a point. Jack sighed and looked down at the weird snowman.

"You know...unlike Elsa I'm immortal. I could create cloud like she did and that way you'd live longer. I can take it away when you ask me too."  
"No. I don't want it."

Jack looked at him weirdly. He was offering to extend his life but he didn't want it. Olaf saw the confusion in Jack's eyes.

"I don't want to live in a world where Elsa and Anna aren't in it."  
"Anna's is still alive though."  
"She won't always be."

Olaf was lucky. He could melt away and escape this world but here Jack was to forever live in it. There was no mercy for Jack. Jack sighed and said his farewells before flying off. He'd never come to Arendelle he promised himself. He'll only come in winter but that's it. No lingering around. Not with all these sad memories.

* * *

**_23:50 _Arendal winter 1932**

He broke his promise.

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2013**

They wait patiently for the clocks to strike midnight. Jack asks once again for the time when Sandy creates an analogue clock appear over his head with the arrows pointing the time.

_11:55pm_

Tooth claps excitedly and smiles over to everyone.

"Five more minutes!"

None of the other Guardians share her enthusiasm. Bunny grunts before going back painting. North has found himself a small block of ice and is carving little figures with them. Sandy is too busy creating an hourglass with his sand and twirling it over and over again like a mouse on a screen of a computer meaning loading. Jack is just flicking snow or creating snow or even blowing snow out of his hand. How long does it take to get to midnight?

_11:58pm _just turns _11:59pm. _

Jack gets up, planning to leave before the clock strikes twelve. There's something he has to do. Tooth doesn't let him go. She grabs hold of his hand and tightens her grip on him.

"Let's all hold hands!" she reaches her hand over to Bunny.

Irritated, Bunny takes hold and with his other hand, takes hold of North's who takes hold of Sandy's.

It turned _00:00_.

**New Year's Day 2014**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" North yells, throwing his hands up in the air and letting go of the other Guardians hand.

He grabs hold of Sandy and gives him a kiss on the cheek and on the other. Tooth gives Bunny a small peck on the cheek too. Bunny pulls back rubbing his cheek just to be caught by North and getting too more much to his dismay. Tooth gives Sandy a kiss on the cheek and he returns one back. Bunny just pats him on the shoulder knowing Sandy won't force a kiss on him. They turn to Jack for his turn. But he isn't there.

* * *

_**00:00 **_**Arendal winter 1933**

Jack flies upwards to the room. It's the room where Elsa slept and the room they loved each other in.

In 1910, a fire broke out in the Arendelle Castle around winter time when Jack arrived. Worried for the pictures of Elsa being destroyed, Jack took all the photos and memories that held Elsa in them and transferred them to the ice palace.

He couldn't help but feel heartbroken in the room He spun round and round taking in Elsa's familiar face. How on EARTH had he forgotten her face? Spinning round and round he embraced the memories. Her smile, her frown, her blush and her serious face. When he stopped spinning, he gazed out of the opened big doors.

Jack's pale eyes widened as big as saucers. For on the balcony- sat on the railing with her legs swung over the side- was a girl.

"I've been waiting for years now. You've certainly took your time."

* * *

**New Year's Day 2014**

Upon reaching the top floor, he opened the door slowly and hesitantly. He walked in and closed the door firmly and set his staff in the corner of the room. Taking a deep breath, he turned and looked over at the balcony doors. Placing a hand on it, he slowly pushes the door open. Gazing out over on the opposite side of the balcony, Jack saw a girl sitting on the railings; her legs hanging over the edge.

The story Jack told a few hours ago wasn't finished.

The Guardian of Fun walks over to the end of the balcony when the young girl chimes: "You're late."

"I'm sorry." Jack jumps up and sits beside her on the railing, kicking his legs at the open air.

"You're usually here before it hits twelve."

Jack gazes up at the girl. She's seventeen with her silver hair in a side plait. Her skin still ice white like when she was alive and her eyes still a frozen blue. Her dress that she created when she was twenty-one was on her but instead of being blue, it is silver. The girl turns away from the kingdom she once ruled over and looks at Jack.

"So, anything you want to share before my time runs out?"

* * *

**Arendal winter 1933**

"E-Elsa?"  
"Yep."  
"But...how?"  
"The moon sent me."

The silver girl gazes up at the moon.

"Every New Year, he lets me cross over to this world once more. I wait every New Year's at the ice palace for you to come but you never do. About time!"  
"E-Elsa!"Jack gasped, unable to take in the sight.

Her she was. She was herself when she was seventeen in the same dress she made at twenty-one but smaller to fit her and her hair is in a neat side plait. Everything about her was silver. She said she didn't want to be older than Jack for once so decided to meet him at the same stuck age he was.

* * *

**New Year's Day 2014**

Jack smiles at Elsa.

"I found out my purpose in being here."  
"Oh! Do tell!"  
"I found out that I use to have a life and a little sister before I died protecting her and becoming Jack Frost."  
"A little sister? Aw, how sweet! Bet she wasn't as cute as my little sister."  
"Yeah she was!"  
"Lies!"  
"No!"  
"Lies!"

Jack laughs at Elsa. With no life, she had no responsibilities and could do as she pleases. In the other life, she spends everyday with her kids, sister, parents and all their other friends. She became very happy and less strict and let herself go.

"Whatever Elsa." Jack gives her a playful shove. "I also became a Guardian."  
"Really? You mean like the other four?"

Jack told her Tooth became a Guardians decades ago. Now, here he is.

"Yeah! Guardians protect the children of the world. Sandy is the Guardian of Dreams, North is the Guardian of Wonder, Bunny's the Guardian of Hope and Tooth's the Guardian of Memories."  
"What are you the guardian of?"  
"I'm the Guardian of Fun."

Elsa throws her head back and laughs out loud. Jack listens to her bell of a laugh. So cute and sweet, it could lull him to sleep.

"I can see why. You like to make everyone around you have fun. You use to cheer my day up all the time, you know."

Jack wraps an arm around her and she lays her head onto his shoulders. Sometimes Jack wishes he had more muscle and was more developed into a man's body before he died but back then, food was scarce, so it wasn't surprising he was as thin as he was.

"JACK!?"

Elsa and Jack turn their heads back to the balcony door. Echoes of his name from four different voices echo around. Jack turns to look at Elsa who giggles and bury's her head into his chest, snuggling up with him.

"How long do you have left?"  
"Thirty seconds."  
"Please. Please don't go."  
"We both know I don't have that kind of power. The Man in Moon makes all the decisions."  
"Just...don't leave me."  
"Hey," Elsa looks up at the moping Jack. She has to deal with this every year because every year Jack begs her to stay. "I'll always be with you. No matter what. The past is in the past, let it go."

The moon glows brighter and Elsa sighs.

"Time to go."  
"No! Don't go."

Elsa giggles. She jumps off the railings in floats in mid-air. She turns before leaving to Jack.

"Until next year." she smiles.  
"Elsa, do you love me?" Jack asks this question every year.

Elsa simply smiles and leans close into Jack, "I do."

She closes the gap between them and presses her lips on his before being pull away from Jack.

The guardians all run out onto the balcony just as Elsa's lips leave Jack's lips. They gasp knowing exactly who she is. This is the girl Jack will forever love, dead or alive.

Elsa begins to flake. Her flakes are butterflies from her body that fly off to the moon. Before she finally disappears into a bunch of silver butterflies, her gaze falls onto Jacks and a curl crawls up on her lips.

"Do you love me?" she asks before the final butterfly takes flight leaving nothing.

Elsa is gone, the butterflies are gone and the sky is clear once again. Jack sighs and gets up off the balcony before using his hands to create ice. The ice grows and grows taking form as it does. When finish, a girl with plait in her hair and in a dancing pose with a beautiful long dress on her appears. Another sculpture of Elsa.

Jack turns back to the moon and sighs with smile. Until next year; 2015 will they meet again. That's when he decides to answer the question Elsa asked before leaving him for another year.

"I do."

**~The End~**

* * *

Hey guys! It's all over. Did you like the ending? I hope so. Hope I didn't disappoint any of you with the ending...apart from her turning into a guardian blah blah blah. All the fanfiction I've read about Jelsa, Elsa becomes a Guardian and I didn't want that. I wanted to be different. Sure, there are some that have her dead, done and dusted with but I didn't want mine to be completely depressing. I think it's a bittersweet ending, I really do.

Thank-you ALL so so much for reading this fanficton. Especially to those who have read from the moment the first chapter first came out and kept going till this very chapter now. You guys are amazing, love you all.

Unfortunately, there's going to be no sequel. Sorry. To be a sequel, there needs to be a tie that's not tied up that gets tied up in the next story but I've tied up all my loose ends and I have nothing to go on for a sequel. Plus, I don't want to ruin it. It's a nice bittersweet ending. Not a happy ending like a fairytale but not a complete crying disaster like life.

Tomorrow, I'm seventeen. I got all my hair dyed pink. Not hot pink but a really soft bubblegum/pastel pink. I feel like an anime character! For my birthday, I'm having a Mad Hatter's Tea Party. xD I was to be Alice with my blonde bleached hair but I changed to be the Cheshire Cat because it would match my pink hair (Never dyed my hair before, wanted to do something crazy for the end of school. My original colour is brunette.) It will be my last party where I can pretend I'm still a child as I will eventually grow up *cries.* I'm not in America to those who say have fun on your...I don't know what you call them in America. Junior? Senior? Something year?

I've already finished high school and I'll be starting college in September, whoo! (UK educating system different from US.)

Also, well done to the Guest who guessed the last words of this story! xD #YouGoGlenCoco hahahaha

Again, thank-you ALL for reading, laughing, crying, getting angry, loving and enjoying my story. I can't believe so many have read and reviewed, it feels very surreal. Thanks.

~ChibiNagisaSakura

xxxx


	41. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

This is just an author's page just to say thank-you to all the readers, followers, favouriters and reviewers. I really do appreciate it. Those with Fanfiction accounts who left reviews for my last chapter, I've already said a personal thank-you to you all in PM.

For those who don't, I'm thanking you all now.

Also, the reason why I'm giving you this author's note chapter is NOT JUST TO SAY THANK-YOU, but also to give you a few news.

1\. A reviewer named who wrote under the name Leah, I'd like to say first off, yep, I've watched Corpse Bride and second, I've just made a Wattpad account with the name penname- ChibiNagisaSakura and I've written the first chapter of my first new story called _The Sun and Moon. _

It's about an Albino girl called Luna (Latin for moon) who lives in Northern Ireland and is bullied at school for being a "rat" or a "ghost" basically. Then one day, two new students from New York move to their school; twins- a boy and a girl. The boy is in her Art and History class and is called Solis (Latin for sun) though he prefers to be called Sol and his sister Amber is in her class for the compulsory subjects such a Maths, English and Science. Both twins have amber eyes which is a very rare colour.

Because of the twins, they help Luna to become more confident in herself and to stop being depressed and learn not to hate life, but to accept the unfortunate events and still smile at all the other beautiful wonders it brings to you.

Bit nervous in publishing online it because it's my first story that I've published that's NOT a fanfiction and has original characters with their own original personalities. Scary.

2\. Don't get your hopes up but I might- MIGHT- write another Jelsa fanfiction. I've got an idea but I'm planning it out and using spider diagrams to see if I can make it work but like I said, don't get your hopes up. I might abandon or just scrap the idea altogether. Even so, just keep a look out.

3\. I'm thinking about writing Jack and Elsa meeting again on New Year's Eve 2014 and New Year's Day 2015. Call it a special chapter which will be uploaded this New Year's Eve or New Year's Day coming.

Again, thank-you for your support! Love you all!

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	42. New Year Special

New Years Special

**New Year's Day 2015**

The young immortal teen jumps up on the balcony railings and effortlessly walked across it basically floating over to the silver hairs girl who stares up at him with amusement in her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

"Happy New Year Elsa." Jack plumps himself down beside her.  
A small giggle escapes her lips. "Happy New Year Jack. How was 2014?"  
"So so." Jack answers. "Caused a few heavy snow here and there in America."  
"So you are still causing trouble for the people are you?" Elsa laughs like little bells.  
"I prefer I'm creating fun!"  
"Oh yes," Elsa nods. "You're the Guardian of Fun now aren't you! What's that like?"  
"Well..." Jack looks back.

* * *

**December 2014 **

Jack blew in with the winter wind to see Jamie and friends. They were trying to build a snowman out of muddy snow from the sides of the roads as it seemed to be the only snow left.

"Gosh, they're awful looking." Jack said standing behind Jamie.  
"JACK!" Jamie turned around in all smiles.  
"Hey kiddo."

From the n on, Jack created fresh white snow for them and started off with a snowball fight to get the party started. Afterwards they moved onto making a snowman.

"Hey, where's the Caleb and Claude?"  
"Um...most likely still sleeping." Monty squeaked.  
"Yeah." Jamie agreed. "Those two stay up most of the night now playing on their xbox or something or other."  
"How about we give them a little surprise then shall we?" Jack smirked mischievously.

...

A knock came from the window and Claude lifts the pillow up from over his head staring at the window tiredly. _Probably still asleep. _He rolled over and placed the pillow back over his face and gave a long yawn. However, the knock came again, only louder.

Caleb flew up from the bed and he sat up right. Clearly he had a sudden awakening. He looked over at his twin with a questionable expression. A knock came from the window again. Claude sat up with his brother and stared at he window; exchanging confused glances at each other here and there.

Claude put his toes of the cold floor and carefully edged towards the window. Each step he took was a breath Caleb took. Both heart beats pounded against their chests as they closed in. Closer and closer they went. The knocking continued. It wouldn't stop. This time someone was hammering on the other side.

Claude gulped and took hold of the curtains. Silence. He gave Caleb a worried look over his shoulder but Caleb was too much in shock staring at the brother, he just kept his mouth wide opened, anticipating what came from behind.

Claude opened the windows. A giant white face with a sadistic smile showed from the other side of the window. Its features completely black and its arms long and thin with sharp fingers like bones.

Claude and Caleb let out a screams. Caleb flew backwards and tumbled off the bed while Claude just sprinted and jumped onto his bed, hiding himself under the covers.

Jack laughed and came out hiding from behind their snowman they made. Claude peaked out from under the covers.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered.

For outside, snow was piled up all the way up the house to their bedroom upstairs. Then, on top of the snow pile was a tiny yet freaky snowman they made.

"Serves you right you lazy bums!" Pippa yelled up at them in fits of laughs.

Jack high fived Jamie. They got them.

* * *

**New Years Day 2015**

Jack stares back at a patient Elsa.

"...it's fun." he laughed nervously. Being a Guardian is literally the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
"Really? Why?"  
"I guess...'cause everyone can see me now. I'm believed in and...it's a wonderful feeling to talk to people again."

Elsa placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

"I'm happy for you. How's Teeth." Elsa asks.  
"You mean Tooth?"

* * *

**Autumn 2014**

Jack free ran across the small village in Thailand bored out of is mind. It had been a while he was in Asia so decided to take a little sight seeing again. However, upon doing so, he came a across a very feminine figure made out of vibrant feathers and wings that beat like a hummingbirds. Tooth. She was carelessly flying through the village like he was except it seemed she was looking at the world for the first time. She set herself down and scrolled casually.

"Tooth?" Jack approached her.  
"HUH?!" Tooth jumped up onto a rooftop in battle stance, staring down at Jack as a cat with pink glowing eyes. "Oh. Jack?"  
"Yeah, it's just me." He laughed. "What are you doing here? Aren't you usually in your Tooth Palace?"  
"Yeah...I know...but..."  
"But?"

Tooth buzzed over to Jack with excitement in her eyes.

"Oh Jack! I just missed the outside world sooo much!" she laughed before doing a circle in the air. "Last year I got out of the palace and it was the most fun I had in over a century!"

Jack stared at her blankly and awkwardly. He then nodded: "Fair enough."

"Come with me." Tooth gently took hold of Jack's hand and guided him out of the shadows.

That night they laughed and talked through the street sometimes visiting a few houses on the way to collect teeth. They ended it with Tooth going back to her palace. She stopped flying there half way and turned to look at Jack deep into his cold blue eyes.

"I...I had fun Jack. We should do this again sometime."  
"Yeah." Jack smiled. "I'll look forward to that."

Tooth nodded and bit her bottom lips before turning and flying away.

* * *

**New Year's Day 2015**

Elsa laughed. "Yes, I mean Tooth. How is she?"  
"Tooth is fine. She's started to leave her castle a lot more now. She trying to experience the world again."  
"That's good. What she the Guardian of again?"  
"Memories."

Elsa blinked a few times and tilted her head to the side.

"Memories?" she questioned. "I don't get it. What's that got to do with teeth?"  
"Oh." Jack smiled and brought out his own childhood teeth he was allowed to keep. "Basically, each tooth contains a childhood memory."  
"Really?" Elsa laughed. "How odd."

Jack stretched and he did, Elsa leaned close into him, nestling her head onto his shoulder. Jack wrapped his arm around her and they both stared up to the moon.

"How's the gold one? Yeno, the one you let me see?"  
"Sandy?"  
"The sandman, yes."  
"Happy as ever I suppose. I don't need to sleep as you know but once I decided to and he came and he gave me a dream about you. It was a nice dream. Since then, I've asked him to come to me every night with a dream of you."

Elsa smiled and kissed his cheek. "I miss you just as much my dear Jack."

Jack gave half a smirk to this.

"How's the rabbit?"  
"Bunny; he's..."

* * *

**Spring 2014**

Easter was over and Bunny rested the next day. After a years work of creating, decorating and hiding eggs with his hope, Bunny was exhausted and need his rest. However, Jack had other plans.

Jack hid behind the huge stone eggs that slept too and were positioned in a circle around Bunny. Jack laughed and threw a snowball at the overgrown rabbit.

"AH!"

Bunny shrieked at the sudden contact of snow.

"JACK! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

Jack held a hand over his mouth trying his absolute hardest not to make a sound. When Bunny had his back turned, Jack free ran from stone egg to stone egg. Each time he did, a snowball landed on Bunny, who in return, yelled out many threats.

As time passed, Bunny caught on and tapped the ground twice. The ground Jack stood on swallowed him and slid him right to where Bunny was. Jack popped out of the ground like a daisy. The hole closed and Jack landed on his back on the grass staring up at an angry Bunnymund.

"Bunny, what a surprise." Jack smiled trying to get backup.  
"I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to actually kill you all over again at this point! I will tare you apa-"

With a tap of the staff on the ground, an avalanche of snow buried poor Bunny.

"See ya Bunny!" Jack called as he flew out of the warren.

"GET BACK HERE NOW YOU CHILDISH JERK!"

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2015**

"...I'm sure Bunny's fine."  
"What did you do?" Elsa knows better.  
"Absolutely nothing...since then." he chuckles. "North...North has been good to me. He lets me stay with him. I play pranks on the yetis- especially Phil, I love Phil." Jack laughs before turning all serious. "But not as much as I love you."

He then kisses Elsa gently on her forehead.

"I love you too." Elsa smiles. "I'm glad to hear you're enjoying your life now. The moon doesn't think you need me anymore."

"WHAT?!" Jack pushes Elsa away to look into her eyes.  
"Jack, I was sent to see you because you needed me." Elsa places her hand onto Jack. It was almost like nothing was there. There was no warmth to the hand by there wasn't anything chilling about it either."Now, you've found your path for in this life. I'm no longer needed."

"No, no!" Jack akes hold of her hand. "Really?"  
"Yes." Elsa nods.  
"Are you serious?"  
"No."  
"NO! WHAT AM I- wait what?"

Elsa laughs and before turning back and staring at Jack again. "I lied. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"...That...That was low. That was...there's a line Elsa."  
"There is?" Elsa still hadn't grasped the concept of telling jokes.  
"Jakers Elsa." Jack wraps her arms around her furiously and ruffles his face into her shoulder. "Don't do that to me again. That was just pure mean."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okayy. I can't stay mad with you."

Jack raises his head and places his lips onto hers and kisses her without a sound. It had been one year since they kissed. The spark they had for each other never left. Her hands she travel up to his face and his to her waist. He lifts her up onto his lap as their kiss intensifies. Her hands then comb through his messy white hair while his got lower.

"Jack..." Elsa mutters before having his lips press back onto hers. "Jack...Jack, I've got to go." She struggles to release herself from him.  
"Nooo..." Jack begs again.  
"I-I'm sorry," she leans her head back while he plants soft kisses down her neck. "My time is up."

Jack sighs and kids his head down. Elsa then pets his head trying to comfort her lover. "I'm sorry." she rests her head onto his.  
"I don't like seeing you for only a short while once night a year."  
"I know, I know. It's hard for me too but...remember, we should be thankful we can see each other at all. Think of all the people who have lost their loved ones and don't get to see them for the rest of their lives while we can spend one a couple of minutes one night a year with each other."  
"I know but...I'm selfish. I'm not them so I don't care for them. I just know I want you, I need you, I love you."  
"I love you too. I do."  
"I do."

Elsa plants a kiss on Jack's plump lips before pulling herself away and heading towards the moon. She gave a smile and a wave before bursting into silver butterflies of the night.

...

The other Guardians celebrates New Year's at Sandy's in his little island when Jack flies in.

"Did you see her off then?" Bunny asks.  
"Yeah."  
"Happy New Year Jack!" smiles Tooth walking over and kissing Jack twice;one on each cheek.  
"Happy New Year Tooth," Jack returns the favour.

A question mark appears about Sandy's head: _How was it?_

"It was grand." Jack nods. "Until 2016."  
"Until 2016." North puts a hand on Jack's shoulder and the Guardians all smile.

This was the start of 2015. Who knew what was going to happen this year.

* * *

~ChibiNagisaSakura

xxx


End file.
